


Prospettiva Plisetsky

by urielsgate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, M/M, Muslim Otabek Altin, Russian Food is love, Slow Burn, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, turpiloquio alla Plisetsky a pacchi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urielsgate/pseuds/urielsgate
Summary: -Si può sapere che cazzo stai facendo?- il dorso della mano destra di Yuri Plisetsky scattò secco contro il tocco titubante delle dita di Katsuki Yuuri.-Ah, sei sveglio…- Yuuri ritrasse la mano prendendo le distanze dal futon semi distrutto occupato dal ragazzino russo che, da sotto uno scompiglio di ciocche bionde, lo fissava ancora mezzo addormentato. Ma sufficientemente incazzato.-Scusami…io, ecco… sono le otto passate e giù la colazione è pronta da un pezzo, così insomma sì, ho pensato di svegliarti e…-Plisetsky ringhiò tra i denti qualcosa di umanamente incomprensibile e iniziò a stirarsi per quella che a Yuuri parve un’eternità.-Bussare no, eh?--Veramente… ho bussato per dieci minuti--Beh, la prossima volta, se proprio devi, vedi di bussare più forte, okay?- Plisetsky lo fissò senza celare l’inesauribile vastità del fastidio che Katsuki riusciva ogni volta a scatenargli nelle vene. -Guarda, vuoi farmelo un bel favore? Sì? Bene, allora passami i jeans e vedi di levarti dalle palle, grazie infinite, sayonara, addio-*********<3 Dedicato alla meravigliosa Leia82 e ad Agape (kitsuneart) mia punk metal sister in arms <3





	1. Capitolo Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove si scopre quanto sia complessa ma al tempo stesso esilarante la convivenza con Yuri Plisetsky e dove si svelano i retroscena e le bastonate guadagnate sulla via dello Zen forzato. 
> 
> Nessuna carpa è stata maltrattata in questo capitolo.

* * *

 

CAPITOLO PRIMO

Go on and save yourself

 

 

 _Hasetsu, ore 8.14_  
Yu-topia, stanza occupata da Yuri Plisetsky  
tardo Aprile

-Si può sapere che cazzo stai facendo?- il dorso della mano destra di Yuri Plisetsky scattò secco contro il tocco titubante delle dita di Katsuki Yuuri.

-Ah, sei sveglio…- Yuuri ritrasse la mano prendendo le distanze dal futon semi distrutto occupato dal ragazzino russo che, da sotto uno scompiglio di ciocche bionde, lo fissava ancora mezzo addormentato. Ma sufficientemente incazzato.

-Scusami…io, ecco… sono le otto passate e giù la colazione è pronta da un pezzo, così insomma sì, ho pensato di svegliarti e…-

Plisetsky ringhiò tra i denti qualcosa di umanamente incomprensibile e iniziò a stirarsi per quella che a Yuuri parve un’eternità.

-Bussare no, eh?-

-Veramente… ho bussato per dieci minuti-

-Beh, la prossima volta, se proprio devi, vedi di bussare più forte, okay?- Plisetsky lo fissò senza celare l’inesauribile vastità del fastidio che Katsuki riusciva ogni volta a scatenargli nelle vene. -Guarda, vuoi farmelo un bel favore? Sì? Bene, allora passami i jeans e vedi di levarti dalle palle, grazie infinite, sayonara, addio-

Yuuri si morse le labbra sforzandosi di non rivelare alla giovane e rissosa promessa del pattinaggio russo quanto buffi fossero i suoi tentativi di continua rappresaglia nei suoi confronti. Si sistemò quindi gli occhiali allungando poi la mano verso il mucchio informe di vestiti abbandonato sul tatami e ne estrasse un paio di jeans scuri, esaminandoli un momento prima di porgerli al proprietario imbronciato. Non potè davvero fare a meno di chiedersi come tutta quella potenza potesse essere contenuta in un corpo apparentemente tanto acerbo, tanto minuto.

Plisetsky sollevò un sopracciglio. -Allora?-

-Scusa?-

-Devo vestirmi. Sai, una delle poche cose nella mia vita per cui non mi serve un cazzo di pubblico?-

-Certo, scusami. Fai pure con calma…- Yuuri distese le labbra offrendogli un sorriso e, anche se non richiesta, un poco della sua comprensione.

-Oi, Katsuki, che c’è per colazione?-

-Zuppa di miso, riso e salmone alla griglia-

L'adolescente russo lo fissò con un misto di orrore e incredulità. -Stai scherzando, vero?-

-Vedrai, ti piacerà. Prima o poi. Ah, visto che non ho avuto ancora l’occasione di dirtelo- Yuuri si concesse per la prima volta di lasciarsi scappare una risata ai danni di Yuri Plisetsky. -Benvenuto a Yu-topia-

 

* * *

 

Percepiva distintamente il gorgoglìo imperturbabile dell’acqua sussurrare piano in lontananza. Se si concentrava poteva perfino immaginare la morbidezza del muschio che ricopriva l’umida porosità della pietra alla base della fontana, laggiù in un angolo del giardino del tempio.

_Ma come gli è venuto in mente, Dio santo. Amore incondizionato il mio culo. Stasera mi sente, cazzo se mi sent-_

Sbem!

_Merda, che male…_

Implacabile, il bastone del monaco si era abbattuto sul quel suo attimo di distrazione lasciandogli sicuramente, tanto per corroborare meglio l’ammonizione, un altro bel livido alla base del collo.

_Concentrati, concentrati, concentrati o questo ti ammazza._

Yuri Plisetsky prese un profondo, quasi disperato respiro. Lasciò quindi defluire ogni pensiero assieme ad ogni nuova espirazione, proprio come gli aveva consigliato Maestro Bonzo Manesco che lo puntava come una tigre da venti minuti. I venti minuti peggiori della sua vita e di cui poteva essere grato alla romantica visione della ‘via dello Zen’ di Viktor. ‘Hai davvero troppe cose per la testa, Yuri’, aveva sentenziato tronfio lo Zar di Russia a pranzo, sgranocchiando felice una quantità allarmante di sottaceti. ‘credo che un po’ di meditazione ti farebbe un gran bene!’ aveva poi mormorato passandosi assorto l’indice lungo il sorriso appena accennato.

E così in meno di un quarto d’ora, Plisetsky era stato trascinato a forza al tempio di Hasetsu e lasciato senza tante cerimonie in custodia a Onorevole Bonzo Simpatia-San e, soprattutto, al suo cazzo di bastone.

Nonostante il dolore e l’evidente indignazione, il ragazzino distese alla meglio ogni singola vertebra lungo ciò che restava della sua schiena indolenzita e, spostando il proprio baricentro in avanti, tentò di riportare in vita le dita dei piedi ormai dissanguate dall’immobilità.

_Ecco, bravo, respira. Svuota la mente, così, Vedi? Ce la fai, ce la fai, ce…Ma ti rendi conto? Katsudon lardosa cotoletta fritta si becca l’amore sensuale e io? Io mi becco la tiritera in latino per aspiranti martiri. Viktor si è rincoglionit-_

Sbem! Sbem!

-блять!*- Plisetsky quasi singhiozzò per il dolore, per la rabbia e per la frustrazione accumulata in quei primissimi giorni in Giappone. A malapena tenne sotto controllo l’ondata di pura furia che se lasciata esplodere avrebbe scatenato una gragnuola di bastonate e chissà che altro. Se non altro dopo la sua iniziazione forzata allo Zen, perfino Yakov non gli sembrava più poi tanto stronzo.

-Alzati-

Yuri aprì un occhio e mise cautamente a fuoco l’espressione severa del monaco in piedi dinnanzi a lui.

-Quindi per oggi abbiamo finito?- chiese con una nota d’insolente speranza.

Per tutta risposta il monaco si limitò a voltargli le spalle allontanadosi con cerimoniosa e insopportabile lentezza. Nonostante la crescente, innegabile antipatia che provava per lui, Yuri non potè fare a meno di ammirare il fluido movimento di quel corpo misterioso.

-Finito? Non abbiamo nemmeno cominciato- la perentoria profondità della voce dell’uomo gli diede un brivido e per una volta non si azzardò a sollevare nemmeno un singolo tentativo di protesta. –Proviamo a farti cambiare prospettiva. Alzati, ti ho detto-

Rimasero seduti sulle vecchie tavole di legno scuro della veranda in assoluto, snervante silenzio. Il monaco in posizione canonica, solido e solenne come una statua, mentre il ragazzino russo se ne stava con la guancia appoggiata ad uno dei pilastri di sostegno del padiglione e le gambe abbandonate penzoloni oltre il bordo. Dinnanzi a loro il giardino sembrava respirare in una danza lieve ed effimera di rami appena in fiore. Ogni tanto la morte di una foglia increspava la superficie dello stagno sottostante, creando al suo tocco un sospiro di cerchi che espandendosi finiva per spegnersi sul lucido, indifferente guizzare dei dorsi di carpa. Yuri pensò che saltare giù dalla veranda e andare a portare un po’ di scompiglio all’ecosistema melmoso di quell’acquitrino sarebbe stata una valida alternativa al morire di noia. A dire la verità, ci aveva anche provato a starsene composto, ma dal momento che Monaco Bastone se ne stava lì impalato con la sua lucida testa pelata e gli occhi chiusi senza filarselo minimamente da ben cinque minuti, l’insofferenza aveva finito per avere il sopravvento e Yuri le andò dietro come un treno.

La prima cosa che il monaco intravide riaprendo gli occhi di lì a poco fu un ragazzino biondo a testa in giù che, dondolandosi da un ramo dell’albero più sacro del tempio, lanciava granelli di ghiaia terrorizzando le carpe del laghetto. Sulla tempia solitamente serena del bonzo pulsò una vena nefasta e ciò che seguì mise a durissima prova i principi di equanimità, distacco e pace interiore sui quali il povero uomo lavorava letteralmente da una vita intera.

Dal canto suo Yuri Plisetsky, una volta riguadagnata l’uscita, giurò a se stesso di non mettere mai più piede in un cazzo di tempio giapponese per il resto della propria esistenza.

 

* * *

 

-Hai finito il tuo riscaldamento?- Viktor chiese distrattamente mentre selezionava la traccia musicale. Le note eteree di _Agape_ invasero il silenzio che fino a quel momento aveva reso ancora più tesa l’atmosfera ad Ice Castle.

Fuori dalla pista, Plisetsky finì di sistemarsi le chiusure dei pattini. Il volto celato dal cappuccio della felpa per non dare a Viktor la soddisfazione di contare i lividi che grazie a lui si era guadagnato sulla ‘via dello Zen’.

Senza tradire alcuno sforzo, le lunghe braccia di Nikiforov accompagnarono il crescendo della musica con elegante trasporto. –Allora, hai riflettuto su cosa sia per te l’amore senza condizioni? Forse dovremmo sederci e analizzare un’altra volta il testo insieme, sai è davvero un testo meraviglioso e vorrei essere sicuro che tu ne comprenda l’immensa bellezza, voglio che tu la traduca in un capolavoro-

Yuri entrò in pista passandogli accanto con uno scatto nervoso. Quando si voltò per scagliargli addosso il verde rabbioso del suo sguardo, le lame dei pattini lasciarono profondi solchi sul ghiaccio. Viktor conosceva fin troppo bene il temperamento di Plisetsky e anticipò che non sarebbe stata una giornata facile. Cercò quindi di alleviare la tensione a modo suo.

-Certo che sono davvero un insensibile, non ti ho ancora chiesto come è andata oggi al tempio! Sono sicuro che anche tu come me sia rimasto affascinato dalla spiritualità giapponese, non è così?-

-E allora lascia che ti riassuma in due parole cosa ne penso dell’amore incondizionato, dei meravigliosi testi in latino, dei tuoi capolavori su ghiaccio, della tua decisione di diventare il coach di Katsuki. Per non parlare...- Yuri si morse il labbro fissandolo con palpabile disprezzo. -della spiritualità giapponese-

-Sì?- Viktor lo incoraggiò con un sorriso incerto ma pieno di sincero affetto.

-Vai a prendertelo su per il culo-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *блять (pron: bljad'): espressione colloquiale e volutamente parecchio volgare utilizzata per esprimere il proprio disappunto. Per capirci meglio qualcosa di paragonabile a imprecazioni del calibro di 'cazzo!', 'merda!' e 'fanculo!'. Per farla breve, l'intercalare quotidiano di Plisetsky.


	2. Capitolo Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove si scopre che la Signora Hiroko non capisce nulla di internet ma sa come prendersi cura di tutti. Dove Plisetsky rischia di soccombere sotto l'assalto di un jinbei assassino. Dove Mari riesce a mettere Viktor alle strette e dove l'industrial metal bielorusso, allarme polonio (rientrato) e un paio di calzini persi e ritrovati fanno da sfondo all'ennesima scenata di Yuri Plisetsky ai danni di Yuuri Katsuki.

_CAPITOLO DUE_

But if it helps you mend, then I won't stop it

 

 

_Hasetsu_

_sette giorni prima del ‘_ _Hot Springs on Ice Skate-off’ - martedí, ore 22.34_

 

La Signora Hiroko s’inchinò profondamente prima di chiudere la porta scorrevole dietro l’uscita dell’ultimo cliente della giornata. Affidò la mancia alla tasca del grembiule e, per la seconda volta quella sera, si fermò un momento a pensare che, dall’arrivo di Vicchan, il flusso dei clienti sembrava essersi triplicato. Mari le aveva mostrato sul suo cellulare almeno una decina di nuove recensioni entusiaste, tanto che, si era lamentata la figlia, sarebbe stato davvero il caso di aggiornare il sito delle terme, caricare nuove immagini, magari variare il menu. La Signora Hiroko si era limitata ad annuire e a sorridere ma sapeva che internet per lei sarebbe per sempre rimasto un mistero insondabile. Lei sapeva cucinare uno dei migliori katsudon del paese, potare i suoi iris in giardino e assicurarsi che i bicchieri dei clienti fossero sempre pieni. E sapeva che qualcosa in suo figlio Yuuri era cambiato, anche se lei davvero non riusciva a spiegarsi bene cosa. C’era una specie di elettricità nei movimenti del ragazzo, un’impazienza a tratti incontenibile e una luce nel suo sguardo che lei non vedeva da anni. Che forse non aveva mai visto.

Si chinò a sistemare le pantofole all’entrata e notò il paio di scarpe rosse abbandonate di fretta accanto al porta-ombrelli. Nel sollevarle da terra per riporle nella scarpiera, si accorse dei calzini appallottolati al loro interno. Sorrise, ricordando di quando anche il suo Yuuri aveva avuto quindici anni e troppe cose per la testa per badare all’ordine. Non aveva capito per quale motivo il giovanissimo proprietario di quelle scarpe leopardate avesse deciso di venire ad Hasetsu e del perché fosse sempre di cattivo umore. Pensò però che fosse bello che la casa risuonasse nuovamente di voci, di confusione, di vita.

Sfilò i calzini malconci e prese a piegarli con cura. Fu allora che si accorse che erano sporchi di sangue.

 

* * *

 

_Yu-topia, camera occupata da Yuri Plisetsky - mercoledí, ore 16.20_

-Ma sei scemo?-

-Yurio, per favore…-

-Ti ho detto di no. N-O, registrato meglio il concetto adesso? Escici tu in pigiama se ci tieni proprio tanto, Katsudon. E soprattutto- Yuri si tirò su la cerniera della felpa fin sotto il mento piantandolgli addosso uno sguardo carico di disprezzo allo stato puro -piantala di chiamarmi Yurio, cazzo!-

Per un momento Yuuri si limitò a ricambiare l’ennesima scenata di Plisetsky con l’abituale dose di stoico silenzio. Poi inclinò lievemente il capo di lato e decise di affrontare la questione con sincera curiosità. –Se lo facessi le cose andrebbero meglio tra noi due?-

L’adolescente scrollò le spalle squadrandolo con sufficienza. Poi sfilò lo smartphone dalla tasca dei jeans e decise di rispondere a un messaggio di Mila vecchio di tre giorni piuttosto che degnare Katsuki di ulteriore attenzione.

-Dovremmo andare…- azzardò allora Yuuri. –Nishigori sarà qui da un momento all’altro per accompagnarci e beh, ecco… non credo sarebbe gentile farlo aspettare-

-Chi? Ah okay, dici l’uomo di Neanderthal, giusto? – Plisetsky nel frattempo si era messo a guardare un video di gaming e non dava alcun segno di aver la benché minima intenzione di voler rispettare la tabella di marcia del giorno. –Di’ un po’, ma che ci fa poi una come Yuuko con un troglodita del genere? Cos’è, c’è stata una carestia di uomini in cittá?-

Yuuri si ritrovò a dover ammettere che all’inizio anche lui aveva faticato a capire come la sua amica d’infanzia avesse potuto scegliere di sposare un tipo come Nishigori Takeshi. Finché un giorno aveva visto le tozze mani dell’uomo ripiegare la giacca lasciata dalla moglie su una panca di Ice Castle con una cura immensa e incondizionata. - Anche se a volte puó sembrare brusco, ti assicuro che Nishigori è una gran brava persona. E poi vedi, io credo che Yuuko riesca a rendere migliori coloro che le stanno accanto. È davvero speciale. E contrariamente a molti, lo è sempre stata- Yuuri prese a sistemarsi la cintura della casacca e sorrise. -Sono felice che lo abbia notato anche tu-

-Ma la pianti mai di dire cazzate?- Pungolato dal commento, Plisetsky aveva gettato il telefono sul letto con evidente fastidio. Sbuffando si passò una mano tra i capelli per poi piantare lo sguardo contro il completo di indumenti bianchi che da dieci minuti implorava invano la sua approvazione. –Quindi me lo devo mettere proprio per forza il pigiama d’ordinanza?-

-Te l’ho detto… si chiama jinbei. È l’abito tradizionale da indossare per…-

-Falla finita, Katsudon, ho afferrato il concetto- Il ragazzino prese a sfilarsi la felpa. Poi, mano a mano che procedeva a spogliarsi, accompagnò il lancio di ogni singolo indumento con una solenne imprecazione. –Fanculo Viktor e le sue cazzo di idee. E fanculo anche il jinbei! Ma come cazzo…-

In un caotico innescarsi a catena di tentativi, fallimenti, esplosioni d’ira e turpiloquio, Yuuri si ritrovò a essere testimone di quella che prometteva di passare alla storia come la scena più surreale della propria vita: la capitolazione di un furibondo Yuri Plisetsky in mutande per mano di un jinbei.

-Yurio, aspetta… lo stai mettendo al contrario…-

-Lévati! Ce la faccio benissimo!-

-D’accordo, ma hai mancato la manica…-

Finalmente Plisetsky si placò quel tanto quanto bastava per rendersi conto di aver forzato un braccio attraverso l’apertura sbagliata della casacca bianca.

-Oh…-

-Posso?-

Yuuri si avvicinò cercando pazientemente lo sguardo dell’altro. L’adolescente russo sbuffò allargando le braccia in segno di resa e, nonostante il broncio, concesse in silenzio la propria autorizzazione a lasciarsi finalmente aiutare.

Quando Nishigori, stanco del monologo di Toshio-san sui reumatismi, salì per andarli a chiamare, li trovò per le scale.

-Ah eccovi! Allora, pronti per la cascata?-

-Perdona il ritardo…- Yuuri gli offrì le proprie scuse accompagnate da un piccolo inchino del capo.

-Nessun problema- Nishigori lanciò un’occhiata a Plisetsky che con aria ostile si avviava a gran falcate verso la porta. –Che gli ha preso al gattino oggi?-

-Credo che abbia sottovalutato la complessità della cultura Giapponese- Yuuri nascose l’accenno di un sorriso dietro le nocche della propria mano.

Nishigori lo guardò perplesso per un momento, poi, disraziatamente, pensò di richiamare l’attenzione di Plisetsky.

–Oi, Yurio-kun! Carino il tuo jinbei. Che dici, la facciamo una bella foto per il tuo fan-club?-

Yuuri prese a gesticolare freneticamente tentando di evitare il peggio. Troppo tardi.Yuri Plisetsky si era voltato indietro incenerendo Nishigori con plateale disprezzo.

-Provaci e mi faccio una collana con i tuoi cazzo di denti-

Nishigori sollevò un folto sopracciglio chinandosi verso Yuuri. –Ma fa sempre così?-

-Veramente di solito è anche peggio...-

-Sarà l’adolescenza? Spero che le bambine non mi vengano fuori così tra qualche anno.-

-Nel caso di Yurio- Katsuki si passò una mano sul volto. –Temo si tratti di una condizione permanente…-

-Qualcuno dovrebbe parlare con i suoi genitori, no?-

Yuuri annuì abbassando appena lo sguardo. Si rese conto di non sapere assolutamente nulla di chi fosse Yuri Plisetsky al di fuori della pista di pattinaggio e, forse per la prima volta, lo vide per quello che era: un ragazzino di appena quindici anni.

-Cazzo, ma vi muovete o no?- ringhiò Plisetsky dal parcheggio di Yu-topia facendo sobbalzare chiunque si trovasse nelle vicinanze. E mentre Katsuki e Nishigori si affrettavano a raggiungerlo prima che si mettesse ad abbaiare di peggio, Yuri sibilò a denti stretti contro la propria imagine riflessa sul finestrino dell’utilitaria di Nishigori Takeshi.

–Teste di merda…-

Il resto del viaggio verso la cascata si svolse nel più assoluto, glaciale e prevedibile silenzio.

 

* * *

 

_Yu-topia, vasca esterna delle terme - ore 22.05_

 

L’aria della sera profumava di erba appena tagliata, di resina e di cibo. Sopra di lui l’oscurità avvolgeva i rami degli alberi che, dietro l’invito di una brezza gentile, di tanto in tanto si scostavano per rivelargli, incorniciato dall’intreccio di un mormorio di foglie, il balenare lontano della luna.

Yuri si guardò attorno circospetto prima di compiere un ultimo passo e affidarsi completamente all’immobilità solitaria e alla penombra delle terme. Esitò solo per un istante quando il contatto con l’acqua riaccese bruscamente ogni singola vescica che si era vinto il giorno prima sul ghiaccio di Ice Castle mentre, bestemmiando come un dannato, si era messo in testa di eseguire la coreografia di Agape per tre volte di fila giusto per dare sui nervi a Viktor. Tornò a ignorare la scossa provocata dalle ferite, abbandonando con innegabile sollievo la nuca al calore del bordo di pietra.

La tregua durò poco: nonostante la catarsi dell’acqua termale sulla pelle e la dolcezza di quel momento, per la seconda volta in quella cazzo di giornata, permise che un’ombra gli si espandesse nel petto. Tentò di resisterle, proprio come aveva fatto poche ore prima sperando che Katsudon avesse ragione nel sostenere che gli spiriti della cascata possedessero il potere di purificare chiunque si affidasse a loro. E proprio come poche ore prima, viscosa e implacabile, la marea dei ricordi tornò a gonfiarsi minacciando di travolgerlo. Con buona pace degli spiriti.

Senza volerlo si ritrovò nel suo letto di bambino, con le lenzuola spaiate e il cuscino impregnato di umidità su cui giaceva Kotyenok, peluche di terza mano senza un occhio, suo unico compagno di sventura. Tornò suo malgrado allo squallore del monolocale alla periferia di Mosca, alle macchie di muffa che si allargavano come mappe di mondi alieni e probabilmente ostili agli angoli del soffitto, alle ore trascorse con la fronte premuta contro il vetro sporco della finestra in attesa di lei, alla fame che scandiva la sua solitudine e alla paura di essere stato dimenticato. O peggio, di non essere mai stato voluto.

Finché la paura aveva col passare del tempo preso la forma di rabbia e poi sempre più di spietata freddezza, qualcosa che negli occhi di un bambino di quattro anni non si vorrebbe mai trovare. Qualcosa a cui Nicolai Plisetsky aveva giurato di rimediare e che cercava di sciogliere con la forza del suo abbraccio impacciato ma sincero, con le mani sporche di farina dopo aver preparato un’infornata di pirozhki, con il burro caldo versato sulla kasha* croccante nella grande ciotola azzurra con cui avevano avuto inizio i loro fine settimana assieme prima che lei se ne andasse, con la decisione dell’uomo, in un giorno particolarmente cupo, di prendere il bambino per mano e di accompagnarlo attraverso il cancello della Самбо-70**, poi lungo il reticolato dei corridoi che percorrevano il mostruoso plesso sportivo fino ad arrivare all’immensa pista di pattinaggio.

Yuri serrò la mascella rievocando la prima volta che l’odore del ghiaccio gli aveva pervaso i polmoni, gli sguardi maldisposti degli altri bambini e, soprattutto, il gelido scrutinio dei loro genitori, la mano troppo grande dell’allenatore che si serrava attorno alla vulnerabilità del suo braccio, i suoi calzettoni rossi che venivano inghiottiti da un paio di pattini presi in prestito, l’istante in cui per la prima volta aveva lasciato dietro di sé l’inerzia e il peso della terra ferma per essere trascinato traballando al centro di quell’elemento allora sconosciuto, ma che ben presto sarebbe diventato il suo campo di battaglia quotidiano. Da allora come quel giorno, ogni volta che era caduto, ogni volta che aveva avuto paura, ogni volta che lo avevano spinto a terra, si era sempre aggrappato allo sguardo di Nicolai Plisetsky per trovare la forza di rimettersi in piedi. Anche quando, ad appena dieci anni, quello sguardo aveva dovuto imparare a rievocarlo con la mente soltanto.

L’ombra gli si allargò nel petto trascinandolo indietro sul sedile del treno che cinque anni prima aveva lasciato la stazione ferroviaria di Passazhirskaya, con Mosca che sempre piú veloce scorreva via oltre la cornice del finestrino, le sue mani di bambino che reggevano il biglietto di sola andata per San Pietroburgo percorse da un tremito a malapena velato dai guanti e la disperata, necessaria durezza del suo sguardo ancora pervaso dall’immagine dell’unico essere umano che lo avesse mai amato davvero che diventava sempre piú piccola fino a svanire in lontananza sulla banchina.

\- Дедушка***…- Sussurrò con una dolcezza e con un dolore che pochi avrebbero compreso, che forse solo la luna di una terra straniera sarebbe stata in grado di accogliere.

 

* * *

 

 

Mari finì di asciugare i vassoi e riporre i bicchieri nella credenza. Si infilò una sigaretta tra le labbra e spense la luce della cucina farfugliando qualcosa contro il motore del congelatore che a suo parere aveva ripreso a gracchiare. In realtà tutto quello che desiderava era un momento di pace, solitudine e sacrosanto tabagismo, dopo l’interminabile nottata trascorsa a stare dietro al servizio tavoli.

Avviandosi verso il giardino lanciò un’occhiata fugace all’uomo rimasto solo in un angolo della sala e alla bottiglia mezza vuota sul tavolino davanti a lui.

-Serve altro?- Borbottò sfilandosi il grembiule.

L’uomo abbassò lentamente il bicchiere prima di rivolgere su di lei uno sguardo incerto tra malinconia e dolcezza. –Hm, forse servirebbe che qualcuno mi aiutasse a finire questa bottiglia di shōchū****-

La ragazza lanciò con poco entusiasmo il grembiule sul bancone e indicò con un movimento del capo la porta d’ingresso. –Veramente stavo andando fuori a prendere una boccata d’aria- Quando tornò a studiare la reazione dell’uomo trovò la stanchezza di un sorriso e qualcosa nel suo sguardo che, dopo un ultimo momento d’esitazione, la convinse a sfilarsi la sigaretta dalle labbra e a riporla nel pacchetto mezzo vuoto. –Ma visto che ti stai scolando una delle migliori bottiglie della casa, credo proprio che sia il caso che io mi prenda un bicchiere e ti dia una mano-

Viktor Nikiforov seguì con lo sguardo i movimenti della giovane donna attraverso la sala fino a darle il benvenuto al tavolo riempendole il bicchiere fino all’orlo.

-Na Zdorovie!-

Mari lo fissò di traverso e scosse la testa. –Eh no, tesoro. Sei in Giappone, fattene una ragione. Niente ‘nasdarovia’ o come accidenti si dice. Quando bevi con me voglio sentirti dire ‘kanpai’-

-Kanpai…- Viktor assaporò il suono della parola sulle proprie labbra incantato.

-Molto bene. Kanpai! E adesso dimmi, non ha un sapore migliore?- Mari gli fece l’occhiolino mentre si cacciava giù l’intero contenuto del proprio bicchiere d’un un colpo solo. –Ah, che delizia!-

Viktor la fissò incredulo per un momento e poi si passò le dita lungo uno zigomo, mentre l’azzurro limpido dei suoi occhi si espandeva colmo di sincera ammirazione. Mari gli era piaciuta fin dall’inizio. –Sapevo che saresti stata la persona giusta per tenermi compagnia stasera- le sorrise studiando la reazione della ragazza. –anche perché, a quanto vedo, reggi gli alcolici molto meglio di tuo fratello-

Mari afferrò la bottiglia e riempì prima il bicchiere del russo e poi il proprio. –Queste sono cose da adulti, teniamone fuori i bambini per carità!- Si portó il bicchiere alle labbra e si fermò a fissare l’altro che, completamente ignaro, pensava solo a gustarsi il retrogusto del liquore. –D’accordo, cazzate a parte, dimmi un po’, Nikiforov, cosa ci sei venuto a fare qui in Giappone?-

Con uno sforzo non indifferente Viktor riuscì a non strozzarsi, a deglutire con relativa grazia e perfino a schiarirsi la voce tanto quanto bastava a celare il proprio stupore prima di riaprire bocca. –Credevo fosse evidente: per essere il coach di tuo fratello?-

Mari lo guardò dritto negli occhi prima di sfilarsi pigramente la fascia dai capelli e allungare le gambe sul tatami. –Giusto. Ma aiutami un attimo a capire, ti spiace? In quale film la superstar mondiale del pattinaggio artistico abbandona il proprio trono per saltare sul primo aereo diretto a una cittadina di provincia semi-sconosciuta con lo scopo di diventare l’allenatore di una promessa nazionale mancata proprio quando ha deciso di gettare la spugna? Faccio veramente fatica a seguire la trama, sai?-

-Ti sbagli- Qualcosa mutò nell’espressione del russo. –Yuuri non ha affatto deciso di arrendersi-

-Ah no? E come lo chiami arrivare ultimo alla finale del Grand Prix, mandare a puttane mesi di duro lavoro con Celestino sensei, tornare con la coda tra le gambe a casa di mamma e papà e passare il resto dei propri giorni chiuso in camera a cercare di capire cosa è andato storto oltre all’auto-sabotaggio?-

Viktor sondò lo sguardo della ragazza fino a farla sentire vagamente a disagio. –Lo chiamo avere il coraggio di cambiare, Mari. Sarebbe stato molto piú semplice restare a Detroit e perseguire la carriera della mediocrità, credimi. Yuuri si merita ben altro-

Mari inclinò la testa studiandolo ad occhi socchiusi. –Tipo un coach come te, suppongo? È di questo che mio fratello ha davvero bisogno secondo te?-

-Non voglio che Yuuri abbia bisogno di nessuno, tantomeno di me- Viktor esitò allontanando la mano dal bicchiere e rimase a fissare le venature del legno che attraversavano il tavolo sotto le proprie dita. –Mi accontenterei di diventare uno specchio… lo sguardo attraverso cui Yuuri possa percepire la propria bellezza, la passione, tutta l’emozione che io vedo in lui e che da chissá quanto aspetta solo di essere riconosciuta. E finalmente di ardere-

-Ardere, dici- La ragazza appoggiò il mento al sostegno del palmo di una mano. –Ma siamo sicuri di star parlando dello stesso Yuuri?-

-Se intendi il meraviglioso ragazzo che poco fa è sceso per prendersi un bicchiere di latte facendo finta di non vederci, direi proprio di sì-

–Ma siete sempre tutti cosí sentimentali in Russia?- Poi le tornò alla mente l’immagine di Yurio che a cena si avventava con la ferocia di un animale braccato sulla sua seconda porzione di yaki soba e si diede una risposta da sola. –Hm, no. Probabilmente non proprio tutti-

-Diciamo che in generale non ci facciamo mai troppi problemi a dire quello che pensiamo. Per non parlare di quello che ci appassiona. A volte con risultati disastrosi, lo ammetto- Gli sfuggì un sospiro e scosse piano la testa. –Ma vale sempre la pena di rischiare. Soprattutto per amore-

-Sai, non sono mai stata una grande esperta in materia e dubito che le cose siano destinate a cambiare in questa vita, ma- Mari inarcò le sopracciglia. –ho come la sensazione che al nostro Yuuri tu ci tenga davvero, anche se non riesco a capire quali possano essere le tue motivazioni-

-Non c’è nulla da capire- Viktor le sorrise. –Anche se pensi che con me sia necessario fare la dura, lo so che gli vuoi bene e capisco che tu sia preoccupata per lui-

-Capirai, sono sua sorella- la ragazza versò altro shōchū in entrambi i bicchieri accompagnando il movimento del proprio braccio con una leggera scrollata di spalle. –voglio bene a quel cretino da quando era nella pancia di nostra madre. Quello che non mi spiego è cosa ci veda Viktor Nikiforov in un concentrato cronico d’ansia come Yuuri-

Viktor rimase in silenzio lasciando scorrere le nocche della mano lungo le labbra con un’espressione incerta. Di nuovo, come sotto l’assalto dei flash dei fotografi, si sentì sfibrato dal peso ingombrante del proprio nome. Del proprio ruolo. E dall’oppressione delle aspettative altrui.

-Non dirmi che adesso che ti fermi a pensarci un attimo non sai darti una spiegazione nemmeno tu- Mari fece per alzarsi in piedi. –Beh, mentre ci rifletti su, io dico che quello che ci serve per schiarirci per bene le idee è un’altra bottiglia-

L’uomo rilasciò un respiro profondo e scosse la testa pregandola di tornare a sedersi. A Mari parve che il celeste cangiante dello sguardo del russo si fosse fatto improvvisamente più intenso, ma decise di imputare l’intera faccenda agli effetti collaterali del quarto bicchiere di shōchū e alla stanchezza. Almeno fino al momento in cui Viktor le prese inaspettatamente la mano attraverso il tavolo e lei, anche se lieve, percepì il fremito che attraversava le dita del ragazzo.

-Ti sei mai sentita completamente persa?-

La ragazza alzò le spalle. –Eccome, quando mio padre mi ha lasciato nel bel mezzo del corridoio dei sottaceti al supermercato dopo essersi ricordato di aver lasciato Yuuri legato al seggiolino in macchina-

-Dai, Mari, sai benissimo di cosa parlo-

-Vai avanti, Nikiforov, ti ascolto- la ragazza gli sorrise sorniona. -Mi stai dicendo che essere lo Zar di Russia non è poi un granché?-

-Non se una volta sceso dal gradino più alto del podio ti ritrovi a dover tornare a casa da solo sul sedile posteriore di un taxi domandandoti se oltre al boato del pubblico sugli spalti, al lucicchio abbagliante del costumi, al punteggio della giuria e alla medaglia attorno al tuo collo qualcuno ti abbia visto veramente per chi sei-

Mari scrutò i lineamenti di quel volto che pensava di conoscere alla perfezione, ma che ora, liberato dallo schermo del televisore in sala e dalle copertine patinate delle riviste specialistiche di suo fratello, rivelava un’umanità che lei non aveva davvero mai calcolato prima di quel momento.

-Già, alla fine siamo tutti sulla stessa barca, con o senza pailettes- disse studiando l’etichetta della bottiglia ormai vuota. –Solo che non mi hai ancora spiegato cosa c’entra Yuuri in tutto questo-

-Credevo di aver dimenticato cosa significasse emozionarsi- Nikiforov abbassò le lunghe ciglia argentate prima di riportare lentamente lo sguardo su di lei. –fino a quando ho visto Yuuri Katsuki librarsi sulle note di ‘Stammi vicino’. Non saprei davvero spiegartelo meglio, ma perdendomi nel fluire dei suoi movimenti, nell’abbandono del suo corpo alla musica, mi sono sentito…compreso. Completamente. Mi sono sentito visto-

Inizialmente Mari non colse tutte le implicazioni delle parole pronunciate da Viktor. Fu la stretta della mano del ragazzo sulla sua a farle presagire che forse, nonostante la stanza di suo fratello fosse tappezzata da centinaia di foto del suo idolo di sempre, in realtà fosse Viktor Nikiforov ad avere bisogno di Yuuri.

-Vacci piano con lui- disse poi sorridendo. –mio fratello nemmeno lo sa dove li tiene certi sentimenti, capisci?-

Viktor la guardò dritta negli occhi. –Io dico che lo sa eccome invece.-

 

__

 

_corridoio del primo piano - ore 23.45_

 

-Ho provato a bussare ma non credo mi abbia sentita…-

-Non importa, mamma. Lascia, ci penso io-

-Sai, non volevo metterlo in imbarazzo-

-Ma certo, capisco. Non preoccuparti, vai pure a letto. È davvero molto tardi-

-Non dirgli che sono stata io, eh?-

-D’accordo- Yuuri le sorrise e le augurò la buonanotte. Attese che lei svoltasse l’angolo del corridoio e poi avvicinò un orecchio alla porta scorrevole.

–Yurio… dormi?-

Nessuna risposta.

-Yurio?... Yurio!- Questa volta alzò un poco il tono della voce. –Sto entrando, ok?-

Con tutta la cautela necessaria, scostò delicatamente la porta fino a creare un piccolo varco visivo che gli consentisse di ispezionare l’ambiente garantendogli relativa incolumità. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse lanciato una granata nella piccola stanza e come risultato abiti e oggetti fossero volati in ogni direzione giacendo in un caos silenzioso, immobile ed assoluto. Plisetsky se ne stava riverso sul futon avvolto da un asciugamano, i capelli ancora umidi e il volto parzialmente illuminato dallo schermo del laptop acceso. Avvicinandosi Yuuri percepì attraverso le cuffie saldate alla testa del ragazzino quello che lui riuscì ad interpretare fondalmentamente come puro frastuono ritmato da una cadenza infernale. Spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso si chinò per esaminare le immagini frenetiche che si susseguivano sullo schermo e concluse che doveva trattarsi del video di qualche band alternativa, parecchio esagitata, a lui del tutto ignota, ma piuttosto prevedibile come scelta nel caso di Yurio. Quello che davvero non riusciva a spiegarsi era come accidenti Plisetsky potesse dormire sereno con una mitragliata del genere amplificata a tutto volume direttamente nel cervello.

Sorrise scuotendo la testa e senza volerlo si ritrovò a guardare Yurio Il Terribile con qualcosa di inspiegabilmente molto vicino alla tenerezza. Si soffermò sul viso dell’adolescente, sulla delicatezza dei lineamenti finalmente rivelata nel sonno e nella temporanea assenza di difese e rievocò il momento in cui, solo poche ore prima, sotto il frastuono della cascata aveva intravisto quella fragilità non calcolata e non aveva potuto fare a meno di afferrare Yurio per un polso temendo che si sentisse male. Qualcosa era cambiato in quel preciso momento, anche se Yuuri non sapeva in quale direzione. Era sempicemente grato che Yurio non solo gli avesse permesso di toccarlo senza incrinargli il setto nasale, ma che soprattutto non si fosse sottratto schifato al sostegno della sua mano.

Il vago sorriso che fino a quel momento si era allargato sul volto del ragazzo giapponese si offuscò alla vista delle lesioni che attraversavano il pallore dei piedi del suo contendente.

Sapeva che non era affatto una buona idea ma decise di scostargli le cuffie dalle orecchie e di chinarsi su di lui.

-Yurio…Svegliati, per favore…-

Plisetsky emise un lungo, minaccioso brontolio di protesta per poi schiudere il verde annebbiato di un occhio e scagliarlo dritto in faccia a Katsuki.

-Secondo me ci stai prendendo gusto a buttarmi giù dal letto-

-No, no… scusami, non volevo disturbarti…-

-Ti informo che lo hai appena fatto, coglione- Plisetsky si tirò su dal futon e prese coscienza di indossare solo un asciugamano e un paio di cuffie attorno al collo. –Spero per te che questa volta tu abbia una spiegazione più che valida perché sai faccio davvero un attimo fatica a…- il crescendo della scenata fu bruscamente interrotto sul nascere da un sonoro starnuto accompagnato dal pericoloso sobbalzare dell’asciugamano e da un’imprecazione in puro dialetto moscovita seguita dal lancio stizzito delle cuffie sul tatami. –Merda…-

-Salute…-

-Ma fottiti- Plisetsky tirò rumorosamente su con il naso. -e già che ci sei passami un fazzoletto-

-Non dovresti dormire con i capelli bagnati- Yuuri si guardò attorno alla ricerca del porta-fazzoletti a forma di tigre che il giorno prima Mari aveva regalato a Yurio. –e sarebbe meglio che ti mettessi qualcosa di asciutto…-

-No, aspetta, fammi capire, mi stai dicendo che dopo avermi trascinato in pigiama a meditare sotto una massa d’acqua gelida per più di due ore consecutive, adesso devi venire a rompermi le palle perché non ti sta bene che ho i capelli bagnati?!- Yuri fu seriamente tentato di lanciargli l’asciugamano in piena faccia. -Ma vaffanculo, Katsuki-

-Vorrei solo evitare che ti ammalassi- disse Yuuri passandogli il porta-fazzoletti peluche appena riesumato da sotto la libreria. –e vorrei… che ti prendessi più cura di te stesso-

Plisetsky lo fissò incredulo. –Ma oggi ti sei rincoglionito del tutto sotto la cascata?-

Il giovane giapponese si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro prima di chinarsi sul tavolino al centro della stanza e portare a termine la propria missione sotto lo sguardo sempre più diffidente di Yuri Plisetsky. Il ragazzino allungò una mano e afferrò il tubetto misterioso appena lasciato da Katsuki per esaminarlo da vicino.

–Che diavolo è questa roba, puro polonio nipponico?-

-Se volessi farti fuori credo che farei prima a chiedere consiglio a Bonzo Bastone-san- Yuuri si voltò per avviarsi verso la soglia accompagnando il resto dei propri passi con una risata a malapena velata.

-Ma lo sai che sei proprio stronzo?-

–Tranquillo, è solo una crema antisettica. Vedrai che già da domani ti sentirai molto meglio-

Colto di sorpresa dalle implicazioni delle parole di Katsudon, Plisetsky si trovò improvvisamente a corto di insulti da lanciargli dietro. Raccolse d’istinto le ginocchia al petto, sfiorandosi confuso il collo dei piedi in punta di dita, mentre a occhi stretti seguiva l’uscita di scena dell’altro. La porta scorrevole si richiuse e dopo un attimo di silenzio la voce di Katsuki lo raggiunse attraverso la diafana porosità della carta di riso.

–A domani, Yurio. Buonanotte-

Plisetsky restò a scrutare lo spiraglio tra la porta e la parete della stanza, fino a quando la luce del corridoio venne spenta. Dal piano terra gli giungevano ad ondate la risata di Viktor e, più pacata, la voce di Mari.Pensò che aveva una gran voglia di qualcosa di caldo e di dolce e che sarebbe stato bello avere con sé un barattolo della marmellata di lamponi del nonno e una tazza di tè bollente. Lasciò poi scorrere lo sguardo assente dalle caviglie fino alle dita dei piedi cercando di capire come diavolo Yuuri fosse venuto a sapere di quelle vesciche. E quando. E per quale motivo gliene fregasse qualcosa.

Scosse la testa e si voltò a esaminare il resto degli oggetti lasciati in attesa sul tavolino: un rotolo di garza, una confezione di cerotti e il paio di calzini che aveva lasciato chissà dove in condizioni pietose il giorno prima. Erano stati lavati, stirati e piegati con cura. Li sfiorò con tocco incerto e rimase a guardarli a lungo, fino a quando la memoria di un’allegra fila di calzini spaiati messi ad asciugare al vento tiepido di una lontana mattina d’estate sul retro della dasha del nonno lo rese consapevole del fatto che per anni nessuno si fosse più preso cura di lui.

Fino a quella sera.

 

(continua)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kasha: piatto diffuso in tutta l’Europa Centrale e Orientale ottenuto lasciando bollire dei cereali, ad esempio il grano saraceno, in acqua o latte con l’aggiunta di altri ingredienti.
> 
> **Самбо-70: famoso centro sportivo Moscovita sforna prodigi. Tanto per nominarne alcuni: Yulia Lipnitskaya ed Evgenia Medvedeva.
> 
> ***Dzyedooshka o dedushka: termine particolarmente affettuso per riferirsi al proprio nonno.
> 
> ****Shōchū: distillato giapponese di patate o di cereali. Roba per gente tosta, fidatevi.
> 
> *****Dasha o dacha: tipica abitazione russa situata in campagna. 
> 
> …e infine BONUS!
> 
> A vostro rischio e pericolo, ecco il brano industrial metal bielorusso che Pisetsky sta ascoltando quando Yuuri entra in camera sua. Nel caso, fate come lui e mettete a palla:
> 
> https://youtu.be/X3mYWWBX1d4
> 
> e questa la Google traduzione del testo. Della serie più Yuri Plisetsky angst di così si muore:
> 
>  
> 
> Here is no place for the weak
> 
>  
> 
> What are you looking for in my pain?  
> Reflection of yourself?  
> The glasses are stained with scarlet blood,
> 
> The back light blinds me.  
> And I shot a rabbit in this realm of shadows.  
> With every second, it gets more and more painful.  
> I'm weak! Inside it is dull and empty ...  
> Bring me to life.
> 
> Minutes shrinking in seconds so quickly ...  
> This blow is like a shot at point-blank range.
> 
> I'm not going to stretch out here!  
> Give me strength! I can try to go.  
> I do not know the way.  
> Give me, well, give me strength!
> 
> Man is a wolf to man.  
> Sometimes, sometimes it happens.  
> What tomorrow will happen for sure  
> Very few people know, but I certainly do not know.  
> Lightning fast - it was crazy.  
> A minute ago there was a massacre here.  
> In the dirt to trample, tear the body to shreds.  
> In a sense, please bring me!
> 
> Minutes shrinking in seconds so quickly ...  
> This blow is like a shot at point-blank range.
> 
> I'm not going to stretch out here!  
> Give me strength! I can try to go.  
> I do not know the way.  
> Give me, well, give me strength!
> 
> I would like to etch them all with napalm.  
> Hunt down to track down. Betray all the earth!  
> But wolves howl ... To howl, live with a grin.  
> I'll try to contain the pain in myself.
> 
> Forgive ...  
> The pain is self-contained.
> 
> I'm not going to stretch out here!  
> Give me strength! I can try to go.  
> I do not know the way.  
> Give me, well, give me strength!
> 
> I would like to etch them all with napalm.  
> Hunt down to track down. Betray all the earth!  
> But wolves howl ... To howl, live with a grin.  
> I'll try to contain the pain in myself.


	3. Capitolo Tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove si scoprono i retroscena della partenza di Plisetsky da Hasetsu dopo la sconfitta subita durante l'Onsen on Ice Skate Off. Dove seguiamo gli sviluppi della difficile ma a tratti esilarante convivenza tra Lilia Baranovskaya, Yakov Feltsman e Yuri Plisetsky e dove Georgi Popovich riuscirà a trasformare la sua passione nemmeno troppo segreta per i tutù nella chiave di volta necessaria affinché Yuri, invece di farci a botte, accetti il proprio destino.
> 
> WARNING: il lettore potrebbe accusare un discreto ma del tutto comprensibile impulso a voler pestare la Baranovskaya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITOLO TRE  
` Drown, if you want and I'll see you at the bottom `

   
   
   
   
  
_Hasetsu,_  
_casa Nishigori, primi giorni di Maggio – ore 16.40_  
   
   
-Mamma, l’ho trovata! Eccola, è questa, è questa! Era sul telefono di Axel!-  
   
-Ha! Lo sapevo che ce l’avevi tu!-  
   
-Molla il mio telefono, mollalo ti ho detto! È mio!-  
   
-Cos’è, te la volevi tenere solo per te? Maaaammaaaaaaa, Axel voleva tenersela tutta per sé! -  
   
-Non è vero, bugiarda! -  
   
Yuuko si affrettò a estrarre il cellulare dal groviglio agitato di manine appiccicose di gelato e sorrise fissando lo schermo.  
   
-Meno male, l’avete ritrovata!- la giovane donna fece per portarsi una mano sul cuore ma poi, sospendendo in quel gesto mancato tutto il buonumore iniziale, rivolse sulle figlie, precoci ma letali social media dipendenti, uno sguardo carico di sospetto più che motivato. -Spero solo per voi che non l’abbiate già pubblicata in giro…-  
   
Ignorando il furibondo battibecco scatenato tra le gemelle dalla sua insinuazione e tornando a studiare la fotografia tra le sue mani, Yuuko non riuscì a fare a meno di ripensare al suo primo incontro con Yuri Plisetsky, a tutto quello che da allora avevano condiviso e ammise a se stessa che le mancavano le scenate, gli scatti di collera e persino i silenzi glaciali del giovane pattinatore russo. Le mancava la sua fragilità e, soprattutto, i suoi tentativi di nasconderla ad ogni costo.  
   
Moltissimo.  
   
-Che dite, bambine. Scriviamo a Yurio-kun per chiedergli come vanno gli allenamenti?-  
   
Mentre le sorelle strillavano il proprio consenso saltellando come birilli impazziti sospendendo all’istante ogni ostilità, Lutz tirò Yuuko per un braccio per esaminare a occhi stretti l’istantanea che la ritraeva con le sorelle, la mamma e la Tigre delle Nevi Russa in persona.  
   
Era trascorsa a malapena una settimana da quel giorno e la bambina ricordava ancora perfettamente il momento in cui, subito dopo l’Onsen on ice skate-off tra Yuuri e Yurio, papà aveva fatto salire in fretta lei, Loop e Axel in macchina senza dare troppe spiegazioni come suo solito. Avevano poi raggiunto l’aeroporto di Fukuoka e finalmente localizzato la mamma china sul banco dell’Aeroflot intenta a fornire supporto diplomatico ad un Yurio perfino più scorbutico del solito nella delicata opera di persuasione sull’operatrice di terra, affinché si trovasse un posto sul primo volo diretto a San Pietroburgo.  
Durante i venti e più minuti di trattative, Axel si era addormentata in braccio a Nishigori, Loop si era seduta sul pavimento accanto a Yurio per guardare una puntata di Adventure Time sul cellulare del ragazzo, mentre Lutz era salita in punta di piedi sul trolley leopardato di Plisetsky fino ad aggrapparsi con le mani e persino con la punta del naso al bordo del banco per supervisionare meglio i negoziati in corso.  
   
Una volta ottenuta la carta d’imbarco avevano festeggiato acquistando una scatola di hiyoko* e poi immortalando il loro successo e la loro inaspettata coalizione posando tutti assieme per quell’ultima foto ricordo, poco prima che papà Takeshi, una volta restituito il telefono ad Axel, assestasse una delle sue pacche piene di ruvido affetto tra le scapole di Yuri Plisetsky che per una volta, inspiegabilmente, invece di ricoprirlo di insulti, si era limitato ad annuire e a voltarsi per rivolgere loro un cenno col capo mentre si avviava verso l’area dei controlli e svanire tra la folla dei passeggeri in partenza.  
   
La bambina aveva saputo solo molto più tardi che quando la mamma, solo qualche ora prima, aveva intravisto Yurio sparire negli spogliatoi di Ice Castle per riemergerne poco dopo, trolley alla mano, e avviarsi da solo verso l’uscita prima ancora che venisse annunciato il nome del vincitore della competizione, aveva fatto quello che sapeva fare meglio: seguire il proprio istinto e corrergli dietro.  
   
-Yurio-kun! Aspetta!-  
   
Plisetsky aveva esitato solo un momento nel sentire inaspettatamente il proprio nome echeggiare nell’aria fresca del piazzale antistante il palazzetto sportivo, ma si era imposto di non fermarsi. Né tanto meno di voltarsi indietro. Al diavolo anche Yuuko, ci mancava solo lei a farlo sentire di merda quel giorno.  
   
-Ma come, te ne vai prima ancora di sentire i risultati?-  
   
A quelle parole, il ragazzo si era fermato sforzandosi di sopprimere dalla propria voce ogni traccia dell’umiliazione che lo stava divorando.  
   
-Li conosco già i risultati- mormorò a occhi bassi senza che lei potesse vederlo. -Ho già perso fin troppo tempo, torno ad allenarmi con Yakov. Dasvidanya!-  
   
Yuuko fissò costernata la mano di Yuri Plisetsky sollevata in un gesto di commiato fino a quando lo vide voltarsi di scatto e rivolgerle uno sguardo che tradiva tutto il tumulto interiore del ragazzo.  
   
-Non frainterdermi- sbottò con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo. –Sarò io a tornare dal fottuto Grand Prix con una medaglia d’oro al collo, perciò assicurati di comunicarlo a tutti. Soprattutto a quel rincoglionito di Viktor e al _tuo_ amico-  
   
Yuuko sorrise sentendosi in qualche modo rassicurata dalla sfrontatezza di quella dichiarazione.  
   
-D’accordo, ma aspetta un momento…-  
   
Plisetsky aveva ripreso a camminare senza badarle. La sua unica priorità in quel momento era tornare a Yu-topia, cacciare il resto della sua roba in valigia, levare le tende senza inutili scene madri, augurarsi di incrociare il minor numero di gente possibile e, soprattutto, capire come cambiare la data di rientro sul suo cazzo di biglietto aereo e andarsene il prima possibile da Hasetsu.  
   
-Accidenti a te, Yurio-kun, ma vuoi ascoltarmi?-  
   
E in un attimo se l’era trovata davanti a bloccargli il passo e a guardarlo dritto negli occhi con un’espressione che somigliava a qualcosa di molto simile al timore e alla rabbia di aver perso qualcosa d’importante. Plisetsky deglutì fissandola imbronciato e vagamente confuso.  
   
-Si può sapere dove credi di andartene?-  
   
-Yuuko, fidati, sono arrivato fin qui da solo e sono perfettamente in grado di andarmene allo stesso modo. Quindi ciao, ti saluto, è stato bello e stammi bene, okay?-  
   
-Ma non se ne parla proprio! No che non è _okay_. Fermati lì e non ti muovere, dammi solo un minuto-  
   
Plisetsky rimase a fissare l’indice di Yuuko sospeso a meno di un centimetro dalla punta del suo naso a ingiungergli pazienza, immobilità e silenzio mentre la giovane donna discuteva in giapponese fittissimo al telefono.  
   
-Tutto a posto. Vengo con te. Nishigori e le bambine ci raggiungeranno più tardi in aeroporto- annunciò tornando a sorridergli una volta conclusa la telefonata.  
   
-Scusa?-  
   
-Hai molte cose da recuperare a Yu-topia?-  
   
-No, senti, Yuuko, non mi serve la scorta. Grazie, ma ce la faccio benissimo da solo. Perché non te ne torni dentro a goderti la premiazione, eh?-  
   
Lei lo guardò di traverso. –Stammi a sentire, Yurio-kun. Io non so come sei stato abituato a casa tua e da quello che vedo forse è meglio che io continui a non sapere nulla, ma sta di fatto che a casa _mia_ non si lasciano gli ospiti, soprattutto se minorenni e alterati, in mezzo alla strada. Mi sono spiegata?-  
   
Yuri sollevò un sopracciglio biondo chiaro. –In poche parole mi stai dicendo che non c’è proprio speranza che io riesca a liberarmi di te, giusto?-  
   
-Bene, vedo che cominciamo a capirci meglio- Yuuko scoppiò a ridere e se lo prese sotto braccio avviandosi verso la scalinata deserta, senza smettere di blaterare sul prossimo Grand Prix nemmeno quando furono saliti sul taxi che li avrebbe portati a Yu-topia.  
   
Da sotto il cappuccio della felpa Plisetsky scosse il capo sforzandosi di ignorarla. E soprattutto di nasconderle l’accenno del sorriso che impercettibilmente andava distendendosi agli angoli delle sue labbra.  
 

* * *

  
   
   
_San Pietroburgo,_  
_Sports Champions Club (Спортивный Клуб Чемпионов) - ore 10.25_  
   
   
Quella mattina Yakov Feltsman sembrava essersi tramutato in una montagna di pietra.  
Non aveva mai staccato per un attimo gli occhi dalla pista, nemmeno quando Georgi gli si era avvicinato per sottoporgli la sequenza dei salti che aveva intenzione di includere nel suo prossimo programma. Di norma non c’era nulla al mondo in grado di entusiasmare Feltsman più dello stravolgere le proposte e le aspettative dei suoi atleti senza tante cerimonie, ma questa volta la completa attenzione dell’uomo restava tenacemente inchiodata altrove. Georgi seguì la traiettoria dello sguardo dell’allenatore fino a mettere a fuoco l’esile figura che si muoveva silenziosa sul ghiaccio.  
   
-Non riesco a capire cosa sia successo a Yuri in Giappone- mormorò Mila avvicinandosi a loro. –Sappiamo tutti quanto odiasse allenarsi, mentre ora…-  
   
-Non l’ho mai visto così assorto- Georgi annuì lanciando un’occhiata a Yakov per studiarne la reazione. –fa quasi più paura del solito. Lo preferivo quando imprecava per tutta la durata dell’allenamento-  
   
-Prima ho provato a parlarci e l’ho beccato che fissava una foto con una tipa- Mila Babicheva ridacchiò. -Secondo me si è preso una cotta-  
   
-Ma è meraviglioso, che bello! Finalmente!- Georgi quasi applaudì.  
   
-Siete due deficienti, ci manca solo che Yuri vi segua a ruota e che gli ormoni rincoglioniscano completamente anche lui- Yakov bofonchiò con palpabile insofferenza. –Che Dio ce ne scampi e liberi ancora per molto, molto tempo-  
   
-Beh io non ci trovo proprio niente di male- Mila sbuffò sistemandosi la spallina del top sportivo. –E poi Yuri non è più un bambino. Certo, mai mi sarei aspettata che si prendesse una sbandata per una MILF giapponese, ma insomma, che dire… dobbiamo tutti cominciare da qualche parte, no?-  
   
-E che diavolo sarebbe questa MILF?-  
   
Alle spalle di Yakov Feltsman, Georgi si era piegato in due contenendo a stento le lacrime e l’esplosione della risata scatenata dalle allusioni della sua compagna di squadra.  
   
-Lascia perdere, non capiresti, coach- Mila Babicheva si morse le labbra sforzandosi di non incrociare lo sguardo torvo dell’allenatore che la marcava stretta. –D’accordo, visto che l’amore secondo te non esiste, allora cos’è che sta consumando il nostro piccolo Yuri?-  
   
-L’amore esiste eccome e fa solo dei gran danni. Vedi di mettertelo bene in testa prima che sia troppo tardi, stordita- L’allenatore riportò lo sguardo verso la pista e seguì in silenzio ogni fase dell’impeccabile doppio toe loop appena eseguito oltre il bordo. –Possibile che non ci arrivi da sola? Sai benissimo che non c’è mai stato nessuno in grado di rappresentare un degno rivale ed era inevitabile che questo avrebbe finito per rendere Yuri fin troppo sicuro di sé. Ma ora l’umiliazione di aver perso la competizione con Yuuri Katsuki ha inaspettatamente rimesso in gioco ogni cosa. In altre parole- Gli occhi dell’uomo divennero due fessure sottili. –ho la netta sensazione che tutta questa faccenda potrebbe rendere le cose estremamente interessanti già dalla prossima stagione-  
   
Mila si voltò verso l’allenatore e fece appena in tempo a scorgere un mezzo sorriso allargarsi sulle labbra sottili dell’uomo prima che se si allontanasse lasciando lei e Georgi a tentare di dare un’interpretazione alle parole che aveva appena pronunciato.  
   
-Coach Yakov!- Georgi lo richiamò con una certa urgenza. –non abbiamo ancora finalizzato la sequenza dei salti per il mio short program…-  
   
-Datti una calmata, Popovich. Credi di potermeli dare cinque minuti per fare una cazzo di telefonata?-  
   
Georgi si schiarì la voce per tentare di darsi un contegno. Mila al suo fianco smise di ridere solo quando il ragazzo le piantò una gomitata tra le costole.  
   
A pochi metri da loro sulla pista, Yuri Plisetsky si era fermato al centro del ghiaccio, incerto su quale direzione prendere.  
   
_____  
   
_ore 18.40_  
   
Era successo tutto troppo in fretta.  
   
Quella mattina sembrava essere iniziata come tutte le altre, un giorno come tanti, ritmato dall’immutabile sequenza di allenamenti, rimproveri, correzioni, altri allenamenti, altri rimproveri, doccia, cena, letto. Solo che invece di ritrovarsi a condividere la stanza del dormitorio con Georgi e le sue insopportabili cazzate sull’amore, Yuri Plisetsky alla fine di quella strana giornata se ne stava seduto a gambe larghe sul sedile posteriore della Lada Granta di Yakov a guardare fuori dal finestrino e a domandarsi cosa cazzo stesse succedendo.  
   
Provò a ripercorrere ancora una volta gli eventi che lo avevano portato fino al punto e al non luogo dove si trovava in quel momento, il silenzio che improvvisamente era calato fuori e dentro la pista a metà mattina, la voce di Yakov che lo chiamava, la spietata ispezione a cui era stato sottoposto sotto lo sguardo di tutto il club e infine la sua mano che accettava la collaborazione e le condizioni che gli erano state proposte.  
   
Quando svoltarono sulla Prospettiva Nevsky, Yuri cominciò a sentirsi ufficialmente a disagio. Nulla poteva comunque prepararlo al gelido scrutinio di Lilia Baranovskaya che si era voltata a squadrarlo con sufficienza mentre Yakov terminava di parcheggiare accanto al marciapiede.  
   
-Siamo arrivati- la voce meccanica della donna sembrava incapace di esprimere la benché  minima traccia di espansività. –Scendi-  
   
Yuri lanciò un’occhiata al portone tirato a lucido del palazzo oltre il vetro del finestrino e capì all’istante di trovarsi fuori luogo.  
   
-Ti informo che sono molto stanca e che se c’è una cosa capace di mettermi ulteriormente di cattivo umore è dover ripetere delle semplici istruzioni. Pertanto, se non è chiedere troppo, gradirei un minimo di collaborazione da parte tua: scendi-  
   
-Dai, Yuri- Yakov sospirò e scese per primo dall’automobile. –Prendi la tua roba e andiamo-  
   
Una volta varcata la soglia dell’appartamento dell’ex prima ballerina del Bolshoi, a Plisetsky fu definitivamente chiaro che da quel momento la sua vita sarebbe stata un inferno.  
   
-Dov’è la mia stanza?- chiese lasciando scorrere lo sguardo lungo l’elaborata complessità degli intarsi dorati che adornavano le pareti fino alla nausea.  
   
Lilia lo fissò per un momento che a Yuri e a Yakov parve volutamente interminabile.  
   
-Seguimi- disse infine voltando loro le spalle e avviandosi con passo deciso lungo il corridoio costellato di innumerevoli ritratti di scena in bianco e nero.  
   
Si fermarono davanti alla penultima porta prima del salone e la donna fece cenno al ragazzo di entrare.  
Yuri evitò di proposito di guardarla in volto passandole accanto e misurò a passi incerti il disegno geometrico creato dai listelli del parquet fino a fermarsi al centro della camera da dove, in silenzio ostinato e premeditato, prese a soppesare la mobilia antiquata che tutto attorno a lui emanava una vaga fragranza di cera, la pesantezza barocca delle tende a schermare l’unica finestra e il diafano eccesso di cristallo del lampadario sopra la propria testa. Ma dietro la facciata di impassibile distacco, Plisetsky non potè fare a meno di prendere atto che, ad esclusione dell’opulenza dei saloni di rappresentanza dove Yakov si ostinava a trascinarlo di peso per prendere parte ai stramaledetti banchetti o alle pallosissime interviste durante i campionati, lui non aveva mai messo piede in un luogo del genere prima di allora. E di certo era la prima volta che gli si prospettava di dormire sotto un soffitto incorniciato da ghirlande di stucchi. Nulla a che vedere insomma con il ronzio intermittente dei neon del dormitorio.

  
-Questa sarà la tua stanza d’ora in poi- la voce della Baranovskaya aveva acquisito un tono ancora più lapidario riportandolo alla realtà all’istante. –Ma ti ricordo che sei a casa mia e che ci sono regole precise che fossi in te non mi azzarderei a mettere minimamente in discussione-  
   
Spingendo con un piede il trolley in un angolo, Yuri emise un brontolio indistinto per rendere la donna consapevole che la stava magnanimamente degnando della sua attenzione e poi adagiò con delicatezza il trasportino di Potya sul letto.  
   
Lilia storse il naso e si passò le dita lungo la tempia –La colazione è alle sette in punto, domenica compresa. Mi aspetto di sedermi a tavola con persone civili che abbiano avuto la decenza di lavarsi, pettinarsi e indossare qualcosa che non assomigli nemmeno lontanamente a un pigiama-  
   
-Mai avuto un pigiama-  
   
La donna sollevò un sopracciglio e tentò di ignorare il commento non richiesto e la durezza dello sguardo con cui Yuri Plisetsky, seduto sul bordo del letto, l’aveva appena interrotta.  
   
-Sei di Mosca, vero?-  
   
Yuri scrollò le spalle e prese a tormentare il pizzo del bordo delle lenzuola.  
   
-È un problema?-  
   
Lilia seguì con plateale disappunto l’assillo delle dita del ragazzo ai danni dei delicati trafori del suo prezioso corredo. –Suppongo ci sia di peggio- si limitò a dichiarare sforzandosi di prendere un respiro profondo prima di proseguire. –Gli esercizi alla sbarra si svolgono dalle otto alle dieci. Dalle dieci alle dodici passeremo agli esercizi al centro, con particolare enfasi al _port de bras_ , ai salti e alle _pirouettes_. Se non mi piace quello che vedo, lo rifai fino a quando mi piace. Mi sono spiegata?-  
   
-Perfettamente. A che ora si mangia?-  
   
Le labbra di Lilia Baranovskaya si tesero in una linea dura, stretta e vagamente sinistra.  
   
-Quando lo dico io-  
   
Yuri provò un imprevisto moto di pietà nei confronti di Yakov e comprese per quale motivo, dopo il divorzio, il pover’uomo avesse saggiamente optato per una vita di solitudine assoluta e irrevocabile.  
   
-A partire dalla settimana prossima, dalle due alle sei, cominceremo a lavorare sulla coreografia direttamente in pista. La cena è alle otto. La luce in questa camera deve essere spenta categoricamente entro le dieci. Il gatto può restare, ma ti consiglio di tenere le sue unghie, il suo pelo, per non parlare del resto, ben lontani dai miei divani. A meno che tu non sia pronto a fare a meno della sua discutibilissima compagnia- Lilia ignorò la muta indignazione tradita appena dal rossore che ora incendiava le guance del ragazzo.  
   
-Potya detesta gli estranei- Yuri la fissò dritta negli occhi e non fece nulla per celarle l’ostilità che provava per lei. –Non gli salterà mai minimamente in testa di uscire da questa stanza, non c’è bisogno di innervosirsi-  
   
-Me lo auguro- Lilia si sistemò il sottile bracciale d’oro attorno al polso. –Direi che per il momento non ci sia davvero altro da aggiungere. Ci sono domande?-  
   
-Voglio parlare con Yakov-  
   
-Lo farai più tardi- La donna si voltò per andarsene senza nemmeno degnarlo di un ultimo sguardo. –Mettiti qualcosa di sensato addosso e raggiungimi nello studio al piano di sotto. Da quello che disgraziatamente ho potuto vedere questa mattina è evidente che abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo prezioso-  
   
Una volta lasciato solo, Yuri rimase a fissare la porta chiusa della stanza fino a quando gli fu passata quasi del tutto la voglia di tirarla giù a calci. Liberò Potya con un sospiro accompagnato da una carezza e poi prese a spogliarsi in silenzio, lasciando scivolare gli abiti a terra. Infilò le gambe nei pantaloni della prima tuta che gli era capitata tra le mani, afferrò il vecchio paio di scarpe da danza con le suole semi sfasciate e, per un momento, restò a scrutare la propria immagine riflessa sulla superficie dello specchio alla parete.  
   
_D’accordo, vedi di non sputtanare anche questa occasione. Adesso ti metti queste fottute scarpine, scendi, fai vedere alla vecchia di cosa sei capace e cerchi di non fare altre cazzate, mi sono spiegato?_  
   
Nella stanza accanto Yakov Feltsman affidò il cappello alla spalliera della sedia del piccolo scrittoio accanto alla finestra, lasciando poi scorrere le nocche segnate da una vita trascorsa sul ghiaccio accanto agli oggetti disposti in ordine quasi maniacale sul piano di betulla. Fino a quando il suo sguardo indugiò sulla fotografia di una giovane e sorridente Lilia seduta sul bordo di una delle fontane del Peterhof.

  
Il vecchio allenatore affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, cercando di dimenticare che dall’altra parte della macchina fotografica, in quel bel pomeriggio di un’estate di tanti anni fa, c’era stata una versione più felice di se stesso.  
   
____  
 

 _Palazzo_ _Wawelberg **,**_

_appartamento di Lilia Baranovskaya, 14 Maggio - ore 12.40_

  
   
   
Gli faceva male tutto.  
   
Letteralmente. Ogni singola fibra, legamento, tendine, fascia muscolare e cellula del proprio corpo gli stava urlando contro la propria agonia e la propria indignazione. O perlomeno quello che del proprio corpo era sopravvissuto a cinque ore di spietato e continuo massacro sotto la furia di Lilia Baranovskaya.  
Persino percorrere quei pochi metri di corridoio dall’atrio dell’appartamento fino alla porta della sua camera sembrò costargli uno sforzo sovrumano. Plisetsky prese piena consapevolezza di essersi trasformato in una larva di sé quando non trovò più nemmeno la forza e in fondo l’entusiasmo di imprecare contro il cellulare che, all’interno della tasca della tuta fradicia di sudore aveva preso improvvisamente a vibrargli lungo la coscia facendolo quasi sobbalzare.  
   
-Che vuoi, Mila-  
   
-Yuriiiii!-  
   
D’istinto il ragazzo aveva allontanato lo smartphone da sé, lasciando che dall’altro capo della linea la sua compagna di squadra portasse a termine il suo sproloquio preliminare di cazzate.  
   
-Yuri? Ma ci sei?-  
   
-Ci sono. Più o meno- Plisetsky aveva nel frattempo raggiunto l’oasi temporanea della sua camera e, tanto per festeggiare al meglio la cosa, scagliò con immensa soddisfazione le scarpe da danza nuove di zecca ordinate apposta per lui da Lilia Baranovskaya contro l’armadio. –Ascolta, io capisco che nel tuo caso stiamo parlando di pura fantascienza, ma per una volta perché non provi a iniziare una conversazione telefonica senza macellarmi le orecchie con la tua vocetta stridula da vecchia?-  
   
-Congratulazioni!!!- Evidentemente il ragazzo aveva ragione e Mila Babicheva sembrava del tutto disinteressata e quindi incapace di contenere il tono (e soprattutto il volume) del proprio entusiasmo, dopo che per giorni aveva tentato di mettersi in contatto con il piccolo della squadra russa senza mai riuscirci prima di quel momento. –Yuri Plisetsky, sei sopravvissuto alla Baranovsakaya per oltre una settimana, ti rendi conto? Onestamente non ti davo più di due giorni…-  
   
-Deficiente-  
   
-Smettila subito di fare l’antipatico e raccontami tutto! C’è Georgi qui con me, ti metto in viva voce!-  
   
-Ciao topo nano, come stai?-  
   
-Di merda, Popovich e grazie, è sempre un piacere sentirti- Plisetsky si era lasciato cadere esausto sul letto facendo sobbalzare attorno a sé una galassia di oggetti abbandonati sull’ammasso di lenzuola sfatte.  
   
-Insomma, dicci com’è la divina Lilia Baranovskaya dal vivo, dai muoviti!-  
   
–Per vostra informazione “La divina Baranovskaya” è una stronza fotonica completamente fuori di testa, ecco com’è- Yuri mormorò una mezza imprecazione contro il thermos che gli si era appena incastonato tra le vertebre lombari. –Avete presente quando se n’è uscita con la storia della prima ballerina? Beh, non stava scherzando proprio per un cazzo-  
   
-Oh mio Dio… non dirmelo, ti ha lasciato indossare uno dei suoi favolosi tutù…-  
   
Per qualche secondo sulla conversazione in corso calò un silenzio comprensibilmente glaciale.  
   
-Dio, scusalo, Yuri. Lo sai com’è fatto Georgi-  
   
-Purtroppo lo so eccome. Ti ricordo che ci ho dovuto convivere per ben due anni. Fammi un favore, dagli un calcio nei denti da parte mia. Con i pattini, mi raccomando-  
   
-Sì, sì, cioè no, forse dopo! Prima ci devi dire tutto! Ma ti rendi conto? Questa donna è una leggenda vivente e tu, Dio solo sa perché, sei diventato il suo prescelto! Al club praticamente non si parla più d’altro-  
   
-Sì, certo Mila, prescelto il mio culo. E guarda, sarà anche una leggenda ma a volte se ne viene fuori con delle frasi completamente fuori dal mondo. Secondo me non scopa dal Giurassico Inferiore-  
   
-Tipo?-  
   
- _‘Devi gettare via te stesso, chi eri nel passato ora è morto’_ oppure aspetta, senti questa: _‘Le persone che sono in grado di rinascere ogni volta che diventa necessario sono anche le più forti’_ , roba del genere, capisci? Tutto questo ovviamente mentre uno è giusto un attimo impegnato a coprire tutti i 140 fottuti metri quadrati della sala facendo _grand jeté_ a 200 chilometri orari-  
   
Invece di venirgli in soccorso con qualche frase illuminante, una battuta cretina o perlomeno con una delle sue risate contagiose, Mila Babicheva sembrava unicamente concentrata a ripetere borbottando tra sé e sé le grandi massime pronunciate da Lilia Baranovskaya.  
   
-Mila, mi stai seriamente dando sui nervi, la vuoi piantare?-  
   
-Yuri, stammi a sentire- la voce profonda di Georgi si sovrappose sulle loro. –Questa è l’occasione della tua vita e non si ripeterà una seconda volta, capisci? Ce la devi mettere tutta e anche di più. Perché lo so io e lo sai soprattutto tu che quello che vuoi è festeggiare il tuo debutto nei Senior con una bella medaglia d’oro al collo, giusto? Perciò se la Baranovskaya ti dice che devi sputare sangue, tu sputi sangue. Se ti dice che devi saltare nel fuoco, tu salti nel fuoco. E se ti dice che devi morire e diventare una prima ballerina…-  
   
-Io muoio e divento una prima ballerina, ho afferrato il concetto, Georgi. Grazie tante…- Yuri si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro e prese a massaggiarsi una caviglia indolenzita. –Però mi spiace, so che questo ti spezzerà il cuore, ma sull’opzione tutù io passo-  
   
-Io mi arrendo. Sei un barbaro e un ingrato, Yuri Plisetsky. E sei anche basso-  
   
-Ma la smetti, Popovich? Cioè, sei malato! Vabbe’ dai, prime ballerine a parte, come procede il resto della convivenza con Lilia e Yakov? Almeno ti danno da mangiare?-  
   
-Capirai, anche in galera hai diritto a tre pasti di merda al giorno- Plisetsky cominciò a guardarsi attorno con circospezione e a prendere vagamente coscienza del fatto che ci fosse qualcosa nella stanza che non gli quadrava proprio per niente ma, impegnato com’era a lagnarsi al telefono con i propri compagni, decise di non dare alla cosa l’importanza dovuta. –E parlando di pasti di merda, sarà meglio che vi saluti adesso. Devo farmi una doccia prima di sorbirmi la tristezza di un altro pranzo iperproteico in compagnia delle due mummie. Se non altro Yakov dice che da domani torniamo finalmente al club per provare la coreografia in pista. Vedete di esserci-  
   
-Ci puoi contare, Yuratchka. Non vedo l’ora!-  
   
-Ci vediamo, gnomo. A domani-  
   
Yuri lasciò cadere il cellulare sul cuscino e prese a ispezionare l’ecchimosi che si era vinto su uno stinco dopo aver mancato come un idiota l’uscita dall’ultima _pirouette_ quadrupla della giornata.  
   
-Ma tu guarda che cazzo di livido, Potya! Quella gran vacca della Baranov…- il ragazzo balzò in piedi e prese a scandagliare nervosamente la stanza in preda a un terribile presentimento. -Potya?-  
   
Fece a malapena in tempo a realizzare di aver lasciato la porta della propria stanza aperta prima di lanciarsi nel corridoio e precipitarsi verso il salone da dove proveniva la solita lagna che Lilia Baranovskaya era solita concedersi nelle rare e brevi pause durante le quali, se non altro, finalmente la smetteva di sbraitargli addosso. Non appena ebbe varcato la soglia della sala, Plisetsky si trovò immerso nel riverbero dorato del sole di mezzogiorno e nella nostalgica indolenza delle prime note delle _Polovtsian Dances_ dall’atto secondo del _Knyaz' Igor_ di Aleksandr Borodin.  
   
Facendosi coraggio, Yuri si avvicinò alla spalliera del divano dove, adagiata in un tripudio di cuscini damascati, con la consueta tazza di tisana allineata sul tavolino di fronte a sé, sedeva la segaligna leggenda del teatro Mariinsky**. Lo sguardo sempre più incredulo di Yuri Plisetsky scartò bruscamente dalla crocchia stitica della Baranovskaya fino alla palla di morbidissimo pelo chiaro che, accoccolata al suo fianco, ripagava il tocco delle dita della donna con ondate di fusa assolutamente inconfutabili.  
   
-Non ti hanno insegnato che è da gran maleducati fissare la gente a quel modo?- Lilia si era voltata indietro con un’espressione persino più imperturbabile del solito stampata in volto. –E santo cielo chiudi quella bocca-  
   
Plisetsky si sforzò di ristabilire un minimo di contegno prima di circumnavigare il divano e accingersi a reclamare con evidente irritazione quel gran traditore del suo gatto.  
   
-Lascialo qui- La mano di Lilia scattò a protezione di Potya. -Piuttosto vatti a fare una doccia. Il pranzo sarà pronto a breve e non alcuna intenzione di doverlo condividere con prepuberi ridotti in condizioni pietose-  
   
Yuri fece per aprire bocca, deciso a non lasciar correre la faccenda del _prepubero_ proprio per un cazzo, ma nel drizzarsi in piedi, pronto per una volta a tenere testa all’arpia frega-gatti-Baranovskaya, aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Yakov che, mezzo affossato nel velluto della poltrona di fronte, aveva seguito l’intero svolgersi della scena assicurandosi di tenersene rigorosamente a debita distanza fino a quel momento. Tuttavia, sentendosi ora chiamato in causa dall’espressione incredula e inequivocabilmente incazzata del proprio allievo, l’allenatore decise che era giunto il fatidico momento di ristabilire la gerarchia tra quelle mura. Con una semplice ma perentoria alzata di sopracciglia, l’uomo indicò a Yuri la porta del salone prima di tornare alle pagine della sua rivista di giardinaggio, augurandosi di aver così scongiurato la tragedia.  
   
Spiando l’espressione soddisfatta dell’ex moglie, lo sbadiglio indifferente di Potya acciambellato sul grembo della donna e la resa di un furibondo Yuri Plisetsky che abbandonava il salone lasciando dietro di sé una scia di maledizioni irripetibili, Yakov Feltsman convenì per l’ennesima volta che la federazione russa non lo pagava abbastanza per i suoi servizi alla patria.  
   
___                                                                
 

_Studio privato di Lilia Baranovskaya,  
26 Maggio - ore 11.05_

   
-Si può sapere chi ti ha detto di fermarti?-  
   
Chino in avanti con entrambe le mani aggrappate alle ginocchia, il sudore che dal mento gli gocciolava sulle tavole incrostate di pece greca del pavimento e i polmoni che bruciavano a ogni respiro, Yuri Plisetsky era troppo preso a maledire a denti stretti l’ennesimo crampo che minacciava di paralizzargli definitivamente le fibre contratte del metatarso per tentare di formulare alcuna risposta.  
   
-Allora?- Inflessibile, implacabile ed eternamente insoddisfatta, Lilia Baranovskaya faceva quasi rimpiangere le piazzate e il carattere di merda di Yakov. –Nel caso non te ne fossi accorto stiamo ancora facendo lezione-  
   
Ingoiando l’orgoglio, il crampo e la fatica, Plisetsky si rimise in piedi, allineò le gambe in quinta posizione e posò le dita della mano sinistra sulla sbarra, ignorando il tremore diffuso che gli attraversava il braccio libero.  
   
-E smettila di guardarti allo specchio, non c’è assolutamente nulla che valga la pena di essere visto, te lo assicuro. Avanti, d’accapo. Preparazione e _grand battemant_. E tira quelle punte!-  
   
Fottute, fottutissime punte, e pensare che c’è gente tanto cogliona da scegliere questa merda come professione, considerò schifato l’adolescente sforzandosi di non farsi venire le convulsioni mentre l’introduzione della musica all’esercizio che stava ripetendo per la settima volta consecutiva minacciava di fargli saltare il sistema nervoso. Per non parlare degli adduttori ormai in fiamme.  
   
-Sarebbe troppo chiedere un’espressione meno sgradevole? E per dio alza quella gamba!-  
   
Provocato dai continui rimproveri, Yuri quasi ringhiò slanciando la gamba _à la seconde_ fino a puntarla dritta contro il soffitto, sortendo più l’effetto di un fendente mortale di šaška cosacca*** che di un etereo passo di danza. Come se non bastasse, nella foga mancò poco che perdesse la presa e il sostegno della sbarra e prendesse definitivamente il volo.  
   
-Notevole- commentò Lilia inarcando un unico sopracciglio. –con un po’ di pratica con le clavette e un bello strato di cerone potresti perfino farti assumere dal circo di Mosca-  
   
Esaminando l’espressione contratta sul viso del giovane allievo, Lilia Baranovskaya si lasciò sfuggire una secca risata nasale. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e, afferrandolo per un braccio lo fece voltare verso l’immenso specchio dello studio.  
   
-Che cosa vedi?-  
   
Colto alla sprovvista dal gesto e dalla domanda della donna, Yuri cercò di sondare la durezza di quello sguardo per indovinarne le intenzioni.  
   
-Non ti ho affatto chiesto di fissarmi- Lilia lo sospinse con decisione verso la propria immagine riflessa. –Avanti, guardati. Guardati bene. E dimmi cosa vedi-  
   
-E che accidenti dovrei vedere, non credo di aver cambiato faccia da stamattina-  
   
-Esattamente. Non è cambiato niente. Assolutamente niente. Sei ancora l’irritante ragazzino presuntuoso che malauguratamente ho accettato di prendere sotto la mia guida più di tre settimane fa. E se credi che basti essere dotati di un corpo flessuoso e di un bel faccino fresco per incantare i giudici di gara e guadagnarti un punteggio decente, ho il piacere di informarti che ti sbagli di grosso. Il mondo è pieno di corpi e di anime da modellare in qualcosa di sublime, ma fintanto che non me ne dai motivo, del tuo corpo e della tua anima feroce in particolare io non me ne faccio nulla, Yuri Plisetsky. Perciò vedi di cambiare atteggiamento e di cominciare a farmi ricredere possibilmente stupendomi con qualcosa di ben più concreto delle tue spaccate ginniche e della tua sfacciataggine e anche in fretta- La donna avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del ragazzo. -Perché in caso contrario puoi anche tornartene a Mosca e trovarti un bel lavoro in fabbrica come si addice alla gente del tuo calibro-  
   
Dal fondo della sala si sollevò un sommesso colpo di tosse.  
   
-Tu vedi di starne fuori, Yakov-  
   
Yuri prese coscienza della tensione dei pugni chiusi premuti lungo le proprie gambe. Ordinò a se stesso di tenere sotto controllo ogni singolo respiro e, socchiudendo gli occhi solo per un breve ma inevitabile momento, si ritrovò inaspettatamente a ripensare alle parole di Georgi.  
   
Sapeva che sarebbe morto piuttosto di arrendersi e cominciò a comprendere che forse morire, rinunciare al proprio orgoglio, sacrificare se stesso era davvero l’unica scelta che poteva permettersi.  
   
Dischiuse lentamente le dita sollevando lo sguardo per affrontare il ragazzo che dallo specchio lo fissava con fermezza irremovibile e, in silenzio, gli fu grato per essersi rifiutato di abbassare la testa.  
   
O peggio, di tradire alcuna emozione.  
   
   
_(continua)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hiyoko: tipico dolce giapponese originario di Kyushu a forma di pulcino. È uno dei più popolari omiyage (souvenir) di Fukuoka.
> 
> **Mariinskij: (in russo: Мариинский театр)) storico teatro di San Pietroburgo sul cui illustre palcoscenico si sono esibite le più celebri punte di diamante del balletto russo.
> 
> ***šaška: (in russo Шашка traslitterato anche Shashka) tipo particolare di sciabola originaria della zona del Caucaso.
> 
> E infine per coloro che vogliono lanciarsi in un’esperienza multisensoriale, consiglio di accostarsi alla scena del tradimento di Potya completandone la lettura con l’accompagnamento musicale delle Polovtsian Dances tanto amate di Lilia: https://youtu.be/TmfTqVqngO8


	4. Capitolo Quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove si scopre che Yuri Plisetsky e il Canada non vanno per niente d'accordo. Dove Emil Nekola tenta incautamente di mostrarsi amichevole, rischia di brutto, ma all'ultimo viene provvidenzialmente salvato da un giardino giapponese. Dove Jean Jacques Leroy a momenti si fa pestare in diretta mondiale (cosa che in tanti avevamo in fondo anche sperato) e dove Yuuri Katsuki e il Plisetsky cominciano a modo loro a interagire senza danni eccessivi.  
> Ma soprattutto dove finalmente fa la sua comparsa l'eroe del Kazakhstan!

 

CAPITOLO QUATTRO

_And in your waiting hands_

_I will land_

 

_Henderson Lake Park,_

_10 minuti a piedi dal Sandman Hotel Lethbridge,_

_albergo ufficiale riservato ai partecipanti di Skate Canada_

_28 Ottobre– ore 17.22_

 

C’era odore di pioggia nell’aria anonima del tardo pomeriggio di Lethbridge e nuvole color cenere si erano abbassate fino a sfiorare inquiete la cima degli alberi spogli. Sembrava quasi che il cielo volesse mescolarsi alla foschia che nella sua lenta ascesa dalle acque scure del Lago Henderson smorzava il ronzio del traffico lungo il Mayor Magrath Drive dietro un muro rarefatto.

Seduto a gambe incrociate in cima a uno degli scivoli del parco giochi deserto del lungolago, Yuri Plisetsky si soffiò tra le dita esaminando il calore del proprio respiro scontrarsi con il vento freddo del crepuscolo, divenire visibile per un secondo o due e infine svanire.

Era rimasto rannicchiato su quell’accidenti di struttura di metallo a gelarsi il culo e a fissare di fronte a sé la lugubre immobilità del lago artificiale da almeno quaranta minuti. Quaranta e passa minuti in cui aveva cercato in tutti i modi di scacciare ogni traccia di incertezza dal proprio sguardo e, soprattutto, di ignorare l’inquietudine che aveva ripreso a strisciargli lungo la schiena. Quando avvertì le prime gocce di pioggia sulla punta del naso, ammise finalmente a se stesso che in quel momento, forse più di ogni altra cosa, avrebbe voluto accanto a sé la fastidiosa ma insostituibile presenza di Mila per cercare di sdrammatizzare quell’attesa del cazzo. Yuri si passò infastidito una mano tra i capelli scompigliati dalle gelide raffiche di vento (e ora anche dalla pioggia) dandosi del deficiente da solo. Ad alta voce.

Si trovava in Canada da a malapena due ore ed era già arrivato alla solenne conclusione che fin troppe cose di quel paese riuscivano a dargli seriamente sui nervi. Da quando ancora mezzo addormentato si era ritrovato in fila al controllo passaporti dell’aeroporto di Alberta (il terzo fottuto aeroporto e il terzo fottuto controllo passaporti in meno di diciassette ore) era stato costretto a sorbirsi fin troppa gente intenta a sperticarsi in gran sorrisi assolutamente non richiesti e, come se la giornata non avesse già preso una gran brutta piega, la bionda dietro al bancone della reception dell’albergo aveva pensato bene di liquidarlo dandogli del “cute Russian kid”. Sorridendogli a trentadue denti ovviamente.

Come se il giramento di palle non avesse quindi già raggiunto altissimi livelli di guardia, gli sarebbe pure toccato condividere la stanza con Yakov e la prospettiva di vedere così naufragare ogni diritto a pochi ma sacrosanti momenti di solitudine lo aveva spinto a mollare il trolley in albergo e marciare dritto verso la prima area verde che aveva localizzato sullo smartphone alla ricerca di anonimità e silenzio. In altre parole una meritatissima proroga da ogni forma di interazione umana.

O perlomeno quello era stato il piano iniziale.

-Yuri Plisetsky?!-

_Eh no, Cristo…non è possibile…_

Plisetsky si voltò con tutta la lentezza scoglionata di cui solo a quindici anni si è veramente capaci e si ritrovò a fissare l’azzurro dei grandi occhi limpidi del ragazzo fermo ai piedi del suo cazzo di scivolo.

-Emil. Emil Nekola. Mi pare che non ci siamo mai ufficialmente presentati-

Yuri esaminò la mano tesa verso di lui prima di concedere giusto il minimo sindacale di attenzione al volto del pattinatore ceco, chiedendosi, nemmeno troppo velatamente, che cazzo avesse da essere sempre tanto allegro. Giunse alla conclusione che Emil Nekola fosse fondalmentalmente un gran coglione e, tornando a contemplare il pallosissimo panorama con tutta l’indifferenza necessaria alla situazione attuale, si saldò le cuffie alle orecchie scorrendo la playlist russian pagan metal sul suo cellulare. E soprattutto augurandosi che il messaggio subliminale “vedi di sparire e anche in fretta” fosse stato sufficientemente chiaro.

Emil inclinò la testa di lato e rimase a studiare il giovanissimo atleta russo con espressione incerta. Quando Plisetsky intravide con la coda dell’occhio che l’altro si stava voltando per allontanarsi, si congratulò con se stesso per aver messo subito in chiaro di non essere dell’umore giusto per pugnette di circostanza e inutili convenevoli tra pattinatori in trasferta. Cazzo, a maggior ragione prima dell’inaugurazione delle competizioni di Skate Canada.

Fu tutto piuttosto gradevole insomma fino a quando il suo monologo interiore di fastidio estremo per il mondo venne interrotto in malo modo prima da una serie improvvisa di scossoni e poi dalla pressione del corpo estraneo che gli si era appena abbattuto a peso morto lungo il fianco facendo sussultare lui e tutta la struttura sottostante.

-Ma che…- L’adolescente questa volta aveva immediatamente messo da parte la tattica dell’apatia ad oltranza (e a questo punto anche le cuffie) per girarsi di scatto e misurare a più riprese cariche di sdegno l’inqualificabile invadenza di Emil Nekola.

-Allora? Pronto per il gran giorno? Caspita, sarai sicuramente nervosissimo, eh? Sai, mi ricordo ancora la vigilia della mia prima gara da Senior, non sono riuscito a dormire nemmeno un’ora e poi il mio coach…-

-Frena-

-Cosa, scusa?-

-Ho detto frena, Nekola. Anzi, aspetta, ti chiarisco meglio il concetto: non me ne frega un accidenti di te, della tua insopportabile necessità di invadere lo spazio vitale altrui, per non parlare del tuo cazzo di debutto nei Senior. E soprattutto…- Plisetsky si tirò in piedi infilandosi le mani nelle tasche della giacca squadrandolo dall’altezza piuttosto relativa del suo metro e sessantatré centimetri scarsi. –Se stai cercando di mettermi vagamente in ansia ti informo che stai solo sprecando il tuo tempo. Perché a partire da domani e per i prossimi tre giorni ti spaccherò il culo in mondovisione. A te e a tutti gli altri. Sono stato sufficientemente chiaro o serve che te lo ripeta ancora una volta?-

-Caspita, non scherzavano quando dicevano che eri un tipo particolare!- Emil scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Con sommo e più che comprensibile disappunto da parte di Plisetsky. -Va bene, ho capito, hai bisogno di startene da solo- Disse alzandosi in piedi costringendo così Yuri Plisetsky a sollevare il naso in aria per riuscire a continuare a guardarlo in faccia. –Ci vediamo, Yuri. Vorrei dire che è stato un piacere, ma insomma… Dai, magari la prossima volta avremo più cose di cui parlare, no?- propose il pattinatore ceco lasciandosi andare giù dallo scivolo.

-Sì certo, credici-

-Ah senti, alla fine a che ora iniziamo gli allenamenti domani? Mi pare alle 10, no? O erano le 10.30? Forte la tua giacca! Va di moda il leopardato in Russia? Pensa, invece mia cugina Danika, un personaggio, sapessi… beh, insomma ti dicevo, lei va matta per le giraffe e… oh, cavolo… aspetta e quello cos’è?!-

-Ti rendi conto che mi hai fatto tipo cinque domande contemporaneamente?- Plisetsky sollevò un sopracciglio. –Cos’è, ti sei fumato un panetto di erba appena arrivato in albergo, Nekola? Occhio che domani ci sono i controlli antidoping. Cos’è quello cosa? Finiscila almeno una frase, cazzo!-

-Ma dici che è ancora aperto a quest’ora? Pojďme se podívat*...-

Sempre più incerto su come classificare il totale surrealismo dell’intera scena, Yuri Plisetsky fissò incredulo Emil Nekola trottarellarsene allegro sotto la pioggia fino all’ingresso del Nikka Yuko Japanese Garden**, continuare sereno a blaterare da solo in ceco e infine dimenticarsi completamente di lui.

Un chilometro e sette minuti dopo, sempre più schifato dall’imbecillità umana, dalle fottute villette a schiera canadesi e incazzato nero con la pioggia che a momenti lo aveva fatto scivolare lungo disteso sulla rampa d’ingresso, il “cute Russian kid” si era lasciato cadere in maniera volutamente scomposta su un divano della lobby dell’albergo ad aspettare Yakov e Lilia e, soprattutto, a guardare particolarmente male la bionda della reception.

___

_Enmax Centre,_

_Cerimonia di Apertura di Skate Canada_

_camerini maschili_

_30 Ottobre, ore 16.05_

 

_Respira, respira, respira cazzo…_

 

-E soprattutto- La voce di Yakov gli arrivava ovattata e lontana, tanto che faticava a distinguerne le parole anche se il vecchio se ne stava in piedi a meno di dieci centimetri da lui. -Ricordati che hai lavorato sodo per arrivare fino a qui-

Percepiva le dita di Lilia muoversi con rapida sicurezza tra i suoi capelli. Più di una volta i loro sguardi si erano incrociati nello specchio del camerino.

-Prova a immaginarlo come un allenamento, mi hai sentito? Solo un altro allenamento-

Yuri avvertì la pressione della mano di Yakov chiudersi sulla sua spalla e, senza comprenderne del tutto il motivo, provò l’irrefrenabile bisogno di sottrarsi a quel gesto di incoraggiamento non richiesto. Si trattenne dalla gran voglia di cedere all’impulso di spingere via la mano dell’allenatore, o peggio di abbaiargli in piena faccia la sfilza di oscenità che gli si stavano accumulando in gola.

-Sei preparato per tutto questo, Yuri. Cazzo, più che preparato. Quindi rilassati, ci siamo capiti?-

L’adolescente prese un respiro più profondo degli altri e si limitò a guardare fisso davanti a sé, intento a visualizzare ogni singola frazione dello short program fino ad avvertire l’adrenalina impossessarsi delle sue gambe. Tutto quello che voleva era porre fine a quell’attesa, entrare finalmente in pista e far vedere al mondo intero e soprattutto a se stesso di cosa era capace. Pensò al nonno seduto di fronte al piccolo televisore della cucina e pensò alle fotografie ingiallite sulla parete alle sue spalle, mute eppure assordanti testimoni di anni di solitudine. Chiuse gli occhi fino quasi a sentire il profumo del legno di betulla delle tavole del pavimento e del tabacco della pipa che Nicolai Plisetsky si concedeva solo nelle grandi occasioni.

Le dita di Lilia indugiarono lungo l’elaborato intreccio di ciocche bionde che ora incorniciava perfettamente il volto del suo allievo. Erano pronti. Ancora una volta i loro occhi si incontrarono nello specchio e il ragazzo rispose al sorriso appena accennato della donna con un impercettibile cenno del capo prima di lasciare la sedia e alzarsi in piedi per studiare la propria immagine riflessa.

Yakov si sbagliava. Non era arrivato fino a quel punto per buttare nel cesso il proprio debutto nei Senior come “solo un altro allenamento”. Yuri Plisetsky non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare il Canada senza una fottuta medaglia attorno al collo e la garanzia di una qualifica alla Rostelecom Cup.

E per dio non vedeva l’ora di dimostrarlo.

__

_Cermonia di premiazione di Skate Canada_

_31 Ottobre, ore 20_

 

-Su, non prendertela, Yuri-chan. Magari sarà per la prossima volta, o per quella dopo ancora. Adesso prova a fare un sorriso e manda un bel bacio alle tue ammiratrici. Poverine, hanno attraversato mezzo mondo per sostenerti, almeno uno straccio di premio di consolazione se lo meritano, no?-

Plisetsky sentì il proprio corpo irrigidirsi e dovette ricorrere a uno sforzo non indifferente per impedirsi di scattare e mettere finalmente le mani addosso a Jean Jacques Leroy in diretta mondiale.

-Piantala, JJ. Hai appena vinto l’oro, direi che puoi anche darti una bella calmata adesso, okay?-

Per la prima volta Yuri Plisetsky sentì un moto di sincera ammirazione nei confronti di Emil Nekola, ma viste le circostanze scelse di tenersi la cosa per sé  e di continuare a ignorare il resto degli occupanti del podio tenendo lo sguardo fisso verso un punto indeterminato della pista.

Aveva lottato con tutte le proprie forze e per quanto l’esecuzione dei quad che era stato ufficialmente autorizzato a includere in gara fosse stata tecnicamente perfetta, i suoi sforzi non erano bastati a fargli assegnare dai giudici il punteggio necessario per strappare il primo posto a quella testa di cazzo di Leroy. Ed ora, abbagliato dall’incessante flash dei fotografi, Plisetsky sentiva solo l’oppressione della medaglia d’argento premergli contro il petto. Non voleva nemmeno pensare alla delusione che avrebbe trovato nello sguardo di Yakov e nel silenzio di Lilia a cerimonia finita. E come se tutto questo non fosse già stato sufficientemente umiliante, avrebbe anche dovuto affrontare il fottuto banchetto di chiusura campionato.

Divorato com’era dai demoni della rabbia e del rimorso, Yuri non poteva certo immaginare che dall’altra parte del pianeta un ragazzo dai profondi occhi neri si fosse assentato con una scusa qualsiasi dai festeggiamenti del suo diciottesimo compleanno per poter seguire in diretta il momento della premiazione di Skate Canada e che, una volta tornato all’affetto chiassoso dei propri amici e agli abbracci dei parenti, non fosse più riuscito a togliersi dalla testa l’espressione desolata nello sguardo di Yuri Plisetsky in piedi su un gradino più basso del podio rispetto a Jean Jacques Leroy.

Non poteva davvero immaginare che presto si sarebbe trovato ad affrontare quegli occhi scuri di persona. E che nulla dopo quell’incontro sarebbe più stato come prima.

__

_CCIB - Centre de Convencions Internacional de Barcelona_

_Sessione di allenamento pubblico_

_9 Dicembre, ore 10.18_

 

-Ma non se ne parla proprio! Che cazzo, Yakov… inventati una scusa!- Yuri Plisetsky lanciò la bottiglietta d’acqua mezza vuota al suo allenatore e si passò il dorso della mano all’angolo della bocca prima di girargli le spalle e allontanarsi dal bordo pista.

-Eh no! Non ci pensare nemmeno!- Yakov Feltsman rimase per un attimo a fissare l’oggetto tra le proprie mani prima di sollevare il braccio e mettersi ad agitare quella stramaledetta bottiglia di plastica in aria ignorando lo sguardo carico di disapprovazione di Lilia. -Tu oggi all’incontro con il tuo fan club ci vai eccome, mi hai sentito? E vedi anche di metterci più rotazione in quel Salchow, Cristo!-

Plisetsky sfrecciò alle spalle di Giacometti imprecando a denti stretti, calcolò mentalmente la distanza tra lui e Phichit Chulanont intento a terminare una sequenza di passi piuttosto decente, contrasse i muscoli dell’addome trattenendo il respiro e staccò le lame dal ghiaccio per librarsi in aria, caricando quel salto con tutta l’incazzatura che gli era salita negli ultimi cinque minuti. In quella frazione di secondo e di apparente assenza di gravità, ripensò allo stupido cerchietto del cazzo con le orecchie da gatto che gli avevano messo in testa quelle fulminate delle sue ammiratrici nel foyer dell’albergo al suo arrivo e, prima che potesse correggere l’allineamento della gamba sinistra, si ritrovò senza troppe cerimonie a sbattere di culo sul ghiaccio, riuscendo giusto all’ultimo secondo a evitare un bel frontale con Chulanont.

-Fandom del cazzo…- sibilò riprendendo fiato mentre abbandonava il mento sullo sterno per lasciare che le ciocche sudate gli schermassero il viso, l’imbarazzo e il giramento di coglioni.

-Tutto bene? Serve una mano?-

Plisetsky non si degnò neppure di sollevare lo sguardo. Gli bastò mettere a fuoco il paio di pattini scuri che gli si erano avvicinati pochi secondi dopo la sua caduta per decretare che non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere tempo con il loro proprietario.

-Non mi serve proprio un accidenti, Katsudon. Soprattutto da te. Pensa ad allenarti piuttosto che ne hai un gran bisogno-

Yuuri Katsuki da qualche tempo (dal loro ultimo incontro alla Rostelecom Cup, per la precisione) aveva compreso che i modi bruschi di Plisetsky andavano più che altro ignorati, perciò, dopo essersi sistemato i guanti, si limitò a sollevare le sopracciglia porgendogli la mano.

-Giornataccia?-

Sbuffando, il pattinatore russo afferrò il polso di Katsuki strattonandolo con deliberata esagerazione per farsi leva e rimettersi in piedi.

-Tu che dici?-

-Incontro con il fan club, giusto?-

-I cazzi tuoi mai, eh Katsuki?-

-Scusa, hai ragione. Effettivamente non sono affari miei…- Yuuri inclinò leggermente la testa di lato con aria pensierosa prima di distendere le labbra in un sorriso sfrontato. –soprattutto perché con le Yuri’s Angels te la devi vedere tu, non certo io-

Nel giro di una manciata di secondi ogni singolo pattinatore, allenatore e coreografo presente in pista si era fermato sul ghiacchio per seguire il furibondo inseguimento di Yuri Plisetsky ai danni di Yuuri Katsuki. Fino a quando il vocione di Feltsman aveva tuonato dal bordo pista richiamando il proprio allievo con una serie irripetibile di insulti in Russo, costringendo Viktor Nikiforov a portarsi l’indice alle labbra con una certa preoccupazione.

Mentre Yakov lo trascinava per un braccio verso gli spalti per sottoporlo a una bella lavata di capo riguardo al comportamento da mantenere sotto campionato, per non parlare del Salchow di merda che aveva appena sputtanato in pista, Yuri incrociò brevemente lo sguardo del pattinatore kazaco intento a terminare il proprio riscaldamento. Era la seconda volta che si ritrovavano a fissarsi dritti negli occhi con un’espressione indecifrabile stampata in faccia. Quello che più di tutto lo innervosiva era il fatto che Otabek Altin non gli avesse mai rivolto mezza parola, e la cosa, almeno secondo il ragionamento di Plisetsky, non prometteva proprio niente di buono.

__

_Hotel Barcelona Princess,_

_Secondo giorno del GPF_

_ore 7.27_

 

Otabek Altin si era avvicinato al buffet, aveva atteso pazientemente che coach Cialdini terminasse la sua terza visita all’alzata delle ciambelle e poi era rimasto a contemplare in silenzio l’infinita distesa di vassoi e cestini carichi di brioche, frittelle, panini, uova strapazzate, chorizo a fette, lucide salsicce fumanti e un esercito di spiedini di frutta infilzati in un ananas. Dopo diversi minuti di esitazione decise di optare per una combinazione piuttosto improbabile di tortilla de patatas, un churro spolverato più che generosamente di cannella ma parecchio storto, due uova sode e una tazza di caffè nero. Scandagliò quindi la sala alla ricerca di un tavolo vuoto fino a localizzarne uno decisamente perfetto in un angolo semi-nascosto.

Quando si trovò a passare alle spalle di Viktor Nikiforov, seduto da solo di fronte a una tazza di tè ormai freddo, non potè fare a meno di notare il movimento dolente delle dita dell’uomo indugiare lungo l'ordito della tovaglia. Otabek prese piena consapevolezza di aver sospeso la propria andatura spedita solo quando Nikiforov si voltò indietro per rivolgergli un sorriso infinitamente stanco ma sincero.

-Buongiorno-

Otabek rispose con un cenno del capo e poi riprese a dirigersi verso la promessa di quel tavolo deserto in fondo alla sala.

-Sei stato davvero una rivelazione quest’anno, Otabek. Ieri il tuo short program mi ha lasciato senza fiato. Ci tenevo a dirtelo-

A quelle parole inattese, Altin si fermò e voltandosi leggermente indietro fissò Viktor dritto negli occhi. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che la vera rivelazione di quel Grand Prix, a giudicare dal punteggio conquistato da Yuuri Katsuki durante gli short del giorno prima, era stato senz’altro lui nelle vesti di coach. Ma poi nell’intravedere l’imprevisto velo di tristezza nello sguardo del russo, decise che quella conversazione avrebbe potuto attendere. O ancora meglio non avere mai luogo.

-Grazie. Lo apprezzo molto. Buona giornata, Viktor-

-A te, Otabek. Ci vediamo in pista-

Una volta conquistato l’isolamento del suo tavolo prescelto, Altin si lasciò sfuggire un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo. Mentre ispezionava con la forchetta la superficie decisamente troppo unta del churro nel suo piatto, d’improvviso la sedia di fronte a lui venne trascinata rumorosamente da sotto la tovaglia e ogni speranza di consumare la propria colazione in santa pace fu definitivamente rasa al suolo.

-Ma hai visto che roba? Si sono scolati l’intera brocca del latte. Gesù, che morti di fame. Scommetto che è stato quel coglione di Leroy-

-Buongiorno, Yuri- Otabek studiò per qualche secondo il volto assonnato del ragazzino che giusto il giorno prima aveva conquistato il nuovo record mondiale della categoria senior e fece del suo meglio per non sorridere.

-Che diavolo è quello?-

-Scusa?-

-Ma la chiami colazione quell’accozzaglia dissociata di orrori? Tieni, aggiungici un paio di queste prima che ti levi del tutto il saluto- Yuri avvicinò il proprio piatto, colmo fino allo straripamento di uova strapazzate e salsicce e ne fece rotolare due direttamente in quello di Otabek. –Proteine, Altin. Cazzo ci fai con un churro e due uova prima di un allenamento?-

-Non mangio carne di maiale, Yuri-

-Ma cos’è, sei scemo?-

Otabek fece una pausa prima di rispondere. -Sono musulmano-

Plisetsky aveva appena addentato mezza salsiccia ed era rimasto a fissare Otabek con un misto di sorpresa e imbarazzo più che giustificato. Una combinazione di emozioni per lui decisamente insolita. Soprattutto di prima mattina. Dal canto suo Otabek non potè proprio fare a meno di pensare che essere stato la causa, seppur involontaria, dell’improvviso rossore sulle guance di Yuri Plisetsky fosse un avvenimento decisamente inaspettato. E tutt’altro che spiacevole.

-Ah, ecco…- Plisetsky riuscì poi a farfugliare inghiottendo a fatica l’enorme boccone che si era appena infilato in bocca e accingendosi a recuperare in fretta entrambe le salsicce dal piatto di Altin tentò di schiarirsi la voce. –Cazzo, scusami. Non ci avevo proprio pensato…-

-Non c’è problema. Dormito bene?-

-Insomma… tu?-

-Insomma- Otabek prese un lungo sorso di caffè. –Troppa adrenalina da smaltire suppongo-

-A chi lo dici. In più mi è anche toccato sopportare Yakov che dopo cena ha preteso di riguardare non so quante volte di seguito il video del mio short. Fotogramma per fotogramma. Non so se mi spiego-

-Non lo biasimo. Sei stato incredibile ieri-

-Anche tu non te la sei cavata niente male. Lo dice anche Lilia quindi ti puoi fidare: sei proprio un gran figo, Altin-

Otabek deglutì. Scelse di ignorare l’improvvisa ondata di calore che gli si era allargata nel petto (e che se assecondata avrebbe di certo finito per farlo arrossire) e dirottò prontamente la conversazione su tutt’altro argomento. –Dimmi come è andata a finire con le Yuri’s Angels. Scommetto che dopo averti aiutato a svignartela dal vostro meeting ora mi vogliono ufficialmente morto-

-Guarda, in realtà non sono cattive- Plisetsky scrollò le spalle. –Sono solo completamente fuori di testa. Detto questo, non credo che tu sia sulla loro lista nera. Scherzi? Ti hanno già ufficialmente ribattezzato “l’eroe del Kazakhstan”-

I due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi e poi scoppiarono a ridere, attirandosi addosso più di uno sguardo sconcertato. In particolare da parte di Jean Jacques Leroy.

-L’unica cosa che non capisco è la faccenda dei gattini, dei cerchietti con le orecchie da gatto e soprattutto delle fatine russe- Otabek Altin scosse la testa con aria perplessa. –Secondo me si sono fatte un’idea sbagliata sul tuo conto-

-Ha! Cazzo, questo è poco ma sicuro!-

-Non avevi un aspetto docile nemmeno a dieci anni. Figuriamoci adesso-

Plisetsky socchiuse gli occhi studiando l’altro da vicino. –Vai avanti-

Otabek esitò solo un momento prima di riprendere a parlare. –È come se volessero costringerti in un’immagine che non ti appartiene, tutto qui-

-Diciamo che avere quindici anni non aiuta. La gente tende a vederti come una cazzo di creatura angelica e… beh, Lilia dice che dovrei semplicemente stare al gioco, ma….-

-Ma tu sei ben altro, Yuri- Altin distolse lo sguardo per seguire il volo di un gabbiano attraverso il cielo terso oltre la vetrata. –Non avrai quindici anni per sempre e presto sarai tu a decidere chi vorrai essere. Lilia e il resto del mondo se ne faranno una ragione, vedrai-

Yuri si sentì improvvisamente strano, proprio come gli era successo appena il giorno prima sul sedile posteriore della moto di Otabek, mentre col naso per aria guardava le nuvole accompagnare la loro fuga attraverso le strade di Barcellona. Ripensò alla sensazione che aveva provato da bambino poco prima di tuffarsi dalla cima di una scogliera durante una gita organizzata da Yakov sul Mar Baltico. Ricordò il misto di timore ed esaltazione, la vertigine, l’attrazione al tempo stesso terrificante e irresistibile che lo avevano invaso nello scrutare quel mare sconosciuto di cui non riusciva a vedere il fondo. Ma di cui voleva conoscere il sapore ad ogni costo.

-C’è un’altra cosa che devi sapere- La voce profonda di Otabek lo riportò dolcemente alla realtà.

-Hm?- mormorò Yuri intrigato dall’espressione impenetrabile sul volto di Otabek Altin.

-Ti darò del filo da torcere domani, Yuri Plisetsky-

Nel sorriso che si erano appena scambiati c’era la comprensione e il rispetto reciproco che solo due grandi atleti sanno concedersi in vista di una finale. Nel silenzio senza sforzo che invece di dividerli sembrava ora unirli ancora di più, c’era la solidarietà di un’amicizia nata appena due giorni prima. Eppure già imprescindibile.

Yuri Plisetsky rimase a fissare a lungo gli occhi profondi di Otabek Altin prima di incrociare le braccia davanti al petto ed accettare la sfida.

–Sappi che ci conto, Altin-

 

(continua)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pojďme se podívat: (ceco) traducibile con "andiamo a dare un'occhiata"
> 
> ** http://www.nikkayuko.com/
> 
>  E per finire una confessione! La scena della salsiccia è chiaramente un umilissimo omaggio a ‘Everything is Illuminated’, il mio film preferito in assoluto: https://youtu.be/Ahx4q58PBVE


	5. Capitolo Cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove l'autore si premura di illustrare con dovizia di particolari la profonda avversione della Baranovskaya nei confronti di un servizio da tè a suo parere immondo e dove l'insofferenza adolescenziale di Yuri Plisetsky esplode in chiave decisamente comica, suo malgrado.  
> Dove Viktor Nikiforov viene salvato da una bambina in una piazza di Barcellona e dove una sessione di stretching mattutino rischia di esporre molto più di quanto Yuri e Otabek avessero previsto. Dove Yuuri Katsuki e Phichit Chulanont decidono di provare la paella ma incappano in ben altri pattinatori ostili. Dove Yakov Feltsman si abbandona alla marea agrodolce dei ricordi e dove Viktor cerca il sostegno di Plisetsky per non cadere. E diciamolo, con quell'abbraccio ci uccide un po' tutti.

 

 

Prospettiva Plisetsky

 

CAPITOLO CINQUE

  _Now show me how to live_

 

 

 

 

Barcellona _,_  
_Princess Hotel – quinto piano, camera di Yuri Plisetsky_  
_venerdì, 11 dicembre – ore 8:23_

 

Lilia Baranovskaya detestava le tazze color giallo itterizia del Princess Hotel. E detestava l’espressione vacua con cui l’addetto al servizio in camera aveva reagito alle sue rimostranze, a suo parere, più che legittime.

-Ma siamo impazziti, nemmeno un cieco potrebbe avvicinarsi a questo scempio e uscirne emotivamente incolume- La donna agitò la mano come se temesse che il servizio da tè potesse in qualsiasi momento attentare alla sua vita. -Per carità si porti via questo vasellame da crociera prima che mi scordi di essere una signora-

-Perdona, senyora... no ho entenc*-

-Insomma ho capito, lei proprio non vuole venirmi incontro- Lilia prese a massaggiarsi le tempie in punta di polpastrelli. –Senta, faccia una bella cosa. Adesso lei se ne torna giù al bar del piano terra e mi trova perlomeno un servizio in vetro. Capisce… V-E-T-R-O-O-O ?-

L’uomo accolse la richiesta con la stessa espressione inebetita resa ancora più disorientata da un vago ma crescente accenno di sconcerto.

-Oh per l’Apostolo Pietro…- Esasperata, Lilia Baranovskaya si abbandonò a quello che, dopo il Grand Adage, nella vita le aveva regalato le soddisfazioni maggiori: inveire in Russo.

-Yuri Plisetsky! Esci immediatamente da quella doccia! Lo so che sei là dentro!-

Infastidito, più che allarmato dallo starnazzare nevrotico della donna, Plisetsky apparve poco dopo in maglietta e pantaloni di tuta sulla porta del bagno. Con una spalla appoggiata allo stipite, il ragazzo rimase a contemplare la sceneggiata in corso per poi arrivare alla conclusione (in meno di tre secondi scarsi) che l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era una delle crisi isteriche della divina Baranovskaya. Dopo mesi di lavori forzati, cazziatoni e veri e propri bagni di sangue, Yuri non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi guastare anche quell’unica mezza giornata libera dalle stronzate della sua geniale ma insopportabile coreografa.

-Ah! Alla buon’ora. Davvero magnanimo da parte tua degnarci della tua presenza-

Yuri fissò la donna con sufficienza e poi, attraversando la stanza a piedi nudi, prese a passarsi un asciugamano sui capelli bagnati e a ricambiare perplesso le rapide occhiate inquisitorie dell’uomo che, rimasto impalato da dieci minuti davanti alla porta, aveva ormai cominciato a sudare freddo.

-Questo è amico tuo?-

-Molto divertente. Per tua informazione il signore qui presente, che grazie a Dio non è, né mai sarà tra le mie conoscenze, ritiene di lavorare per questo albergo, ma essendo l’anello di congiunzione tra un blocco di legno e un barattolo forato, è in realtà tragicamente inutile a se stesso e soprattutto al resto del mondo- Lilia si lasciò cadere stremata sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra. – E hanno anche la sfrontatezza di dare quattro stelle e mezza a questa bettola. Pessimo servizio e, ti prego guarda! Pessima, pessima, pessima ceramica… Ma almeno mi stai ascoltando? Metti subito giù quel cellulare! Anzi no, aspetta. Prima trovami come diamine si dice vetro in Spagnolo-

-Ce l’hai un telefono, no? Cercatelo da sola- Yuri Plisetsky lasciò scorrere brevemente lo sguardo sul vassoio tra le mani dell’uomo che li fissava sempre più confuso senza capire mezza parola del fittissimo scambio di battute. –Mi spieghi perché hai ordinato il servizio in camera?-

-Perché ti ricordo che tra meno di mezz’ora parte lo shuttle per il Centre de Convencions Internacional e dovendo assicurarmi che tu non lo perda, non sono ancora riuscita a fare colazione, se non ti dispiace - Lilia sfilò il telefonino dalla tasca della vestaglia viola e prese a pigiare sullo schermo con l’indice della mano destra con la scioltezza di un bradipo affetto da miopia acuta, nonché da un principio conclamato di atassia.

-Lo so benissimo che gli allenamenti cominciano alle nove. Tu e Yakov mi avete ripetuto in stereofonia tutta la stramaledetta scaletta del GPF almeno venti volte prima ancora di partire da San Pietroburgo, cazzo non sono un’idiota– Il tono di notifica del cellulare lo avvisò che aveva appena ricevuto un nuovo messaggio e Yuri prese a digitare la risposta (“Sto arrivando. Sfanculo la vecchia e scendo”) alla velocità della luce. –E comunque la vera domanda del giorno è perché e soprattutto come diavolo hai fatto a entrare in camera mia. Cos’è, hai un passato da agente del KGB?-

-Ho i miei metodi e come avrai avuto modo di notare, non ho certo paura di metterli in pratica- Lilia Baranovskaya inarcò le sopracciglia sottili. –Ieri avrai anche battuto il record del mondo ma ti ricordo che hai ancora quindici anni e, che ti piaccia o no, sei sotto la responsabilità mia e di Yakov-

-Oddio che palle…-

-Cinque chiamate perse, per non parlare dei sei messaggi letti e ignorati e vinci automaticamente una bella irruzione in camera, mi sono spiegata? Altro che KGB. E già che siamo sull’argomento…- La donna storse il naso lasciando scorrere lo sguardo sul delirio di abiti abbandonati sul pavimento, bottiglie di plastica semi-vuote e scatole di biscotti fagocitate dalle pieghe del piumone sul letto. –Sappi che non è stato facile trascorrere ben dieci minuti in questo orrore senza fine-

-Hai letto il cartello fuori dalla porta? Dice ‘NON DISTURBARE’, e per tua informazione significa che ‘questo orrore senza fine’ ha un nome, una senso e una dignità: si chiama diritto alla privacy, Lilia- Plisetsky afferrò la felpa e prese a infilarsi le scarpe sbuffando. –E comunque sono mesi che viviamo nella stessa casa, non capisco nemmeno perché ti sconvolgi tanto. Potevi mandare Yakov e risparmiarti lo strazio-

-Credimi, lo avrei fatto più che volentieri. Disgraziatamente al momento è troppo occupato a pentirsi di aver brindato in compagnia di Josef Karpisek con troppo entusiasmo ieri notte e… Santo cielo! Yuri Plisetsky, dimmi che quella non è quello che penso che sia… - Lilia sollevò l’indice scarno contro la scarpetta da danza atterrata chissà come al centro del cartone della pizza ai piedi del letto. Poi voltandosi con serissimi istinti omicidi, vide Yuri cacciare un cambio di vestiti nello zaino, lanciare una veloce occhiata allo specchio e darsi una sistemata ai capelli con le dita. –Si può sapere dove stai andando?-

-C’è giù Altin che mi aspetta. Facciamo una corsa prima degli allenamenti-

-Ah- Lilia Baranovskaya socchiuse gli occhi studiando i movimenti del ragazzo. –Che ne è stato del ‘Lilia, per favore ho assolutamente bisogno di una sessione di stretching prima di rivedere la coreografia?-

-La farò con Otabek, okay? E poi smettila di inventarti le cose. Non ho mai detto ‘per favore’-

-Quindi ci vediamo più tardi direttamente a bordo pista, presumo?-

-Direi che presumi bene. Ciao. Divertitevi tu e Yakov sullo shuttle-

Lilia Baranovskaya squadrò lentamente il ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi. -Sbaglio o stai passando parecchio tempo con questo Altin?-

Yuri rimase fermo sulla soglia. Poi si tirò il cappuccio della felpa sulla testa prima di sfidarla con uno dei migliori sguardi glaciali del suo arsenale.

-Problemi?-

Un attimo dopo Plisetsky si era già richiuso la porta della camera dietro le spalle per lanciarsi di corsa giù per il corridoio del quinto piano.

Gli angoli della bocca della donna, di solito eternamente inclinati verso il basso, si rilassarono in un sorriso a malapena percettibile. Finché Lilia Baranovskaya si ricordò della presenza dell’addetto dell’albergo e, soprattutto, delle tazze giallo itterizia.

-Guardi che con lei non ho ancora finito, sa?-

 

____

 

 

Barrio Gotico \- _ore 8:24_

 

Le risate e le grida dei bambini si rincorrevano lungo i mattoni dei muri delle case e sulle pietre della facciata della chiesa colmando di vita l’antico silenzio di _Plaça Sant Felip Neri_. Le corse e i girotondi spensierati ricordavano cerchi estivi di rondini, riuscendo a far dimenticare per un momento il gelo pungente di quella mattina di fine autunno. Poco lontano, mezzi intirizziti dall’immobilità e dal sonno non ancora del tutto debellato a quell’ora, genitori e nonni se ne stavano seduti a chiacchierare e a consumare ingenti quantità di caffè ai tavolini dell’unico bar della piazza.

Le labbra di Viktor Nikiforov si distesero in un sorriso. Eppure, sebbene fosse profondamente grato alla semplice bellezza di quella tregua, l’azzurro dei suoi occhi rimase fosco. Si ritrovò a ripensare alla propria infanzia e non per la prima volta (e nemmeno per l’ultima) avrebbe voluto poter ricordare di essere stato almeno per un giorno della sua vita semplicemente questo. Un bambino con le ginocchia sbucciate, la bocca sporca di more e le tasche piene di macchinine ammaccate.

Per ore aveva vagato senza una meta precisa, lasciandosi volutamente condurre dall’istinto più che dalla logica attraverso il dedalo di vicoli e calli medievali del _Barrio Gotico_ , fino a cedere al buio di un arco laterale e poco dopo riemergerne incantato nel sole tiepido e nell’atmosfera rarefatta di quella piccola piazza risparmiata dal trascorrere del tempo.

Seduto sul bordo della fontana, l’uomo spinse le mani nel tepore delle tasche del cappotto e quando le sue dita incontrarono il bordo smussato del cellulare, si arrese al bisogno e alla speranza di trovare ad attenderlo un messaggio di Yuuri. Sullo schermo prese vita il viso sorridente del giovane giapponese, le guance arrossate semi nascoste dietro il pudore della mano sollevata a schermare la generosità delle labbra che poco dopo, a fotografia rubata, Viktor aveva reclamato con un bacio quasi rabbioso.

Nessuna notifica.

 

-Hola?-

Viktor sollevò le ciglia fino a mettere a fuoco il viso tondo della bimba che da sotto una massa scompigliata di riccioli castani lo guardava con curiosità.

-Oh…ciao. Scusami, non ti avevo vista-

-Non preoccuparti. Voi grandi siete sempre impegnati a fare altro e non mi vedete quasi mai, ci sono abituata- La bambina scrollò le spalle accompagnando il movimento con una piccola smorfia. –Perché sei triste?-

Viktor Nikiforov dischiuse le labbra ma non riuscì ad articolare alcuna risposta. Distolse la vulnerabilità del proprio sguardo e provò a prendere tempo sistemandosi la sciarpa attorno al collo. La soffice trama di lana d’alpaca aveva conservato il profumo di Yuuri riaccendendo dolorosamente il ricordo del momento in cui, poco prima di andare incontro alla sera più felice della propria esistenza, Viktor si era sfilato la sciarpa per avvolgerla attorno al collo del ragazzo giapponese. Nikiforov sfiorò l’anello con cui appena due giorni prima di fronte alla Cattedrale di Barcellona, tremando, Yuuri Katsuki aveva reclamato tutto il suo essere. Viktor prese un respiro profondo e ricordando lo smarrimento che quella mattina lo aveva assalito nel trovare vuoto il letto accanto al suo, comprese di non poter mentire a se stesso e nemmeno a quella bambina.

–Io… io credo di essermi perso- Disse, riferendosi a un dilemma ben più complesso di qualsiasi combinazione di coordinate terrestri.

La bambina annuì con aria pensierosa. –Anch’io mi sono persa una volta, sai? Mi sono messa a seguire un gatto sulla spiaggia e poi non sapevo più dov’era la mamma. Allora sai cos’ho fatto? Mi sono messa a seguire le mie impronte all'indietro fino a ritrovare il nostro ombrellone. Però la mamma si è arrabbiata lo stesso-

-Sai, a volte ci si arrabbia perché siamo spaventati…- Viktor ripensò al rancore che la notte prima aveva provato nei confronti di Yuuri e all’improvviso turbamento che aveva provocato negli occhi del ragazzo quando aveva scacciato il lieve tocco delle sue dita con rabbia.

-Sì, però secondo me non serve a un bel niente arrabbiarsi con le persone a cui vogliamo bene-

-Hai proprio ragione- Viktor scosse la testa sospirando. -Cercherò di ricordarmelo d’ora in poi-

-Per essere un adulto non sei nemmeno tanto male- La bambina fece un passo verso di lui. -Come ti chiami?-

-Mi chiamo Viktor, molto piacere- L’uomo si chinò leggermente in avanti per regalarle un sorriso intrigato. –Parli davvero molto bene in Inglese, lo sai?-

-Certo che lo so, io sono catalana ma la mia mamma è di Dover. Eccola, è seduta vicino alla nonna di Adrian, è quella molto carina con la giacca verde, la vedi?- La bambina prese ad agitare la mano per aria fino a quando una giovane donna dai capelli biondo-cenere raccolti in una lunga treccia rispose al suo saluto.

-La vedo, hai davvero una mamma bellissima-

-Eh sì, lo dice sempre anche papà- La bimba annuì soddisfatta e già che c’era salutò anche la nonna di Adrian. –Si chiama Olivia, adesso te la presento-

-Molto volentieri- Viktor fece un cenno col capo alla donna.

-A proposito, io mi chiamo Meg, ma a me piace di più Squalodentiaguzzi, perché vedi, mi sono caduti i denti davanti- La piccola gli regalò un sorriso fierissimo a dimostrazione che non diceva bugie.

-Molto piacere, Meg Squalodentiaguzzi- L’uomo fece un piccolo inchino e la bambina lo guardò con sincera approvazione.

–Anche tu parli abbastanza bene in Inglese, sai? Però hai un accento proprio buffo. Non sei di Dover, vero?-

A quelle parole, quasi stupendosi del suono della propria voce, Viktor scoppiò nella prima vera risata della giornata. –No, non sono di Dover, hai assolutamente ragione! Vengo da un paese molto lontano. Probabilmente ne hai sentito parlare. Si chiama Russia, ma personalmente io preferisco chiamarlo Terradeimattidalegare-

La bambina aggrottò le sopracciglia e spinse le labbra in avanti studiando attentamente l’azzurro, ora già più limpido, degli occhi del giovane uomo.

-Credo che potremmo diventare buoni amici tu e io-

Viktor le sorrise dolcemente. –Lo credo anch’io, Meg-

-Allora signorina, quante volte devo ripetertelo? Non è mica obbligatorio disturbare tutte le persone che, contrariamente a te, tentano di godersi la giornata in santa pace!- La mamma della bambina li aveva raggiunti alla fontana al centro della piazza e si era chinata per dispensare quel mezzo rimprovero poco convinto prendendo per mano la figlia. Poi sollevò lentamente lo sguardo scuotendo la testa. –La scusi, spero che non l’abbia infastidita troppo con le sue…-

Viktor vide l’espressione della donna mutare dallo spazientito all’incredulo in meno di mezzo secondo e comprese che il breve e prezioso stato di anonimità che gli era stato concesso ero scaduto in quel preciso istante.

-Oh mio dio…- La donna fece due passi indietro portandosi una mano all’altezza dello sterno. –Ma tu sei…-

Viktor si alzò in piedi, sperando che la donna comprendesse che l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento era che gli venisse ricordato il suo nome. E con esso il peso che da sempre lo accompagnava.

-Non posso crederci… Sono una tua grandissima ammiratrice! Ci sono stata così male quando hai annunciato di volerti ritirare-

-Io…-

-Comunque devo farti i miei complimenti. Il pattinatore giapponese che stai allenando è davvero straordinario. E se posso permettermi…- La donna unì i palmi delle mani portandosi le dita davanti alle labbra. –Anche molto, molto fortunato-

Viktor avrebbe voluto rispondere che era lui a essere fortunato ad avere nella propria vita una persona meravigliosa come Yuuri Katsuki, che nulla lo aveva mai reso più fiero del diventare il suo allenatore e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per convincerlo a continuare a competere, ma fu come se una morsa avesse preso ad asserragliargli il petto rendendogli difficile persino respirare. Tentò almeno di sorridere per celare la propria difficoltà, ma nemmeno quello gli riuscì particolarmente bene. Fu allora che, ancora una volta, la bambina gli venne in soccorso.

-Mammaaaa! Non si fissa la gente così, è da maleducatiiii!-

-Ma lo sai chi è questo signore, Meg? È Viktor Nikiforov…-

-Lo so benissimo come si chiama, è amico mio. Oggi è un po’ triste e tu invece di aiutarlo non lo hai nemmeno lasciato parlare- Spazientita, Meg sgusciò via dalla presa della madre, infilò la manina nella tasca del cappotto e ne estrasse qualcosa che assomigliava a un piccolo bastoncino decorato con la carta argentata dei cioccolatini Luxolat e qualche filo di lana colorato.

-Questo lo avevo fatto per abuelita Mireia che da quando il nonno non c’è più non ha più voglia di cucinare il suquet de peix**- La bambina prese la mano di Viktor e in punta di piedi prese a bisbigliare vicinissima al suo orecchio. –È un amuleto potentissimo. Stringilo forte ogni volta che ti perdi e sei triste, hai capito?-

Viktor rimase immobile a osservare il piccolo oggetto appena affidato al palmo della propria mano e fu costretto a mordersi le labbra per non arrendersi del tutto all’emozione.

-Grazie, Meg Squalodentiaguzzi…- mormorò poi sollevando lo sguardo fino a incontrare quello della bambina. –Sei davvero la migliore amica che potesse capitarmi-

La bambina gli sorrise. Poi corse via saltellando e nonostante le proteste si portò dietro anche la mamma di Dover.

 

__

 

_ Centre de Convencions Internacional de Barcelona \- ore 9:15 _

 

-Montami…-

Le mani di Otabek Altin si bloccarono a mezz’aria ma, nonostante il disorientamento più che comprensibile, il ragazzo riuscì in qualche modo a tenere sotto controllo i muscoli del viso e continuare a mantenere, per quanto possibile, un’aria impassibile.

–Scusa?-

Plisetsky aveva nel frattempo divaricato le gambe a 180 gradi e lo stava fissando dalla moquette azzurra di uno dei corridoi secondari dell’auditorium. –Montami sulla schiena e spingi fino a quando non mi senti bestemmiare-

Altin si afferrò le ginocchia e riprese a occuparsi dell’allungamento dei propri adduttori. –Fidati, te la stai cavando benissimo da solo, meglio non strafare. Ti ricordo che domani hai un free program in agenda e che il bacino ti serve intero-

-Senti un po’ ma cos’è, per caso sei parente di Cagacazzo Yakov?- Yuri distese le braccia e cominciò a inclinare il busto in avanti fino ad arrivare quasi a sfiorare il pavimento con il mento. –Guarda, mi manca giusto un centimetro…-

Otabek si concesse una lunga, quasi sofferta espirazione prima di sospendere la propria routine e alzarsi in piedi.

-Fai quasi senso, posso dirtelo?-

-E dai cazzo, aiutami!-

Rassegnato, il kazaco s’inginocchiò a terra, posizionò le mani alla base della schiena di Yuri Plisetsky e spostò il proprio baricentro in avanti aumentando la pressione gradualmente.

-Otabek-

-Cosa?-

-Si può sapere che diavolo stai facendo?-

-Quello che mi hai chiesto di fare…-

-Non mi pare di averti chiesto di farmi la pasta sulle lombari-

-Non sto facendo la pasta sulle tue…-

-Dammi le mani- Yuri si voltò indietro sbuffando un paio di volte per scacciare le ciocche bionde che nel frattempo gli erano cadute davanti agli occhi. –Ti faccio vedere come devi fare-

Otabek aggrottò la fronte e, anche se aveva in mente di sollevare più di una riserva, alla fine obbedì. Il russo gli afferrò i polsi posizionandogli le mani a terra e senza lasciargli il tempo di elaborare la situazione, lo tirò con decisione sopra di sé.

-Hm. Non mi sembra una buona idea. Peso sicuramente più di te-

-Beh, meglio, no?- Plisetsky liberò i polsi di Altin dalla sua presa e tornò a stendere le braccia in avanti. –Zitto adesso. Lasciati andare-

Otabek comprese di non avere altra scelta a disposizione e bilanciando il proprio peso come meglio poteva, appoggiò il torace contro la schiena di Yuri Plisetsky. Percepiva a ondate il calore e la tensione del corpo dell’altro irradiarsi attraverso gli strati dei vestiti, il profumo dello shampoo dei capelli ancora umidi di Yuri, la cadenza regolare del suo respiro gonfiarsi contro il suo addome.

-Rilassati, Altin. Ce la puoi fare-

-Ci sto provando-

-Lo stai facendo da schifo. Mi spiace dovertelo dire ma perfino quella cerebrolesa di Mila se la cava molto meglio di te-

Pungolato dalle continue rimostranze del giovane russo, Otabek decise di sospendere ogni resistenza e si abbandonò completamente, finché fu certo che tra il corpo di Yuri Plisetsky e il pavimento non ci sarebbe potuto più passare nemmeno uno spillo. La schiena di Yuri si distese sotto il suo peso come cera al sole e, sfiorando la nuca dell’amico con la fronte, Altin regolò il proprio respiro socchiudendo gli occhi. Solo per spalancarli bruscamente cinque secondi dopo non appena un gemito pietoso prese a innalzarsi dalla moquette infrangendo il silenzio.

-Merda…Yuri, stai bene?-

Otabek balzò via temendo di aver inavvertitamente frantumato la nuova promessa del pattinaggio russo a un giorno dalla finale. Plisetsky si limitò ad appoggiare il mento sull’intreccio delle sue dita sottili inarcando un sopracciglio biondo chiaro e guardandolo perplesso.

-Mai stato meglio. Scusa, mi spieghi perché cazzo sei schizzato via come un petardo proprio sul più bello?-

-Ti ho sentito lamentarti… pensavo…-

-Pensavi male. Non mi stavo lamentando proprio per niente- Yuri prese a stirarsi con evidente soddisfazione. –Stavo godendo. Moltissimo. Dai muoviti, rifacciamolo subito!-

-….-

-Oppure… hm, magari potremmo vedere quanto sono flessibili gli eroi del Kazakhstan, che ne dici?-

-No, senti…-

-Su, Altin. Non fare il timido, apri quelle gambe-

Fu abbassando lo sguardo a terra in cerca di una via d’uscita che Otabek Altin prese coscienza di una circostanza inaspettata ma decisamente inequivocabile. Grazie a dio non aveva incrinato il bacino di Yuri Plisetsky, ma il cavallo dei pantaloni del ragazzo era uscito tutt’altro che incolume dalla loro prima sessione di stretching assieme.

-Hai in programma qualcosa dopo gli allenamenti di stamattina?-

-Oi, frena, Otabek. Non provarci nemmeno a cambiare discorso-

-Hai da fare sì o no?-

-Beh, no…  perché?-

-Perché io devo comprarmi dei guanti per la moto- Il kazako afferrò la sacca dalla fila di sedie allineata contro la parete prima di voltarsi e avviarsi verso la pista al piano inferiore. –E a te serve una tuta nuova-

 

___

 

 _ Lobby del Princess Hotel _ _\- ore 12:27_

 

Durante la telefonata con Yuuko, Yuuri non aveva detto molto.

Era rimasto ad ascoltare la voce della giovane donna descrivergli l’atmosfera elettrizzata e la follia assoluta che da due giorni regnavano sovrane tra le mura di Yu-topia. Minami-kun si aggirava per casa con una fascia rossa in testa parlando ad alta voce da solo, le gemelle avevano insistito con Takeshi per farsi comprare tre uniformi identiche a quelle del ragazzo allo scopo di ufficializzare al meglio il loro ruolo di spicco tra la tifoseria e Hiroko-san non era praticamente mai uscita dalla cucina, da dove in compenso fuoriuscivano in continuazione quantità inverosimili di prelibatezze che rischiavano di mandare alle stelle i trigliceridi di Toshiya-san. Si riferiva alla specialità della casa, ovviamente. Gli mancava il katsudon? Com’era il cibo a Barcellona? Faceva molto freddo? Aveva con sé i guanti che lei gli aveva regalato? Lo sapeva che il giorno prima ad Hasetsu c’era stata una gelata improvvisa e lei a momenti era finita a gambe all’aria appena uscita di casa?

Yuuri si sfiorò la bocca con le nocche di una mano, negandosi il conforto di un sorriso e quando Yuuko gli confidò con sincero entusiasmo che non vedeva l’ora che il Grand Prix fosse finito per poter finalmente riabbracciare lui e Vitya in Giappone, Yuuri comprese che era arrivato il momento di concludere la telefonata.

Con appena un filo di voce il ragazzo chiese dolcemente all’amica di ringraziare tutti per il loro supporto, le chiese di salutargli la mamma e di assicurarsi che non si dimenticasse di prender le pillole ogni sera.

Infine le promise che si sarebbero risentiti il giorno dopo a finale conclusa e pronunciando quelle parole fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi.

-Ganbatte ne***, Yuuri?-

Yuuri Katsuki riattaccò e rimase con la nuca appoggiata a una delle colonne color lilla della hall a fissare il cellulare tremare tra le sue dita.

-Ehi, Yuuri!-

Il ragazzo giapponese quasi trasalì nel sentire il proprio nome e poi, dopo aver preso tempo sistemandosi gli occhiali, riconobbe Phichit Chulanont corrergli incontro dalla porta girevole dell’albergo con un gran sorriso stampato in faccia. Il thailandese si fermò a un passo dalla sua colonna con i capelli sudati, le guance arrossate dal freddo e le mani piantate sui fianchi.

-Ma si puo sapere dove eri finito?-

-Oh, Phichitto-kun… ecco...-

-Non dirmi che non hai sentito la sveglia!-

-No, non è questo, io…-

Phichit conosceva fin troppo bene l’espressione smarrita sul volto dell’amico, l’inquietudine dello sguardo, le frasi lasciate cadere a metà e comprese immediatamente che il piano di scattarsi dei gran selfie davanti a _Casa Batlló_ nel pomeriggio poteva anche aspettare. Quello che gli serviva in quel momento era inventarsi un diversivo e anche in fretta.

-Hm, d’accordo avrai avuto i tuoi motivi... però io sto morendo di fame. C’è un piccolo ristorante sulla spiaggia, non è lontano da qui e ci sono ben venti recensioni su tripadvisor che parlano benissimo della loro paella. Direi che non ci resta altro da fare che andare a investigare sul posto di persona, che ne dici?-

-Ecco, veramente io…-

-Hai da fare per caso?-

-No… è che-

-Bene, allora andata. Offro io!-

Dieci minuti più tardi i due amici camminavano in direzione di _Playa de Llevant,_ ripercorrendo, come erano soliti fare ogni volta che si rivedevano, i lunghi mesi trascorsi assieme al rink di Detroit, gli aneddotti su Celestino-sensei e il mal di pancia che avevano condiviso per due giorni dopo aver avuto la brillante idea di mangiarsi un intero cestino di Saskatoon berries.

Quando svoltarono in _Carrer de Josep Pla_ , Phichit notò qualcosa di famigliare schizzare lungo il marciapiede opposto.

-Ma quello è…-

Yuuri seguì la traiettoria dello sguardo dell’amico e riconobbe l’inconfondibile balenare di una giacca leopardata prima ancora di mettere a fuoco tutto il resto.

-Yurio? Ma dove starà andando così di fretta?-

-Non ne ho idea, chiediamoglielo subito!- Phichit cominciò a sbracciarsi per attirare l’attenzione del ragazzino biondo. -Yurio! Ehilà, Yurioooooo! Dove vaaaaiiii?-

Plisetsky rallentò giusto il tempo di scagliare attraverso la strada un’occhiataccia che arrivò a destinazione dritta in piena faccia al thailandese per poi includere, ovviamente, anche Katsudon. Ma anima buona Chulanont non aveva mai dato molto peso alle intimidazioni e così portandosi le mani ai lati della bocca tornò a rivolgersi al giovane russo. –Ti va di pranzare con noiiiiiii?-

Yuri Plisetsky si fermò tra i passanti, li fissò con espressione impassibile e infine lasciò che a rispondere alla domanda di Phichit fosse l’eloquenza del suo dito medio.

-Beh, direi che quello era decisamente un no- Chulanont scosse la testa borbottando. –Certo che ha proprio un gran brutto carattere. Sarà anche un mostro sul ghiaccio e la stampa lo venera, ma se continua così sarà dura che trovi qualcuno disposto a diventare suo amico-

-E invece- Yuuri sorrise continuando a seguire la corsa di Yuri Plisetsky fino a quando lo vide salutare qualcuno in lontananza. –Sembra che lo abbia già trovato-

-Caspita- Phichit sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte con una certa diffidenza. –Scusa, ma quello non è Otabek Altin?-

-Lo è eccome- Yuuri annuì.

-E Yuri Plisetsky gli sta… sorridendo? Dio mio, il mondo sta per finire. Moriremo tutti di sicuro-

-Dai, Phichit… io penso che Yurio abbia un sorriso bellissimo. E sono felice che abbia trovato qualcuno in grado di apprezzarlo- Yuuri ripensò con gratitudine a quella sera a Mosca dopo la Rostelecom Cup quando Plisetsky era venuto a cercarlo sotto la neve per regalargli i katsudon pirozkhi preparati dal nonno. Senza riuscire a frenare il flusso dei pensieri, ricordò poi con quanta foga il giorno seguente Viktor lo avesse abbracciato al suo rientro ad Hasetsu, alle parole che gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio e non riuscì più a dire nulla.

Preoccupato dal suo silenzio improvviso, Phichit si avvicinò all’amico. –Yuuri? Va tutto bene?-

-Sì… tutto bene. Probabilmente sono solo un po’ preoccupato per domani-

-Intendevo tra te e Viktor. Oggi non vi siete nemmeno fatti vedere agli allenamenti. È successo qualcosa?-

Il ragazzo giapponese rimase immobile prima di trovare il coraggio di scuotere piano la testa. –Credo di averlo deluso, Phichit…-

-Impossibile! Sei stato pazzesco ieri! Ti giuro, quasi ho pianto di gioia quando…-

-Io… gli ho detto che voglio ritirarmi-

-Che cosa?!- Phichit quasi urlò attirando l’attenzione di un gruppo di turisti che stavano attraversando mezzi addormentati l’incrocio davanti a loro. -Stai scherzando, vero?-

Yuuri sentiva un nodo in gola e sapeva che se avesse guardato l’amico negli occhi non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenere le lacrime. –Voglio che Viktor torni a competere. Ha già perso fin troppo tempo per farmi da allenatore e io… io non riesco più nemmeno a guardarlo senza sentirmi in colpa-

Phichit rimase a fissarlo a lungo. Poi posò una mano sulla spalla di Yuuri. –Posso sapere che cosa ne pensa Viktor di tutto questo?-

Yuuri si morse le labbra rievocando la rabbia con cui aveva reagito Viktor la sera prima, alle parole quasi urlate che si erano scambiati, al terribile silenzio che li aveva tenuti lontani nel buio e abbassò lo sguardo.

-Yuuri, ascoltami- Il ragazzo thailandese prese un respiro profondo. –Ti ricordi chi eri un anno fa?-

-Un fallimento totale-

-Ti sbagli! Non lo eri allora e non lo sei mai stato, perché un anno fa eri già l’incredibile atleta che ieri tutti hanno finalmente potuto ammirare in pista, solo che non lo sapevi. Il grande merito di Viktor è stato quello di aiutarti a guardare nello specchio fino a mostrarti di cosa sei davvero capace. Qualcosa che tutti noi per anni abbiamo sperato che accadesse. Se ti ritiri ora renderesti vano il lavoro, l’amore che per mesi Viktor ti ha dedicato con tutto se stesso. Sarebbe come dargli del fallito, lo capisci?-

Yuuri rimase in silenzio, incapace di dare voce alla tormenta che gli infuriava nel petto.

-E soprattutto- Phichit gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. –Vuoi davvero lasciarmi a gareggiare da solo contro JJ l’anno prossimo? Guarda che un vero amico queste cose non le fa, dovresti vergognarti-

Yuuri Katsuki scosse la testa lasciandosi sfuggire una breve risata.

-Mi prometti che ci ripenserai?- Phichit guardò l’amico con infinita dolcezza e poi offrendogli il proprio sostegno, in silenzio lo guidò fino al mare.

 

___

 

 

_ Finale del Grand Prix \- Categoria Senior: Men's free skating _

_sabato 12 dicembre, ore 21:25_

 

 

-Piume di merda…-

-Smettila di dimenarti come una biscia indemoniata, Cristo! Dai muoviti, infila l’altra gamba-

-E secondo te cosa sto cercando di fare? Piano, cazzo! Mi stai scorticando un polpaccio!-

Yakov Feltsman si sistemò meglio il cappello e poi imprecando fece voltare Yuri con impazienza. Fu allora che venne distratto da un dettaglio inaspettato.

-Di’ un po’- Yakov tentò di schiarirsi la voce e, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato il caso di farlo e anche in fretta, non gli riuscì proprio di distogliere lo sguardo. –Ricordami un attimo quanti anni hai?-

Alla domanda di Yakov, Yuri sospese momentaneamente la sua lotta personale contro lo stramaledetto costume di scena, scelto e commissionato personalmente da Lilia, per guardare in faccia il suo allenatore e accertarsi che il vecchio non si fosse rincoglionito del tutto.

-Quindici…perché scusa?- Plisetsky studiò con aria sempre più sospetta l’inspiegabile difficoltà nello sguardo di Yakov ancora inginocchiato ai suoi piedi e con le dita bloccate sulla cerniera laterale del costume, fino a prendere con orrore piena consapevolezza di quello che stava succedendo in quel camerino.

-Appunto…- borbottò Feltsman dandosi da fare come meglio poteva con una fila di asole di metallo. –Be’…direi che è piuttosto evidente che non sei più un bambino-

Lo sguardo di Yuri Plisetsky percorse il proprio addome fino ad arrestarsi inorridito sulla ‘questione’ chiamata in causa. –Ma la smetti di fissarmelo?!?-

Yakov si portò le nocche sotto il naso concedendosi un paio di brevi ma fondamentali colpi di tosse prima di sollevare la mano e liquidare con sufficienza la più che giustificata perplessità sul volto del suo giovane allievo.

Senza aggiungere altro, riprese quindi ad assicurarsi che il tessuto aderisse senza creare alcuna imperfezione lungo il corpo di Yuri, ma non riuscì a impedire che la sua mente piena di ricordi tornasse al giorno in cui cinque anni prima si era trovato davanti al ‘bambino arrivato da Mosca’, come tutti lo avevano subito ribattezzato al Centro e che da allora il vecchio Feltsman si era impegnato a tirare su a forza di rimproveri, imprecazioni e castighi quotidiani. E soprattutto, a modo suo, con amore immenso e incondizionato. Lo stesso amore che aveva riservato solo a un altro prima di lui.

-Yuri! Smettila di perdere tempo con quei maledetti pattini e vieni qui. Subito, ho detto!-

Il bambino guardò con aria ostile il solito gruppo di allievi intermedi che non perdeva mai occasione di prenderlo in giro, finì alla meglio di bloccare la chiusura dei pattini e corse in pista.

Yakov attese che Yuri lo raggiungesse al centro del ghiaccio, rimase a studiare l’espressione tormentata sul volto del bambino e poi, senza nemmeno degnarli di uno sguardo, ordinò agli intermedi di riprendere l’allenamento. –Hai fatto colazione?-

Il bambino annuì guardandolo dal basso.

-Ti sei ambientato un po’?-

Yuri abbassò lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio.

-D’accordo, cambiamo domanda. Dove sono i tuoi guanti?-

Il bambino prese a incidere il ghiaccio con la punta delle lame dei pattini. -Io…hm, li ho persi-

Yakov scosse la testa. Sapeva benissimo che quella era una mezza bugia e che qualcuno doveva per forza aver pensato che fosse divertente far sparire (per la terza volta consecutiva) i guanti del piccolo Plisetsky.

-D’accordo, ho capito- disse l’allenatore socchiudendo gli occhi prima di lasciarli scorrere sulla pista. –Alexei! Lascia perdere gli axel prima che mi sanguinino gli occhi e vieni qui-

Sentendosi pubblicamente umiliato, il ragazzino sospese l’allenamento con espressione torva e, una volta avvicinatosi a loro, a Yakov non sfuggì la rapida ma evidente occhiata di disprezzo che Alexei riservò a Yuri.

-Ma mi ci sto allenando da una settimana, coach Yakov. Ci sono quasi, lo sento e…-

-Dimmi un po’, chi è il tuo allenatore?-

Alexei si guardò attorno con espressione confusa. –Ma… sei tu…-

Feltsman sollevò le sopracciglia folte e prese a sfilarsi la sciarpa dal collo. –Bene, mi fa piacere che tu te ne sia accorto. Sai, cominciavo ad avere qualche dubbio-

-Io… io non capisco, coach…-

-No eh? Allora lascia che ti spieghi meglio la questione, Lyosha****. Per me puoi anche allenarti per dieci anni di fila, ma vedi, sarò io a dirti quando e se sarai mai all’altezza di eseguire un axel degno di questo nome, mi sono spiegato?- Senza attendere la risposta del ragazzo, Yakov rincarò la dose. –Levati i guanti-

-Come?-

-Yuratchka dice di aver perso i guanti. Sono certo che non avrai nulla in contrario a prestargli i tuoi-

Yuri vide la faccia di Alexei diventare color borsht e gli angoli della sua bocca da rana fremere di rabbia. Ma quello che davvero gli regalò la prima soddisfazione da quando era arrivato a San Pietroburgo fu lo sguardo pieno di frustrazione che divampava negli occhi neri del ragazzo.

-Ma così non posso allenarmi!-

-E allora per oggi puoi anche andartene a casa- Yakov Feltsman aprì il palmo della mano senza battere ciglio. –I guanti, Alexei-

Dieci minuti dopo Yuri pattinava sicuro dietro a Feltsman. Le sue mani (ora protette dai costosi guanti del suo peggior nemico) stringevano strette la sciarpa di Yakov, mentre il vecchio allenatore, reggendo l’altro capo dell’indumento riciclato per l’ennesima volta in materiale da allenamento, di tanto in tanto si voltava indietro a impartire le sue istruzioni al bambino di Mosca.

-Yakov. Oi, Yakov! Tutto bene?-

L’allenatore si portò entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia e imprecando contro la schiena bloccata si tirò in piedi.

-Sto benissimo, smettila di darmi del vecchio coglione moribondo- L’uomo tossì sperando di scacciare la nostalgia dal proprio sguardo prima di tornare a rivolgerlo sul volto di Yuri. -Muoviamoci, dai. È quasi ora. Lilia si starà sicuramente chiedendo perché diavolo non siamo già a bordo pista-

Yakov Feltsman intravide il verde acceso delle iridi dell’allievo indurirsi fino a far sembrare il ragazzo molto più grande dei suoi quindici anni. Era uno sguardo gelido, implacabile, feroce. Lo conosceva fin troppo bene quello sguardo. Lo aveva visto ardere ogni volta che Yuri si era preparato ad affrontare uno scontro. Contro di lui, contro un avversario, contro se stesso.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era fiero di lui, comunque sarebbe andata a finire quel giorno. Sapeva di non averlo mai fatto e, suo malgrado, non lo fece neppure in quell’occasione. Si limitò a guardare Yuri marciare di spalle lungo il corridoio, non perché non desiderasse pronunciarle, ma perché non aveva mai saputo trovare le parole adatte.

Se solo avesse creduto in Dio gli avrebbe intimato di non azzardarsi a mettersi tra Yuratchka e il podio quella sera. Perché il ragazzo aveva sudato sangue per arrivare fino a Barcellona. Perché il ragazzo aveva talento. Cazzo, talento vero. Perché la vita non era stata tenera con lui. E perché nonostante cinque anni di rogne, litigi, e insulti (o forse proprio per questo), Yakov Feltsman teneva a Yuri come a un figlio.

Il secondo movimento della Nona Sinfonia di Beethoven si riversò come un’onda lungo le pareti del corridoio affollato. Sentendosi chiamare per nome, Feltsman si voltò indietro e qualcosa di inaspettato prese a farsi largo nei suoi pensieri fino a penetrare senza sforzo negli strati più inaccessibili e dolenti dell’anima del vecchio allenatore.

Fronteggiando il laconico stupore di Lilia e lo sguardo di Yakov, il cui silenzio tradiva e incarnava più esplicitamente di qualsiasi commento la tensione percepita da ognuno di loro, Viktor Nikiforov aveva appena annunciato ai rappresentanti in carica della squadra russa la sua intenzione di tornare a competere.

Yuri Plisetsky si sfilò gli auricolari e afferrò con urgenza il braccio di Viktor.

-Stai dicendo che il maiale impanato ha intenzione di ritirarsi?-

-Sta solo a lui decidere- Viktor rispose lasciando che una ciocca argentata gli schermasse parte del volto. -Prenderà una decisione ufficiale a Grand Prix concluso-

Yuri sentì qualcosa dibattersi appena sotto lo sterno e prima di riuscire a comprendere o a reagire a quello che stava succedendo, si ritrovò con il viso premuto contro la giacca di Viktor. Percepì le braccia dell’uomo tremare attorno alle sue spalle, come se Viktor avesse paura di cadere, come se qualcosa dentro di lui fosse sul punto di spezzarsi.

Fu in quel momento che Yuri comprese che quell’abbraccio non era uno dei tanti, fottuti gesti magnanimi con cui lo Zar di Russia amava rimettere tutti al proprio posto.

 

Era una richiesta d’aiuto.

 

_(continua)_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No ho entenc: (Catalano) Non capisco  
> **Suquet de peix: tipica zuppa di pesce della tradizione gastronomica catalana  
> ***Ganbatte ne: (Giapponese) espressione d'incoraggiamento traducibile con "forza!" oppure "metticela tutta!"  
> ****Lyosha: diminutivo di Alexei


	6. Capitolo Sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove impariamo che a Nicolai Plisetsky la zuppa di cavolo e sottaceti scatena l'odio e dove scopriamo i retroscena di Welcome to The Madness. Dove durante il banchetto di fine campionato Yuri Plisetsky si abbandona compiaciuto a atti osceni ai danni del vassoio dei salumi e dei formaggi (per non parlare di un certo kazaco) e dove un bicchiere d'acqua si rivelerà traditore. Dove il nostro prode (e a questo punto in odor di santità) eroe del Kazakhstan subirà un assalto che metterà a dura prova la sua proverbiale rettitudine e dove nell'epilogo un messaggio inatteso riuscirà a strappare un sorriso perfino a quel malmostoso del Plisetsky.

PROSPETTIVA PLISETSKY

 

_Capitolo Sei_

_And with the early dawn_  
Moving right along  
I couldn't buy and eyeful of sleep

 

 

 _ Mosca _ _,_

_domenica 13 Dicembre – ore 9:23_

 

Come ogni domenica mattina, fedele alle tradizioni culinarie tramandatele dalla madre e inesorabile come l’indigestione dopo la _Maslenitsa*_ , al secondo piano la Signora Kozlova stava cucinando da ore la sua celebre _solyanka_ **. E come ogni domenica mattina, al suo rientro dal cimitero _Vagankovskoye_ (Ваганьковское Кладбище), Nicolai Plisetsky aveva trovato l’androne del palazzo impestato fino ai lampadari dal consueto effluvio di grasso di maiale, unto e cetrioli sottaceto che, nonostante la spessa barriera della sciarpa di lana tirata su fin sotto le borse scure a ridosso dei suoi occhi, finì come al solito a volerlo scortare per forza su per la tromba delle scale fino alla porta di casa.

Posando il cappello sul centrino ingiallito della mensola all’ingresso, accanto alla fotografia di Yulenka che sorrideva in braccio alla madre, l’uomo prese a liberarsi dal peso del cappotto e soprattutto dalla micidiale _solyanka_ della Signora Kozlova inveendo a denti stretti. Controllò l’orologio alla parete della cucina e poi, cercando di ricordarsi per l’ennesima volta quante ore di differenza ci fossero tra Mosca e Barcellona, mise su l’acqua per il terzo tè della giornata restando a studiare le vene che come fiumi esausti in prossimità del loro farsi foce gli attraversavano il dorso delle mani.

Aveva tentato di contattare Yuri la sera prima, ma il cellulare del ragazzo aveva continuato a suonare a vuoto. Quando verso le due del mattino aveva ricevuto un suo messaggio (“Ce l’abbiamo fatta, dedushka. Mi dispiace di aver pianto. Ti chiamo domani dopo il gala”), Nicolai Plisetsky si era chiesto quanto avrebbe dovuto attendere prima di riabbracciare il nipote, quante stagioni sarebbero dovute trascorrere prima che potesse guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi e confidargli che al termine del free program e poi durante la cerimonia di premiazione aveva pianto anche lui. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non se ne vergognava per niente.

Era rimasto in silenzio a fissare il cursore lampeggiare a vuoto contro la luminosità artificiale dello schermo prima di levarsi gli occhiali (a cui ormai era costretto a ricorrere per decifrare la _Moskovskaja Pravda_ ** _***)_** e infine abbandonare il telefono sul comodino.

Si era poi alzato dal letto rinunciando una volta per tutte alla prospettiva di riuscire a riprendere sonno e passando davanti alla camera di Yuri non aveva resistito al bisogno di aggrapparsi per un lungo momento alla maniglia della porta.

All’interno del piccolo locale tutto era rimasto esattamente come cinque anni prima: la trapunta con i piccoli pini stampati contro lo sfondo azzurro, la collezione di barchette costruite assieme riciclando negli anni le scatole smaltate delle aringhe salate ancora schierate sotto un velo di polvere lungo il davanzale della finestra e poco distante sulla carta da parati il poster della grande tigre siberiana fissato con quattro puntine spaiate. Nicolai Plisetsky si era seduto sul letto e sfiorando con le dita screpolate dall’inverno e dal trascorrere del tempo l’orecchio semi-scucito del gatto di stoffa che era appena rotolato verso di lui, era tornato con la memoria alle notti in cui aveva cercato di sciogliere il rancore dallo sguardo di Yuratchka raccontandogli le peripezie di _Vasilissa la Bella_ e della spietatezza del terribile serpente _Gorynych_. Aveva sorriso ricordando come il nipote finiva sempre per pregarlo di narrargli ancora una volta della _Baba Jaga_ , ma prima che la fiaba fosse finita, le sue piccole mani si aggrappavano al gatto di stoffa, i suoi occhi si chiudevano esausti e finalmente Yuri tornava a essere solo un bambino addormentato.

L’anziano aveva poi serrato le labbra sottili e accomodando con cura il vecchio pupazzo sul cuscino si era rialzato in piedi con evidente sforzo.

-È inutile che fai finta di niente, Kotienok- Mormorò l’uomo avvolto dalla penombra della stanza vuota. –Lo so che manca anche a te-

 

~

 

_ Barcellona, Princess Hotel  _

_mattina del Gala exhibition - ore 8:05_

Per non svegliare Minako che sdraiata nel suo letto russava peggio di suo padre dopo una notte di bagordi, Mari scivolò nella stanza più silenziosa di un’ombra. Serrò gli occhi richiudendo lentamente la porta alle sue spalle, pregando che la serratura non scattasse tradendo la sua presenza. Facendosi luce con lo schermo del telefonino riuscì a raggiungere il bagno, evitando miracolosamente d'inciampare nei bagagli abbandonati a terra, poi accostò piano la porta e accese la luce tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Fino a quel punto era andato tutto secondo i piani.

BLING! Merda, si era dimenticata di abbassare la suoneria.

Lottando col volume del telefono la ragazza si affrettò a rispondere prima che la peste russa la bombardasse di altri messaggi.

yuri_plisetsky: dove diavolo sei?

katsuki.mari: Ho quasi fatto. Tu comincia ad andare, ci vediamo direttamente là XD

yuri_plisetsky: Ma l’hai trovato sì o no?

Sogghignando, Mari rimase a fissare quell’ultimo messaggio petulante prima di riprendere a dedicarsi alla missione affidatale da Yurio. Una volta localizzato il bersaglio, la ragazza prese a rigirarsi il piccolo, apparentemente innocuo oggetto tra le dita. Giunta a quel punto di non ritorno, dovette per forza di cose ammettere a se stessa che era probabilmente dalla prima volta che aveva visto Yuri Plisetsky ingozzarsi come un aspirapolvere industriale nella saletta privata di Yu-topia che lei moriva dalla voglia di vedere quella meraviglia di occhioni russi farsi se possibile ancora più pericolosi. Poi, scuotendosi dal suo sognare a occhi aperti, cacciò tutto nella busta di plastica che aveva appena estratto dalla tasca del suo montgomery beige e ridacchiò soddisfatta.

-Si può sapere cosa stai facendo con le mani infilate dentro la mia trousse?-

Mari Katsuki trasalì e alzando lo sguardo nello specchio sopra il lavandino trovò il volto assonnato di Minako che la fissava con nebulosa ma palpabile perplessità.

-Minako-sensei! Ehm, buongiorno… ecco, io-

Lo sguardo della ragazza cominciò a vagare alla ricerca disperata di giustificazioni plausibili in grado di tirarla fuori da quella situazione incresciosa e anche in fretta. A quell’ora avrebbe già dovuto essere al CCIB da un pezzo, ma all’ultimo aveva ceduto al sorriso e alle lusinghe di Viktor che la invitavano a fare colazione assieme e aveva finito per fare tardi. Dannazione ai russi e al loro diabolico potere di persuasione. Finiva sempre per dire loro di sì. Nello specifico, quel giorno era già la seconda volta che si piegava alle loro richieste ed erano solo le otto del mattino.

-Mari, tesoro… Non c’è davvero bisogno che tu faccia la timida con me, ci conosciamo da una vita, no?- Minako si passò una mano dietro alla nuca sbadigliando. –Se vuoi farti carina per il Gala ti aiuto io volentieri. Ti ricordi quando eri piccina e ti truccavo per i saggi della scuola? Lascia fare a me, sono un’esperta in materia-

-Mi ricordo eccome, mi hai infilato il mascara nell’occhio almeno un paio di volte e poi mi hai mandata in scena che sembravo un panda in lacrime-

-Oh, insomma, è stato un incidente, quante volte devo ripetertelo?… Aspetta un momento- La donna si portò l’indice davanti alle labbra e socchiuse gli occhi. –Non dirmi che hai smesso di venire a lezione per la storia del mascara!-

Mari la guardò con un misto di sconcerto ed esasperazione. –Ho smesso di venire a lezione quando Yuuri ha compiuto sei anni e non gli è più servita la scorta per andare e tornare dalle tue lezioni, lo sai benissimo, dai-

-Mi stai forse dicendo che per due anni interi hai solo finto di amare la danza?-

-Minako, andiamo. Non ho mai finto-

-Sono profondamente ferita-

Le due donne si guardarono negli occhi e poi scoppiarono a ridere fino alle lacrime.

-D’accordo- Minako dovette sedersi sulla tazza del gabinetto per riprendere fiato. -adesso mi spieghi a cosa ti servono i miei cosmetici?-

Mari Katsuki si appoggiò al bordo del lavandino e confessò. –Yurio-

-Yurio cosa?-

-Me li ha chiesti lui…-

-Mi stai dicendo che Yuri Plisetsky ti ha chiesto di fregarmi ombretti e rossetto?-

-In realtà ha specificato solo l’ombretto nero- Mari si grattò la tempia. –Su questo almeno è stato molto preciso. Il rossetto, ahem… è una mia iniziativa, ecco-

Minako inarcò le sopracciglia. –Mari-chan, perdonami ma continuo a essere parecchio confusa-

-Dice che ha avuto un’idea…-

-Santo cielo, ha avuto una crisi d’identità sessuale. C’era da aspettarselo, povero piccolo, con tutti i criminali che per anni non hanno fatto altro che confonderlo chiamandolo fatina, gattino…-

-Un’idea per il Gala, Minako-

-Oh…-

-Eh!-

-Che ne è stato della coreografia di Lilia? Non mi pare fosse ispirata al Cigno Nero-

-I dettagli non me li ha voluti dire, ma da quello che ho capito… beh, direi che a questo giro la coreografia di Lilia è volata fuori dalla finestra-

-Yurio è un quindicenne morto, ne è consapevole? La Baranovskaya non glielo perdonerà mai e ha assolutamente ragione! Ma come si permette quel moccioso ingrato…-

-Sei liberissima di pensare quello che vuoi, però io ho deciso di aiutarlo. E mi serve il tuo ombretto. Posso prenderlo sì o no?-

-Assolutamente no-

-Ma… e adesso cosa dico a Yurio! Mi sta aspettando in camerino e io…-

Minako incrociò le braccia sotto il seno sollevando fiera il mento in aria. –Digli che è in ottime mani-

 

~

_Centre de Convencions Internacional de Barcelona_

_ore 11:13_

 

Otabek Altin si sfregò gli occhi contro i polsini della felpa cercando di trattenere l’ennesimo sbadiglio poi, ringraziando la ragazza dietro al bancone del bar, prese le due tazze di carta e, facendosi strada tra la folla che già iniziava a invadere l’atrio del vestibolo, si avviò verso i camerini al piano superiore. Aveva dormito sì e no tre ore la notte precedente e cominciava a notarlo, soprattutto quando cominciava una frase in Inglese e finiva per concluderla in dialetto Kazaco.

Percorrendo il lungo corridoio si ritrovò a ripensare ancora una volta alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Yuri in riva al mare, rievocò il cielo incrostato di stelle sopra di loro, il vento che aveva scompigliato le ciocche chiare del ragazzo che seduto al suo fianco gli aveva confidato a bassa voce, senza guardarlo, di sentire il bisogno di liberarsi una volta per tutte dalle aspettative impostagli dagli altri, di volerlo fare creando qualcosa di inaudito e di scagliarlo in piena faccia al mondo intero. Sorrise rievocando lo stupore che aveva trovato nel verde brillante degli occhi di Yuri quando Otabek gli aveva teso la mano a consolidare per la seconda volta la loro coalizione. Gli aveva sussurrato che quello era lo Yuri che più di tutto desiderava vedere.

Scomodo. Indomabile. Libero.

Quello che aveva scelto di tenersi per sé era l’emozione che aveva provato nel comprendere di essere stato scelto come unico alleato nella dichiarazione di guerra che Yuri Plisetsky aveva intenzione di proclamare ufficialmente durante la sua esibizione al Gala. E ogni volta che si fermava a prenderne atto, sentiva un nuovo, sconosciuto senso d’orgoglio che a tratti rischiava di lasciarlo senza fiato.

Una volta rientrati di corsa in albergo avevano convinto il portiere notturno a farsi consegnare il badge per accedere alla palestra e nell’area libera dei locali deserti, per quasi quattro ore Otabek aveva assistito Yuri Plisetsky nel creare dal nulla qualcosa che fino a quel momento aveva ritenuto impossibile.

Aveva visto quel ragazzino di quindici anni trasformarsi in pura, implacabile energia, il movimento delle braccia esili cercare nello spazio forma e direzione fino a farsi terrificanti nella loro perfezione, il crescendo audace dei salti, lo sguardo inquieto che sempre più spesso cercava il suo, il nervosismo vibrare sulle labbra socchiuse, le imprecazioni sibilate tra i denti e poi la forte risata liberatoria una volta che Yuri si era lasciato cadere a terra madido di sudore, stremato, ma trionfante. E Otabek non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare di non aver mai sentito nulla di più bello dell’eco di quell’abbandono.

Quando erano tornati a rendere il badge alla reception, col braccio avvolto attorno alle spalle di Otabek e in piena adrenalina, Yuri aveva sfidato lo scrutinio diffidente del night manager facendo scivolare con un dito la tessera magnetica sulla superficie del bancone verso lo stomaco prominente dell’uomo con lentezza esasperante e ben stampata in faccia l’espressione più stronza che sia Altin che il manager avessero mai visto in vita loro. Ridendo ancora, erano poi saliti in camera di Otabek al sesto piano e, condividendo spalla contro spalla un unico paio di auricolari, avevano lavorato sdraiati a pancia in giù sul letto sulla traccia musicale fino a renderla assolutamente perfetta per la coreografia appena creata da Yuri. Otabek si era voltato un paio di volte con l’intenzione di sollevare un dubbio o per assicurarsi che le modifiche appena apportate funzionassero per entrambi, ma ogni volta si era perso a studiare il profilo di Yuri Plisetsky illuminato dallo schermo, fino a quando il ragazzino russo si era girato a sua volta per fissarlo dritto negli occhi con aria interrogativa oppure per scuoterlo con una spallata. O entrambe le cose.

Quando Otabek Altin aveva riaperto gli occhi, la luce del mattino filtrava appena dalle tende tirate davanti alla finestra. Non sapeva quando si era addormentato. Sapeva solo che Yuri Plisetsky non era più al suo fianco e che al suo posto aveva trovato un messaggio scritto col pennarello indelebile sul retro di un vecchio scontrino abbandonato sulla tastiera del portatile a un centimetro dal suo naso:

“Buongiorno. Alza il culo e fatti trovare alle 11 in punto nel mio camerino”

Scosse piano la testa rievocando lo scorrere incerto delle proprie dita lungo le pieghe della trapunta smosse dal corpo di Yuri e ora fermo a metà corridoio davanti alla porta chiusa dello spogliatoio, provò qualcosa di molto simile all’esitazione. Dal camerino fuoriuscivano risate e gridolini femminili interrotti a intervalli regolari dal ringhiare già fin troppo famigliare di Yuri Plisetsky. Reggendo con un braccio piegato i bicchieri del caffè in equilibrio precario, Altin sollevò la mano per bussare, ma prima che potesse farlo la porta si spalancò e davanti a lui apparve il volto di Mila Babicheva.

-Ma piantala di fare la figa isterica!- La ragazza sbraitò oltre la propria spalla sbuffando. –Lasciatelo dire, Yuri Plisetsky. Secondo me frequentare la Baranovskaya ti avrà aiutato a vincere una medaglia d’oro ma per il resto ti ha fatto proprio male. Stai diventando anche peggio di lei, guarda che non sono la sola a pensarlo e se proprio vuoi saperlo… oh Otabek, ciao!-

L’espressione di Mila passò dallo scorbutico all’espansivo in meno di mezzo secondo. Portandosi una mano sulla curva del fianco, la ragazza prese a misurare la figura di Altin sorridendo a ogni centimetro percorso dal proprio sguardo.

-Sei stato convocato anche tu? Non c’è che dire, il nostro piccolo Yuratchka oggi è proprio riuscito a reclutare un esercito di tutto rispetto-

Otabek lanciò un’occhiata oltre la spalla di Mila e riconobbe Mari che eccitata applaudiva e saltellava sul posto, poi intravide Minako china sopra Yuri e intenta a fissargli alcune ciocche bionde dietro la testa. Dalla sua postazione non riuscì a valutare il risultato del loro operato, ma a giudicare dalla gamma di cosmetici sparpagliata su tutta la superficie del tavolino sotto lo specchio, sospettò che Yuri Plisetsky avesse deciso di andarci giù pesante con i colpi di scena quel giorno.

Mila seguì lo sguardo del ragazzo kazaco e si lasciò sfuggire una risatina sarcastica. –Sai, in realtà avrei dovuto occuparmi io del trucco, ma all’ultimo Minako ha insistito per farlo lei e, se devo essere sincera, devo dire che ha fatto un gran bel lavoro. Stenterai a riconoscerlo, ti avverto-

Otabek deglutì cercando di ignorare l’improvviso bisogno di buttare giù un gran sorso di caffè.

-Posso entrare?-

-Accomodati, ma attento che oggi morde. Voglio dire, anche più del solito-

Altin annuì e passando accanto a Mila varcò la soglia senza aggiungere altro. La ragazza incrociò le braccia rivolgendosi a tutti e a nessuno in particolare. –Vado a fare colazione, serve qualcosaaaa?-

-Serve che ti levi dalle palle, Babicheva. È un’ora che spari cazzate a raffica e… ahia! Ma è proprio necessario cavarmi un occhio stamattina?!-

-Ooops- Minako allontanò la mano che reggeva il pennellino del maschara dal volto di Yurio.

–Che ti dicevo, non è un amore?- Mila inarcò le sopracciglia lanciando un’ultima occhiata in direzione di Plisetsky (che per la cronaca non aveva ancora smesso di sbraitare) prima di voltarsi e rispondere al cellulare avviandosi lungo il corridoio. –Sì, dimmi, Georgi… Massì, certo che gliel’abbiamo messo l’eyeliner! Sì, sì, due strati belli carichi come hai detto tu, vedi di darti una calmata! Non ce l’avevo l’ombretto nero, gliel’ha prestato Minako…cosa? No che non posso mandarti una foto, sei fuori?? Prima quasi mi stacca la testa per molto meno…-

_Eyeliner… due strati belli carichi… ombretto nero… ma cosa…?_

Intento ad analizzare i dettagli trapelati dalla conversazione telefonica di Mila con Georgi Popovich, Otabek posò i bicchieri di carta sul tavolo accanto alla porta e prese a sfilarsi la giacca di pelle nera. Quando tornò a voltarsi il respiro gli si bloccò in gola. Dinnanzi a lui era apparsa una creatura dalla bellezza inaudita, il delicato pallore del volto enfatizzato ancora di più dalle sfumature di nero attorno agli occhi a esaltare il verde iridescente e feroce dello sguardo che ora lo inchiodava senza lasciargli alcuna possibilità di scampo.

-Қарғы сатқыр…****-

–Non parlo Kazako, Altin- La creatura inclinò la testa e gli si avvicinò ancora di più. -Allora, che ne pensi?-

Otabek provò a deglutire. Non solo fallì miseramente nel suo intento, ma il tentativo lo portò a prendere un respiro talmente scoordinato che corse il rischio di strozzarsi.

-Okay, ho capito, non ti piace- La creatura scrollò le spalle e per un momento tornò a essere Yuri Plisetsky. –Se non altro vedo che almeno il caffè me l’hai portato-

C’erano così tante cose che Otabek Altin avrebbe voluto confessare in quel momento. A cominciare dall’euforia che aveva provato nell’intravedere Yuri Plisetsky in piedi tra la folla del Poblenou, il locale dove appena una notte prima stava facendo dj set per l’evento di un conoscente, fino ad arrivare alla vertigine che lo invadeva ogni volta che sentiva Yuri pronunciare il suo nome. Invece, facendo appello a ciò che del suo stoicismo era riuscito a resistere a quei quattro giorni, Otabek si limitò a porgere il bicchiere di carta a Yuri ordinando alla propria mano di non azzardarsi a tremare.

Plisetsky prese un sorso e poi sollevò gli occhi guardando l’amico con un’espressione di delusione assoluta. –Mai sentito parlare di latte e zucchero?-

-Non lo avevi specificato- Altin fece per riprendersi il bicchiere. –Vado a prendertene un altro-

-Lascia stare, non c’è tempo- Yuri lo afferrò per il polso bloccandogli il movimento del braccio e attendendo con un sorriso sulle labbra che gli occhi scuri di Otabek sospendessero il loro vagare inquieto fino a incontrare il verde acceso dei suoi. – Però ti avverto, la prossima volta che ti vedo bere questa sciacquatura di piatti ti prendo a calci nel culo, mi sono spiegato? Anzi, facciamo che più tardi te lo offro io un caffè decente, ci stai?-

Altin sorrise contemplando le lunghe dita di Yuri chiuse attorno al proprio polso.

Fu allora che prese piena coscienza dello strano silenzio che da qualche minuto era piombato nel camerino e quando si voltò per assicurarsi che Minako e Mari fossero ancora lì con loro, le trovò in piedi in un angolo a seguire il dialogo in corso a occhi sgranati.

 

~

 

_ Princess Hotel, _

_banchetto di fine Grand Prix - ore 20:26_

 

Soppesando sconsolata la terza portata della serata, Isabella si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro riponendo le posate con aria sconfitta. Jean Jacques Leroy, impegnato ad arraffare l’ultimo salatino dall’alzata al centro del tavolo e ad aggravare la digestione degli altri commensali con un intero repertorio di parabole auto-celebrative, non si accorse dello stato d’animo della fidanzata fino a quando le lunghe unghie laccate presero a scandirne il malcontento lungo il calice di cristallo alla fine dell’irrequietezza delle dita della giovane donna.

-Qualcosa che non va, mamour*****?-

La ragazza lo guardò con un broncio da bambina e allontanando da sé il piatto appena proposto dalla cameriera di sala, prese a scuotere la testa facendo oscillare i vistosi orecchini abbinati al bracciale di perle di fiume regalatole da Jean la sera prima.

-Se sfioro anche solo un altro boccone finirò per esplodere! Mi ci vorranno settimane per smaltire tutte le calorie accumulate stasera. Ti prego guarda che pancia gonfia!… mi viene da piangere-

-Sciocchezze!- Sbottò il canadese alzando il volume della voce come faceva tutte le volte che voleva attirare l’attenzione di ogni singola persona presente (vale a dire il 99,9% delle volte che apriva bocca). –Sei il fiore più bello presente in sala, lo pensiamo tutti qui. Diglielo anche tu, Otabek!-

Pur sentendosi chiamato in causa, dall’altro lato del tavolo Altin continuò a masticare in silenzio nella vana speranza di uscire incolume dal varietà messo in scena da Jean e da Isabella. Non era la prima volta e non sarebbe di certo stata l’ultima in cui si trovava trascinato suo malgrado nei loro siparietti amorosi. Ma perlomeno fino a quella sera non aveva mai dovuto affrontare la complicazione, per non parlare del rischio, di avere Yuri Plisetsky seduto nella sedia accanto alla sua.

-Oi, Leroy!-

 _Ecco. Ci siamo_ , pensò Otabek affondando nello schienale della propria sedia.

-Già è difficile mangiare dovendoti guardare in faccia, almeno ce la fate tu e la tua donna a non rovinarmi il resto della cena con le vostre stronzate? Mi avete fatto passare l’appetito, cazzo-

Jean incrociò le braccia davanti al petto e per un po’ si limitò a soppesare Yuri Plisetsky con un sorrisetto beffardo stampato sulle labbra. Poi abbassando lo sguardo e sistemandosi con gesti indolenti i gemelli al polsino della camicia di seta, prese a ridacchiare scuotendo la testa. –Francamente mi stupirei del contrario. Sbaglio o quello è il secondo piatto di paella che ti vediamo ripulire questa sera? -

-Sbagliato. È, o meglio, era il terzo. Fatti vedere da un oculista e già che ci sei fatti i cazzi tuoi- Plisetsky spinse sprezzante il piatto spazzolato fino all’ultimo chicco di riso al centro del tavolo e afferrò con le mani un’enorme fetta di _salchichón_ dal vassoio dei salumi cacciandosela tutta in bocca tra l’incredulità dei presenti. Poi ricordandosi del regime alimentare di Otabek seduto giusto al suo fianco, provò un sincero seppur decisamente tardivo moto di ritegno e, ripulendosi le dita sul tovagliolo, prese a masticare sempre più a rilento.

-Mon Dieu, secondo me finirà per sentirsi male…- Isabella si portò allarmata una mano sul décolleté.

-Ti piacerebbe, strega- Plisetsky sibilò socchiudendo gli occhi mentre si lasciava scivolare con fare volutamente osceno uno spicchio di _queso manchego_ tra le labbra, interrompendo la manovra solo quando, sotto la tovaglia, il ginocchio di Mila gli si conficcò con decisione in una coscia.

-Di’ un po’, Beks- JJ si sporse in avanti lasciando scorrere sornione lo sguardo da Altin a Plisetsky. –Mentre le signore fanno amabilmente conversazione, perché non ci sveli i retroscena dell’exhibition di stamattina? Non so se ve ne siete resi conto, ma il vostro duo a sorpresa ha rischiato di far venire giù gli spalti. Quando hai strappato il secondo guanto ho temuto che il gruppo di ragazze alle mie spalle fosse sull’orlo di un infarto. Che dire, ottima trovata. Siete stati bravissimi a tenere tutto segreto fino all’ultimo. Giusto poco fa Nekola ed io ci chiedevamo quando avete trovato il tempo di fare delle prove-

-Dio, quanto sei coglione, Leroy- Plisetsky si portò le braccia dietro la nuca e per un momento fu seriamente tentato di stendere le gambe sulla tovaglia solo per levarsi lo sfizio di schiaffare la suola delle scarpe nuove di zecca in faccia a JJ. Ma poi ebbe il sopravvento il buonsenso di ricordarsi che Yakov e Lilia stavano seduti al tavolo accanto in compagnia di Katsudon e di Viktor. Non era necessario voltarsi per avere la conferma che lo stessero tenendo sotto stretta sorveglianza.

–Abbiamo improvvisato praticamente tutto. In origine non era nemmeno previsto che Otabek fosse sul ghiaccio con me. Ma sai com’è. È da questo genere di cose che si distinguono i professionisti dai dilettanti. Si chiama classe. Qualcosa che se non altro sei sempre libero di ammirare da lontano-

Jean inarcò le sopracciglia scure passando il braccio sulle spalle nude di Isabella. –Quindi la sequenza dei guanti era un fuori programma? Interessante-

-Otabek è stato fantastico. Confesso che ha preso di sorpresa perfino me. Per non parlare dello sparo? Puro genio- Yuri si voltò per regalare un gran sorriso ad Altin senza rendersi conto della difficoltà nello sguardo dell’amico.

-Doppi sensi come se non ci fosse un domani, insomma- Insinuò JJ accavallando le lunghe gambe fasciate dai pantaloni di taglio francese. –E bravo, Beks-

Plisetsky si scostò un ciuffo biondo dal verde perplesso dei suoi occhi semi-chiusi. –Si può sapere di cosa stai parlando?-

Fino a quel momento Otabek aveva tentato di giocare la carta dell’impassibilità, certo che la cosa lo avrebbe aiutato a sopravvivere al dialogo surreale dal quale si era sforzato di tenersi fuori ad ogni costo, ma l’occhiolino appena lanciatogli da Jean attraverso il tavolo lo convinsero che era arrivato il momento di prendersi una boccata d’aria e di concedersi soprattutto una tregua. Si scusò sottovoce e lasciando la propria sedia si avviò verso i bagni della sala.

Una volta conquistato un cubicolo, richiuse la porta con un po’ troppa foga per poi lasciarsi cadere sulla seduta dei sanitari. Rimase seduto in silenzio con i gomiti piantati sulle ginocchia a massaggiarsi lo scalpo con entrambe le mani, desiderando di essere già sul volo che l’indomani lo avrebbe riportato ad Almaty. E al tempo stesso detestando anche solo l’idea di lasciare Barcellona.

Chiuse gli occhi e contro le palpebre serrate rivide fotogramma per fotogramma gli istanti che avevano preceduto _Welcome to the Madness_ , Yuri che quasi aveva perso gli occhiali da sole quando le note di _Stammi Vicino_ avevano preso a espandersi sul ghiaccio e in pista erano entrati Viktor e Yuuri per lasciare tutti senza fiato con il delicato lirismo della loro esibizione, Yuri che si era voltato di scatto per informarlo di aver appena avuto un’idea, che lo voleva con sé, cazzo, che aveva bisogno di lui per mandare tutti a fare in culo, che non si azzardasse nemmeno a dirgli di no.

Ricordò la corsa su per le scale, la sua mano che aveva afferrato la giacca di pelle nera dal camerino, lo sguardo che Yuri gli aveva lanciato poco prima che le luci si fossero abbassate, la sua figura scivolare al centro del ghiaccio, i lembi della giacca gonfiarsi dietro la foga dei movimenti del suo corpo, e poi il buio poco prima dell’esplosione della musica, il riverbero iridescente dei riflettori che di colpo avevano incendiato l’oro dei capelli di Yuri Plisetsky, l’immediata reazione del pubblico e soprattutto l’eccitazione a stento contenuta all’interno della gabbia troppo fin precaria del proprio torace, mentre con le mani stringeva il bordo pista trattenendo a stento il sorriso che, se lasciato trapelare, avrebbe di certo finito per tradire l’emozione che come una scarica elettrica gli stava attraversando le vene.

Rivide l’ardore feroce degli occhi di Yuri trapassarlo da parte a parte, la mano che scattava a sfilargli il primo guanto, le sue labbra che si schiudevano e il fugace profumo della pelle di Yuri invadergli le narici quando i suoi denti, per una frazione di secondo, si erano chiusi sulle dita del nuovo campione del mondo, poco prima di strappargli il secondo guanto. Con la bocca. Davanti al mondo intero. E poi la schiena di Yuri che s’inarcava, le braccia nude abbandonate dietro di sé sul ghiaccio, il pallore del suo petto offerto alla luce, l’estasi sul suo volto.

_Cazzo…_

-Otabek?-

_Yuri?_

-Dai, lo so che sei lì-

-Dammi un minuto-

-Va tutto bene?-

Yuri rimase fermo a fissare il disegno delle piastrelle del pavimento che dalle sue scarpe andava a infilarsi sotto la porta chiusa del cubicolo.

-Tutto bene. Torna al banchetto, ti raggiungo subito-

Silenzio.

-Negativo. Non ci torno di là senza di te-

Otabek fece per aprire bocca, ma l’improvviso scossone che aveva appena fatto tremare la porta gli suggerì che Yuri Plisetsky si fosse appoggiato di peso al cubicolo e, a giudicare dalla cadenza regolare delle pedate inferte contro il pannello inferiore della soglia, comprese che quel ragazzino non aveva alcuna intenzione di dargli tregua. Altin si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Suo malgrado.

-Da quant’è che sei amico di quel deficiente?-

-Scusa?-

-Dai, cazzo, Altin. Mi hai capito benissimo-

Otabek sospirò e comprese che la strategia del cubicolo non avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Facendosi coraggio, si alzò in piedi, fece scattare il chiavistello e aprì la porta affrontando Yuri Plisetsky. –Ci siamo allenati assieme in Canada, te ne ho parlato, ricordi?-

Yuri sostenne impassibile lo sguardo del kazaco fino a quando Otabek gli passò accanto per avvicinarsi ai lavandini, evitando intenzionalmente di incrociare la propria immagine rifessa nello specchio dei bagni.

-Sembrate parecchio in confidenza. O meglio, logorrea Leroy da’ proprio l’impressione di pensarla così-

Altin lasciò scorrere l’acqua per qualche secondo prima di portare le mani sotto il rubinetto. -È un problema?-

Alle sue spalle, sentendosi vagamente patetico, Yuri Plisetsky si trovò a corto di parole. E la cosa non lo divertì nemmeno un po’.

-Ma sai cosa me ne frega. Grazie per oggi. Divertiti al tuo party privato al cesso-

Otabek seguì lo scatto impetuoso di Yuri mirare dritto all’uscita dei bagni riflesso nella superficie opaca dello specchio. Afferrò una salvietta, si asciugò le mani senza fretta apparente e poi sollevò il mento fino a mettere a fuoco l’intensità del proprio sguardo.

Un minuto dopo i bagni erano nuovamente deserti. Ad eccezione del silenziosissimo occupante dell’ultimo cubicolo di cui nessuno aveva mai sospettato la discreta ma rilevante presenza. Phichit Chulanont dischiuse piano la porta e, facendo capolino con la testa, lanciò un’occhiata divertita allo schermo del cellulare per finire di immortalare il suo ruolo (per una volta involontario) di spettatore.

-Uh oh, sembra proprio che il micino russo stia tornando in sala. Ti consiglio di stargli lontano, è arrabbiatissimoooo!-

Il thailandese selezionò il contatto di Yuuri Katsuki e inviò il breve filmato soffocando una risata contro il palmo della propria mano.

Quando Altin rientrò in sala, la cena era quasi terminata e tra i tavoli qualcuno aveva già cominciato timidamente a muovere i primi passi di danza. Giocherellando con i cubetti di ghiaccio all’interno del bicchiere che teneva in mano, Viktor Nikiforov stava conversando con Yakov davanti al bancone del bar e poco lontano da loro, coach Celestino stava cercando di convincere la madre di Jean a lanciarsi in un ballo scatenato. Christophe Giacometti era intento a studiare lo smalto di Sara Crispino con sincera ammirazione e Mila seguiva annoiata la conversazione in corso rosicchiando il cucchiaino del dessert. Mentre scandagliava la folla alla ricerca di Plisetsky, Otabek fu interrotto dal tono monocorde della persona che più di tutti aveva tentato di evitare quella sera.

-Buonasera, Signor Altin- Avvolta in un severo ma al tempo stesso provocante abito color prugna, Lilia Baranovskaya piantò il suo sguardo calcolatore dritto in faccia a Otabek. –Una parola, se permette-

Otabek Altin sapeva di non avere alcuna possibilità di scampo e sapeva anche molto bene dove quel colloquio sarebbe andato a parare. Scrutando il gelo negli occhi della grande Baranovskaya, il ragazzo non si sarebbe stupito se alla fine dell'interrogatorio, la sua testa fosse apparsa infilzata su una picca fuori dall’entrata del Princess Hotel.

-Avrei qualche quesito da sottoporle- La donna interpose una breve pausa volutamente drammatica. -A proposito del Gala-

Ci siamo, pensò Otabek serrando la mascella e preparandosi al massacro ormai imminente.

-Non era mia intenzione mancare di rispetto a nessuno. Vorrei che almeno questo fosse chiaro-

La donna lo squadrò con espressione indecifrabile. –Infatti non lo ha fatto. Tutt’altro, direi- Lilia scosse il capo e poi accadde qualcosa d’inimmaginabile. La terribile Lilia Baranovskaya sorrise. -Ha fornito lei la traccia musicale a Yuri?-

Otabek annuì.

-E lo ha assistito lei nella preparazione della coreografia- Lo domanda suonò più come un’affermazione.

-In realtà- Altin si schiarì la voce infilandosi le mani in tasca quasi sperasse di innescare un portale magico in grado di tirarlo fuori dal quel quarto grado. Come temeva, il portale non si attivò e a lui non restò che confessare. –Yuri ha messo insieme la coreografia ieri notte. Io mi sono limitato a fare ben poco-

-Non direi. Senza il suo supporto, per non parlare della sua presenza a fianco di Yuri, l’exhibition non avrebbe ottenuto lo stesso impatto. Mi sbaglio o avete improvvisato qualcosa?-

-Diciamo che certi… elementi non erano originariamente in programma…-

-Capisco. Direi che sarebbe difficile non individuare quali nello specifico- La donna sollevò un sopracciglio. –Comunque, se il vostro intento era quello di stupire, ci siete riusciti magistralmente. I miei complimenti. Inoltre…-

Otabek vide con la coda dell’occhio Viktor posare il bicchiere sul buffet per andare ad abbracciare Giacometti con il chiaro intento di rapirlo alle attenzioni di Sara e trascinarlo al centro della sala per un balletto che finì per coinvolgere anche Katsuki, Nekola e perfino Michele Crispino in un crescendo caotico al limite del tragicomico.

Per la prima volta dall’inizio del loro dialogo, Lilia distolse lo sguardo. –Inoltre non ho mai visto Yuri così… così risoluto, così intenso. Ho sempre saputo che in quel ragazzino ci fosse del fuoco. Del fuoco vero, mi capisce? Ma è la prima volta che lo vedo ardere in scena e onestamente non posso che esserne fiera. Credo che lo siamo entrambi, dico bene Signor Altin?-

Otabek si rese conto di aver giudicato troppo frettolosamente la sterile durezza di Lilia. Dietro il livore del suo sguardo si celava una passione senza eguali, un trasporto che non lasciava spazio alle miserie del risentimento e della meschinità. Otabek Altin pensò che Yuri fosse fortunato ad avere la possibilità di crescere sotto la guida di un’artista del suo calibro e annuì augurandosi che la donna non avesse intravisto il moto di pura gratitudine riflesso sul proprio volto.

-Bene, se non abbiamo altro da dirci, sarà bene che io mi ritiri nella toilette delle signore a incipriarmi il naso. Ah, e se si sta chiedendo dove si sia rintanata la star di questo Grand Prix…- Lilia sorrise un’ultima volta prima di voltarsi e uscire di scena con lunghi passi aggraziati. –Credo che lo troverà seduto in maniera del tutto sconveniente su uno dei divanetti in fondo alla sala-

Quando Otabek si avvicinò, Yuri finse di non vederlo. Il ragazzo biondo piantò la suola della scarpa nel velluto del divano flettendo il ginocchio per divaricare ancora di più le gambe e prendersi tutto lo spazio disponibile.

-Sono stato brusco poco fa, mi dispiace-

-Senti, perché non vai a farti due chiacchiere con Leroy?-

-Yuri-

-Cosa-

-Il mio volo parte domani prima di mezzogiorno-

-E quindi?-

-E quindi sarebbe da idioti trascorrere questa ultima sera perdendo tempo a discutere di cose che francamente non hanno davvero importanza. Tutto qui-

Plisetsky lasciò scivolare la gamba giù dal divano ricomponendosi lentamente. Poi senza dire una parola, si alzò, prese Otabek per un braccio e lo trainò di forza fino al buffet.

-Non dirmi che hai ancora fame…?-

-Io ho sempre fame, Altin. Ricordatelo- Yuri Plisetsky spinse un dito nella _mousse au chocolat_ per poi ripulirlo con la punta della lingua. –Sempre-

Otabek prese un respiro profondo. –A volte fai davvero paura-

Yuri fece un piccolo inchino compiaciuto. Poi però il suo sorriso prese inesorabilmente a spegnersi e Otabek lo vide fissarsi le dita con crescente sospetto.

-Yuri? Cosa c’è, qualcosa non va?-

-Non lo so, questa mousse è strana... Sa di...-

-Sa di pura arte in quanto è la specialità dello chef pasticcere. Una delizia per intenditori- Il cameriere di sala scivolò alle loro spalle con un vassoio carico di calici vuoti per poi svanire tra la folla, come un angelo della morte in alta livrea, lasciando dietro di sé un ultimo messaggio funesto. -Sanguinaccio dolce al profumo di cardamomo del Madagascar. Buona degustazione, signori.-

Per un attimo ci fu una sorta di sospensione spazio-temporale in cui tutto prese a decellerare attorno a loro. Fino a quando il russo la mandò in frantumi esplodendo in una serie impareggiabile di oscenità e maledizioni.

-Muoviti, trovami dell’acqua! Cazzo!!!-

D’istinto Otabek fece un balzo all’indietro cercando di interporre quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e la pietanza sotto accusa. Quando si riprese, vide Yuri cacciarsi giù un intero bicchiere d’acqua tutto d’un fiato. O così s’illusero entrambi. Fino a quando Yuri alzò gli occhi per guardarlo sconvolto e Altin si rese conto che le sue iridi erano praticamente ridotte a due punte di spillo e le guance dell’amico avevano preso fuoco.

-Oh Cristo…- Yuri barcollò.

-Oh merda…- Otabek agguantò il bicchiere che stava già scivolando dalle dita di Plisetsky e portandosi il bordo sotto il naso prese piena coscienza del danno in corso.

Ormai era ufficiale: Yuri Plisetsky si era appena cacciato giù uno dei letali (e in questo caso assolutamente illegali) vodka tonic assemblato da Viktor Nikiforov in persona.

 

 

~

 

_camera di Yuri Plisetsky - ore 22:12_

Era riuscito ad arrivare fino alla porta della stanza di Yuri senza dare troppo nell’occhio e ora, cercando il supporto della parete del corridoio, cercò d’issare meglio il corpo esanime che, dietro esplicita richiesta di Yakov Feltsman, Altin si era caricato sulla schiena per portarlo via dal banchetto dopo che aveva praticamente perso i sensi addosso a Yuuri Katsuki.

-Yuri, mi serve il badge per entrare-

Il corpo esanime bofonchiò qualcosa d’indistinto contro il suo orecchio.

-Ce l’hai la chiave?-

-Giacca… taschino… dentro…-

Otabek infilò una mano tra la propria scapola e la clavicola di Plisetsky e rovistando tra le pieghe dei vestiti riuscì miracolosamente a estrarre la tessera magnetica.

Una volta entrati, Altin accese la luce e, arginando gli abiti di scena dell’exhibition Gala abbandonati sul pavimento, raggiunse il letto. Prese Yuri tra le braccia e, sorreggendogli la nuca, si chinò per adagiarlo con cura sulla trapunta. Gli tolse la giacca cercando d’ignorare il calore e soprattutto il profumo della sua pelle. Plisetsky giaceva con il capo riverso di lato, le ciocche sfuggite all’elastico dei capelli gli nascondevano quasi tutto il volto, ad esclusione delle labbra che, appena socchiuse, lasciavano intravedere il candore dei denti. Otabek scosse piano la testa e prese a sfilargli le scarpe, poi i calzini, soffermandosi sui numerosi cerotti e sulle bende che fasciavano i piedi dell’amico. Prima di riflettere su quello che stava facendo, si ritrovò a sfiorare con delicatezza quelle ferite una per una in silenzio partecipe, prima di ritrarre le dita e decretare che era arrivato il momento di tornare di sotto. Quando girò le spalle al letto, venne però arrestato da un debole lamento.

-Questa cazzo di cravatta… mi sta strangolando…-

Otabek vide le dita di Yuri litigare con il colletto della camicia e comprese che non poteva abbandonarlo da solo nel bel mezzo di quella battaglia impari, in quanto era certo che, con Plistesky ridotto in quelle condizioni, tra i due avrebbe sicuramente avuto la meglio la cravatta. Tornò a chinarsi sull’amico e prendendolo dolcemente per i polsi gli sussurrò qualcosa in Kazaco per calmarlo. Sembrò funzionare perché nel giro di pochi secondi Yuri Plisetsky aveva smesso di agitarsi e ora respirava sereno a occhi chiusi. Pensando che si fosse addormentato, Otabek prese ad allentargli la cravatta ma, prima che potesse terminare di sciogliere il nodo, si sentì avvolgere la vita con forza. Stretto dalla morsa delle gambe di Yuri, s’irrigidì ancora di più avvertendo la pressione delle braccia del ragazzo sotto di lui serrarsi attorno al proprio collo e prima che potesse abbozzare qualsiasi forma di resistenza finì per perdere l’equilibrio.

-Mi sono comportato come uno stronzo… io non volevo, ti chiedo scusa, Beka…-

 _Beka?_ Era la prima volta che Yuri lo chiamava così.

-Yuri, non importa. Non me la sono presa. Cerca di dormire adesso- Otabek provò liberarsi dall’assedio di Yuri ma lui lo attirò a sé con ancora più urgenza.

-Siamo… siamo ancora amici, vero?-

Otabek Altin prese un lungo respiro e poi si puntellò con le nocche ai lati del volto di Yuri. Quando lo guardò, trovò il verde annebbiato degli occhi dell’adolescente mescolato a qualcosa che assomigliava a puro smarrimento. Distogliendo lo sguardo, Altin riprese a dedicarsi alla cravatta, incapace di dare voce alle parole che gli premevano contro le labbra serrate.

-Rispondimi…- Yuri lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro esponendo la vulnerabilità della gola. Le braccia caddero esauste sul disegno della trapunta, le gambe scivolarono dal corpo di Otabek, le lunghe ciglia chiare tremarono per qualche secondo prima di cedere al torpore. –Per… per favore…-

Le mani di Otabek posarono la cravatta sulla testiera del letto e poi con dolcezza scostarono le ciocche ribelli dalla bocca di Yuri. Il ragazzo kazaco rimase a scrutare l’abbandono dei lineamenti di quel volto, ammettendo a se stesso di averne davvero temuto la terribile bellezza appena pochi secondi prima.

Qualcosa aveva cominciato a vibrare contro la sua coscia e quando la mano di Yuri Plisetsky prese a strisciare tra di loro per poi sparire all’interno della tasca dei pantaloni scuri, Altin trasalì per tornare alla realtà di un cellulare che suonava e dei loro corpi troppo vicini.

-Rispondi tu, io… io non ce la faccio- Plisetsky gli mise il telefonino in mano e poi si girò dall’altra parte continuando a mormorare frasi indistinte.

Otabek spostò gli occhi sul display e dovette ricorrere a un atto di puro eroismo per non lasciar cadere l’oggetto dalla propria mano. Inspirò profondamente e accettò la chiamata.

-Signor Plisetsky…-

Un prolungato, eloquente silenzio fece da prologo all’inevitabile reazione dall’altra parte della linea.

-Lo conosco il mio nome. Quello che vorrei sapere è chi diavolo sei tu-

Beh, come inizio poteva andare peggio, si disse Otabek. Se non altro non era difficile comprendere da chi Yuri avesse preso i suoi modi decisi.

-Mi chiamo Altin, Otabek Altin- Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi dandosi dell’idiota da solo per essersi presentato come se si trovasse in un cazzo di film di James Bond. –Sono un pattinatore e…-

-Ah, il famoso kazaco! Yuri mi ha parlato molto di te. E ti assicuro che Yuratchka di regola non parla mai di nessuno. A meno che non sia per farlo a pezzi. Ma non mi sembra il suo intento nel tuo caso. Sei davvero in gamba, figliolo. Ti ho visto in azione sul ghiaccio e, lasciamelo dire in tutta onestà, quel bronzo spettava a te, non a quel mascellone canadese. Che Dio potesse fulminare sul colpo quell’inutile marmaglia di giudici venduti-

-La ringrazio, Signor Plisetsky…-

-Presentazioni a parte, si può sapere dov’è Yuratchka? Non siete al banchetto, vero? Non sento quella checca di Nikiforov che canta a squarciagola in sottofondo-

-Ecco, Yuratch… voglio dire, Yuri era molto stanco e mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo in camera-

-Per caso stai cercando di NON dirmi che si è preso una storta?-

-Non è stato intenzionale-

-Quale parte, il tuo non dirmi della sbronza o la sbronza?-

-Entrambe-

Dopo un breve silenzio, Nicolai Plisetsky esplose in una risata sgangherata costringendo Otabek ad allontanare momentaneamente il telefono da sé.

-E allora stammi a sentire, Altin. Sono felice che Yuratchka abbia trovato un vero amico come te. Dio solo sa quanto il mio povero ragazzo ne avesse bisogno. Un’altra cosa, non sarà necessario dirgli della nostra piccola chiacchierata, che rimanga tra noi. Vedi solo di assicurarti che domani mattina si regga in piedi e che non perda l’aereo per San Pietroburgo, intesi?-

Otabek pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto incontrare di persona il Signor Plisetsky, immaginò di poter un giorno guardare quell’uomo negli occhi per cercare quanto di lui avrebbe continuato a vivere nello sguardo di Yuri. Si alzò dal letto allontanando l’idea con uno scatto infastidito del capo.

-Vorrei poterlo fare ma il mio volo parte prima del suo-

-Ma è messo così male? Che diamine ha bevuto?-

-Credo fosse vodka ma, ripeto, è stato un incidente-

-Allora c’entra di sicuro Viktor-

Altin trattenne a stento un sorriso e rivolse lo sguardo sulla posizione di Yuri che, ormai completamente vinto dai fumi dell’alcol, giaceva a gambe e braccia aperte attraverso la trapunta.

-Nulla che una bella dormita non possa curare, stia tranquillo-

-D’accordo, Altin. Allora ti lascio andare a letto. È stato un piacere-

-Anche per me, Signore. Buonanotte-

Otabek ripose il cellulare di Yuri sul comodino e notando le tacche agonizzanti della batteria, collegò il caricatore già assicurato alla presa sulla parete. Tornò dal bagno con un bicchiere d’acqua e lo lasciò a portata di mano di Yuri qualora nella notte ne avesse avuto bisogno. E da come respirava rumorosamente a bocca aperta, Otabek era certo che ne avrebbe avuto bisogno eccome. Esitò solo un momento prima di spegnere la luce e chiudersi la porta della stanza alle spalle.

Percorrendo a passi incerti la moquette del corridoio, Altin si trovò a detestare con ogni fibra del proprio essere l’anonimità delle decine di porte che gli scorrevano accanto. Quanti alberghi aveva visto in vita sua? Aveva dormito in innumerevoli stanze costruite in serie per anni, eppure fino a quel momento non aveva mai provato amarezza all’idea di affrontare un check-out. Poco prima che le porte dell’ascensore si richiudessero, affidò in un sussurro il proprio commiato all’effimero spiraglio di luce formato dai due pannelli scorrevoli prima che svanisse.

 

-Fi Amanullah******-

 

 

~

 

_ Aeroport de Barcelona – el Prat _

_lunedì, 14 dicembre – ore 16:46_

Da quando erano usciti dal taxi, Yuri Plisetsky non aveva spiccicato mezza parola. Se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate su una delle scomodissime poltroncine del gate con gli occhiali da sole che gli coprivano mezza faccia, il cappuccio della felpa calato sulla fronte e il messaggio subliminale “levatevi tutti dal cazzo o vi stacco la faccia a morsi” che lampeggiava a intermittenza ogni volta che qualcuno si azzardava a sedersi accanto a lui.

Da parecchio tempo Yakov Feltsman aveva imparato a ignorarlo quando era di quell’umore, ma sentendosi comunque responsabile del piccolo incidente della sera prima, il vecchio allenatore non faceva altro che lanciare continue occhiate nervose in direzione di Plisetsky, fingendo piuttosto maldestramente di controllare il display dell’aeroporto alle sue spalle. Mila scosse la testa e comprese che non sarebbero mai sopravvissuti a più di sei ore di volo Aeroflot (per non parlare dello scalo a Mosca) senza il suo intervento e decise di affrontare la Tigre delle Nevi Russa, anche se aveva il culo ancora più girato del solito quel pomeriggio .

-Beh, indovina?- La ragazza si piazzò con le mani sui fianchi davanti alla poltroncina di Yuri e attese che il verde irritato degli occhi del ragazzino emergesse da dietro lo scudo stellare della morte degli occhiali scuri.

-Indovina cosa? Hai finalmente realizzato di essere una gran cagacazzo, Babicheva?- Plisetsky ringhiò prima di tornare a scorrere il pollice lungo gli articoli del Grand Prix appena concluso sul news feed del suo cellulare. –I miei complimenti-

Mila decise di negargli la soddisfazione di una reazione scontata e prese possesso della poltroncina accanto. Con sommo fastidio da parte di Yuri Plisetsky ovviamente.

-Popovich ha già iniziato i preparativi-

-Soggetto? I preparativi di cosa?-

-Ma quanta vodka ti sei tracannato ieri sera? Ma i preparativi della festa per celebrare al club la tua vittoria, no?!? Sarà una figata pazzesca! Speriamo che Georgi inviti quelle sue amiche drag queen, ti ricordi le risate un paio di anni fa? Viktor stava da dio con quel boa rosa shocking, scommetto che alla fine non lo ha mai reso, ha!-

Yuri si portò una mano sulla fronte e prese a gemere e a bestemmiare al tempo stesso.

-Beh, se non vuoi le drag queen basta dirlo, eh. Certo, Georgi ci rimarrà parecchio male conoscendolo, ma insomma se ne farà una ragione-

-Non… parlare… mai più… di vodka-

-Oh, okay…- Mila Babicheva si morse il labbro studiando l’espressione di puro dolore sul viso di Yuri. –Stai ancora molto male?-

-Ma sei scema? Non vedi che mi sta scoppiando la testa, cazzo? Tutta colpa di quel coglione di Viktor…-

-Beh, mica l’ha fatto apposta, dai. Aveva appoggiato la sua vodk… ehm, il suo bicchiere giusto due minuti prima che tu glielo fregassi all’improvviso. Guarda che hai fatto tutto da solo-

-Ma la smetti di ridere?-

-Avresti dovuto vederti- La ragazza assottigliò le labbra sforzandosi di non scoppiare a ridere mentre gli raccontava di come pochi minuti dopo aver inavvertitamente buttato giù la prima vodka della sua vita, Plisetsky si era messo in testa di sfidare Yuuri Katsuki a una gara di Rittberger tripli in mezzo ai tavoli del banchetto, con risultati disastrosi ma decisamente esilaranti. –Se non fosse stato per l’intervento di Otabek, credo che avresti finito per rimetterci un occhio o un paio dei tuoi bei dentini contro qualche spigolo-

Yuri si sfilò gli occhiali da sole per rivolgere uno sguardo incredulo alla compagna di squadra.

–Rittberger tripli? Ma veramente?-

-Eccome-

-E chi ha vinto?-

Mila prese a rovistare nella sua borsa a tracolla. –Direi il tavolo. Ci sei crollato sopra prima di buttare le braccia al collo di Katsuki e coprirlo d’insulti. In Russo-

-Cristo…-

-Poi quando hai appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e hai cominciato a sbavargli sulla camicia con gli occhi ribaltati all’indietro, abbiamo capito che era ora di mandarti a nanna-

-Ti prego, dimmi che nessuno ha girato un video di tutto questo- Plisetsky si passò le mani sugli occhi.

-Nah, non ci hai lasciato il tempo di farlo. Prima che potessimo prendere i telefoni e mettere a fuoco la scena, quel santo di Otabek ti aveva già caricato sulla schiena per portarti via-

-Che cosa, scusa?-

-Ma non ti ricordi proprio niente?- Mila gli passò la bottiglietta d’acqua che aveva appena estratto dalla borsa. –Viktor era troppo impegnato a strusciarsi contro Katsuki e Yakov non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta con la sua schiena frantumata, così ha chiesto a Altin di salvare la tua reputazione e di portarti su in camera. È proprio un tesoro quel ragazzo. Davvero non capisco come possa essere amico tuo-

Yuri distolse lo sguardo e per un po’ rimase in silenzio. Poi scrollando le spalle sollevò la bottiglia d’acqua con aria perplessa. –Mi spieghi che ci devo fare con questa?-

-Ti serve per buttare giù queste- Mila Babicheva gli consegnò un blister di compresse di paracetamolo. –Prendine due e vedrai che tra una ventina di minuti comincerai già a stare meglio. Ti ricordo che ci aspetta un volo interminabile e, a meno che tu non voglia peggiorare ulteriormente la tabella di marcia, direi che l’ultima cosa che ti serve oggi è un’emicrania, tesoro-

Yuri liberò un paio di compresse dal loro involucro metallico e se le infilò tra le labbra mandando giù tutto con un paio di sorsi d’acqua. Senza rendersene conto aveva poi cominciato a tormentare il lembo della giacca e Mila notò che il suo sguardo improvvisamente si era fatto fosco.

-Sì, lo so. Sono amarissime, ma vedrai che quando cominceranno a fare effetto mi ringrazierai per tutta la vita-

-Ho fatto una figura di merda. Soprattutto con Otabek-

-Questo è poco ma sicuro- La ragazza prese a lisciarsi lentamente una ciocca rosso fuoco tra le dita. –Dai, guarda il lato positivo. Almeno non gli ha vomitato sulle scarpe-

-Lo sai che sei ancora più stronza di come ti ricordavo?-

-E su, sto solo cercando di tirarti su di morale-

-Guarda che sto benissimo-

-Sì, certo. Come no- Mila lanciò un sorriso forzato a Yakov, obbligando l’allenatore a barricarsi dietro il giornale che teneva tra le mani e a smettere di puntarli almeno per un po’. –Andiamo, Yuratchka. Hai appena vinto la tua prima medaglia d’oro ad appena due mesi dalla tua entrata nella categoria Senior, si può sapere cosa c’è che non va?-

Plisetsky si portò le ginocchia al petto. Rimase a guardare fisso davanti a sé mordicchiandosi il labbro e non disse più nulla.

Sette ore più tardi il Team Russia marciava compatto lungo il corridoio principale del _Sheremetyevo International Airport_ di Mosca tra gli sguardi ammirati degli altri passeggeri. Qualcuno si era fatto coraggio avvicinandosi per porgere le proprie congratulazioni, altri chiedevano di poter scattare una foto ricordo o di avere un autografo sulla carta d’imbarco. Nonostante la stanchezza, atleti, allenatori e coreografi si dimostrarono ben disposti, sorridenti e cortesi. Tutti insomma ad eccezione di Yuri Plisetsky.

In piedi di fronte all’immenso schermo delle partenze, le mani infilate nelle tasche della giacca e lo stecco del gelato che gli spuntava dalle labbra imbronciate, il glorioso nuovo campione della patria in carica aveva un’unica priorità in testa: trovare l’uscita della coincidenza per San Pietroburgo, salire sul fottutissimo ultimo volo della giornata, saltare su un taxi, arrivare a casa di Lilia, chiudersi in camera con Potya e dormire per due giorni di seguito.

A quell’ora Viktor, Katsudon, Mari e Minako erano sicuramente seduti attorno a un tavolo di Yu-topia a festeggiare assieme a mezza Hasetsu l’argento di Yuuri. Al solo pensiero dell’odore del sake che di certo stava scorrendo a fiumi fuori e dentro i bicchieri, Yuri ebbe un attacco fulminante di nausea e se non fosse stato per la provvidenziale notifica del suo cellulare che all’ultimo secondo era riuscito a distrarlo dall’ondata dei conati, le cose avrebbero potuto prendere una gran brutta piega.

Sfilando lo smartphone dalla tasca dei jeans neri con una serie d’imprecazioni, Yuri era certo che il messaggio appena arrivato glielo avessero inviato quelle staker delle Yuri’s Angels per dargli come al solito il loro bentornato a casa. L’espressione del suo volto mutò radicalmente dallo scazzato all’impacciato totale non appena mise a fuoco il nome del mittente.

Altin.otabek: Spero che tu stia meglio. Mi è spiaciuto partire senza salutarti.

Dopo aver firmato il peluche di una giovanissima ammiratrice, Mila Babicheva si guardò intorno alla ricerca Yuri. Dopo un momento di panico, lo vide appoggiato alla vetrata del corridoio con il cappuccio abbassato, gli occhiali scuri infilati nel bordo dei jeans e un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

 

_(continua)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maslenitsa: (Russo: Масленица) festa di origini pagane celebrata in Russia, Ucraina e Bielorussia nella settimana immediatamente precedente la Quaresima durante la quale, per celebrare il sole, si consumano quantitativi allarmanti di blini che appunto ne ricordano la forma. 
> 
> **solyanka: (Russo: соля́нка) zuppa ampiamente consumata durante i rigidi inverni moscoviti preparata con lardo di maiale, cavolo cappuccio, sottaceti, olive e aneto.
> 
> ***Moskovskaja Pravda: (Russo: Московская правда) quotidiano moscovita.
> 
> ****Қарғы сатқыр: (Kazako, pronuncia: Qarğı satqır) traducibile con l’espressione “oh cazzo…” o con “fuck…”.
> 
> *****mamour: (Francese) forma colloquiale di “mon amour” traducibile con “tesoro”o “cara”.
> 
> ******Fi Amanullah: (Arabo) letteralmente “Che Allah ti protegga”, formula usata per dire “arrivederci”


	7. Capitolo Sette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove assistiamo al risveglio da sogno di Viktor Nikiforov a San Pietroburgo scivolare inaspettatamente in un incubo gastronomico e dove tra le altre cose scopriamo gli usi impropri dei vasetti di panna acida quando lasciati in mano al Plisetsky. Dove prendiamo parte assieme a Otabek a una festa di Capodanno alternativa in una fabbrica occupata di Almaty e dove il nostro bel kazaco è suo malgrado costretto a prendere coscienza, nonostante i sempre più frequenti e disperati tentativi di negare la cosa, di un profondo cambiamento in corso. Dove grazie a un paio di lame bisognose di affilatura, Yuri convince Otabek a saltare su un aereo per Mosca (mai scusa è stata più clamorosa XD) e dove al compagno Altin viene prontamente imposta un'iniziazione bolscevica ad opera di Nicolai Plisetsky. 
> 
> Si ringraziano le bufere di neve e colpi di genio di Yuri Plisetsky.
> 
>  
> 
> <3 Dedicato con amore a Mikasa <3

_Piccola ma cruciale premessa: da questo capitolo l'autore festeggia e proclama la propria autonomia dagli eventi ufficiali narrati dall'anime e si prende quindi tutta, ma proprio tutta la responsabilità ad ogni singola virgola partorita dalla propria mente deviata. Buona lettura!_

 

 

 

 

PROSPETTIVA PLISETSKY

 

Capitolo Sette

 

 

 

_“The stars will be watching us,_

_and we will show them_

_what it is to be a thin crescent moon.”_

( _Gialal al-Din Rumi_ – Kulliyat-e Shams, 2114)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _San Pietroburgo_ , _appartamento di Viktor Nikiforov_

_domenica 27 dicembre – ore 8:05_

 

La luce del giorno filtrava attraverso la trama finissima delle tende tirate attraverso la finestra. Un unico raggio di sole illuminava l’iridescenza del pulviscolo sospeso nell’aria della stanza e, inoltrandosi in silenzio attraverso la penombra, avanzava fino a lambire l’ordito della coperta. Viktor abbassò le lunghe ciglia argentate e allungò le dita fino a sfiorare la delicatezza del riverbero mattutino, regalando un sorriso al tepore che gli accarezzava la pelle.

C’era profumo di cereali tostati nell’aria e dalla cucina lo raggiungevano i suoni rassicuranti e ormai familiari di pentole e stoviglie in movimento. Yuuri stava sicuramente già preparando la colazione e Viktor socchiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi a un momento di felicità assoluta.

Erano rientrati da Hasetsu due settimane prima e da allora era stato un continuo, meraviglioso susseguirsi di metamorfosi ancora in corso. La sua esistenza di eterno scapolo d’oro era stata travolta in ogni suo aspetto e per quanto il suo appartamento fosse improvvisamente diventato più piccolo, l’emozione invadeva Viktor ogni volta che trovava in giro per casa gli indizi inconfutabili della presenza di Yuuri: le scarpe allineate ordinatamente all’ingresso, le bacchette nel cassetto delle posate, gli occhiali con la montatura blu appoggiati sul comodino, lo spazzolino accanto al suo sopra il lavandino del bagno. Viktor si girò sul fianco per abbracciare il cuscino accanto al suo e a occhi chiusi inspirò il profumo di Yuuri con gratitudine, sentendosi, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, davvero completo. Fino a quando qualcosa di pesante e metallico si schiantò sul pavimento facendolo trasalire e costringendo Nikiforov a schizzare fuori dal letto in meno di mezzo secondo, rischiando di travolgere il povero Makkachin, per correre ad assicurarsi che Yuuri, ma anche il bel parquet della sua cucina, stessero bene.

Quando fece irruzione nell’open space che fungeva al tempo stesso da sala e da cucina, la scena che gli si presentò davanti gettò Viktor nella confusione più totale. Al posto del suo dolce, sorridente e rassicurante fidanzato giapponese, Viktor Nikiforov si trovò davanti a un fitto muro di bestemmie e al leggendario malumore mattutino di Yuri Plisetsky. Aggravato dalla pentola che gli era appena precipitata su un piede.

-Yuri?-

-Cosa!-

-Hm, che ci fai nella mia cucina?-

-Secondo te? Ti sto preparando la colazione, vecchio coglione-

Con tutta la dovuta cautela, Viktor circumnavigò la sua amatissima isola d’acciaio danese per sporgersi sopra la spalla spigolosa del quindicenne tutto indaffarato ai fornelli e lanciare un’occhiata al contenuto della pentola sul fuoco. Alla vista dei minuscoli chicchi di grano saraceno, avrebbe preferito morire sul colpo.

-Ha un profumo meraviglioso… Sai che era da anni che non mangiavo un bel piatto di _kasha*_?-

Plisetsky si limitò a grugnire infastidito mentre rimestava la sbobba buttandoci dentro almeno due etti di burro. Poi voltandosi indietro e mettendo a fuoco prima il volto assonnato e poi i segni inconfutabili sul collo dell’altro, lanciò allo Zar di Russia uno sguardo deliberatamente schifato.

-Dio, quanto sei falso, Nikiforov. Le tue moine possono funzionare giusto con quel cerebroleso di Katsuuki, ma con me non attacca. Guarda che lo so che piuttosto di dover buttare giù della _kasha_ a colazione ti faresti cavare gli occhi con dei cucchiai roventi. Beh, spiacente ma oggi niente croissant macrobiotici vegani del cazzo. Dovrai accontentarti di una bella colazione vecchia scuola sovietica-

-Scusa, ma quando mai ho preteso di mangiare croissant macrobiotici vegani?-

-Tipo ieri dopo gli allenamenti?-

-Ah ecco, giusto…-

-Vacci piano con la vodka, vecchio. Finirai per bruciarti anche quell’ultimo neurone agonizzante che ti gira sconsolato in quel gran vuoto pneumatico che è il tuo cranio. Continua così e ci toccherà abbatterti, vedrai-

-Ha! Qualcosa mi dice che ti piacerebbe eccome- Con le dita aggrappate lungo il bordo metallico, Viktor si accomodò sul lato lungo dell’isola della cucina, sforzandosi invano di riesumare la faccenda dei croissant. Poi però gli sovvenne una questione ben più rilevante.  –Sai dov’è Yuuri?-

Plisetsky scrollò le spalle e si tuffò di testa dentro il frigorifero per riemergerne dopo una breve e sommaria investigazione con una cipolla in mano. –Ha detto che voleva vedere l’alba sulla _Neva._ Scemo forte, eh?-

Le labbra di Nikiforov si distesero in un sorriso e le sue dita presero a sfiorare amorevolmente le manopole dei fornelli, mentre con la mente volava al di sopra della distesa dei tetti della città, fino a visualizzare il volto di Yuuri accarezzato dai colori delicati di quell’alba invernale. Poi, tornando a rivolgere l’azzurro del suo sguardo sul volto immusonito del giovanissimo compagno di squadra, decise di tastare il terreno e informarsi sugli ultimi sviluppi della situazione kazaca.

-Come sta Otabek?-

Plisetsky lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia e, assieme alla cipolla, per poco non si affettò un dito sul tagliere. A giudicare dagli occhi cerchiati di rosso del ragazzo, Viktor giunse senza sforzo alla conclusione che Yuri e Otabek avessero trascorso l’ennesima notte a scambiarsi messaggi fino all’alba.

-Perché, dovrei saperlo?- Yuri mugugnò riprendendo a massacrare con ancora più impeto la sua povera cipolla.

Viktor si portò un dito davanti alle labbra sforzandosi di non rendere troppo plateale quanto lo divertisse mettere la terribile Tigre delle Nevi Russa a disagio. –Mm, avevo capito che foste rimasti in contatto dopo il Grand Prix. Oh beh, mi sarò sbagliato-

-Mi spieghi perché cazzo stai ridacchiando, scusa?-

-Oh niente, niente…- Nikiforov allungò il collo per controllare la cottura della sbobba e finse di non notare il leggero rossore che ora tingeva le guance di Yuri Plisetsky. –Sai che non mi ero mai reso conto che sapessi cucinare?-

-Mica siamo tutti cresciuti in una bella casa con la pappa sempre pronta e la mamma china sui fornelli, Nikiforov-

Yuri aveva pronunciato quelle parole senza nemmeno rendersi conto dell’ombra che nascondevano, ma Viktor ne colse tutta l’involontaria amarezza e il suo umore, fino a quel momento leggero e canzonatorio, si smorzò fino a rendere il silenzio tra loro insostenibile.

-Beh, cosa c’è? Non dirmi che ti sei offeso!-

-No, figurati. Stavo solo pensando- L’uomo scosse piano la testa lasciando che una ciocca argentata schermasse l’impegno dietro il suo sorriso.

-Pensare? Tu? Ma fammi il piacere, Viktor- Yuri prese ad aprire e richiudere sportelli sbuffando. -Senti, cazzate a parte, dove le tieni le padelle?-

-Uhm, padelle, padelle… vediamo, Yuuri dovrebbe averle messe qui sotto…- Nikiforov scivolò giù dalla sua postazione e canticchiando si chinò, dando le spalle a Yuri per rovistare tra le pentole del primo ripiano.

-Va bene che ormai dovrei esserci abituato, ma, Cristo… almeno un paio di mutande ogni tanto potresti anche sforzarti di mettertele, no?- Disgustato, Plisetsky cominciò a premersi i polpastrelli sugli angoli interni delle palpebre, sentendo gli occhi ormai sul punto di implodergli.

-Niente che tu non abbia già visto. Dai, non fare il moralista. Non ti si addice, guarda… Ah, eccola, trovata!-

-Senti, lo so di chiederti davvero molto, ma vedi di fartene una ragione una volta per tutte: contrariamente a certa gente priva di dignità di nome Yuuri, cognome Katsuki e professione larva, io non sono tenuto a doverti guardare il culo per forza. E un’altra cosa- Plisetsky tornò a guardarlo con sufficienza. –Guarda che le padelle sono piatte-

Dal canto suo, Viktor Nikiforov rimase a fissare confuso la casseruola che reggeva tra le mani.

-Levati, cazzo. Faccio io-

Viktor si fece da parte e rimase a studiare i movimenti dell’adolescente mentre si muoveva con assoluta competenza nella sua cucina, che per la cronaca sarebbe destinata a rimanere in eterno l’ambiente a lui meno familiare di tutto l’appartamento.

Osservando Yuri raggruppare con la lama del coltello le sottili fette di cipolla per lasciarle cadere dal tagliere all’abbraccio dorato del burro che sfrigolava sul fondo della padella di ghisa, Viktor si ritrovò a ripensare alla prima volta che aveva visto “il bambino di Mosca” cambiarsi in silenzio negli spogliatoi del Club. Era successo in un mattino d’inverno proprio come quello e all’inizio, gracile e taciturno com’era, non lo aveva nemmeno notato mentre se ne stava seduto in disparte su una delle panche vicine all’ingresso, quelle insomma che di solito venivano utilizzate giusto per riallacciarsi le scarpe prima di andare a casa.

I loro occhi si erano incrociati quasi per caso ma il bambino, per nulla intimorito, aveva continuato a fissarlo a lungo da sotto la frangia bionda con espressione indecifrabile. Poi qualcuno passandogli alle spalle aveva sibilato “ _moskovitskaya svoloch'”**_ e Viktor aveva intravisto il balenare feroce di quello sguardo, che già allora non sembrava poter appartenere a un bambino di appena dieci anni, prendere vita dalla penombra e fulminare il responsabile fino a convincerlo a raggiungere in fretta i compagni che sghignazzavano davanti agli armadietti. Avvicinandosi al gruppo degli intermedi, Viktor si era fermato a guardarli bene negli occhi, uno per uno, finché perfino quella testa calda di Alexei si era deciso a levarsi quel suo sorrisetto strafottente dalla faccia e aveva ripreso a sistemarsi i pattini tenendo lo sguardo rivolto a terra assieme agli altri. Quando Viktor si era voltato per assicurarsi che il nuovo arrivato stesse bene, si era ritrovato a fissare la porta socchiusa dello spogliatoio e una panca vuota.

Ore dopo, avviandosi verso l’uscita del palazzetto al termine degli allenamenti, Viktor aveva intravisto Yakov seguire con sguardo assorto il bambino di Mosca, mentre con il suo zainetto logoro issato sulle spalle, camminava in silenzio dietro a Georgi e a Mila. Si era poi avvicinato all’allenatore e con lui era rimasto a osservare quel buffo e improbabile trio di ragazzini avviarsi verso la fermata dell’autobus che li avrebbe portati al dormitorio.

Quando Yakov aveva cominciato a parlare, Viktor non era stato in grado di distogliere lo sguardo dalla figura minuta di Yuri fino a quando il bambino aveva svoltato l’angolo del corridoio principale ed era svanito dalla sua vista. Aveva appena compiuto dieci anni. Veniva dalla _Sambo 70_. Situazione famigliare ed economica disastrata. Non aveva nessuno al mondo tranne il nonno. E averlo dovuto lasciare a Mosca non era stato sicuramente un passo facile. Era irrequieto. Una gran testa calda. Indomabile. Testardo. Permaloso. Roba da prenderlo a sberle un giorno sì e l’altro pure, insomma. Ma prometteva bene. Più che bene.

Era da tempo che Viktor non aveva percepito quel particolare tono nella voce di Yakov e in quel preciso instante aveva compreso il motivo per cui parecchi tra i suoi allievi più ambiziosi avessero giurato di far fuori il piccolo Plisetsky ad ogni costo.

-Ma che cazzo ti prende, ci sei?-

-Ci sono, Yuratchka. Ci sono…- Viktor Nikiforov rivolse uno sguardo pieno di malinconia a quel bambino che si stava ormai facendo uomo e che, anche se non glielo avrebbe mai detto, aveva stimato fin dal primo giorno.

-Bene, allora renditi utile. Tira fuori tre ciotole che è pronto. E vedi di fare anche veloce, che qui si sta attaccando tutto-

Mentre Viktor tentava di apparecchiare alla meglio, rischiando in almeno un paio di occasioni di immolarsi gli attributi sullo spigolo del tavolo, Makkachin gli si intrufolò tra le gambe, dopo aver tirato una poderosa, seppur accidentale culata a Plisetsky (che cristando per poco non aveva rischiato di servire la colazione direttamente sul parquet della cucina) per poi precipitarsi abbaiando felice verso la porta di casa poco prima che scattasse la serratura.

- _Tadaima_!- La voce di Yuuri Katsuki annunciò dall’ingresso.

- _Okaerinasaaaaaai***_!- Nemmeno non lo vedesse da mesi, Viktor gli trotterellò subito incontro per stringerlo tra le braccia e rabbrividire contro il giubbotto del ragazzo, lanciando un gridolino deliziato che fece irrimediabilmente accapponare la pelle a Plisetsky.

-Uhm, Viktor?-

-Dimmi, _solnyshka moyo_ ****!-

-Come mai non hai niente addosso…?-

-È il mio speciale “Bentornato a casa, Yuuri”! Ti piace?-

-Dio, non li sopporto più. Quando mai mi è venuto in mente di passare a prenderli stamattina- Plisetsky sbatté la pentola in tavola e impugnando il mestolo cominciò a servirsi e a ingurgitare la sua porzione di _kasha_ e cipolle senza tante cerimonie. Poi però ci ripensò e girandosi indietro con la bocca piena, riattaccò con le recriminazioni. –Oi, Katsudon. Almeno l’hai comprata la _smetana*****_?-

-Uh? Sì, sì… solo che non sapevo quale preferissi, così, ecco… ho pensato che fosse meglio prenderne più di una…- Con Viktor saldato peggio di un calamaro gigante lungo il fianco e Makkachin che scodinzolava tutto allegro tra loro facendoli inciampare di continuo, Katsuki indicò la busta di plastica che gli penzolava in maniera sempre più precaria dal braccio e, dopo essere riuscito a guadare la stanza con notevole difficoltà, avvicinandosi a Yuri, prese a fissargli le maniche della felpa arrotolate su fino ai gomiti. –Sei… stato davvero gentile a preparare la colazione per tutti-

Con un cucchiaio e un gran bisogno di mandare il giapponese a fare in culo stretti tra i denti, Plisetsky infilò infastidito le mani nella busta di plastica per estrarne ben sei vasetti di panna acida. –Ma che cazzo hai fatto, hai saccheggiato un minimarket?!-

-Yuuriiii! Come sei dolce, che pensiero carinoooo!- Viktor si portò le mani sulle guance e, rivolgendo uno sguardo adorante a Katsuki, lo baciò teneramente sulla fronte.–Siediti vicino a me, non vedo l’ora di farti assaggiare la _kashaaaa_!-

-Hm, forse prima sarebbe il caso di metterti qualcosa addosso, Viktor…-

-Dici?-

-Fila, Nikiforov- Yuri Plisetsky strappò via il coperchio metallico da uno dei vasetti di _smetana_ e si versò tre quarti del contenuto direttamente nella ciotola. –Gli hai fatto prendere abbastanza aria per oggi. Mettilo via prima che ti si infeltrisca-

-Oh ma insomma, vi informo che state cominciando a farmi sentire a disagio nella mia stessa casa! Vergognatevi-

-Ah, noi dobbiamo vergognarci? Ma ogni tanto ti rendi conto delle cazzate che ti escono dalla bocca? Yuuri, vedi di levarmelo da davanti prima che mi venga voglia di avvitargli quello schifo dentro un barattolo di panna acida ed eliminare il problema una volta per tutte-

-Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Vaaaado!- Viktor sollevò le braccia in segno di resa e, lanciando un’ultima sfida a colpi di anche, riuscì ad abbandonare il campo prima che il mestolo scagliatogli dietro da Plisetsky lo prendesse in testa.

Dieci minuti dopo, seduti attorno al tavolo della cucina dell’appartamento con Viktor finalmente in condizioni semi presentabili grazie all’intercessione di Yuuri, a una maglietta e a un discutibile ma del tutto regolamentare paio di slip rosa fenicottero, i tre pattinatori, tra una cucchiaiata di _kasha_ e un sorso di tè verde, discutevano animatamente degli Europeans Championships che si sarebbero svolti a Bratislava a un mese di distanza.

Yuuri si versò dell’altro tè e poi, notando la tazza di Yurio ormai semi-vuota, si alzò in piedi con l’intenzione di riempirgliela per la seconda volta.

-Dai qua, faccio da solo. Non ho mica due anni- Plisetsky gli strappò la teiera dalle mani continuando a ignorare di proposito quell’idiota di Katsuki che, piacevolmente sorpreso dalla passione ormai evidente dell’adolescente russo per il _sencha******,_ faceva del proprio meglio per celare un genuino sorriso d’approvazione.

-Scusami, non volevo offenderti-

-Capirai, la tua sola presenza mi offende- Yuri prese un paio di sorsi frettolosi e poi si sfregò tutto soddisfatto le labbra sulla manica della felpa. –E poi piantala di starmi sempre addosso con le tue moine da geisha mancata. So badare benissimo a me stesso, contrariamente a…-

-Sai, Yurio… - Katsuki lo interruppe attirandosi subito addosso lo sguardo iperprotettivo di Viktor, il guaire preoccupato di Makkachin e, inutile dirlo, la stizza di Yuri Plisetsky. –Mia madre dice sempre che non c’è niente di male nel prendersi cura delle persone a cui vogliamo bene-

-Come non c’è niente di male nel farsi i cazzi propri, segnati anche questa. Vedrai che prima o poi ti entra in testa-

-Dice anche che più delle parole che pronunciamo- Yuuri prese un respiro profondo serrando un poco le labbra. – Ecco… sono soprattutto le azioni che portiamo a termine a rivelare la nostra vera natura-

-Secondo me l’inverno russo ti ha congelato quell’unico grumo di cervello che finora era riuscito a sopravvivere a tutte le facciate che ti sei preso sul ghiaccio- Yuri Plisetsky lanciò il cucchiaio nella pentola ormai vuota e poi si abbandonò a uno sbadiglio di quasi mezzo minuto. –Si può sapere di che diavolo stai parlando, Katsudon?-

-Sto parlando di quello che hai fatto stamattina-

-E sarebbe, scusa?-

-Hai preparato la colazione per tutti noi- Yuuri prese tra le mani la ciotola che aveva davanti a sé guardando il ragazzino biondo dritto negli occhi. –E la… ehm, _kasha_ , giusto?- Con sguardo incerto, Yuuri Katsuki si voltò a chiedere conferma sulla corretta terminologia gastronomica a Viktor e ritrovò la sicurezza di proseguire solo quando l’uomo gli sorrise annuendo. –Ecco… oggi ho scoperto che la _kasha_ è un piatto davvero squisito. Ma vedi… quello che mi ha reso davvero felice è averla potuta assaggiare preparata dalle tue mani-

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Yuri Plisetsky si schiarì la voce lanciando un’occhiata impacciata all’ora sul display del cellulare. –Sì beh, però adesso vediamo di darci una mossa che sono già quasi le nove. Non ho nessuna voglia di farmi cazziare un’altra volta da Yakov per colpa vostra, okay?-

A pochi chilometri di distanza, seduto a un tavolino dello squallido bar post-sovietico del Club e aggrappato con entrambe le mani alla sua tazza di caffè, come se fosse l’unica salvezza nel bel mezzo di un mare in tempesta, coach Feltsman si stava preparando spiritualmente ad affrontare l’ennesima domenica scandita da moduli di allenamenti fuori e dentro la pista, correzioni, cazziatoni, incazzature e i soliti siparietti surreali messi in scena da Vitya, Yuri, Mila e Georgi. E ora, come se non fossero bastate le già complesse dinamiche nazionali, a quella masnada si era pure aggiunta la mammoletta giapponese.

Storcendo il naso, il vecchio allenatore buttò giù un sorso di caffè amaro e, borbottando tra sé e sé, si domandò non per la prima e nemmeno per l’ultima volta perché cazzo vent’anni prima non fosse rimasto a Novgorod ad allenare la smandrappatissima, ma pur sempre innocua squadra di hockey amatoriale di suo cugino Anatoly.

 

 

~*~

_ Almaty _ _,_

_venerdì – 1 Gennaio, ore 00:35_

Baha parcheggiò la sua birra sull’amplificatore e, scrocchiandosi le dita, attese che l’altro DJ lanciasse la traccia di transizione prima di collegare il proprio portatile al mixer. Contò sedici battute giocando con le manopole del primo canale fino a quando raggiunse il risultato desiderato: ottenere la piena attenzione di ogni singola persona presente sulla pista. Soddisfatto, Baha diede il segnale sollevando un braccio e un secondo dopo il suo famoso mashup di “Get Up!” dei Korn si propagò con la violenza di un’esplosione scatenando un vero e proprio tripudio tra le frange più estreme dei suoi fan.

Otabek Altin rimase a osservare le mani dell’amico muoversi con calma destrezza sulla consolle e si chiese quanta pratica ci sarebbe ancora voluta prima di avvicinarsi a quel livello di mostruosità. Quando Baha si voltò per fargli l’occhiolino e dedicargli il prossimo sorso di birra, Otabek gli sorrise con sincera ammirazione e, cedendogli la scena, finì di sistemare la propria strumentazione in un angolo. Rialzandosi in piedi per recuperare le cuffie dal tavolo, Altin si ritrovò a incrociare il nero profondo degli occhi di Shasha che lo fissava dall’entrata. La ragazza gli fece un cenno col capo e facendosi largo tra la folla danzante (e ormai decisamente alterata) lo raggiunse poco dopo.

-Ehi ciao! Ma lo sai che stasera sei stato fantastico?-

Impassibile, Otabek la guardò dal basso limitandosi a sollevare un indice accanto all’orecchio per invitarla ad alzare la voce.

Shasha si chinò verso di lui maledicendo il volume maciulla-timpani e poi portandosi le mani ai lati della bocca prese un gran respiro prima di sfidare il fragore dei decibel con molto più impegno.

–HO DETTO CHE SEI STATO FANTASTICO!-

Con sua somma delusione, Altin si limitò a sollevare il pollice per poi tornare a dedicarsi a tutt’altro. La ragazza ci pensò su un momento e poi decise che non aveva alcuna intenzione di dargliela vita. Non così in fretta. E non quella sera. Gli sfiorò una spalla e quando ebbe riguadagnato l’interesse del ragazzo, gli indicò il bancone del bar.

La musica non era così assordante in quell’area del vecchio edificio e Shasha, lasciando andare il braccio di Otabek, si accomodò su un vecchio bidone e ordinò due Line Brew.

-Certo che ne hai fatta di strada da quando ti chiamavamo _ündi jayrası_ +-

Otabek non poté fare a meno di sorridere ricordando le due file di bambini schierate sotto la luna piena sul prato dei suoi genitori e della prima volta che durante una partita di _Ai kerek++_ si era vinto il soprannome di “istrice” grazie all’improbabile taglio di capelli inflittogli dalla zia come regalo per il suo decimo compleanno.

-Allora, come ci sente a essere un eroe nazionale?- Shasha rise piano e lasciò scorrere lo sguardo lungo il collo di Otabek per poi soffermarsi sulla conformazione dei pettorali, appena intuibile sotto la tensione della maglietta scura. -Sai, all’inizio ero così felice di sapere che saresti finalmente tornato a casa-

Otabek le passò una delle due bottiglie di birra appena comparse sul bancone e rimase a studiarla in silenzio fino a quando la ragazza riprese a parlare. –Ma poi ho capito che da quando competi a livello internazionale, la tua agenda non ha più spazio per i vecchi amici. Ti rendi conto che in un anno ci saremo sì e no incrociati tre misere volte? Non va mica bene, Otabek-

Altin infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni militari e volse lo sguardo verso la pista. -Frequentiamo gente diversa, Shasha. Tutto qui-

-Beh, è un gran peccato- La ragazza scrollò le spalle saltando giù dal suo bidone per avvicinare la propria bottiglia a quella di Otabek. –Mi manchi, _ündi jayrası_ …-

Le parole di Shasha avevano riportato in vita il ricordo dei sentimenti che Otabek Altin un tempo aveva provato per l’amica d’infanzia e quando il ragazzo tornò a guardarla, percepì una strana sensazione farsi strada lungo la colonna vertebrale.

-Non mi aspettavo di vederti qui stasera- Otabek prese un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia sperando che Shasha non cogliesse il vago imbarazzo nella sua voce. –Immagino che tu sia venuta per Baha-

Le labbra di Shasha gli sembrarono improvvisamente troppo vicine e quando cominciarono a muoversi, Otabek non poté fare a meno di osservarle incantato.

-Baha?- La ragazza si morse il labbro inferiore. –Possibile che non ci arrivi, Otabek? Sono venuta qui per te-

Shasha profumava di caprifoglio e Otabek avvertì la morbida pienezza del seno della ragazza premergli contro il petto. Quando le loro bocche si sfiorarono, Altin provò una gran tenerezza. Ma nulla di più.

-Qualcosa… non va?-

Otabek sostenne lo sguardo della ragazza e lasciò che a risponderle fossero i suoi occhi.

-C’è un’altra, non è così? La conosco?- Shasha si diede della cretina da sola per essersene appena uscita con una domanda del genere, ma ormai Otabek aveva già tirato su la sua solita facciata impenetrabile e lei, osservandolo mentre pagava le birre in silenzio, seppe di averlo perso.

-D’accordo- La ragazza sorrise passandosi una mano tra i capelli. –Questa è la parte in cui tu ed io scoppiamo a ridere e facciamo finta che non sia successo niente, giusto?-

Otabek rimase a osservarla trovandola incredibilmente bella e infine annuì.

-Bene, allora… grazie per la birra…- Shasha non lo guardò neppure mentre indietreggiava con un sorriso forzato sulle labbra. Poi si voltò di scatto e sparì tra la folla.

Una volta fuori dal locale, Otabek si fermò a inspirare a pieni polmoni l’aria gelida della notte. Valikhanov Street era piena di luminarie e di gruppi di persone che, seppur rallentate dall’asfalto ghiacciato, per non parlare della quantità di alcol che ormai avevano in circolo, cercavano di affrettarsi a tornare a casa prima che riprendesse a nevicare. Mentre il motore della moto si scaldava, Otabek ammise finalmente a se stesso di sentirsi di merda. Poi dopo aver assicurato la chiusura del casco, salì in sella e, sfrecciando con un certo nervosismo attraverso la prima notte dell’anno nuovo di Almaty, continuò a chiedersi che diavolo fosse successo alla cotta storica che per anni aveva segretamente nutrito per Shasha. Quante volte aveva sognato di trovare il coraggio di prenderla per mano ed essere guardato come lei aveva appena fatto pochi minuti prima. E ora che era successo davvero, lui non aveva provato nulla.

Merda.

Una volta sceso dalla moto, Otabek calciò il ghiaccio sporco che da giorni imprigionava il vialetto di casa per tentare di scrollarsi la neve ma soprattutto l’inquietudine di dosso. Non appena aprì la porta della villetta, il ragazzo fu accolto da un piacevole tepore mescolato a un vago profumo di cannella e zucchero che lo fecero sentire subito molto meglio.

-Täte+++? Ayat?-

Otabek rimase in ascolto per qualche secondo in attesa di una risposta, ma poi si ricordò che le donne di casa erano andate alla festa di Capodanno dei loro vicini e che di sicuro, più che felici di onorare le tradizioni dei padroni di casa, non sarebbero mai rientrate prima dell’alba. Grato di ritrovarsi per una buona volta da solo in casa, si levò di dosso la giacca impestata in ogni sua fibra di fumo di sigaretta e poi, massaggiandosi il collo, si avviò su per le scale che portavano di sopra.

Sul piano della scrivania di camera sua lo attendeva un piatto ricolmo di frittelle alla cannella, un ramoscello di bacche rosse preso dal giardino e un bigliettino che gli augurava buon anno con tanto di ghirlande di cuoricini, sicuramente opera di Ayat.

Seduto sul bordo del letto con una frittella in bocca, Otabek sollevò lo sguardo sulla foto di gruppo scattata subito dopo il Gala e prima che potesse frenare il flusso dei propri pensieri, si ritrovò ancora una volta in quel vicolo di Barcellona a scrutare il volto di Yuri Plisetsky, semi nascosto dal casco che lui gli aveva appena lanciato tra le mani. Quel pomeriggio sarebbe bastato un semplice no alla domanda “Vuoi venire o no?” e non ci sarebbe mai stato un tramonto a _Parc Güell_ , né la loro prima stretta di mano, né tantomeno un Welcome to the Madness in diretta mondiale. Invece contro ogni aspettativa, senza nemmeno parlare Yuri aveva detto di sì e da quel momento il naturale ordine di ogni cosa era stato travolto dagli occhi verde smeraldo di quel feroce ragazzino russo. Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, Otabek scosse la testa dandosi per l’ennesima volta dell’idiota, si alzò dal letto e si sforzò di pensare ad altro. Proprio quando ci stava quasi riuscendo, il cellulare vibrò un paio di volte all’interno del tascone laterale dei cargo che aveva addosso e prima ancora di sbloccare lo schermo, Otabek sapeva che poteva esserci solo una persona al mondo capace di mandargli un messaggio alle due e un quarto del mattino del primo Gennaio.

yuri_plisetsky: Ciao dj, come sta andando il party?

Altin serrò le labbra e lasciò trascorrere qualche minuto prima di digitare una risposta.

Altin.otabek: Sono rientrato cinque minuti fa.

yuri_plisetsky: Perché così presto, scusa?

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Otabek si obbligò a pensare una giustificazione generica. Una qualsiasi. E in fretta.

Altin.otabek: Voglio allenarmi per un paio d’ore prima che domani mattina il rink apra al pubblico. A proposito, buon anno, Yuri.

yuri_plisetsky: Pronto? Ti ricordo che vivo a San Pietroburgo e che qui manca ancora un’ora a mezzanotte. Comunque sei un fanatico del cazzo, Altin. Sai che saresti la gioia di Yakov? Dovresti trasferirti qui. Dico sul serio

Otabek Altin deglutì e fu seriamente tentato di lasciare cadere la conversazione, cacciare la testa sotto il getto bollente della doccia e soprattutto piantarla di contare i giorni (diciannove, per l’esattezza) trascorsi dall’ultima volta che aveva guardato Yuri Plisetsky negli occhi.

yuri_plisetsky: Cazzo, sarebbe una gran figata, no?

Altin.otabek: …

yuri_plisetsky: Va bene ho capito, non ti ho convinto. Dai, raccontami, com’è andata stasera?

Otabek sospirò, vagamente grato ma al tempo stesso esasperato dall’improvviso cambio di argomento.

Altin.otabek: Abbastanza bene.

yuri_plisetsky: Abbastanza bene?! Cristo, ti ricordo che qui c’è gente che invece di andare a un party strafigo in una vecchia fabbrica occupata di Almaty, stasera ha dovuto accompagnare Lilia (pena l’impalamento in piazza) a un pallosissimo ricevimento del cazzo pieno di mummie, gente con troppi soldi e ballerini psicopatici. Anzi, vai su Instagram e renditi conto del livello di disperazione. Dai, muoviti!

Meno di due secondi dopo Otabek stava scorrendo una serie di IG stories che ritraevano uno scoglionatissimo Yuri Plisetsky con tanto di capelli raccolti in una coda bassa, camicia da poeta maledetto, cravatta Ascot e completo color carta da zucchero (il tutto sicuramente imposto da Lilia) circondato da personaggi improbabili, tipo ballerini segaligni con troppi denti e vecchie befane tirate a festa.

Altin.otabek: Mi sembra di capire che non sia proprio il massimo.

yuri_plisetsky: Ti riassumo il concetto? Tra meno di un’ora darò il benvenuto all’anno nuovo con i coglioni sbriciolati. È ufficiale

Altin.otabek: Hai reso l’idea. Quando parti per Mosca?

yuri_plisetsky: Domani pomeriggio. Yakov ha rognato per due giorni di fila ma alla fine quando ho giocato sporco tirando in ballo la distorsione alla caviglia ha finito per cedere.

Altin aggrottò le sopracciglia scure e si alzò in piedi finendo di digitare la sua risposta dal centro della camera.

Altin.otabek: Yuri, ma ti dà ancora fastidio? Cazzo, mi avevi detto che la fisioterapia aveva risolto tutto.

yuri_plisetsky: Oi, non ti agitare, Altin. La caviglia sta che una favola. Solo che per il momento non c’è bisogno che Yakov lo sappia, ti pare?

Otabek scosse la testa e, rassicurato dalle parole di Plisetsky, si lasciò sfuggire senza volerlo un piccolo sorriso di approvazione.

yuri_plisetsky: Tu piuttosto, alla fine l’hai risolta la faccenda dei pattini?

Altin.otabek: Negativo. Il tecnico ha deciso di regalarsi due settimane di ferie e come puoi immaginare sotto le feste le alternative ad Almaty non sono molte.

Trascorsero un paio di minuti e dal momento che Yuri non stava digitando alcun messaggio di risposta, Otabek lasciò scivolare il telefonino sulla coperta e rimase a fissare il soffitto in silenzio. Era abituato ai modi del russo e ogni volta che veniva piantato in asso nel bel mezzo di una conversazione, ormai non se la prendeva nemmeno più. O almeno così se la raccontava.

Circa un’ora dopo, giusto quando stava per entrare sotto il getto caldo della doccia, il cellulare prese a squillare e Otabek, afferrando un asciugamano e assicurandoselo attorno ai fianchi come meglio poteva, tornò in camera e accettò la video chiamata. Sullo schermo apparve il verde degli occhi di Yuri e sotto le ciocche chiare sparpagliate tutte attorno al suo volto, Altin riconobbe la trapunta scura su cui era sdraiato l’amico e notò che al posto dell’abito da cerimonia era ora ricomparsa la solita maglietta con la stampa della tigre con il papillon rosso.

-Ho interrotto qualcosa?- Plisetsky sollevò un sopracciglio contemplando la linea decisa delle clavicole e la pelle color miele tesa attraverso il torace di Otabek Altin.

-Stavo entrando in doccia- Otabek cambiò l’angolazione del telefono fino a inquadrare più faccia e meno capezzoli. –Come mai sei già a casa?-

-Per fortuna Lilia ha scazzato col padrone di casa esattamente due minuti dopo il brindisi di mezzanotte. Sai, credo di amarla quando fa così- Yuri si sfilò una scarpa e la lanciò attraverso la stanza con palpabile soddisfazione. –Senti, hai da fare nei prossimi giorni?-

-Se vuoi sapere se la mia scheda preveda degli allenamenti, la risposta è no. Non fino alla prossima settimana. Perché?-

Yuri Plisetsky si voltò per afferrare il tiralacci che aveva cercato ovunque da due giorni e che non si sa come era finito tra le lenzuola assieme a un paio di calzini che non vedeva da prima di Barcellona. –Non so… magari potrei presentare a te e ai tuoi pattini la leggendaria mola moscovita di Dimitri Bogdanov. Fidati, quando hai bisogno di affilare lame, sostituire viti e chassis, è il meglio sulla piazza.

Otabek rimase a fissare il profilo di Yuri prima di trovare il coraggio formulare la domanda successiva. –È solo una mia impressione o mi stai invitando a venirti a trovare?-

Per un po’ Plisetsky si limitò a rigirarsi il tiralacci tra le dita, fino a quando tornò a rivolgere uno sguardo divertito allo schermo del cellulare sfidando apertamente Altin con un sorriso impertinente sulle labbra.

–Quindi quando arrivi?-

 

~*~

 

 

 _ Mosca _ **,** _Sheremetyevo International Airport – Settore Arrivi_

_domenica, 3 Gennaio - ore 9:15_

Non aveva fatto che piovere fino a un’ora prima e, nonostante il notevole impegno messo in scena dalle signore nella loro gloria ostentata di pellicce di zibellino, lince russa e volpe siberiana, esasperata da più che generose dosi di profumo francese, la sala degli arrivi puzzava irrimediabilmente di cane bagnato.

Otabek Altin emerse assieme alla fiumana di passeggeri rattrappiti dal viaggio e soprattutto dai sedili stipati dell’aereo e dopo pochi passi prese a scandagliare la folla in attesa oltre la barriera alla ricerca del volto di Yuri Plisetsky. Inizialmente riuscì a mantenersi saldo alla sua compostezza inossidabile, almeno fino a quando il presentimento, dapprima solo lieve, col passare dei minuti si trasformò in dato di fatto: non c’era nessuno ad attenderlo all’aeroporto.

Facendosi da parte per non intralciare il festoso ricongiungimento di amici e parenti, Otabek appoggiò la schiena alla parete del corridoio e attese che la riaccensione del cellulare fosse completata. Nessun messaggio di Yuri. Nessuna chiamata. Quando infine decise che non gli restava altra scelta se non seguire le indicazioni per l’uscita, avvertì un urto leggero ma al tempo stesso piuttosto insistente contro lo stinco. Nell’abbassare lo sguardo a terra riconobbe immediatamente il paio di scarpe leopardate e ancora prima di pronunciare il nome del loro proprietario, Altin sentì il proprio cuore incespicare un paio di volte e le sue labbra distendersi in un sorriso.

-Ciao, Yuri-

-Pensavi che ti avessi dato buca, eh?- Da sotto il cappuccio della felpa, Plisetsky si abbassò con un dito gli occhiali da sole fino alla punta del naso e poi scrollando le spalle senza nemmeno ricambiare il saluto, agguantò l’amico per un braccio con il chiaro intento di guidarlo il prima possibile fuori dalla ressa, facendosi largo tra le pellicce a forza di maledizioni e spintoni. –Scusa il ritardo, ma con questa cazzo di pioggia la schiena di dedushka ci ha lasciato a piedi, così all’ultimo minuto ho dovuto prendere l’Aeroexpress e ci ho messo più del previsto. -

-Diciamo che per un attimo ho pensato che te ne fossi dimenticato- Otabek si lasciò trascinare tra la folla dall’impazienza di Yuri e, scrutandolo con la coda dell’occhio, concluse che il vago rossore sulle guance dell’amico dovesse essere il risultato di una corsa spericolata attraverso i corridoi del Terminal Due. In altre parole decise di ignorare un piccolo ma fondamentale dettaglio: fino a quel momento, non aveva mai visto il viso di Yuri Plisetsky arrossire. Nemmeno al termine di un free program da infarto. -Mi spiace per la schiena di tuo nonno. E mi spiace di averti fatto fare una levataccia per venire in aeroporto-

-Che palle, Beka. Cazzo, ma ce la fai a non essere sempre così educato? Piuttosto, mi dici dove sono i tuoi bagagli?-

-Ho tutto quello che mi serve, non preoccuparti-

Plisetsky soppesò con sospetto l’esiguo volume dello zaino sulla spalla di Otabek e storse il naso. – Non so se ti ammiro o se mi fai paura-

-Yuri, mi fermo meno di ventiquattro ore. Uno zaino basta e avanza, credimi-

-Personalmente io dentro uno zaino riesco a malapena a farci stare il cellulare, vedi tu-

Otabek Altin scosse la testa e rimase a fissare Yuri un po’ troppo a lungo prima di distogliere lo sguardo.

-Spiegami quali sono i piani di oggi-

-Funziona che adesso saltiamo sull’Aeroexpress, in mezz’ora siamo alla Stazione Belorusskij e poi… porca troia!-

-Qualcosa non va?-

-Cazzo! Muoviti che il prossimo treno parte tra meno di cinque minuti!-

Alla fine, grazie alla forza propulsiva delle loro gambe e alla stamina congenita da pattinatori professionisti e, checché avesse da ridirne Plisetsky, grazie soprattutto alla morigeratezza di Altin in fatto di bagagli, Yuri e Otabek erano riusciti a salire sul treno in partenza e già un’ora dopo stavano passeggiando per i banchi del mercato _Danilovsky,_ reggendo due giganteschi _cheburek++++_ (rigorosamente di manzo) tra le mani. Avevano poi affidato i pattini di Altin alle cure di Dimitri Bogdanov che a lungo aveva trattenuto i due ragazzi offrendogli del tè nero _keemun_ accompagnato da un vassoio di _priyaniki+++++_ casalinghi che Otabek sembrò gradire con particolare slancio.

Mentre salivano le scale del palazzo di Yuri, immancabilmente invase dal miasma della zuppa di cavolo della Signora Kozlova, il nervosismo cominciò a impadronirsi dei pensieri di Altin e quando furono sul punto di suonare il campanello, il ragazzo si costrinse a prendere un ultimo respiro profondo prima di affrontare l’incontro che lo attendeva oltre quella porta.

Yuri guardava fisso di fronte a sé con espressione impassibile, le mani infilate nelle tasche del giaccone azzurro e un piede che tamburellava impaziente sullo zerbino del pianerottolo.

-Otabek-

-Cosa?-

-Qualsiasi cosa succeda non fare una piega, mi sono spiegato?-

Altin si voltò a guardarlo in cerca di spiegazioni ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, la porta dell’appartamento si schiuse cigolando sui cardini e sulla soglia apparve un uomo sulla settantina dalla barba brizzolata e lo sguardo severo.

-Signor Plisetsky, _zdravstvuite_ …-

-Beh, si può sapere che diavolo stai aspettando? Non startene lì impalato come un cero in chiesa-

-Non ci si saluta sul pianerottolo- Yuri Plisetsky gli lanciò un rapida occhiata di traverso. -Porta male-

-Oh…mi dispiace, non lo sap…-

Senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di terminare la frase, Yuri gli assestò una spinta un po’ troppo decisa tra le scapole e Otabek finì per fare uno scarto in avanti e varcò la soglia di casa rischiando anche di inciampare nel cazzo di zerbino sotto ai suoi piedi. Prima ancora che potesse riprendersi, Altin si sentì stritolare in un abbraccio poderoso e, con la faccia affondata nel maglione del nonno di Yuri, non gli restò molto da fare se non sbattere gli occhi incredulo e registrare il misto di dopobarba e naftalina che ora lo avvolgeva ad ogni respiro. Nulla comunque poteva davvero prepararlo a quello che di lì a poco avrebbe finito per rivelarsi una vera e propria iniziazione bolscevica di tutto rispetto.

-Fatti guardare, ragazzo- Nicolai Plisetsky lo afferrò per le spalle e, sebbene non ci fosse nemmeno l’ombra di mezzo sorriso sulle sue labbra dell’uomo, Otabek rimase colpito dalla particolare sfumatura di verde di quegli occhi che ora, con suo innegabile sollievo, se non altro avevano preso a scrutarlo con benevolenza. Erano identici a quelli di Yuri.

Poi, senza alcun preavviso e soprattutto senza che Otabek Altin potesse farci assolutamente un bel niente, Nicolai Plisetsky gli appioppò un sonoro bacio con tanto di schiocco sulla bocca condendolo via subito dopo con una ruvida pacca sulla guancia.

-Yuri, fagli fare un giro della casa e poi venite in cucina che è pronto-

Con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, Otabek rimase a fissare Nicolai Plisetsky strascinare le ciabatte lungo il corridoio e portarsi una mano all’altezza delle lombari bestemmiando un paio di volte prima di sparire dietro l'angolo.

-Seguimi, compagno Altin. Ti faccio vedere dove puoi mettere la tua roba- Yuri serrò le labbra fino quasi a farsele scolorire del tutto e, sforzandosi inutilmente di non ridergli in faccia, gli fece cenno di seguirlo in camera sua.

 

*

 

Verso le sei del mattino Otabek allungò una mano per recuperare il suo _taweez_ ++++++ dal comodino. Ma poi, non trovando né comodino, né medaglietta, si ricordò che la notte prima non si era addormentato nel suo letto ad Almaty, ma su un divano piuttosto malandato in un appartamento della prima periferia di Mosca.

Passandosi le dita lungo il collo, si portò le maglie della catenina d’argento tra le labbra e prese a mettere a fuoco i dettagli che lo circondavano. Sopra di lui campeggiava un lampadario a cinque bracci, ognuno dei quali terminava in un globo di vetro opaco ingiallito dal tempo e sulla parete di fronte troneggiava scura, pesante e vagamente opprimente, una libreria carica di riviste e di oggetti non meglio identificati. Incuriosito, Altin abbandonò il tepore della coperta di lana e attraversando a piedi nudi il tappeto spelacchiato al centro della piccola sala, notò il foglio di quaderno infilato dietro una fila _matrioshke._ Nonostante la penombra, dal foglio emersero le figure tracciate da una mano infantile di un uomo con la barba e il cappello in testa che teneva per mano un bambino biondo. Sotto di loro serpeggiavano tremolanti le parole “Dedushka” e “Yuri” scritte con un pennarello rosso (lo stesso usato per tracciare i grandi sorrisi dei protagonisti della composizione) ormai quasi del tutto scarico e Otabek, sfiorando con un dito i bordi stropicciati del foglio, si ritrovò a immaginare l’infanzia di Yuri Plisetsky tra quelle mura.

Il pavimento del corridoio sembrava una lastra di ghiaccio. Altin non poté fare a meno di disapprovare le fasce orarie dettate dal riscaldamento centralizzato del palazzo, qualcosa che lui non aveva mai dovuto sperimentare fino a quella mattina e, imprecando sottovoce, si sforzò di compiere il minor numero di passi necessari per raggiungere il prima possibile l’attaccapanni all’ingresso. Mentre recuperava la sciarpa dalla manica del giaccone, la sua attenzione venne catturata dalla piccola fotografia senza cornice appoggiata sulla mensola alla sua sinistra. All’inizio pensò si trattasse di Yuri, ma poi avvicinandosi si rese conto che stava guardando una ragazza bionda con un neonato avvolto in una copertina celeste tra le braccia. Otabek si sentì vagamente a disagio nell’osservare come la giovane donna, nel suo negarsi all'obiettivo del fotografo, non avesse che durezza e gelo nel proprio sguardo. Qualcosa di molto vicino al rancore. Poi all’improvviso qualcosa aveva smosso l’aria fredda alle sue spalle facendolo trasalire e quando Altin, girandosi di scatto, si era trovato davanti allo spettacolo inaspettato e vagamente surreale dell’attuale campione mondiale di pattinaggio di figura che, con i capelli biondi in piedi sulla testa, strisciava lungo il corridoio praticamente a occhi ancora chiusi, seppe che non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di ammirare Agape con la stessa innocenza.

-‘giorno…- Plisetsky gli passò accanto grattandosi una chiappa attraverso il tessuto dell’unico indumento che aveva addosso (un paio di boxer parecchio leopardati e per di più un tantino troppo aderenti) e sparì dietro la porta dell’unico bagno dell’appartamento, lasciando Otabek indeciso se scoppiare a ridere o se pentirsi di non aver occupato il bagno per primo.

Alla fine, ponderato e pragmatico come sempre, il kazaco scosse la testa e optò per ritirarsi in cucina e preparare il caffè per tutti.

 

*

 

Yuri chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e rimase a fissarlo con espressione cauta. Le labbra serrate, le dita arrossate di una mano che tormentavano i lacci della felpa e la tensione tra di loro che si sarebbe potuta tagliare con un coltello.

Otabek sospirò e distolse lo sguardo per primo. –Certo, capisco…-

Attraversando con passo spedito le tavole di legno del pavimento della camera da letto, il ragazzino russo si levò la giacca e lanciò la busta di carta contenente il filone ancora caldo di pane _nareznoy_ sulla scrivania per reclamare la piena attenzione da parte dell’altro _._ Otabek Altin gli indicò lo schermo del portatile e scosse la testa. Plisetsky si sporse sopra la sua spalla sistemandosi una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio e, intento a scorrere in silenzio la pagina del bollettino meteorologico sul computer, gli si fece così vicino che il kazaco percepì la fragranza del suo respiro sfiorargli uno zigomo. Sapeva di menta appena recisa e di vento.

-Come scusi? Può ripetere, per favore? Sì, stesso indirizzo email della prenotazione- Altin abbandonò la sedia per dirigersi verso la finestra e rimase in ascolto osservando la fila di barchette di latta sul davanzale. –D’accordo, aspetto una vostra comunicazione. La ringrazio-

Superato il momento di comprensibile sconcerto, Otabek concluse la conversazione telefonica e poi, riportando lo sguardo sul verde impaziente con cui lo stavano puntando gli occhi di Yuri, si lasciò cadere accanto a lui sul letto facendolo sobbalzare per il contraccolpo. Yuri Plisetsky lanciò un’occhiata al cellulare di Otabek abbandonato sulla trapunta e poi distese le labbra in un sorriso fin troppo compiaciuto.

-Vedi che avevo ragione?- L’adolescente russo gli strattonò un paio di volte i jeans scuri. –Avresti dovuto portarti più roba-

-Sì beh, la bufera di neve su Almaty con conseguente blocco totale di tutto il traffico aereo da e per il Kazakistan in effetti non li avevo calcolati, grazie tante…- Otabek contemplò sconsolato lo zaino abbandonato ai piedi del letto realizzando con un certo allarme di poter contare solo su un unico cambio pulito. –Yuri, ascolta … mi hanno appena confermato che ci vorranno almeno tre giorni prima che l’Astana riesca a rimettermi su un volo per Almaty, non vorrei approfittare dell’ospitalità di tuo nonno più del dovuto-

Plisetsky lo squadrò con sospetto. –Frena, Otabek. Non pensarci nemmeno-

-Dai, seriamente. Ci sarà un albergo nelle vicinanze, no?-

-Seriamente, Altin- Yuri sollevò un sopracciglio per sottolineare meglio il concetto. -Continua a dire stronzate e ti rispondo direttamente a calci nel culo. Niente albergo, fine della conversazione, mi sono spiegato?-

-Ti sei spiegato- Otabek sorrise scostando con una mano i ciuffi di capelli nerissimi che, sfuggiti alla presa del gel, gli erano caduti davanti agli occhi e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. –Però viste le circostanze, sono costretto a chiederti un altro favore-

-E sarebbe?-

-Hai dei vestiti da prestarmi?-

-Hm, dubito di avere qualcosa della tua taglia- Plisetsky squadrò l’amico con aria scettica. –Tra l’altro non so nemmeno cosa riusciremo a trovare in questo armadio visto che ormai la maggior parte dei miei vestiti è a casa di Lilia. Ma insomma, proviamoci-

Mentre passavano in rassegna il guardaroba di Yuri, costituito per la maggior parte di vecchie tute, maglie tecniche e una quantità sconcertante di t-shirt leopardate, Otabek cominciò a perdere definitivamente le speranze. Poi tutto d’un tratto Plisetsky, che fino a quel momento non aveva fatto altro che scagliare vestiti sul letto e cristare, si placò improvvisamente e voltandosi indietro con una gruccia in mano rivolse su Altin una lenta occhiata calcolatrice.

-Di’ un po’, ti piacciono gli _shashlik_ +++++++?-

-Che razza di domanda, certo che mi piacciono- Otabek, cercando di darsi un contegno, stava litigando con una felpa troppo piccola per le sue spalle e obbiettivamente un po’ troppo metallara per i suoi canoni personali in materia di abbigliamento. –Perché scusa?-

Yuri afferrò le maniche puntellandosi con un piede al bordo del letto per aiutarlo a uscire vivo da quella trappola mortale e poi, sforzandosi di non scoppiare a ridere di fronte alla frustrazione più che giustificata di Otabek Altin e soprattutto allo stato dei suoi capelli dopo la lotta furibonda con la felpa assassina, gli mise una mano sulla spalla studiandolo con una strana luce negli occhi.

-Ho appena avuto un’idea pazzesca-

 

_(continua)_

 

_~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kasha: (Russo, каша), varietà di porridge composta solitamente di grano saraceno.
> 
> **Moskovitskaya svoloch': (Russo, Московитская сволочь) “bastardo moscovita”
> 
> ***Tadaima e Okaerinasai: (Giapponese, ただいま e おかえりなさい) formule di  
>  saluto quotidiane pronunciate rispettivamente da chi è appena rientrato (“Sono tornato/a!”) e da chi da’ il benvenuto a casa (“Bentornato/a!”).
> 
> ****solnyshka moyo: (Russo, Солнышко моё) “mio sole”
> 
> *****smetana: (Russo, cметана) panna acida, ovvero uno degli ingredienti più gettonati sulle tavole russe, yum!
> 
> ******sencha: (Giapponese, 煎茶) varietà di té verde
> 
> +ündi jayrası: (Kazaco, Үнді жайрасы) “istrice” (LOL)
> 
> ++Ai kerek: (Kazaco, letteralmente “sotto la luce della luna”) gioco tradizionale dei bambini del Kazakhstan, durante il quale è usanza assegnare dei soprannomi esilaranti che spesso accompagnano il bambino per tutta la vita.
> 
> +++Täte: (Kazaco, Tәте) “zia”
> 
> ++++cheburek: (Russo, чебурек) tipico spuntino streetfood consistente in un pasticcio di pasta sfoglia fritto e ripieno di carne. 
> 
> +++++priyaniki: (Russo, Прияники) biscotti glassati al miele e alle spezie serviti tradizionalmente con il té
> 
> ++++++taweez: (Urdu, تعویز) amuleto o medaglietta di protezione contenente dei versi del Corano
> 
> +++++++shashlik: (Russo, Шашлы́к) spiedini di carne d’agnello marinata rigorosamente cucinati all’aperto (hint, hint!).
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Se volete immaginare di essere anche voi alla festa alternativa di fine anno assieme a Otabek, eccovi il link del brano dei Korn lanciato con sommo godimento da Baha. Fate come lui e mettete il volume a palla: [Get Up!](https://youtu.be/rZSh9zKeI-s)
> 
> E per finire ecco il testo integrale della poesia di Rumi da cui ho scelto di estrapolare il titolo di questo capitolo. Innamoratevene assieme a me:
> 
>  
> 
> A moment of happiness,  
>  you and I sitting on the verandah,  
>  apparently two, but one in soul, you and I.  
>  We feel the flowing water of life here,  
>  you and I, with the garden's beauty  
>  and the birds singing.  
>  The stars will be watching us,  
>  and we will show them  
>  what it is to be a thin crescent moon.  
>  You and I unselfed, will be together,  
>  indifferent to idle speculation, you and I.  
>  The parrots of heaven will be cracking sugar  
>  as we laugh together, you and I.  
>  In one form upon this earth,  
>  and in another form in a timeless sweet land.
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~


	8. Capitolo Otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove seguiamo i nostri amatissimi bambini e nonno Nicolai lasciare il grigiume post-sovietico moscovita per concedersi qualche giorno fuori porta. Dove impariamo che Altin se la cava niente male con l'accetta e che il Plisetsky lontano dalle piste si trasforma in una specie di creatura selvatica amante di boschi e sagre di paese. Dove un'indovina metterà Otabek con le spalle al muro e dove Yuri scoprirà di avere un debole per la voce d Otabek che recita il Corano (come dargli torto!). Dove infine un'incomprensione rischierà di mandare tutto in vacca e costringerà quindi Altin a mettere da parte ogni riserva.
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Friedrik Backman, magnifico autore di "My grandmother sends her regards & apologies" per avermi riportata all'innocente ferocia dell'infanza e a Boris the Shashlik King per l'esilarante (nonchè ottima) [ricetta del borsch](https://youtu.be/-RjawJ8LImM). 
> 
> Stay cheeki breeki, comrade! XD

 

 

Premessa dell'autore: agli eroici lettori che riusciranno ad arrivare al termine di questo lunghissimo, densissimo, rusticissimo capitolo, dedico la mia imperitura gratitudine. Ma sapete com'è, per il compleanno del Plisetsky ho voluto veramente strafare. Sopportatemi e festeggiate con me!

 

 

 

PROSPETTIVA PLISETSKY

 

Capitolo Otto

 

 

 _chilometro imprecisato della “Betonka”, autostrada federale numero_ A107

_domenica, 3 Gennaio – ore 10:42_

 

Fuori dal finestrino, scandita a intervalli regolari dai tralicci metallici dell’alta tensione, scorreva grigia, anonima e a tratti innegabilmente disperata, la terra di nessuno della periferia moscovita. I mostruosi palazzi-alveare dello _spalnye raione_ _(_ спальные районы, _quartiere dormitorio_ ) si ergevano cupi e malevoli a ridosso dell’autostrada, rigurgitando sul brulicare lento e monocromo delle automobili imbottigliate nel traffico in uscita dalla metropoli, tutta la bruttura della loro anima di cemento armato, rattoppata in fretta e furia dalle immancabili piastrelle “marrone pragmatica tristezza sovietica”.

Ogni tanto dai microscopici balconi lungo le facciate, faceva capolino qualche sporadico ma eroico tentativo di resistenza: la risata di un vaso di ciclamini, i colori chiassosi di una coperta stesa a prendere aria oltre la ringhiera scrostata, oppure il gruppo di ragazze che, strette nelle loro vestaglie infeltrite, sfidavano il freddo per fumarsi una sigaretta assieme e sentirsi ancora vive. Ogni palazzo terminava allo stesso modo: una fitta selva di antenne televisive protese come dita lunghe e deformi verso un cielo che minacciava di scaricare tutto il proprio livore sotto forma di neve, ghiaccio e indifferenza.

Seduto sul sedile posteriore della scalcagnatissima _VAZ-2101 Žiguli_ di Nicolai Plisetsky, Otabek aveva il compito di assicurarsi che le uova e soprattutto la preziosa bottiglia di _Zhuravli*_ uscissero incolumi dal viaggio, nonostante la guida a dir poco spericolata del conducente ultrasettantenne. Il resto degli approvvigionamenti, frutto di una sbrigativa ma meticolosa incursione tra gli scaffali del supermercato sotto casa, portata a termine poco prima della loro partenza, era stato buttato senza particolare considerazione nel bagagliaio assieme a un paio di borse e al suo zaino.

Mezzo sprofondato nel sedile di fronte, Nicolai Plisetsky, dopo aver litigato animatamente con l’inviato di radio _Govorit Moskva_ dandogli del “venduto asservito ai fottuti nani del Cremlino”, stava ora cantando a squarciagola il ritornello di un nostalgico successo russo dei primi anni ‘70, assestando di tanto in tanto dei gran ceffoni pieni di genuina passione al volante. Evidentemente il cerotto antinfiammatorio che Yuri gli aveva applicato un’ora prima sulle lombari stava cominciando a fare il suo lavoro e Nicolai Plisetsky ci teneva a farlo sapere al mondo intero. Dal canto suo, Yuri Plisetsky aveva viaggiato per tutto il tempo in posizione precaria e, inutile specificarlo, contraria a ogni norma di sicurezza contemplato dal codice stradale. Appollaiato sul sedile del passeggero mezzo sfondato, non aveva smesso un attimo di parlare con Otabek e dividere con lui il pacchetto di patatine alla paprika che all’ultimo aveva infilato nel carrello della spesa, fottendosene alla stragrande del regime alimentare impostogli da Lilia, dal momento che la mummia era a settecento chilometri di distanza e per una cazzo di volta non avrebbe potuto fargli espiare un’infrazione del genere con tre ore consecutive alla sbarra e la tristezza esangue di una omelette di soli albumi e quattro foglie di spinaci per cena.

-Insomma, ma me lo vuoi dire o no?-

-Niente di personale, Yuri- Otabek scrollò appena le spalle tirandosi su la zip della felpa. Merda, ma era solo lui a sentire tanto freddo tutto d’un tratto? –È che qualcosa mi dice che rivelare al mio peggior avversario la scheda dei salti per i Four Continents non sia esattamente la migliore delle strategie a mia disposizione-

-Quante cazzate- Plisetsky si sporse sbuffando oltre il poggiatesta per riappropriarsi del sacchetto delle patatine che da almeno due minuti era rimasto parcheggiato e intonso tra le gambe di Otabek Altin. –Tanto ai Worlds ti darò la merda comunque. Lo sappiamo entrambi-

Otabek rimase a studiare l’espressione divertita con cui l’altro lo stava sfidando mentre sgranocchiava una quantità impressionante di patatine e si chiese se Yuri Plisetsky fosse minimamente consapevole di quanto lui lo temesse davvero. E che la cosa non si limitasse al campo di battaglia circoscritto al perimetro asettico di una pista di pattinaggio.

-Questo resta da vedere- Otabek si sporse in avanti per riprendersi le patatine. –

-Dammi retta. Comincia pure a tremare, Altin- Yuri scartò di lato sollevando il pacchetto ormai mezzo vuoto sopra la propria testa, riuscendo a portare l’oggetto conteso fuori dalla portata dell’amico senza alcuno sforzo, anche se, così facendo, aveva finito per urtare il gomito del guidatore.

-Cristo, Yuri!- Nicolai Plisetsky agguantò il nipote per un braccio e lo rimise a sedere come dio comandava e per una buona volta finalmente rivolto verso il corretto senso di marcia. –Ce la fai a stare fermo per dieci minuti o oggi dobbiamo schiantarci per forza?-

Yuri si sistemò la cintura di sicurezza attraverso il torace dando un’occhiata veloce ai cartelli stradali che scorrevano oltre al parabrezza. -Prossima uscita, _dedushka_. E stavolta metti la freccia, okay?-

L’anziano borbottò qualcosa d’indistinto, fino a quando la radio propinò una nuova canzone e Nicolai Plisetsky riprese a canticchiare. Questa volta in pseudo Spagnolo. Gli occhi scuri di Otabek indugiarono a lungo sui ciuffi biondi che spuntavano dal sedile di fronte e, proprio quando fu quasi sul punto di riprendere a guardare fuori dal finestrino alla ricerca dei rari sprazzi di bellezza, Yuri Plisetsky si voltò indietro per lanciargli uno sguardo complice.

-Comunque, giusto per chiudere il discorso dei Worlds…- Altin vide le labbra dell’amico distendersi in un sorriso, che forse in circostanze diverse avrebbe seriamente rischiato di apparire ambiguo, prima di scandire con lenta e deliberata precisione le parole “Ti-Farò-Un-Culo-Così” senza emettere alcun suono.

Quando Yuri ebbe concluso il messaggio infilandosi l’ultima patatina in bocca e facendogli l’occhiolino un attimo prima di tornare a girarsi, Otabek non poté davvero fare a meno di deglutire un paio di volte.

 

*

 

Una volta abbandonata la strada provinciale, la vecchia _Žiguli_ aveva svoltato non senza protestare lungo un viale costeggiato da due filari di betulle addormentate. Oltre le staccionate di legno affioravano, circondate dal silenzio dei giardini incolti, modeste abitazioni dai colori brillanti. Quando rallentarono in prossimità di un cancelletto arrugginito, il motore rantolò un paio di volte e poi si spense con un ultimo sospiro esausto. Yuri si voltò indietro facendo cenno a Otabek di prendere uova e vodka e scendere dalla macchina.

L’aria profumava di legno bruciato e di aghi di pino e Altin accarezzò con sguardo ammirato le cime maestose degli alberi che sembravano conversare con l’immensità del cielo invernale sopra di loro. Non c’era in giro anima viva e a giudicare dal fumo che serpeggiava lento da un paio di comignoli, la maggior parte dei proprietari delle altre case aveva probabilmente preferito restarsene a Mosca a lasciarsi sedare dal palinsesto televisivo e dal tepore del salotto di casa. Mentre aiutava Nicolai Plisetsky a scaricare il resto della spesa, con la coda dell’occhio Otabek intravide Yuri sgattaiolare attraverso i rami irrigiditi dal gelo dei cespugli lungo la recinzione. Quando riemerse poco dopo, i capelli del ragazzo avevano collezionato un’aureola di scorze di corteccia, ramoscelli rinsecchiti e una discreta varietà di foglie morte. In mano reggeva un barattolo di vetro al cui interno riposava un mazzo di chiavi. Quando la vecchia serratura scattò, Yuri corse in avanti per poi girarsi a guardarlo con un’espressione da bambino.

-Benvenuto alla tenuta Plisetsky!- Yuri sollevò il naso per aria per riempirsi i polmoni come non gli era stato concesso di fare da anni e, sentendosi finalmente a casa, socchiuse gli occhi descrivendo un lento cerchio a braccia aperte. Dopo qualche secondo si rese però conto che Altin non si era mosso dalla sua postazione e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. –Ma te la vuoi dare una mossa o devo venirti a prendere io?-

Superato il cancello e la perplessità, Otabek cominciò a farsi strada tra l’erba sfinita dalla morsa dell’inverno del piccolo giardino addormentato. Sotto il suo incedere, scricchiolava un tappeto di foglie secche e man mano che si avvicinava alla piccola casetta azzurro cielo, Altin cominciò a prendere nota di piccoli dettagli preziosi che non avrebbero più abbandonato i suoi ricordi: le tende traforate alle finestre, le fascine di betulla per la _banja_ (баня, _sauna russa_ ) appese al sottotetto che, accarezzate dal vento, sussurravano dalla penombra della casupola degli attrezzi, la carcassa di una vasca da bagno riciclata per raccogliere l’acqua piovana, il gazebo circolare che sonnecchiava sotto i rami di una grande quercia aspettando l’estate. E a pochi passi da lui, fermo sulla soglia della vecchia _dacha_ , Yuri Plisetsky che si voltava indietro e gli sorrideva.

Appena varcato l’ingresso dell’abitazione, Otabek Altin si ritrovò in una stanza dal soffitto basso, dalle cui travi pendevano piccoli mazzi di erbe selvatiche lasciati a seccare. Le tavole del pavimento scricchiolarono sotto i suoi primi passi incerti attraverso quel territorio sconosciuto ma accogliente e, poco lontano, Nicolai Plisetsky, dopo aver affidato il cappello a un gancio sulla parete, stava già armeggiando con la piccola stufa in un angolo della cucina. Yuri si era buttato a peso morto sull’unico divano della casa sollevando una nuvola di polvere e di ricordi e Otabek, sfilandosi le scarpe per lasciarle all’ingresso, si perse senza volerlo sull’abbandono che traspariva inerme dal volto dell’amico, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di essere a sua volta sorvegliato da uno sguardo più anziano e, inutile dirlo, più che consapevole.

Le mani ruvide di Nicolai Plisetsky ripresero a occuparsi dei pezzi di legna e poi ad attorcigliare sommariamente vecchi fogli di carta di giornale che a mano a mano venivano infilati nell’apertura della stufa di ghisa. Mentre terminava di sistemare un’ultima manciata di rametti, soffiando come una fisarmonica scoordinata per avviare il fuoco, nonno Nicolai si voltò ad allungare un’occhiata spazientita al ragazzino sul divano.

-Yuri Plisetsky! Quante volte te lo devo dire che prima di entrare in casa mia ti devi levare le scarpe?-

-Dai, dedushka, giuro che stavo per farlo…-

- _Blyat,_ sai cosa me ne faccio dei tuoi “giuro che stavo per farlo”?- Il vecchio Plisetsky mugugnò qualcosa sotto i baffi e, cigolando non poco sulle vecchie giunture delle ginocchia, si tirò in piedi per lasciar cadere la cassetta di legno sull’addome del nipote. –Forza, tirati su. Prendi il tuo amico e andatevene fuori a rendervi utili-

Yuri lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro oltre il bracciolo del divano per lanciare un’occhiata a Otabek che se ne stava ancora impalato sulla porta di casa con lo zaino in spalla, la busta arancione della spesa in mano e l’aria di chi non sa bene cosa fare di se stesso.

–Di’ un po’, come te la cavi con l’accetta, Altin?-

 

*

 

 Cinque minuti dopo, i due ragazzi stavano studiando la catasta di rami e sezioni di tronchi ammassati lungo la parete della legnaia sul retro della _dacha_. Era sceso uno strano silenzio tra loro, quasi come se la penombra avesse intessuto una rete invisibile che ora impediva alle parole di prendere forma e di fluire oltre il sigillo delle labbra.

Yuri rivolse un paio di sguardi inquieti all’amico e poi, piantando un piede sul ceppo di pino cosparso di trucioli di legno e impugnata l’accetta per portarsela su una spalla, decise che era arrivato il momento di smuovere le cose. A modo suo, ovviamente.

-Scommetto che non hai mai dovuto spaccare legna in vita tua-

Per qualche secondo Otabek rimase a fissare Yuri con espressione impassibile, prima di sfilargli la vecchia accetta dalle mani e, soprattutto, fingere di non notare lo sdegno dimenarsi sul volto del ragazzino russo.

-Ma che cazzo...?-

-Sistemami uno di quei ciocchi. In verticale, grazie-

-Guarda che lo so benissimo come si fa!- Yuri Plisetsky calciò la terra battuta sollevando un gran polverone. Poi passandosi il dorso di una mano sotto il naso, estrasse soppesandoli un paio di pezzi di legna asciutta dalla catasta e cristando posizionò il più grosso al centro della sezione del ceppo. –Tu piuttosto, _Almaty boy_ , vedi di non farti prendere un po’ troppo dall’entusiasmo della vita di campagna perché guarda che non…-

-Yuri-

-Cosa!-

-Spostati -

-E perché cazzo dovrei spostarmi, scusa?-

-Perché non vorrei che ti facessi male-

Plisetsky spalancò la bocca, ormai più che risoluto a lasciar deflagrare una memorabile scarica di oscenità, ma poi lo sguardo divertito e complice con cui lo stava studiando Otabek finì per placare il giramento di coglioni sul nascere e a strappargli addirittura mezzo sorriso. C’era qualcosa in Otabek Altin in grado di stemperare la sua rabbia, qualcosa a cui lui proprio non sapeva resistere, qualcosa a cui Yuri non sapeva ancora dare un nome, né un senso o tantomeno una direzione, una serenità che non si era mai concesso di sfiorare, nemmeno in punta di dita.

Qualcosa che per la prima volta in vita sua non sentiva il bisogno di soffocare.

Mentre Otabek sollevava l’accetta sopra la propria testa, Yuri fece un passo indietro infilandosi le mani nelle tasche del giubbino. Per una frazione di secondo, la felpa del kazaco si sollevò scoprendo la tensione dell’addome e la linea scura che dall’incavo dell’ombelico del ragazzo scendeva fino a scomparire sotto il bordo dei pantaloni. L’attimo sembrò dilatarsi all’infinito, fino a quando Otabek scaricò il colpo e con un rumore secco il ciocco si spezzò a metà. Yuri distolse lo sguardo per osservare le sezioni di legna rotolare a terra, senza comprendere per quale cazzo di motivo il cuore avesse improvvisamente preso a sobbalzargli sotto i vestiti e le guance gli stessero andando letteralmente a fuoco. Decretò che aveva probabilmente solo una gran fame.

-Ci sai fare, Altin. Sai che non me l’aspettavo?-

Otabek si chinò per riporre i pezzi di legna nella cassetta ai suoi piedi e poi fece cenno a Yuri di passargliene un altro.

-Doveva essere un complimento per caso?-

-No, voglio dire, cioè forse… insomma, cos’è, tra un campionato e l’altro segui un corso professionale per spaccalegna?-

Otabek studiò i movimenti dell’altro mentre si voltava a selezionare il prossimo candidato per il ceppo. E poi, sfilando la lama dell’accetta dalla ferita da lui appena aperta nel legno, decise per una volta di mandare a fanculo ogni cautela e di premere sull’acceleratore.

-Ci sono molte cose che non conosci di me, Yuri-

L’adolescente rimase con le dita a mezz’aria. Perché era così. E lui lo sapeva bene. Si conoscevano da meno di un mese e, ad eccezione di quello che avevano condiviso sul ghiaccio di Barcellona e dello scambio di video di band musicali su cui discutevano per ore via chat, lui non sapeva un accidenti di Otabek Altin. E anche se inizialmente la faccenda lo aveva lasciato del tutto indifferente, ormai da qualche tempo Yuri sentiva una gran voglia di afferrare l’amico per un braccio e scuoterlo fino a mandargli in cortocircuito quel suo cazzo di eterno alone di mistero e buone maniere.

-Beh, se solo la piantassi di startene sempre zitto, forse due o tre cose a quest’ora le saprei anche, ti pare?- Yuri Plisetsky mugugnò estraendo con foga eccessiva un grosso ramo contorto dalla catasta.

-Hai delle domande?-

-Cristo, certo che ho delle domande, ma tu…-

-E allora falle-

A labbra socchiuse, Plisetsky rimase immobile a fissare il vuoto di fronte a sé, con lo stupido ramo di quercia stretto tra le dita e soprattutto con la consapevolezza di non essere minimamente preparato a quell’apertura inattesa da parte di Otabek. Poi dandosi del coglione, deglutì un paio di volte e, deciso a non lasciarsi scappare quell’occasione, si voltò a sfidare l’altro guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

-D’accordo. Perché hai iniziato a pattinare?-

Altin abbassò l’accetta e prese a massaggiarsi una spalla con la mano libera. –È stata un’idea di _Täte_ -

- _Täte_?-

-Mia zia Amina-

Yuri fece un passo verso il kazaco mimandone inconsapevolmente i movimenti, fino ad abbandonare il ramo lungo la propria gamba. -Vai avanti-

–Avevo otto anni la prima volta che i miei genitori sono partiti per l’Europa. È stato allora che _Täte_ è venuta a vivere con noi- Otabek sollevò lo sguardo attraverso la penombra per lasciarlo scorrere sugli attrezzi ammassati lungo la parete alla sua sinistra, quasi come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa. –Dopo nemmeno una settimana ha iscritto Ayat a un corso di ginnastica artistica, mentre io...-

-Sei stato spedito a un bel corso di pattinaggio di figura. Beh, dai poteva anche andarti peggio- Yuri scrollò le spalle avvicinandosi ulteriormente.

Otabek annuì sorridendo appena. -Credo l’abbia fatto per non farci pensare troppo, per darci qualcosa che ci aiutasse a colmare i posti vuoti attorno al tavolo della sala da pranzo alla fine di ogni giornata-

Yuri Plisetsky distolse lo sguardo e per un po’ rimase in silenzio. Poi fece un altro passo in avanti e tornò a studiare l’amico. –Beka… perché i tuoi genitori sono partiti?-

-Mio padre è un diplomatico- Altin cercò di ricordarsi il timbro caldo e profondo della voce dell’uomo che ormai non vedeva da più di due anni. Non ci riuscì. –E mia madre, beh… in realtà Zhamilya è la seconda moglie di mio padre. Non era tenuta a restare-

Con la punta del ramo incrostato di licheni, Plisetsky prese a tracciare sottili linee traballanti sulla terra davanti alla punta delle sue scarpe da ginnastica. –Senti, non mi devi rispondere per forza, ma… dov’è tua madre?-

-Era malata da tempo- Allungando il braccio, Otabek sfilò dolcemente il ramo di quercia dalla presa di Yuri per adagiarlo sul ceppo ai loro piedi e non disse più nulla. Fu solo dischiudendo le dita che Yuri si rese conto della tensione che aveva accumulato nella propria mano. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma persino un semplice “mi dispiace” gli sarebbe sembrata una squallida via d’uscita, una frase di circostanza che Otabek non si meritava.

-Ayat… è tua sorella, giusto?-

Otabek sorrise scuotendo la testa. –Tredici anni di caos senza fine-

Yuri ricambiò il sorriso. –Allora me la devi proprio presentare-

-Quando vuoi, ma ti avverto che potresti pentirtene-

I due ragazzi rimasero a guardarsi a lungo e senza che se ne rendessero conto, la penombra odorosa di resina prese ad avvicinarli come l’abbraccio di un vecchio amico comune, fino a sciogliere ogni traccia di sforzo dalle loro parole e dai loro gesti.

Quando Nicolai Plisetsky apparve all’entrata della legnaia sventolando tutto allegro uno sconcertante mazzo di spiedi d’acciaio, Yuri fece istintivamente un passo indietro e, voltando le spalle a Otabek, prese a sistemare i pezzi di legna all’interno nella cassetta.

-Se avete finito di giocare alle bambole, sarebbe ora di mettere su la brace per gli _shashlik_ e di infilzare i miei leggendari bocconi d’agnello marinato su questi monelli- Poi pensandoci su un momento, lanciò un’occhiata sospettosa al kazaco.

-Lo mangi l’agnello, sì?-

 

 

~*~

_ore 14.48_

 

Dallo schermo della televisione, le voci di Katja e Goga** al loro primo incontro sull’ _elektrichka_ (электри́чка, _treno regionale_ ), cullavano la lenta digestione di Nicolai Plisetsky accasciato a gambe larghe sul divano. Un fascio ambrato di sole pomeridiano tagliava il locale a metà, andando ad accendere i nodi e le venature delle tavole del pavimento, i vibranti motivi floreali del tappeto che correva dall’ingresso fino alle gambe del tavolo da pranzo, il pizzo ingiallito che pendeva dagli scaffali affollati di vecchie pentole ammaccate, tazze smaltate e una considerevole collezione di ciotole e scodelle tutte rigorosamente spaiate.

Otabek ripose i piatti nella dispensa, richiuse lo sportello e si girò per dare il cambio a Yuri. Con le mani affondate nella schiuma all’interno del lavabo della cucina, Plisetsky -com’era sua abitudine fin da quando era davvero molto piccolo- se ne stava in equilibrio su una gamba sola, il piede sinistro aperto in una prima posizione da manuale, il destro saldato all’interno della coscia e l’espressione di chi stava sicuramente già pensando alla tabella di marcia degli Europeans.

Quando Altin si avvicinò all’amico, non poté fare a meno di sorridere ponderando che probabilmente c’era solo una persona al mondo in grado di lavare i piatti in una posizione del genere e, nel farlo, riuscire ad apparire al tempo stesso buffo e regale senza cadere in alcuna contraddizione.

Poi però notò le sue nocche arrossate dall’acqua gelata e, senza nemmeno dire una parola, smise di sorridere per togliergli la spugnetta insaponata dalle mani.

-Ma che diavolo…- Yuri sussultò colto di sorpresa e rivolse un’occhiataccia carica di sdegno contro il ladro di spugnette.

-Lascia, finisco io- Otabek fece per prendergli il piatto dalle mani, ma la sua manovra fu placcata sul nascere da un rapido scarto del quindicenne russo.

–Ma levati…Precisino come sei, finiamo di lavare i piatti dopodomani, dammi qua- Senza nemmeno degnarlo di un secondo sguardo, Yuri gli assestò una spallata e con un piccolo sorriso trionfante sulle labbra, riprese subito il controllo della situazione e, inutile dirlo, della tanto contesa spugnetta del cazzo. Poi però valutò che quel pomeriggio si sentiva stranamente magnanimo e per una volta decise di ritrattare. –Se ci tieni proprio così tanto a renderti utile, fatti dare uno strofinaccio pulito da mio nonno e asciugami i bicchieri-

_In che senso “precisino”…?_

Otabek fece per aprire bocca, ma trovandosi davanti allo sguardo irremovibile di Yuri “palo in culo” Plisetsky e a un perentorio pollice ricoperto dalle bolle di una sottomarca di detersivo per piatti che gli indicava il divano alle loro spalle, lasciò cadere la questione sforzandosi di rimanere serio. Soffermandosi con sguardo lieve lungo il profilo di Yuri stagliato contro il riverbero delle tende ricamate a intaglio della finestra sopra il lavello, Altin cominciò a chiedersi, con crescente ma innegabile turbamento, da dove provenisse il basso ronzio che da un paio di minuti aveva preso a vibrare attraverso tutta la stanza. Fu solo quando abbassò gli occhi su Nicola Plisetsky che il kazaco ne comprese non solo la causa, ma che chiaramente a quel punto lo strofinaccio avrebbe dovuto trovarselo da solo.

-Non dirmelo. Si è già addormentato, vero?- Plisetsky ridacchiò senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di voltarsi indietro. –Dedushka è sempre stato una certezza in questo: mangia per tre persone, beve per sei e prima ancora di pulirsi la faccia nel tovagliolo, lo trovi a russare come un mantice industriale sul divano. Che dici, faremo la stessa fine anche noi tra qualche anno?-

Otabek sorrise e abbassò il volume del televisore osservando il telecomando che, presumibilmente dopo un volo di troppo dal divano, era stato rimesso insieme con un paio di giri di nastro adesivo da imballaggio pesante. –Non dev’essere male ritirarsi in un posto come questo-

-Scusa?- Yuri si voltò indietro con un sopracciglio alzato. –Hai appena usato la parola proibita. Non dirmi che stai già pensando di ritirarti-

Per un lungo momento gli sguardi dei due ragazzi rimasero intrecciati senza che nessuno dei due accennasse a desistere. Poi il kazaco si passò lentamente una mano tra i capelli e, accostandosi al quindicenne, lo sovrastò con aria di sfida.

–Non prima di essermi levato la soddisfazione di guardarti dal gradino più alto del podio, Yuri Plisetsky-

-Certo che ne hai proprio tanta d’immaginazione. Mettiti il cuore in pace, quel giorno non arriverà mai- Yuri richiuse il rubinetto e poi si piantò le mani bagnate sui fianchi tenendogli testa. –E tanto per mettere in chiaro il concetto, sappi che sarà un vero piacere entrare in pista e tornare a dimostrartelo-

Altin non riuscì ad attribuire un nome vero e proprio a quello che stava provando in quel preciso momento. Perché se era vero che, in altre circostanze, le parole pronunciate da Yuri avrebbero rischiato di stridere come un’intimidazione stronza come poche, il kazaco percepì chiaramente che nel verde bosco degli occhi del ragazzo in piedi a pochi centimetri da lui, non c’era alcuna traccia di superbia. E nel mezzo sorriso con cui ora lo stava marcando Yuri, c’era qualcosa che lo costrinse a prendere un respiro profondo nel tentativo di ritrovare la propria voce. –Grazie dell’avvertimento, ma insisto: ti consiglio di non abbassare la guardia con me-

-Io abbassare la guardia? Ha! Ti piacerebbe, Altin. Mai abbassato la guardia in vita mia. Nemmeno all’asilo, tanto per capirci- Plisetsky socchiuse gli occhi studiando l’altro con sufficienza, si passò un paio di volte le mani sui jeans per asciugarsele sommariamente e poi afferrò l’amico per la felpa trascinandolo verso l’ingresso. –Va bene, basta con queste cazzate. Mettiti le scarpe-

-Perché?-

-Perché lo dico io? Dai, muoviti, ti porto a fare un giro prima che ti venga voglia di passare il resto della giornata a fare la muffa sul divano-

-Ma… e i bicchieri?-

-Fanculo i bicchieri-

Otabek scosse la testa e, sfilando in corsa la giacca dalla spalliera della sedia, si lasciò travolgere per l’ennesima volta dall’impeto del ragazzino russo.

 

 

~*~

 

 

_ore 15.20_

 

L’asfalto della strada si snodava scuro, accidentato e umido come il dorso di un vecchio storione di fiume, per poi sfumare nel bagliore della nebbia che lenta saliva dal bosco e, ad esclusione di un cane fulvo dalle zampe incredibilmente corte che, per motivi del tutto ignoti ai membri umani della piccola combriccola, si era messo in testa di accompagnarli, sul loro cammino Yuri e Otabek non incrociarono anima viva.

Sopra di loro il cielo stava già cambiando colore e i raggi del sole filtravano obliqui attraverso il pallido intreccio dei rami delle betulle lungo il viale. Otabek si volse ad ammirare lo spettacolo delle foglie tremare e arrendersi al vento, fino a quando il suo sguardo si posò inavvertitamente sui fili dorati dei capelli di Yuri che andavano appena a sfiorargli le labbra socchiuse. Otabek si attardò sul fluire regolare del respiro dell’amico, guardandolo scontrarsi contro l’aria gelida del pomeriggio e formare diafane nuvole di vapore. Prima che potesse dirottare altrove il pericoloso flusso dei propri pensieri, rievocò il calore e il profumo di vento e di menta che gli avevano sfiorato la pelle quando, appena poche ore prima, Yuri chinandosi sullo schermo del computer aveva accostato il volto al suo.

Il cane rallentò il suo trotterellare assorto per girare il muso indietro e fissare di sguiscio il kazaco con aria interrogativa.

-Senti, ma lo conosci?-

-Hm?- Yuri lo guardò confuso.

-Il cane, dico…-

-Gira sempre da queste parti, ma vedrai che alla prossima curva o al massimo a quella dopo se ne andrà per la sua strada, non farci nemmeno caso-

Otabek fissò il cane fermarsi ad annusare qualche traccia invisibile nascosta tra i cespugli e passandogli accanto notò il lembo di stoffa azzurra legato al collo dell’animale.

-Non è un randagio, ha una specie di collare-

-Il nonno dice che probabilmente appartiene alla vecchia pazza che vive lassù- Yuri scrollò le spalle e gli indicò la casa dal tetto rosso che come sempre sonnecchiava solitaria al centro della radura in cima alla collina dinnanzi a loro.

–Dev’esserci una vista incredibile da quelle finestre- Con lo sguardo rivolto lontano, Otabek non poté fare a meno di rievocare le morbide alture che precedono le montagne dell’Altai e per un momento desiderò con ogni cellula del proprio essere di poter un giorno guardare le dita di Yuri sfiorare l’erba alta che in estate ricopriva le vaste distese deserte della steppa kazaca. Poi, scuotendo la testa, ricacciò l’immagine nell’antro più profondo del proprio petto e si diede mentalmente dell’idiota.

-Infatti, è così. Una volta da piccolo sono salito fino in cima, mi sono nascosto dietro la staccionata per non farmi beccare dalla vecchia e mi sono rimpinzato di lamponi fino a star male. Sai che da lassù si vede anche la _dacha_ del nonno?- Yuri buttò la testa all’indietro per seguire il volo di un corvo. –Insomma quel giorno è andato tutto alla grande, fino a quando mi sono reso conto che il sole stava tramontando alla velocità della luce e che, nemmeno se mi fossi spezzato il collo correndo giù per la fottuta collina, sarei mai riuscito a rientrare a casa prima del coprifuoco delle cinque-

-Piazzata memorabile?-

-Altro che piazzata memorabile. Le ho prese di santa ragione-

Otabek aggrottò la fronte. –Da tuo nonno…?-

-Cosa? No, figurati… dedushka non…- Yuri sembrò esitare un momento. Poi chinò il mento sullo sterno fino a nascondere le labbra dietro allo scollo della felpa e, indurendo lo sguardo, cacciò i pugni serrati nelle tasche del giubbino azzurro.

_Smettila, non pensare a lei. Non nominarla nemmeno, cazzo. Non devi permetterle di mandare la tua vita a puttane per l’ennesima volta._

–Lascia perdere-

Il mutamento nell’umore di Yuri fu immediato, violento, assoluto. Eppure, per quanto fosse difficile ignorare il rancore dietro a quell’ingiunzione sibilata a denti stretti appena pochi secondi prima, Otabek decise di comportarsi da amico. Si ordinò di non infierire con altre domande fuori luogo e tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo sul cane, sperando se non altro di celare il proprio turbamento.

–Avevi ragione-

-Eh? Su cosa, scusa?-

-Sul cane- Gli occhi scuri di Otabek Altin sondarono delicatamente il verde inquieto di quelli di Yuri Plisetsky, fino a intravedere un fragile accenno di sollievo. –Credo abbia deciso di fare a meno della nostra compagnia. Peccato, mi ci stavo quasi affezionando-

Yuri rivolse a Otabek un mezzo sorriso divertito e, prendendolo sottobraccio, lo condusse sul terreno dissestato del piccolo sentiero che il cane dalle zampe incredibilmente corte aveva appena imboccato senza nemmeno salutare.

-Su, non essere triste. Pare che il tuo amico botolo abbia deciso di prendere la scorciatoia del bosco proprio come noi, sei contento?-

-Scorciatoia per?-

-Sorpresa-

Otabek si voltò indietro a guardare per un’ultima volta l’asfalto del viale e poi, evitando all’ultimo di inciampare in una radice, sollevò lo sguardo verso l’intrico dei rami che via via si chiudeva sempre più fitto attorno a loro. –La sorpresa che hai in mente consiste per caso in una visita di cortesia al branco di lupi che a quest’ora ci starà già tenendo sotto mira dai cespugli?-

-Ma smettila, non ci sono lupi da queste parti- Yuri intensificò la presa attorno al braccio di Otabek. –Al massimo ti presento qualche cinghiale, che ne dici?-

-Dico che sei pericoloso, Yuri Plisetsky…- Altin soppesò la presa decisa ai danni del proprio gomito con lieve perplessità. -Ricordami di ricambiarti il favore quando verrai a trovarmi in Kazakhstan-

-Era un invito ufficiale per caso?- Yuri scoppiò a ridere e aumentò il passo senza nemmeno aspettarsi una risposta, ignaro del tumulto improvviso che le sue parole avevano scatenato nell’animo del kazaco.

Il sentiero prese a inoltrarsi nel bel mezzo di un fitto labirinto di vecchi abeti, le cui cime frastagliate sfioravano fiere il denso grigio porpora del cielo. Yuri sfilò un sacchetto di plastica del supermercato dalla tasca del giubbino e cominciò a infilarci dentro alcune pigne rastrellate dal sottobosco incrostato di brina ai lati del sentiero. Otabek si limitò a studiare la cosa per un paio di minuti e poi cominciò a contribuire in silenzio alla raccolta senza chiedere alcuna spiegazione. A qualche metro di distanza, il cane dalle zampe incredibilmente corte aveva sospeso il proprio trotterellare indifferente e ora, puntando il muso verso l’alto, sembrava intento ad annusare l’aria con circospezione. Fu allora che Otabek intravide il primo fiocco di neve posarsi sulla spalla di Yuri.

Nel giro di dieci minuti il silenzio del bosco si fece assoluto, ad eccezione dei passi dei due ragazzi sulle foglie morte, del sussurrare della neve tutto attorno e del nemmeno troppo sommesso cristare di Yuri Plisetsky.

-D’accordo, vediamo di darci una mossa e uscire da questo cazzo di bosco prima di diventare parte integrante del paesaggio- Yuri afferrò l’ultima pigna dalla mano di Otabek, strozzò l’apertura del sacchetto con un nodo e poi lo assicurò a uno dei passanti dei jeans scuri riprendendo a camminare a gran falcate.

Incerto se unirsi alla marcia senza discutere, oppure se tirare fuori il cellulare e immortalare la surreale comicità di quel momento, Otabek rimase indietro a soppesare il sacchetto di plastica che penzolava a destra e a sinistra appena sotto il giubbino di Yuri come una specie di coda improbabile e parecchio arancione. –Hai mai pensato che ogni tanto potresti anche rilassarti?-

-Sì beh, ma sai com’è, di solito faccio a meno della tormenta di neve della morte, grazie tante. Dai, muoviti!-

Otabek s’immaginò i titoli d’apertura del telegiornale dell’indomani che annunciavano al mondo il triste ritrovamento dei corpi congelati del neo campione mondiale di pattinaggio di figura e del suo collega kazaco mezzi mangiucchiati dai cinghiali e dovette portarsi una mano alla bocca.

Yuri si voltò a fissarlo con sospetto. –Mi spieghi cosa cazzo hai da ridere?-

Il ragazzo tentò di schiarirsi la voce, poi abbassò la mano e socchiudendo le palpebre ricambiò lo sguardo scettico con cui Plisetsky lo stava squadrando.

-Aspetta un momento… È una specie allucinazione olfattiva dovuta a un principio di assideramento, oppure c’è profumo di…-

Il verde degli occhi di Yuri si dilatò colmandosi di meraviglia allo stato puro.

–Frittelle! Dai, vieni. Ci siamo!-

Preso dall’entusiasmo, il ragazzino biondo mollò un bel pugno festoso al bicipite destro di Otabek e poi riprese a trascinarlo verso l’apertura spruzzata di bianco che li attendeva alla fine del sentiero.

Una volta riemersi dal bosco, i due ragazzi si trovarono a superare gruppi eterogenei di persone troppo impegnate a chiacchierare tra loro per degnarli di un secondo sguardo. Ai lati della via sorgevano edifici semplici e case decorate con giri di fili di luci colorate e, tanto per consolidare meglio lo spirito natalizio, in lontananza prese a gracchiare l’inevitabile pacchianata di un tormentone trash pop russo di provincia***.

Quando fecero il loro ingresso nella piazza del centro abitato, Yuri e Otabek si fermarono a scrutare il modesto schieramento di bancarelle, al centro delle quali si stagliava incontrastato il vero protagonista del piccolo mercatino di Natale: un imponente abete mezzo sommerso da nugoli sfavillanti di palline multicolori che, sotto il lento turbinare dei fiocchi di neve, catturavano le luci della festa del paese. Un gruppo di bambini aveva improvvisato un chiassoso girotondo attorno all’albero di Natale, mentre bande d’irriducibili _babushkas,_ col capo avvolto in foulard dai colori vivaci, contrattavano animatamente il prezzo degli scialli di lana e poco più in là, oltre il chiosco delle caramelle di gelatina di rape rosse (Мармеладные конфеты из свёклы - _Marmeladnie konfeti Iz svekli_ ), il cane dalle zampe incredibilmente corte si era appostato accanto al generatore, pronto a fare una corte spietata al venditore di _kolbasa (_ Колбаса, tipico insaccato veneratissimo in Russia) _,_ fino all’ora di chiusura se necessario _._

Otabek si avvicinò al banco delle frittelle e, in attesa del proprio turno, di tanto in tanto lanciava un’occhiata a Yuri che si era allontanato per ammirare l’esposizione di pupazzi di stoffa sulla bancarella accanto. Una volta conquistato il suo sacchetto di frittelle calde, Altin raggiunse l’amico e, sporgendosi alle sue spalle, gliene porse una sotto il naso. Yuri bofonchiò qualcosa accettando la frittella con aria vagamente imbarazzata prima di rimettere a posto il pesciolino di stoffa che aveva tra le dita.

Poi con la bocca piena e le labbra cosparse di zucchero, tornò a rivolgersi a bassa voce alla ragazza della bancarella.

–Senti, puoi vedere se ne hai uno giallo?-

La ragazza cominciò a rovistare tra gli scatoloni impilati sotto il banco e, riemergendo con espressione apatica, scosse la testa. –Dovrei andare a controllare se trovo qualcosa nel furgone, ma devo aspettare che torni mio zio per darmi il cambio. Prova a ripassare tra dieci minuti-

Yuri scrollò le spalle e poi, addentando di gusto la frittella, riprese a girovagare per il mercatino. Otabek fece un cenno di ringraziamento alla ragazza e gli andò dietro.

–Ti piacciono i pupazzi di stoffa?-

-Assolutamente no-

-Però ne hai uno sul tuo letto a Mosca. Un gatto, mi pare-

-Ma ci senti? Ho detto di no, cazzo!-

Otabek diede un morso alla sua frittella ormai tiepida e lasciò scorrere lo sguardo tra le bancarelle del mercatino, fino a quando i suoi occhi a mandorla incrociarono il muso del cane dalle zampe incredibilmente corte che lo fissava annoiato dalla sua postazione.

_Che diavolo hai da guardare, umano? Non vedi che questo gran imbecille di un venditore di salsicce non la vuole proprio capire?_

-Era per Potya- Plisetsky borbottò, ignaro del dialogo in corso tra cani e kazaki.

-Scusa?-

-Il pesciolino di stoffa- Yuri guardava fisso davanti a sé e, sperando di darsi un certo tono, si tirò con gesto brusco il cappuccio della felpa sopra la testa. –Volevo fargli un regalo per Natale-

-Potya…?-

-Il mio gatto-

Otabek studiò il broncio da bambino sul volto di Yuri e dovette ricorrere a uno sforzo quasi disperato per resistere alla tentazione di passare il pollice lungo quelle labbra sporche di zucchero.

-Non la mangi?-

-Cosa…?-

-La _pishki****_. Guarda che è buona-

Altin esaminò la frittella nella propria mano come se non sapesse come fosse finita lì.

-Beka?-

-Hm…-

-Tutto bene?-

Otabek avrebbe voluto essere stato capace di articolare una risposta rassicurante, una qualsiasi. Avrebbe voluto riuscire almeno a rilassare i muscoli del viso e abbozzare uno straccio di sorriso, magari dirottare la conversazione su argomenti rilevanti, ma del tutto innocui, tipo come migliorare la sua uscita da un triplo toe loop, oppure cosa c’era per cena. Merda, qualsiasi cosa, prima che la situazione precipitasse. Dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto, dovette prendere atto di trovarsi sull’orlo di un precipizio che da due giorni minacciava di inghiottirlo al primo passo falso. Perché ogni volta che Yuri Plisetsky lo chiamava così, ogni volta che le labbra del ragazzo fragile e feroce al suo fianco scandivano quelle quattro lettere, tanto semplici, tanto letali, Otabek Altin era costretto a regolare il proprio respiro per non rimanere senza fiato.

Quando Yuri vide Otabek serrare le labbra e annuire in silenzio, fu seriamente tentato di afferrarlo per un braccio, costringere il kazaco a guardarlo dritto negli occhi e farsi dire che cazzo avesse. Poi però all’ultimo qualcosa deviò il suo intento e, invece di agguantare “faccia di squalo” Altin per la manica della giacca come aveva pianificato, le dita di Yuri Plisetsky si chiusero attorno alla mano dell’amico e presero a tirarlo attraverso la folla per arrestarsi di botto davanti a un tavolino semi nascosto dietro il banco dei colbacchi.

La donna studiò i due ragazzi dalle strettissime fessure dei suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio e, terminata la sommaria valutazione, indicò la sedia di fronte alla sua.

-Cera o carte?-

Yuri lanciò un’occhiata alla fiammella della candela ormai mezza consumata e poi al mazzo di carte intrappolato sotto le unghie della donna.

-Carte-

La donna annuì senza sorridere. -Chi comincia di voi due?-

-Otabek- Plisetsky appoggiò la mano sulla spalla di Altin facendolo trasalire.

-Cosa?-

-Datti una mossa e siediti-

-Perché?-

-Perché _tëtuška_ (тётушка, _zietta_ ) deve leggerti il futuro, no?-

-No, senti… Yuri-

-E dai, offre l’ISU. Non fare il timido. Mica vorrai offendere le tradizioni di Madre Russia, vero? Guarda che porta bene farsi leggere le carte Natale-

Otabek sospirò scoraggiato e, una volta occupata la sedia di fronte alla donna, a bassa voce e con fermezza quasi comica, ingiunse a Plisetsky di non azzardarsi a riprendere la scena col telefonino. Yuri sollevò le mani a proclamazione della propria innocenza, fingendosi addirittura offeso dalla scarsa fiducia dell’amico.

-Prendi il mazzo- La donna mormorò annoiata.

Otabek lanciò un’ultima occhiata incredula a Yuri che stava già cominciando a sghignazzare senza alcun ritegno prima di rassegnarsi e seguire le istruzioni appena ricevute.

-Chiudi gli occhi e soffiaci sopra tre volte-

_Perfetto, ci mancava solo la sessione di chiaroveggenza in piazza… Peggio di così non può andare di sicuro._

-Ora guardami bene negli occhi, conta fino a cinque e poi ridammele-

_Niente. Come non detto._

Sempre più abbattuto, Otabek Altin fece quanto gli era stato ordinato e poi rimase a seguire con muta rassegnazione il movimento fluido delle mani della donna mentre disponevano le carte a faccia in giù attraverso il disegno damascato della tovaglia mezza divorata dalle tarme. La donna sembrò esitare sul completamento dell’ultima fila e poi, sollevando su di lui uno sguardo glaciale, si passò le dita appena sotto le frange dello scialle che le nascondeva quasi completamente i capelli.

-Levati il talismano-

-Come scusi?-

-La medaglietta che hai al collo. Toglila. Interferisce con le carte-

_Ma per favore…_

Otabek spinse le dita sotto la sciarpa grigio antracite e dopo essersi sfilato di malavoglia il _taweez_ lo affidò a Yuri.

-Che roba è?-

-Il talismano- Altin sollevò un sopracciglio.

Plisetsky sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte rigirandosi l’oggetto nel palmo della mano.

–Figo-

Altin incrociò le braccia sempre più sfiduciato. –Va bene e adesso?-

La donna tornò a scrutare le carte e intrecciò le nocche sotto il mento. –Scegline una e girala-

Il fronte della carta rivelò una specie di giovane quercia con le radici avviluppate attorno a una roccia e i rami carichi di gemme protesi verso l’alto.

-Anche se fai di tutto per nasconderlo, le carte parlano chiaro- I tratti duri dell’indovina si distesero un poco. -Sei davvero un gran bravo ragazzo-

-Ha! Sentito, Altin?-

-Yuri?-

-Cosa?-

-Piantala-

-Sì, certo, gran bravo ragazzo il mio culo…- Borbottò Plisetsky. –Dai, muoviti, girane un’altra-

La seconda carta rappresentava una coppa avvolta da un nastro rosso fuoco e l’indovina annuì assorta.

-Hai lottato molto per arrivare fino a qui- Le unghie della donna incisero la porosità della carta. –Ma se rimarrai fedele a te stesso, molto presto sarai ricompensato ben oltre le tue aspettative-

-Può essere più specifica, per favore?-

Gli occhi della donna si spostarono dal piano del tavolo al volto di Otabek e quando le sue labbra sottili presero a scandire il loro responso, il cuore di Otabek Altin mancò un paio di colpi.

-Taipei-

-Cazzo…- Yuri sussurrò alle sue spalle.

_Come diavolo fa a sapere dei Four Contin…_

_-_ Gira l’ultima carta-

Otabek prese un respiro profondo e scelse di credere che fosse solo una stupida coincidenza. C’era sicuramente una spiegazione razionale. Doveva esserci. Posò le dita sul retro di una carta più sbiadita delle altre e pregò perché finisse tutto il più velocemente possibile. Voltandola, la carta svelò una coppia di cavalli, uno bianco e uno nero, con il capo abbassato e le fronti unite.

-Sapevi di essere innamorato?-

Per poco Otabek Altin non scivolò giù dalla sedia.

-Beka! Perché cazzo non mi hai detto niente?- Yuri gli assestò una gran pacca in mezzo alle scapole. Poi ci pensò su un attimo e lo guardò di traverso. –Ma veramente?-

_Merda._

-No, ecco io…-

-Bene, vedo che lo sai- La donna si sistemò lo scialle lasciando sfuggire un ricciolo biondissimo.

-Ehi, scusa?- Provvidenziale come poche cose al mondo, l’improvvisa intromissione della ragazza della bancarella dei pupazzi di stoffa interruppe il supplizio in corso proprio nel suo momento di massima agonia. –Lo vuoi ancora il pesciolino giallo?-

Yuri la squadrò con sufficienza. –Perché?-

-Perché ne ho appena trovato un sacco pieno- La ragazza inclinò la testa di lato, cercando di capire se il ragazzino che aveva di fronte non si ricordasse di lei o se fosse semplicemente un po’ stronzo. Poi scrollò le spalle e tornò a discutere di affari. –Se sei ancora interessato, vieni a scegliertelo. Altrimenti Buon Natale. Ah, comunque guarda che hai la faccia piena di zucchero-

Otabek vide Yuri sfregarsi la manica del giubbino contro la bocca mentre seguiva visibilmente irritato la ragazza. Solo quando fu sicuro di averlo visto sparire tra la folla, il kazaco tirò un respiro di sollievo.

–Non sarà facile, ti avverto- Sentenziò poi l’indovina, tamburellando ritmicamente i polpastrelli contro lo spigolo del tavolo. -Ti sei scelto una storia parecchio complicata-

-Io… non l’ho scelta-

-Che cos’è che ti spaventa tanto?-

Otabek Altin abbassò lo sguardo e provò a mandare giù la piena di parole che gli si stava gonfiando in fondo alla gola. Non funzionò. Perché non appena dischiuse le labbra per cercare di inspirare, invece di rafforzare il nodo che da Barcellona in poi Otabek si era sforzato di saldare al termine di ogni telefonata, a ogni scambio di messaggi, a ogni tocco ignaro delle dita di Yuri Plisetsky, la purezza dell’aria gelida allentò ogni resistenza dal fluire basso e profondo della sua voce. E per la prima volta, nel bel mezzo della confusione di un mercatino russo a tre giorni dalla vigilia del Natale ortodosso, Otabek finalmente lo ammise.

-Ho paura di rovinare tutto-

La donna rimase a osservare il ragazzo bruno in silenzio. Poi, annuendo appena, si chinò ad accarezzare la testolina fulva del cane dalle zampe incredibilmente corte che si era appena intrufolato sotto il tavolino per andare ad accucciarsi sopra i piedi di Otabek e sbocconcellare tutto soddisfatto la mezza salsiccia che aveva appena fregato dalla sporta del prete, mentre questo si era messo come al solito a far polemica sul resto col venditore di _kolbasa._

-Le hai mai parlato di quello che provi per lei?-

Quando Otabek scosse il capo, la donna smise per un momento di fare la cartomante e lo vide per quello che era: un ragazzo tanto giovane e anche tanto imbrigliato dall’inconciliabilità tra l’impeto dei propri sentimenti e la necessità di soffocarli.

-D’accordo, voglio farti un regalo. Adesso pensa a lei e prendi una quarta carta-

Otabek Altin si morse il labbro ed evitò di incrociare gli occhi della donna. Pensò alla risata di Yuri, alla grazia feroce del suo corpo acerbo che dominava il ghiaccio, al verde tagliente del suo sguardo irriducibile. La carta che reggeva ora in mano rivelò un drago i cui artigli gremivano una rosa e Otabek non poté fare a meno di concludere che quello non fosse affatto un buon segno. Il cane dalle gambe incredibilmente corte decise che quello era il momento giusto per allungare il muso sugli stivali del kazaco e attaccare a russare.

-Sei andato a scegliertela bella focosa, non c’è che dire- La donna sollevò le sopracciglia sottili grattandosi una tempia. –La ragazza dei tuoi sogni è una gran testa calda, ma tu vedi di non lasciarti intimidire. Le persone con un brutto carattere spesso mordono perché la vita non ha lasciato loro altra scelta, lo sai vero?-

Sì, Otabek lo sapeva bene. Perché dietro la spessa corazza dei modi bruschi, dell’apparente freddezza e delle improvvise esplosioni d’ira, lui la fragilità di Yuri Plisetsky l’aveva vista eccome. Ed era l’aspetto che forse amava più di tutto in lui.

-E a quanto pare te la sei scelta anche molto bella. Devo ammettere che hai fegato, ragazzo-

Otabek si chiese come diavolo fosse possibile cavare tutte queste informazioni da un rettangolo di carta plastificata e sperò con tutto il cuore che la penombra dei tendoni sopra di loro celasse l’improvviso rossore che aveva preso ad attraversargli il viso.

-Mi sento di darti un unico consiglio- La donna rivolse lo sguardo sulla neve che cominciava a velare di bianco le pietre ghiacciate della piazza. –Non lasciartela scappare. Credimi, te ne pentiresti per il resto della tua vita-

Proprio mentre Otabek cercava di fare del proprio meglio per riprendersi dalle parole appena pronunciate dall’indovina, il suo campo visivo fu invaso dall’improvvisa comparsa di un pesce di stoffa gialla che prese a dondolargli davanti al naso.

-Ti piace?-

Otabek sollevò lo sguardo fino a incontrare quello di Yuri che lo puntava tutto soddisfatto in attesa di approvazione.

-Hm-

-Cristo, ma ogni tanto ce l’hai mai uno slancio d’entusiasmo?-

-Carino- Il kazaco assestò con la punta dell’indice un paio di colpetti al pupazzetto. –Bel colore per un gatto-

Yuri guardò l’amico con un misto d’incertezza e sospetto e poi s’infilò il regalo per Potya nella tasca interna del giubbino. –È una mia impressione o mi stai prendendo per il culo?-

-Non più di tanto-

-Bravo, Altin. Vedi? Alla fine quando t’impegni, riesci quasi a essere stronzo- Plisetsky inclinò la testa di lato e poi spostò la propria attenzione sulle carte scoperte attraverso il tavolo. –Allora, cosa mi sono perso?-

Ci fu un momento di sospensione in cui perfino la neve sembrò rallentare e sgranarsi contro la luminescenza del crepuscolo. Fu allora che Otabek vide lo sguardo azzurro ghiaccio della cartomante soffermarsi a lungo sul volto di Yuri, tornare poi a scrutare divertita la carta raffigurante il drago e infine volgersi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Quando le labbra della donna si allungarono in un sorriso d’intesa, Altin comprese che l’identità della “ragazza dei suoi sogni” era appena stata scoperta.

 

 

 ~*~

 

_ore 17:18_

 

Nicolai Plisetsky teneva al suo samovar come a un figlio. A volte a Yuri era perfino salito il dubbio che in vita sua il nonno non avesse mai davvero amato nessuno, tanto quanto adorava quel vecchio reperto di rame ammaccato che bolliva e sbuffava in continuazione. La nonna era già morta da più di dieci anni quando era nato e Yuri non poteva sapere di sbagliarsi. Non aveva mai visto con quanta dolcezza ogni mattina le dita di Nicolai Plisetsky erano solite scorrere tra i lunghissimi capelli della moglie.

Il rituale prevedeva un rigido protocollo. Prima bisognava andare a prendere l’acqua dal pozzo, perché, sosteneva il nonno, quella del rubinetto non l’avrebbe bevuta nemmeno un asino in punto di morte. Poi la si versava con cura nella cisterna del samovar e subito dopo si sistemavano i legnetti e la carta nel cilindro interno. Veniva poi il turno del vero tocco di classe e, recuperato il sacchetto arancione dal tavolo, Yuri affidò un paio di pigne asciutte al crepitio delle fiamme, poco prima di richiudere il coperchio e sorvegliare annoiato il fumo che fuoriusciva lento dai forellini allineati appena sotto il pomello lavorato.

Otabek era rimasto a osservare in silenzio nonno e nipote affaccendarsi attorno al tavolo, aveva seguito i gesti con cui Nicolai Plisetsky selezionava dalle travi del soffitto le erbe selvatiche da miscelare nella teiera e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un privilegiato, a cui era stato concesso di assistere a una scena solo apparentemente banale. Perché chiunque conosca anche solo un poco la cultura russa, sa bene che il tè per questo popolo è da secoli una faccenda serissima.

-Oi, Beka- Yuri stava attraversando la stanza e, una volta sfilatosi l’elastico dalla bocca per avvolgerlo alla buona attorno allo scompiglio delle ciocche bionde, si mise in punta di piedi per arrivare alla mensola delle tazze. –Scommetto che nemmeno ti sei accorto che ho ancora il tuo ciondolo-

La mano di Otabek salì d’istinto all’altezza dello sterno e, una volta appurato che il _taweez_ lì non c’era, il ragazzo indugiò con sguardo confuso sulla delicata vulnerabilità della nuca di Yuri Plisetsky.

-Lo rivuoi?-

-Beh, sì…-

Quando Yuri ebbe posato le tre tazze sulla tovaglia bianca, si avvicinò all’amico con l’aria di chi non prometteva niente di buono.

-Te lo rendo a una condizione-

-E sarebbe?-

Le iridi di Yuri virarono lentamente dal turchese al verde smeraldo, gli angoli della bocca del ragazzo si allungarono in un sorriso impudente e Otabek cominciò a sentirsi vagamente minacciato. La cosa, anche se contraria a ogni buonsenso, non gli dispiacque nemmeno un po’.

-Voglio sapere cos’è-

-Sai che questo si chiama ricatto?-

-Sto aspettando- Yuri scrollò le spalle. -Comincio a pensare che tu non la voglia mica indietro la tua bella collanina-

-Non è una collanina-

Plisetsky si limitò a incrociare le braccia davanti al petto e a fissarlo impassibile. –Lo vuoi sì o no?-

Otabek si lasciò sfuggire mezzo sorriso e spostò lo sguardo su Nicolai Plisetsky intento a collocare con mani tremolanti la teiera in cima al suo samovar. Senza alcun preavviso gli occhi dell’uomo si sollevarono per incontrare i suoi e Altin ebbe la conferma di quello che aveva cominciato a sospettare da un pezzo: era tenuto sotto stretta sorveglianza.

-È un _taweez_ …-

-Un che?-

-Non hai qualche amico musulmano?-

-Pronto?- Yuri sbuffò per liberarsi del ciuffo biondo pallido che continuava ad andargli in un occhio. –Ho un unico amico. E, guarda caso, è pure musulmano. Altre domande cretine?-

Otabek non sapeva se Yuri si fosse reso conto di avergli appena conferito un riconoscimento non indifferente, ma nel dubbio fece di tutto per celare la propria soddisfazione.

–Tiralo fuori-

-Qui? Davanti al nonno?! Ma Beka, ti pare?-

_Lo strozzo. Giuro, stavolta lo faccio…_

Altin sostenne lo sguardo divertito di Yuri per qualche secondo, ma poi si arrese alla disperazione e portandosi una mano sugli occhi, cominciò a chiedersi se sarebbe mai uscito vivo da quella _dacha_. Dal canto suo Nicolai Plisetsky alzò un sopracciglio cespuglioso prima di riprendere a versare il tè nelle tazze.

-Lavatevi le mani e tu, Yuri Plisetsky, vedi di restituire quel ciondolo prima che mi venga voglia di spedirti fuori a spalare la neve dal vialetto con un mestolo forato-

Otabek vide Yuri scrollare le spalle, ficcarsi la mano nella tasca dei jeans e squadrarlo sommariamente dal basso. Quando percepì la pressione del corpo del ragazzino russo premergli addosso, Altin pensò seriamente di non farcela.

-A questo giro ti è andata di lusso, ma ti avverto- Plisetsky sibilò piano a meno di un centimetro scarso dalla curva dello zigomo del kazaco. -La prossima volta non te la caverai tanto facilmente- Poi lasciò scivolare il _taweez_ nel palmo della mano di Otabek e lo piantò lì contro la parete con il suo cazzo di ciondolo ancora tiepido tra le dita sudate.

Sebbene il tè fosse obbiettivamente troppo dolce, il retrogusto di timo e foglie di ribes donava all’infuso creato da Nicolai Plisetsky una struttura al tempo stesso delicata e complessa che, dopo appena un paio di sorsi, Otabek aveva finito per trovare assolutamente irresistibile. Mentre a occhi socchiusi assaporava grato la sua seconda tazza bollente, Altin lasciò scivolare lo sguardo lungo il silenzio delle fotografie alla parete, finendo per soffermarsi sul ritratto di un giovanissimo uomo dai capelli biondi in piedi davanti alla porta della dacha in un giorno d’autunno. Fu la singolare foggia del cappello calato fino agli occhi e la stampa sgranata dal tempo a suggerirgli che, nonostante la somiglianza davvero impressionante, il ragazzo che lo guardava serio dalla cornice non poteva essere Yuri Plisetsky. Era suo nonno Nicolai.

-Quindi è confermato?- Seduto per terra a gambe incrociate davanti alla stufa accesa, Yuri stava sbucciando una grossa barbabietola e, proprio come il foglio di giornale tra le sue gambe adibito alla raccolta degli scarti, ormai le sue dita erano irrimediabilmente tinte di rosso cupo.

Per un momento Otabek faticò a ricordare l’argomento del dialogo in corso. Poi rievocò i passaggi salienti della conversazione telefonica avvenuta mezz’ora prima con l’algida dipendente dell’Air Astana (la stessa con cui aveva avuto il piacere di discutere quella mattina) e, una volta abbandonata la tazza sul tavolo, il suo umore tornò a incupirsi.

-Pare di sì- Otabek sbloccò lo schermo del telefono e aprì per la terza volta l’email con i dettagli del suo nuovo biglietto aereo.

-Hm- Plisetsky stava accartocciando giornale e bucce di barbabietola per lanciare il tutto dentro la stufa.

-Partenza da _Moskva Šeremét'evo_ alle dieci di domani sera, arrivo previsto ad Almaty alle cinque e mezzo di martedì mattina…- Otabek alzò gli occhi dal cellulare e rimase a studiare lo scatto brusco con cui Yuri si era appena alzato per recuperare il tagliere da dietro il rubinetto del lavabo della cucina.

–Yuri-

-Cosa?-

-Tutto bene?-

-Tutto benissimo-

Yuri Plisetsky atterrò la barbabietola al centro del tagliere e, dopo aver sfoderato il coltello dal cassetto delle posate, senza capire per quale motivo gli girassero tanto le palle, prese a massacrare il povero ortaggio con notevole impegno. La verità era che il giorno dopo avrebbe voluto portare Otabek alla caverna lungo il fiume, raccontargli dello _zmey_ (змей, _drago_ ) che i contadini giuravano abitasse nel buio di quelle viscere ricoperte di muschio, avrebbe voluto sfidarlo a correre lungo il ponte di assi di legno senza guardare mai in basso e poi attraversare il silenzio dei campi ghiacciati fino alle rovine del vecchio monastero abbandonato, condurlo sotto le volte marce di umidità per mostrargli l’affresco sbiadito dell’angelo dalle ali scure che, con sguardo feroce, pesava le anime su una bilancia dorata, precipitando i dannati tra le fiamme, incurante del loro dolore******.

Forse sarebbe arrivato perfino a confidargli che, pur non credendo all’inferno, al paradiso e probabilmente nemmeno in Dio, fin da bambino aveva potuto fare a meno di restare affascinato di fronte a quella scena terribile e sentirsi parte di essa. Forse sarebbe arrivato a confidargli di non aver mai avuto nessuno con cui poter parlare di qualcosa che non implicasse una pista di pattinaggio.

Nicolai Plisetsky rientrò bestemmiando dal suo giro forzato al cesso piazzato in giardino e, dopo aver lasciato gli stivali di gomma sporchi di neve fuori dalla porta e ripromettersi di darci un taglio con le tazze di tè, gli bastò un’occhiata per capire di aver interrotto qualcosa.

-Che diavolo è questa puzza di bruciato?-

-Merda…- Yuri sospese lo scempio ai danni della barbabietola per precipitarsi a rimestare il soffritto di carote e cipolle che si era completamente dimenticato di aver messo sul fuoco dieci minuti prima. –Cazzo, ci è mancato poco… Beka, hai finito con quella verza?-

Otabek realizzò solo in quel momento di aver completamente trascurato il compito affidatogli e, dandosi dell’idiota, fece del proprio meglio per recuperare quanto prima. Nicolai Plisetsky rimase a studiare i movimenti impacciati del ragazzo kazaco e dopo una manciata di secondi di sofferta supervisione, incapace di trattenersi, esplose in una delle sue risate fragorose.

-Mai affettato una verza in vita tua, giusto?-

-Ecco, io…-

-Dai qua, ragazzo. Ti faccio vedere come si fa-

Yuri controllò la cottura delle patate immerse nel brodo di manzo, prima di voltarsi a guardare il nonno che insegnava a Otabek come angolare la lama del coltello. Osservò le mani di dedushka posarsi sulle nocche dell’amico per guidarlo e tutto il malumore che aveva accumulato nell’ultima mezz’ora si sciolse nella spontaneità di un sorriso.

 

 

*

 

_ore 22:40_

 

Alla terza porzione di borsch, Nicolai Plisetsky aveva cominciato a sbadigliare come un orso prossimo al letargo. Otabek aveva fatto di tutto per resistere al contagio, ma il tepore della stanza, la zuppa e il bicchiere di vodka che aveva accettato di mandare giù per non offendere il padrone di casa, finirono per avere la meglio sulla sua compostezza. Quando Yuri cominciò a parlare, Otabek Altin dovette sfregarsi gli occhi per mettere a fuoco la scena che si stava svolgendo attorno al tavolo.

-Dedushka, ci pensiamo noi a sistemare di qua. Vai a letto prima di cadere sotto il tavolo-

–Sai cosa ti dico, Yuratchka? Hai ragione, non ho più le giunture per svegliarmi su un pavimento gelato- Nicolai Plisetsky buttò giù l’ultimo sorso di vodka facendo schioccare le labbra soddisfatto. –Allora buonanotte, bambini. E mi raccomando, non date fuoco alla casa- Poi strascinando le calze di lana sopra le assi del pavimento, sparì ridacchiando tra sé e sé dietro la porta dell’unica stanza da letto del piano terra.

Yuri si alzò per portare le scodelle nel lavandino seguito da Otabek che reggeva incerto la pentola della zuppa.

-Quanta ne è rimasta?-

-Hm, non molta- Otabek trattenne a stento uno sbadiglio e richiuse il coperchio dopo una rapida ispezione. –Mezza porzione scarsa, non di più-

-Allora mettila fuori per la volpe-

-Mi stai dicendo che le volpi mangiano il borsch?-

-Certo che lo mangiano, non sono mica sceme. Lasciala sotto la panca del gazebo e vedi di non addormentarti là fuori perché io non ti vengo di certo a recuperare, chiaro?- Yuri Plisetsky versò la zuppa avanzata in una vecchia scodella sbeccata e la spinse verso l’amico. -Senti, ho qualcosa come dodici chiamate perse di Yakov. Vedo cosa vuole prima che al vecchio saltino le coronarie, okay?-

-Certo, fai con calma- Otabek si mise la giacca, infilò gli stivali e, scostando la tenda dalla finestra, cercò di localizzare nella neve la sagoma del gazebo sotto la vecchia quercia.

-Prendi la torcia. Non si sa mai che ci sia qualche lupo nei paraggi- Yuri selezionò il contatto di Yakov sul telefono soffocando a stento una risata. –Ah, e se devi andare in bagno fallo adesso, perché ti assicuro che non è semplice localizzare il cesso nel cuore della notte. Rischi di finire nel giardino dei vicini e pisciargli nella legnaia-

-Grazie tante. Vedrò di ricordarmi del lupo e soprattutto della legnaia dei vicini-

Altin scosse la testa, prese la torcia dal gancio accanto alla porta e una volta uscito di casa, rimase ad annusare l’aria della notte che immobile lo attendeva oltre la soglia. Seguendo rapito il suono ovattato prodotto da ogni suo passo sulla neve farinosa, pensò che l’indomani sarebbe stato interessante svegliarsi nel bel mezzo di una tormenta e scoprire di non poter rientrare a Mosca. Pensò che Nicolai Plisetsky gli piaceva sempre di più. Pensò all’assenza di pregiudizio negli occhi dell’indovina. Pensò che quella era l’ultima notte. Una volta sistemata la ciotola per la volpe sotto la panca del gazebo, Otabek Altin ammise di avere ancora, nonostante tutto, una paura fottuta.

 

*

 

Poco prima di richiudere dietro di sé la porta di casa, Otabek rimase a osservare Yuri seduto al tavolo. La mano macchiata di barbabietola premuta sotto la guancia, lo sguardo irritato e un piede che prendeva ritmicamente a calci la gamba della sedia di fronte.

-Ho detto di no, non lo levo il quad dalla combinazione della seconda metà dello short, vedi di mettertelo in testa. Aspetta… Cazzo, stai zitto un attimo!- Yuri allontanò il telefono da sé e fece un cenno a Otabek. –Vedi quella tenda? Dietro c’è la scala che porta di sopra. Il letto non è il massimo ma ti assicuro che è comodo-

Dall’altra parte della linea, Yakov fissò perplesso il cellulare. -Si può sapere con chi stai parlando?-

-Cazzi miei-

Otabek prese lo zaino e, sollevando il pollice, preferì togliere il disturbo prima che Yuri potesse scorgere il mezzo sorriso compiaciuto sulle sue labbra. Alle sue spalle, Plisetsky aveva già ripreso a discutere con Feltsman e a calciare la mobilia.

La scala menzionata da Yuri consisteva di una rudimentale sequenza di pioli di legno piantati direttamente nella parete e la mansarda a cui conduceva era poco più di un soppalco occupato da scatoloni e da un semplice materasso a una piazza e mezza spinto sotto una finestra senza tende.

Otabek attraversò il pavimento di legno e accese la piccola lampada accanto al letto prima di cominciare a sfilarsi il maglione al dopobarba prestatogli da Nicolai Plisetsky poco prima di cena. Proprio quando era quasi riuscito nell’impresa, qualcosa prese a frusciargli alle spalle facendolo sobbalzare e quando riemerse dalla manovra, Otabek si trovò a fissare quello che per una frazione di secondo scambiò quasi per un elfo biondo e parecchio esagitato che lanciava alla rinfusa vestiti sul pavimento.

-Yuri? Cosa stai facendo…-

-Tu dormi vestito, scusa?- Plisetsky squadrò l’amico perplesso e, fregandosene dell’eventuale risposta, cominciò a sbottonarsi i jeans.

Otabek deglutì e prese consapevolezza di quello che stava succedendo. -Mi stai dicendo che non ci sono altri letti, giusto?-

-È un problema?- In mutande, maglietta e calzetti leopardati, Plisetsky si era già fiondato sotto le coperte. -Se preferisci c’è sempre il divano giù di sotto. Ma le hai sentite anche tu i petardi che ci spara sopra mio nonno. Io non ci dormo di certo, ma se lo vuoi, accomodati, è tutto tuo-

-…-

-Dai, guarda che non russo. Al massimo ti becchi qualche calcio. Nel caso, rendimelo, così siamo pari- Yuri Plisetsky allungò un braccio per afferrare il telefono dalla tasca della felpa e aprire annoiato il messaggio in cui Viktor gli chiedeva come stesse andando la sua vacanza con Otabek Altin.

–Beka?-

-Hm…?- Otabek prese a levarsi i jeans dando le spalle a Yuri e una volta tirati fuori i pantaloni della tuta dallo zaino, ci si infilò dentro con un po’ troppa urgenza.

-Tu cosa ne pensi del ritorno di Nikiforov?-

Altin rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi, inumidendosi appena le labbra, finì di assicurarsi i lacci della tuta attorno ai fianchi. –Penso che non vedo l’ora di tornare a competere contro il team Russia al gran completo. E dal momento che sarà la prima volta che tu e Viktor Nikiforov gareggerete entrambi nella categoria senior, sono sicuro che quest’anno ci sarà da divertirsi a Bratislava-

Yuri sorrise e inoltrò con immensa soddisfazione l’icona del dito medio in risposta alla sfilza di cuoricini che Viktor gli aveva appena mandato sulla chat.

Dieci minuti dopo, Otabek Altin era finalmente riuscito a farsi coraggio e a raggiungere Plisetsky sotto le coperte di lana. Sforzandosi di evitare ogni minimo contatto accidentale tra i loro corpi, Otabek si era relegato volontariamente lungo il bordo esterno del materasso per seguire in silenzio una versione live di “Sgori” degli Stvore****** sul telefonino di Yuri. Fu proprio mentre cambiava posizione facendo del proprio meglio per non sfiorare il gomito del ragazzino spalmato a pancia sotto al suo fianco, che la catenina d’argento gli scivolò fuori dalla maglietta. Yuri sollevò gli occhi dal telefono e allungandosi su un fianco tese le dita per lasciar scorrere il pollice sopra le minute incisioni del ciondolo.

-Allora, adesso me lo dici cos’è?-

Otabek studiò le ciglia abbassate dell’amico e sospirò. –È una specie di protezione. Tutto qui-

-Tutto qui un gran bel paio di palle. Voglio sapere cosa c’è scritto-

-Sono dei versi del Corano-

-Leggimeli-

-Senti, Yuri…-

-Adesso- Plisetsky mise il video in pausa e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto tanto per chiarire meglio il concetto.

Otabek prese un respiro profondo e poi, a occhi chiusi, con voce calma e profonda, scandì ogni sillaba senza fretta, esattamente come gli aveva insegnato sua madre quando gli aveva affidato il _taweez_ , senza accorgersi dell’effetto acceso da quei versi sulla pelle bianchissima delle braccia di Yuri.

\- قَالَ لَا تَخَافَا إِنَّنِي مَعَكُمَا أَسْمَعُ وَأَرَىٰ*******-

-Cosa… significa?-

-“Non avere paura, sono con te. E vedo e sento ogni cosa”- Otabek riaprì gli occhi per studiare la reazione di Yuri.

Plisetsky si morse il labbro inferiore chiedendosi perché diavolo si sentisse tanto strano tutto d’un tratto. Poi annuì confuso e riprese a guardare lo schermo del telefono lasciando che una ciocca di capelli gli schermasse il volto.

-Mi piace- Mormorò piano poco prima di far ripartire il video e sfregarsi una mano sui finissimi peli biondi del braccio nudo.

Otabek Altin sorrise e portandosi la medaglietta tra le labbra, rimase a guardare di nascosto la punta del naso di Yuri Plisetsky arricciarsi un paio di volte prima di tornare a rilassarsi.

 

 

*

 

Verso le sette del mattino Yuri lanciò una gamba fuori dalle coperte e restò a fissare il soffitto cercando di ricostruire se quel giorno lo aspettasse un allenamento e, nel caso, a che cazzo di ora fosse stato fissato e soprattutto dove accidenti avesse mollato i pattini.

Quando, dopo un paio di minuti di nebbia assoluta, riuscì a ricostruire di essere ancora al sicuro nella _dacha_ del nonno e non a casa di Lilia, Plisetsky tornò a stiracchiarsi con tale beatitudine e trasporto che la sua anca e probabilmente anche un gomito, finirono per sconfinare andando a scontrarsi contro il calore del corpo disteso al proprio fianco. Yuri si voltò a osservare attraverso la gelida penombra che precedeva l’alba, lo spettacolo dello scompiglio delle ciocche nere che incorniciavano i lineamenti del ragazzo che gli dormiva accanto e non poté davvero fare a meno di ammirare la linea decisa degli zigomi e poi l’accenno di barba che s’intravedeva appena sul mento del kazaco. Plisetsky si sfiorò istintivamente una guancia e poi, preso atto per l’ennesima volta che non c’era ancora la benché minima traccia di nessuna cazzo di barba, senza rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, lasciò proseguire l’esplorazione delle proprie dita fino a lambire il braccio di Otabek, scoprendo affascinato il contrasto tra il pallore della propria mano e la sfumatura dorata della pelle dell’amico. Gli faceva pensare alla morbidezza del miele di timo versato sui blinis ancora caldi, oppure al velluto dei guanti che Lilia indossava per le sue apparizioni ufficiali al _Marinskij_ , e, per un momento, un momento strano, fu davvero tentato di avvicinare il volto a quel corpo sconosciuto per scoprirne l’odore.

Poi però ci ripensò e, socchiudendo gli occhi, Yuri ruotò lentamente sul fianco, lasciando scivolare l’avambraccio accanto al torace di Altin che calmo si gonfiava ad ogni respiro. Rimase a scrutare in silenzio la linea delle clavicole appena visibile sotto il tessuto della maglietta e poi lasciò che la sua curiosità proseguisse fino a sfiorare il piccolo cerchio d’argento al collo di Otabek Altin. Con il capo abbandonato sul cuscino e il _taweez_ stretto tra pollice e indice, Yuri Plisetsky rievocò il significato dei versi incisi sul ciondolo e comprese di non essersi mai reso conto di avere un debole per l’Arabo. Pensò che aveva una gran voglia di riascoltare la fluida musicalità di quelle sillabe per vedere se gli avrebbero fatto venire ancora una pelle d’oca assurda, roba insomma che nemmeno il peggior cazziatone abbaiato da Lilia era mai riuscito a scatenare.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo per riportarlo sul volto dell’amico addormentato, Yuri rimase imprigionato nella liquida profondità ambrata degli occhi di Otabek che lo scrutavano in silenzio.

-Ah, bene, sei sveglio…- Yuri ritirò la mano di scatto, si mise a sedere a gambe incrociate e poi, esibendosi in uno sbadiglio di mezzo minuto, fece del proprio meglio per celare il proprio imbarazzo e in generale di salvare la faccia. –Stavo giusto per dirti di alzarti. Non so tu, ma io ho una gran voglia di uova fritte-

Otabek spostò la propria attenzione sulla massa di capelli arruffati che ora gli nascondevano lo sguardo del ragazzino biondo e fece di tutto per convincersi che le sottili dita di Yuri non avessero lasciato alcuna conseguenza sulla sua pelle.

 

 

 ~*~

 

 _ Aeroporto  _ _ Šeremét'evo _

_lunedì, 4 dicembre ore 19:40 - settore partenze_

Il trolley leopardato di Yuri oscillò sul nastro trasportatore e poi crollò con un tonfo scomparendo alle spalle dell’addetto al check-in. L’uomo consegnò carta d’imbarco e passaporto abbozzando una smorfia che probabilmente solo un luminare di mimica facciale slava sarebbe riuscito a interpretare come qualcosa di paragonabile a un sorriso. Poi fece schizzare i suoi minuscoli occhietti da topo a destra e a sinistra un paio di volte prima di allungare un foglio di carta bianco e una penna sulla plastica del bancone.

-E questo sarebbe?- Plisetsky lo squadrò perplesso.

-Mia figlia è una tua ammiratrice-

-E quindi?-

Otabek infilò il telefono nella tasca della giacca di pelle e si sporse sopra la spalla di Yuri. –E quindi vuole un tuo autografo-

-Oh-

-Masha-

-Cosa, scusi?- Yuri tornò a fulminare l’uomo con palpabile fastidio.

-Mia figlia si chiama Masha-

_Dio che palle, pure la dedica! Ma vuoi vedere che questa è una di quelle disagiate del fan club?_

-Anche lei era una pattinatrice-

_Capirai, l’ennesima fallita che non ha retto alla pressione e ha mollato il colpo alla prima gara._

-Ha anche vinto qualche medaglia alle competizioni regionali, anche se il suo sogno era quello di partecipare alle Olimpiadi invernali-

-Sì beh, ci vuole parecchia stamina per certe cose- Plisetsky afferrò la penna dal bancone e decise di farla finita con le cazzate e anche in fretta.

–È sicuramente così- L’uomo annuì pensieroso. -Comunque dopo l’infortunio di due anni fa ha dovuto mollare per forza-

Otabek vide Yuri alzare lo sguardo dal foglio e guardare l’uomo con occhi completamente diversi.

–Cosa è successo…?-

-Una brutta caduta durante un allenamento- L’uomo strinse le labbra fino a farsele scolorire. –I medici le hanno vietato anche solo di pensare a tornare a pattinare-

Yuri chiuse le dita attorno alla penna e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

–Masha, giusto?-

L’uomo annuì sorridendo con tristezza.

-Beka, faccio schifo con le dediche, cosa scrivo?-

Per la prima volta Otabek intravide nel verde degli occhi di Yuri una traccia di paura e, accostandosi all’amico, diresse un piccolo cenno all’uomo.

-Cosa vorresti dirle?-

Plisetsky si rigirò nervosamente una ciocca bionda tra le dita e, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, levò il tappo alla penna e cominciò a scrivere.

 

 

*

 

Al di là della vetrata, il gate era già affollato fino all’inverosimile e trovare uno straccio di posto libero sarebbe stata un’impresa non da poco. Yuri mugugnò un paio di maledizioni tra i denti e concluse che anticipare il suo rientro a San Pietroburgo prima del Natale ortodosso non era stata una gran mossa. L’idea di viaggiare stipato in mezzo a quella mandria carica di regali, pellicce e bambini iperattivi non rientrava esattamente tra i suoi ideali, ma Yakov aveva rotto i coglioni a tal punto per fargli riprendere gli allenamenti quanto prima che, pur di farlo star zitto, Yuri aveva finito per rassegnarsi e mandare definitivamente a puttane l’ennesimo Natale della sua vita.

Come sempre il nonno non aveva fatto una piega, aveva chiuso la _dacha_ , si era infilato il cappello, aveva richiuso le chiavi nel barattolo di vetro affidandolo poi alla custodia dei cespugli e aveva guidato fino a Mosca chiacchierando con Otabek per tutta la durata del viaggio. Fu solo quando si abbracciarono un’ultima volta davanti all’entrata dell’aeroporto che Yuri capì che ci era rimasto davvero male.

Ricacciando il malumore in fondo allo stomaco, Plisetsky lanciò un’occhiata al tabellone delle partenze.

-Sicuro che hai capito come arrivare al Terminal E?-

Otabek lo guardò divertito. -Credo che seguire le indicazioni sui cartelloni sia ancora una strategia abbastanza valida, che dici?-

-Scusa, hai ragione. È che ormai sono costretto a dover interagire per forza con quello stordito di Katsuki e la cosa comincia a seriamente fottermi le sinapsi-

-Immagino che vi accompagnerà agli Europeans-

-Non hai capito, Altin. Quei due non riescono a stare lontani nemmeno per mezza giornata. Figurati se Yuuri lascia partire Viktor da solo, ci toccherà portarcelo dietro come una palla al piede-

-Magari potrebbe rivelarsi utile. Dagli una possibilità-

-Ma anche no!- Yuri sbuffò infastidito. –Piuttosto, parlando di argomenti seri, guarda che poi voglio sapere come ti trovi con le lame post trattamento speciale moscovita, chiaro?-

-Contaci e grazie ancora per avermi fatto conoscere Dimitri Bogdanov. Non so come avrei fatto senza il tuo aiuto- Otabek Altin non vedeva l’ora di varcare l’ingresso del rink di Almaty per testare sul ghiaccio le lame appena affilate. Eppure allo stesso tempo non sopportava l’idea di lasciare Yuri per raggiungere il gate dell’Air Astana dall’altra parte dell’aeroporto. Decise che l’unica cosa sensata da fare fosse tagliare corto e salutarsi il prima possibile. –È meglio che cominci ad andare. Tra poco chiameranno il tuo volo-

-Sai che poi non abbiamo più parlato della tua sessione con l’indovina?- Ignorando come al suo solito il pragmatismo di Otabek, Yuri continuò a fissarlo con aria imperturbabile. –Si può sapere per chi hai questa cotta da paura?-

Otabek Altin si ordinò di restare calmo e di concentrarsi sulla parata degli aerei in partenza lungo la pista oltre le vetrate.

-Ma la conosco?- Yuri Plisetsky socchiuse gli occhi e cominciò a sospettare che potesse benissimo trattarsi di quella fulminata di Mila. La cosa non lo avrebbe stupito nemmeno più di tanto.

Dagli altoparlanti si diffuse una voce di donna dal tono posato e la dizione impeccabile: “Signore e signori, iniziamo ora l’imbarco del volo Rossiya Airlines numero 0030 in partenza per San Pietroburgo-Pulkovo all’uscita 16.”

Otabek serrò la mascella sperando che l’annuncio avesse distratto Yuri e che la questione cadesse lì senza infliggere troppi danni. Ovviamente si sbagliava di grosso.

-E dai, cazzo! Dimmelo, no? Guarda che non lo vado mica a dire a nessuno-

-Yuri, per favore…-

-Tanto ho capito, cosa credi? Non sono mica scemo-

Otabek aggrottò la fronte e si preparò al peggio.

-Ancora pochi mesi e se te la giochi bene la rivedi ai Worlds, non c’è bisogno di farne tragedia- Senza che ne comprendesse il motivo, tutto d’un tratto l’umore di Yuri prese a guastarsi alla velocità della luce. Fanculo Mila, le sue moine da gatta morta, i suoi capelli rossi e anche le sue tette. –Certo che comunque hai davvero dei gusti di merda, lasciatelo dire-

-Si può sapere di cosa stai parlando?-

-Della tua scuffia per la Babicheva, di cos’altro vuoi che stia parlando, cazzo!-

_Babicheva? Mila Babicheva?!  
_

-Aspetta un momento…- Plisetsky squadrò Otabek con un’espressione che da un momento all’altro sarebbe potuta sfociare in una scarica di rabbia allo stato puro oppure nel gelo tagliente della disillusione più spietata. –Non dirmi che pensavi di arrivare a lei… passando da me-

-No, Yuri. Ascoltami…-

-Cazzo, certo che sono veramente un coglione-

“Ultima chiamata per il volo Rossiya Airlines numero 0030 in partenza per San Pietroburgo-Pulkovo, i signori passeggeri sono pregati di affrettarsi a raggiungere l’uscita 16, grazie.”

Plisetsky lanciò un’ultima occhiata al ragazzo che per poco più di un mese aveva veramente creduto potesse essergli amico e poi, schifato dalla propria emotività che a momenti rischiava di lasciarlo senza fiato nel bel mezzo di un aeroporto, prese a camminare veloce per raggiungere l’ultimo gruppo di persone in fila per l’imbarco.

Fu allora che qualcosa lo afferrò con prepotenza per il polso costringendolo a sospendere la sua fuga rabbiosa. Prima ancora di voltarsi indietro, Yuri sapeva fin troppo bene a chi appartenesse quella mano. Quello a cui invece non era assolutamente preparato era l’urgenza quasi disperata dietro quel gesto improvviso.

Yuri Plisetsky abbassò lo sguardo e rimase a osservare confuso le dita di Otabek tremare contro la sua pelle. Quando poi sollevò lentamente le ciglia chiare in cerca di risposte, trovò l’ardore inquieto degli occhi di Otabek Altin ad attenderlo in silenzio.

 

_(continua)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zhuravli: (Russo, Журавли) “gru”, una delle marche più popolari e apprezzate di vodka in Russia e dintorni.
> 
> **Katja e Goga: personaggi principali del film del 1979 “Mosca non crede alle lacrime” (Москва слезам не верит) diretto da Vladimir Men'šov e vincitore dell’Oscar come miglior pellicola straniera nel 1981. Per i profani, il classico polpettone natalizio trasmesso dalla television russa.
> 
> ***Ed ecco a voi il fantastico gruppo che qualcuno in rete ha giustamente ribatezzato i [Blyatstreet boys](https://youtu.be/PKOoNQy_geo)! Visionare con la dovuta cautela. Poi non venitemi a dire che non vi avevo avvertito XD 
> 
> ****pishki: (Russo, Пышки) letteralmente “voluttà”<3, tipiche frittelle dolci russe.
> 
> *****Ho trovato ispirazione nello splendido sebbene fosco San Michele dipinto da Viktor Vasnetsov e facente parte del [Giorno del Giudizio](http://img11.nnm.me/8/1/2/a/2/1678e193274a8a933de8960eaa9.jpg?w=240) visibile sulla parete occidentale della cattedrale di Kiev, Ucraina. 
> 
> ******Gruppo industrial metal Russo. Mettere a palla e seguire questo [link](https://youtu.be/iuss91HyI9s).
> 
> *******قَالَ لَا تَخَافَا إِنَّنِي مَعَكُمَا أَسْمَعُ وَأَرَىٰ (Qala la takhafa innanee maAAakuma asmaAAu waara - Fear not, for I am with you, all hearing and all seeing) versetto 20:46 dalla Surah Ta Ha del Corano. Per chi come il Plisetsky e la sottoscritta fosse affascinato dalla musicalità della metrica araba, troverà qui l’intera recitazione della [_Surah_](https://youtu.be/pn7pwU7U-kk) in questione.


	9. Capitolo Nove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove seguiamo Puma Tiger Scorpion Primo dedicarsi con grande pazienza all'addestramento del proprio giovane umano e dove scopriamo un nuovo dolente frammento del passato di Yakov Feltsman. Dove la Sprite al cetriolo (l'autore ha il dovere morale pur sollevandosi da ogni responsabilità d'informare il lettore della reale esistenza di tale prodotto nei paesi slavi) fungerà incredibilmente da collante tra il vecchio allenatore e un Plisetsky sempre più confuso. Dove l'imminente ritorno sulla scena agonistica di Viktor Nikiforov risveglia antiche inquietudini non ancora risolte e dove Yuuri Katsuki rivela di possedere innate doti diplomatiche. Dove infine nell'inutile tentativo di studiare l'Apparato del Golgi, Yuri Plisetsky si lascia travolgere da una rivelazione che lascerà lui senza fiato e la sua maglietta in condizioni inenarrabili.  
> Dove la sorella di Otabek Altin per fini puramente egoistici riuscirà a mettere fine al silenzio stampa tra Otabek e Yuri e dove Lilia Baranovskaya sarà costretta a prendere atto di essersi portata in casa qualcosa di molto diverso da un'eterea prima ballerina.

WARNING: Ebbene sì, ci siamo, gente: con questo capitolo usciamo ufficialmente dalla fascia protetta, io ve lo dico. Suggerisco quindi a coloro che preferiscono preservare l'ideale bromance tra Yuri e Otabek di fermarsi qui. Fidatevi, non volete sapere cosa combinerà il Plisetsky. A chi invece sarà diposto ad arrivare fino alla fine di questo capitolo, propongo di mettere lo spumante in frigo. Perché da qui in poi non si torna più indietro <3

 

 

 

 

PROSPETTIVA PLISETSKY

Capitolo Nove

 

_ San Pietroburgo _ _,_

_Palazzo Wawelberg **,** appartamento di Lilia Baranovskaya. _

_lunedì 11 Gennaio_ \- _ore 15:20_

 

Come tutti i gatti di un certo lignaggio, Potya aveva le idee molto chiare sul triplice concetto di dignità, gerarchia e spazio personale. Tuttavia, per quanto seccante, era chiaro che disgraziatamente la questione non sarebbe mai stata altrettanto palese per la stragrande maggioranza degli esseri inferiori che di tanto in tanto apparivano sui divani del salotto e che, tra un’assurdità e l’altra (come ad esempio sorridere a Lilia e aspettarsi una reazione amichevole), si ostinavano a rivolgergli versi strazianti e smorfie grottesche nel tentativo assolutamente vano di richiamare la sua attenzione.

Per fortuna, quando ne aveva veramente troppo, proprio come quel pomeriggio d’altronde, Puma Tiger Scorpion Primo poteva sempre sbadigliare, rizzare la coda in segno d’indubbia superiorità e infine prendere congedo dal volgo per ritirarsi nelle “sue stanze” con plateale e voluto disprezzo.

Per quanto a volte sorgessero ridicole incomprensioni sulla legittima proprietà del cuscino (che ovviamente gli spettava per diritto divino), in fondo a Potya non dispiaceva dover condividere il proprio letto. Anche perché era evidente che Yuri fosse più gatto che essere umano, tanto che Potya riteneva fosse ormai questione di settimane prima che il ragazzo imparasse a modulare le sue prime fusa. Potya aveva piena fiducia che presto o tardi Yuri ce l’avrebbe fatta, in quanto il suo giovane umano già esibiva tratti felini assolutamente inequivocabili: si stirava come un gatto, fissava con gelido spregio la gente e, cosa che gli faceva fremere i baffi di profondo orgoglio felino, soffiava addirittura con discreto successo. Soprattutto addosso all’umano gentile ma fondamentalmente stupido con gli occhi a mandorla e i vestiti troppo larghi e al chiassoso proprietario del canide puzzolente a forma di tappetino da bagno marrone, a cui qualche sera prima, con la scusa della cena di Natale a cui Lilia aveva invitato cani e porci (letteralmente), era stato concesso di aggirarsi per casa e che aveva finito per fregargli tutti i croccantini dalla ciotola.

Ripensando all’inqualificabile comportamento di Makkachin (davvero mai sentito nome più imbarazzante), Potya scivolò attraverso lo spiraglio della porta socchiusa e miagolò tra sé e sé qualcosa di davvero poco aristocratico. Saltando sul copriletto senza preoccuparsi del punto di atterraggio, zampettò poi soddisfatto sul bozzolo addormentato fino a localizzare il punto ideale per cominciare a dedicarsi a una delle sue attività predilette, subito dopo l’insultare gli uccelli da dietro il vetro della finestra della cucina: fare la pasta sullo stomaco di Yuri Plisetsky. Con le unghie.

-Mmmm… Dai, Potya… cinque minuti…-

-Purrrrr… purrrr….-

Da sotto le coperte il bozzolo prese a contorcersi emettendo un miagolio alquanto deludente. Ancora non ci siamo con queste benedette fusa, decretò Potya contrariato e rincarò la dose. Intrufolandosi sotto il tepore del copriletto, il felino prese a solleticare la pelle delicata appena dietro all’orecchio di Yuri con delicati colpi di naso e poi, strofinando la testolina contro il viso del ragazzo, attese pazientemente il risultato desiderato: prima un sorriso e poi una piccola risata accompagnata da un pigro abbraccio assonnato.

-D’accordo, sono sveglio… Puoi anche smetterla di rompere adesso-

-Purrrrrrr….-

A occhi socchiusi, Yuri si lasciò cullare ancora per un po’ dalle fusa di Potya e dalla morbida rassicurazione del pelo del suo gatto tra le dita. Poi fece scivolare con riluttanza un piede sul pavimento e, ignaro del deplorevole stato dei propri capelli, si mise seduto sul bordo del letto per frugare tra le lenzuola alla ricerca del cellulare. Una volta ripescato l’oggetto in questione, Yuri rimase a fissare lo schermo in silenzio. Poi, distogliendo lo sguardo con aria delusa, cominciò a sbrogliare il cavo degli auricolari e infine, con una manovra piuttosto brusca, aggrottando ancora di più le sopracciglia bionde, si cacciò il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni della tuta. Osservando il ragazzo di spalle, Potya fu seriamente tentato di sospendere la lezione di fusa in corso per prendersi cura del pelo chiaro tutto arruffato sulla testa del suo umano, ma prima che potesse intervenire a colpi di lingua per porre rimedio a quel disastro, Yuri si era già alzato in piedi per infilarsi una maglietta (al contrario), tapparsi le orecchie con gli auricolari e sparire lungo il corridoio.

Questi giovani d’oggi, pensò Potya scuotendo la testa. Quando però poco dopo sentì la porta del frigorifero che si apriva, decretò che l’addestramento poteva legittimamente proseguire in cucina e saltando giù dal letto si affrettò a raggiungere il suo allievo prima che la merenda cominciasse senza di lui.

 

 

*

 

 

_ore 15:35_

 

Di solito a Yakov non poteva fregare di meno del lusso osceno e sfrenato propinato dai negozi davanti a cui doveva passare per forza lungo la Prospettiva Nevskij. Tuttavia quel giorno, invece di calarsi il cappello sugli occhi e tirare dritto dalla fermata dell’autobus fino a casa, Feltsman si attardò pensieroso davanti alle vetrine illuminate, facendo di tutto per ritardare il momento del suo rientro. Camminando con passo dolente a ridosso delle vetrate del _Cafe Singer_ , ripensò alla giovane donna che molti anni prima era solita aspettarlo ogni sera al loro tavolino preferito, quello sotto l’arcata centrale con la vista migliore sul porticato della cattedrale di _Kazan_. Rivide le loro dita cercarsi attraverso il candore della tovaglia di lino e percepì come fosse ieri il delicato profumo di quella piccola mano che gli si posava lieve sulla guancia fino a sciogliere ogni tensione e trasformarla in un sorriso.

Il vecchio allenatore si tirò il bavero del cappotto fin sotto il naso e attraversò il _Zyelyoniy Most_ (Зелёный мост, Ponte Verde) soffermandosi con sguardo assente sulla malinconia del _Moyka*_ , la cui corrente taceva immobile sotto l’assedio del ghiaccio in attesa di una nuova primavera.

Una volta richiusa la porta dell’appartamento alle proprie spalle, Feltsman rimase in ascolto per un paio di secondi e poi, prendendo atto di essere rientrato troppo presto nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, batté in ritirata dritto in cucina, senza nemmeno levarsi il cappotto di dosso. Trovò Yuri in piedi davanti alla finestra che con una mano accarezzava il gatto e con l’altra prendeva ritmicamente a scudisciate il davanzale, utilizzando come strumento improprio la costosissima nappina con le frange di seta delle tende di Lilia.

-Dico, si può sapere che diavolo stai facendo?-

Niente. Nessuna risposta. Altre scudisciate date di gusto.

-Allora!- Yakov si levò il cappello e prese a sfilarsi il cappotto con una certa fatica, visto che ormai le maniche gli si erano praticamente congelate addosso. Poi tornando a osservare il massacro perpetrato ad opera del suo giovane allievo, si rese conto che come al solito Yuri aveva le orecchie tappate dalle cuffie e che probabilmente non lo aveva nemmeno sentito arrivare. Potya si voltò indietro e squadrando con indolenza il muso ingrugnito color bitume di Yakov Feltsman decise di non essere dell’umore giusto per le trivialità tra umani che si sarebbero sicuramente scatenate di lì a poco. L’allenatore scosse il testone e si avvicinò a Yuri, schivando la regale uscita di scena del gatto.

-Dannazione, Yuri!-

Il ragazzo si grattò una spalla senza scomporsi minimamente. Fu allora che Feltsman decise di ricorrere alle maniere forti e darci un taglio con le cazzate. Sentendosi afferrare per un braccio, Yuri si voltò strappandosi gli auricolari dalla testa.

-Ma sei scemo?! Vuoi farmi prendere un colpo?-

Yakov brontolò studiando il ragazzo da vicino e chiedendosi se fosse solo una sua impressione oppure se il marmocchio avesse decisamente i nervi a fior di pelle. –Non è delle tue valvole cardiache che ti devi preoccupare, ma del tuo cervello. Finirai per friggertelo a furia di tenere sempre al massimo il volume di quell’aggeggio-

-Oddio che palle…-

-Cos’è quella roba?-

-Quale roba!-

Yakov indicò il _plyushka**_ mezzo azzannato parcheggiato sul tavolo della cucina.

-Aspetta che lo sappia Lilia e sono cazzi tuoi-

-Rilassati, vecchio. Nel caso te ne fossi dimenticato, ti ricordo che mi sono allenato per cinque fottute ore e che non sarà di certo l’importo calorico di un misero _plyushka_ a mandare in vacca il gran culo che mi sono tirato stamattina-

Yakov sospirò, soppesando quello che restava del dolce prima di porgerlo al ragazzo che, senza farne alcun mistero, continuava a sfidarlo con le palle visibilmente girate.

-A proposito di stamattina, guarda che non mi è piaciuta per niente quell’uscita dal tuo ultimo doppio Axel-

-Me l’hai già detto. Tipo cinque volte. Sei con questa-

-E continuerò a farlo fino a quando non me lo imbrocchi come Dio comanda, fai meno lo spiritoso-

-Ma fai meno lo sfracella coglioni tu! Visto che per una volta non siamo su una cazzo di pista, non è che magari possiamo anche parlare d’altro?- Yuri diede un morso al _plyushka_ e, voltando le spalle all’allenatore, afferrò la bottiglia di plastica che aveva lasciato sul piano della cucina. -Ad esempio, mi dici cos’hai? Perché guarda che oggi sei anche più stronzo del solito. E no, non è un complimento-

Yakov storse il naso e lanciando un’occhiata nervosa al corridoio decise che, in mancanza di qualcosa di più forte, era arrivato il momento di provare la Sprite al cetriolo, abominio commerciale di cui ultimamente Yuri sembrava in fissa totale. Dopo un comprensibile momento di esitazione, l’uomo strappò la bottiglia dalle mani di Yuri ignorando deliberatamente l’espressione indignata sul volto del ragazzo.

-Ehi!-

-Cosa credi, che sia troppo vecchio per provare queste cazzate moderne? Non vuoi sapere cosa combinavo alla tua età, altro che passare tutto il tempo a rincoglionirmi su un telefonino- Yakov afferrò un bicchiere dallo scolapiatti, svitò il tappo del bottiglione di plastica verde e si cacciò giù un gran sorso, guardando tutto tronfio il proprio allievo. –Beh dai, non è neanche male…-

-Sì, però questa è la mia bottiglia! Ridammela, cazzo!- Per avvalorare meglio il concetto, Plisetsky si riprese l’oggetto conteso e ci si attaccò a canna, cercando di prosciugarne il contenuto a forza di gran ciucciate chiassose nel minor tempo possibile.

Yakov rimase a fissare la scena con sguardo impassibile. -Lo sai che sei veramente una bestia?-

-Grazie, faccio del mio meglio- Mezzo affogato dagli ultimi sorsi di Sprite, Yuri scaraventò la bottiglia vuota nel lavandino ed esibendosi in un mega rutto spettacolare di mezzo minuto, ricambiò l’espressione comprensibilmente schifata di Yakov con palese soddisfazione. –Okay, adesso me lo dici cosa c’è? Non dirmi che Popovich ha ricominciato con la storia della ice dance, ti prego-

Feltsman roteò gli occhi fino al soffitto e cercò di non ripensare ai vaneggiamenti di Georgi che, non vedendosi selezionato per partecipare agli Europeans, da una settimana lo stava tirando scemo tentando di convincerlo che forse la sua vera vocazione non era il pattinaggio di figura, bensì la danza su ghiaccio. Piuttosto di rivangare certe stronzate, Yakov preferì affrontare il reale motivo del proprio malumore di petto.

-Lascia stare le cazzate di Gosha, ti sei accorto che c’è gente di là?-

-Eh? Ma dove, in salotto?- Yuri tese l’orecchio e quando sentì la risata di una donna, si girò a studiare Yakov con aria interrogativa.

-È Oksana-

-E chi cazzo sarebbe Oksana?-

-La sorella di Lilia-

-Ah- Yuri si mise a sedere sul piano del tavolo lasciando ciondolare le gambe oltre il bordo. –Stronza come lei, immagino-

-Tutt’altro- Yakov sollevò un sopracciglio e poi guardò altrove. –Un tempo eravamo… molto amici-

Plisetsky rallentò il dondolare delle gambe fino a fermarlo del tutto e, osservando il solco ancora più profondo del solito in mezzo alla fronte di Yakov, gli passò quasi del tutto la voglia di uscirsene con il consueto campionario di battute al vetriolo.

-Dici… quando tu e Lilia…-

Il vecchio allenatore annuì e, cercando di darsi un contegno, buttò giù un altro gran sorso di Sprite. Nonostante l’apporto non indifferente di anidride carbonica e zuccheri, la cosa non aiutò proprio per niente.

-È stata Oksana a convincere i loro genitori che Lilia sarebbe stata felice con me- L’uomo scrollò le spalle pesanti di ricordi e rimase a fissare l’anonimità del fondo del bicchiere che teneva stretto nella propria mano. -Direi che si è sbagliata di grosso-

-Ti stai nascondendo in cucina per non doverla incontrare?-

-Non sono cose facili da spiegare. Tutto qui- Yakov rimase in silenzio. Poi posò il bicchiere, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto a Yuri e non disse più nulla.

-Yakov?-

-Mm-

-Cosa si prova quando ci si innamora?-

Feltsman sollevò lo sguardo e annotando la strana espressione con cui ora Yuri guardava fisso le piastrelle del pavimento, decise che forse il ragazzo si meritava qualcosa di più personale delle solite frasi fatte e, per una volta, mise da parte il cinismo.

-Posso dirti come sono andate le cose nel mio caso, Yurotchka. Passi la vita a sentirti solo come un cane e proprio quando sei quasi riuscito a convincerti che la cosa ti vada bene così…- Yakov allargò le mani sul piano del tavolo di fronte a sé concedendosi una pausa indispensabile prima di proseguire. –succede che un bel giorno senza alcun preavviso ti perdi a guardare qualcuno negli occhi e capisci di esserti raccontato un sacco di cazzate-

Yuri Plisetsky si morse le labbra e, tornando a dimenare le gambe, cercò disperatamente di nascondere quanto le parole di Yakov lo avessero colpito. Dal canto suo, sospettando che quella gran testa calda del suo giovane allievo stesse ufficialmente entrando in quell’incubo senza fine chiamato ‘adolescenza inquieta’, l’allenatore optò per un diversivo tecnico, abbastanza brutale ma a suo parere comunque necessario. Allungando il braccio, afferrò la caviglia sinistra di Yuri e ignorando le proteste del ragazzo, prese a flettergli il piede all’indietro fino a scatenare quello che temeva.

-Ahia, cazzo!!!-

-Lo sapevo. Ecco perché mi sbagli i salti… Merda, perché diavolo non me l’hai detto che ti faceva ancora tanto male?-

Plisetsky ritirò la gamba ringhiando e prese a massaggiarsi il malleolo a occhi bassi.

-Ma piantala di farne una tragedia, è solo una cazzo di distorsione. Stai tranquillo che non ti lascio col culo per terra a Bratislava-

-Possibile che non ci arrivi? Non me ne frega un accidenti del risultato degli Europeans!-

-Ma stai bene? Per caso devo chiamare un’ambulanza? Che ne è stato del “se non ti vedo su quel cazzo di podio ti attacco per i piedi alla Rolba***”?-

-Yuri, ascoltami bene- Yakov Feltsman prese un respiro quasi sofferto e poi rivolse l’azzurro inquieto del proprio sguardo sul volto del ragazzo. –Nessun podio vale il rischio di far degenerare una distorsione in un infortunio molto più serio, mi hai sentito?-

Senza volerlo, Yuri Plisetsky si ritrovò a pensare all’uomo al banco dei check-in dell’aeroporto _Šeremét'evo_. E soprattutto a sua figlia Masha.

-Certo che ti ho sentito, stai gridando come un pescivendolo all’ora di chiusura. E allora? Cosa vuoi che faccia?-

-Voglio che tu capisca che dare il massimo non significa compromettersi la salute. Mai-

-La Federazione Russa è a conoscenza di queste tue pericolose ideologie dissidenti?-

-Quanto sei deficiente- Yakov sbuffò. –Certo che no-

-Lo immaginavo- Yuri sorrise e saltò giù dal tavolo. –Senti, devo andare al _Daily_ ****. Potya ha finito di nuovo i croccantini. Perché non mi accompagni? Così eviti Oksana e in più puoi anche continuare a scassarmi le palle-

-È inutile che tiri in ballo il gatto. Guarda che l’ho capito che stai cercando di distrarmi sulla storia della caviglia, cosa credi-

-Fattene una ragione, io ho sempre la situazione sotto controllo. Sempre-

-Certo, quindi immagino che la maglietta al contrario sia una scelta stilistica, giusto?-

Yuri esaminò il bordo dell’indumento chiamato in causa e poi prese a sfilarselo dalla testa mugugnando. –Ma si può sapere perché cazzo non me l’hai detto subito? Bel coach che sei!-

Yakov svuotò il bicchiere e poi rialzandosi in piedi si calò il cappello sulla pelata.

-Ma al minimarket giù all’angolo dici che ce l’hanno la Sprite al cetriolo?-

_~*~_

 

 _San Pietroburgo_ ,

_Sports Champions Club (Спортивный Клуб Чемпионов)_

_martedì 12 Gennaio - ore 10:20_

 

Sul finale della traccia musicale Viktor abbassò le braccia e, dopo un mezzo giro di pista a vuoto, prese a sistemarsi i guanti con aria insoddisfatta. Quando sollevò gli occhi dal reticolato ghiacciato di tagli e linee spezzate sotto le lame dei pattini, come si aspettava trovò la durezza dello sguardo di Yakov che lo teneva sotto tiro. Poco più in là, immobile sugli spalti, Yuuri non aveva mai staccato gli occhi dalla pista e ora, sforzandosi di nascondergli la propria apprensione, si stava passando nervosamente le nocche di una mano contro le labbra.

Mancavano meno di due settimane dall’inizio degli Europeans e ancora il suo corpo non rispondeva come Viktor avrebbe voluto. E soprattutto come il Team Russia, per non parlare del mondo intero si aspettavano dal suo ritorno sulla scena agonistica internazionale. Aveva messo insieme la coreografia per il _free_ in meno di due giorni ma, per quanto l’intensità di Abel Korzeniowski (["Abdication"](https://youtu.be/1YQ03hE-FOM)) lo emozionasse fino a fargli terminare ogni volta il programma con gli occhi lucidi, Nikiforov non riusciva ancora a tradurre in movimento la tensione emotiva che sentiva vibrare in un luogo ancora troppo profondo del proprio essere per essere condivisa.

Ripensò alle sere trascorse con Yuuri stretto al proprio fianco e Makkachin che dormiva tranquillo ai loro piedi, mentre analizzavano in pigiama i passaggi della musica, la traducevano in una storia scandita da sguardi pieni di tenerezza, intervallavano il fluire delle parole con lo sfiorarsi leggero dei loro sorrisi.

Quella mattina, poco prima di lasciare il loro appartamento, Yuuri gli aveva posato una mano sullo sterno e gli aveva confidato arrossendo un poco che non vedeva l’ora di tornare a gareggiare contro di lui. E sì, in quel momento, perdendosi nel profumo della pelle di Yuuri, perfino Viktor aveva voluto credere che una rinascita fosse possibile e affidandosi al calore del loro abbraccio aveva finto di essere riuscito a dimenticare ogni incertezza. Ma una volta che il tepore delle braccia di Yuuri lo aveva abbandonato e poco dopo aver infilato i pattini, Viktor aveva subito riconosciuto gli scricchiolii di un’inquietudine antica, una specie di nota dissonante che così tante volte aveva percepito dibattersi dentro di sé, un peso che, come un rettile dal ventre freddo, aveva ripreso a strisciargli lungo la schiena.

Un’irrequietezza che non poteva più ignorare.

La musica sfumò lasciando di nuovo spazio ai suoni e ai rumori della pista invasa dal fermento degli allenamenti. Qualcuno gli sfrecciò accanto, ma Viktor non reagì. Rimase immobile e assorto al centro del ghiaccio, tanto da non accorgersi nemmeno del sopraggiungere di Yakov.

-Si può sapere che diavolo stai facendo?-

Viktor tirò su con il naso e sollevò le ciglia fino a mettere a fuoco le fessure tiratissime da cui lo stava fissando l’allenatore. –Diciamo che era una specie di collaudo generale, ma a essere onesti non c’è ancora nulla di stabilito-

-Stai tranquillo che questo lo abbiamo notato tutti- Yakov Feltsman sbuffò col naso indurendo ancora di più lo sguardo. –Quindi fammi capire, quale sarebbe la tua strategia? Improvvisare il _free_ anche a Bratislava?-

Nikiforov si passò una mano tra i capelli umidi e a occhi bassi sorrise. –E perché no? Non sarebbe di certo la prima volta. Ti ricordi com’è andata a finire a Sochi?-

-Senti, Viktor- Feltsman si volse a seguire il riscaldamento delle nuove leve, un gruppo di bambini sui cinque, o al massimo sei anni che svolazzavano in cerchio sul ghiaccio come uno stormo scoordinato di rondini sotto la guida della loro giovane coach. –Per te può anche essere solo un altro esperimento per sfuggire alla noia. Ma ogni tanto prova a prendere in considerazione anche chi ti considera e che soprattutto ti teme come un modello irraggiungibile-

-Figurati, questi adorabili pulcini non hanno che occhi per il nostro Yuri- Viktor rise piano ricambiando il saluto del piccolo atleta in erba che gli era appena passato accanto. –È lui il campione in carica ora. E io dico che se lo merita, non credi?-

-Non mi riferivo a questi bambini, Vitya. Ma al ragazzo che ci sta guardando dal bordo pista e che ogni volta che ti vede pattinare deve cacciare indietro le lacrime-

Viktor rivolse uno sguardo pieno di emozione in direzione di Yuuri e poi strinse le labbra, incapace di articolare i sentimenti che ora si contendevano il suo respiro.

-Perciò basta con le cazzate. Rifammi questo _free_ e stavolta prova a metterci un po’ di gratitudine-

L’allenatore girò le spalle allo Zar di Russia e prese a scivolare via sul ghiaccio come una grossa boa arrugginita che galleggiava alla deriva.

-Yakov, io…- Viktor deglutì e sollevò il braccio come per richiamarlo.

-Vai, vai! Mettiti in posizione e concentrati- L’allenatore dimenò una mano in aria senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro.

Viktor Nikiforov sorrise e riabbassando le dita annuì.

-Ma di che diavolo credi stiano parlando quei due?- Mila Babicheva si era appena chinata accanto a Yuuri per sistemarsi la chiusura dei pattini e riprendere fiato dopo il riscaldamento.

-Eh? Oh, non saprei… Yakov-sensei sembrava sul punto di esplodere un minuto fa- Yuuri posò le mani sul bordopista con aria assorta. –Ma visto che ora sta sorridendo, credo che qualunque fosse il problema alla fine siano riusciti a chiarirsi-

Mila si portò la bottiglia della sua bibita isotonica preferita alle labbra e scrollò le spalle. –Lo spero. L’ultima cosa che mi serve oggi è uno scontro a testate tra Viktor e Yakov-

Yuuri distolse la propria attenzione dalla pista per rivolgerla sul viso imbronciato della ragazza. –Va tutto bene, Mila?-

–Massì, tutto bene. Probabilmente sono solo un po’ agitata per gli Europeans... - La ragazza prese un piccolo sorso dalla bottiglia e poi nascose per qualche secondo il viso nella trama dell’asciugamano che aveva tirato fuori dalla sacca. -Oh, a proposito, grazie della dritta per l’exhibition! Hai avuto un’idea geniale-

Katsuki arrossì passandosi una mano nella massa di capelli neri in piedi sulla propria testa. –Ma no, figurati, non ho fatto proprio nulla…-

-Ma scherzi?! Mi hai fatto conoscere quel compositore pazzesco, com’è che si chiama, Bakamoto? Guarda, sei stato un mito, davvero! Al gala facciamo venire giù il palazzetto, vedrai-

-Eh… ma no, per così poco…- Yuuri cercò di restare serio. –Comunque si chiama Sakamoto, [Ryuchi Sakamoto](https://youtu.be/QXYLFIcq-Yg)-

-Ah sì ecco, giusto- Mila Babicheva si guardò intorno. –Scusa, ma Yuri non c’è?-

-Yakov-sensei oggi lo ha rimandato in palestra col fisioterapista- Yuuri lasciò scorrere lo sguardo attraverso il ghiaccio e notò che Viktor nella sua transizione tra Lutz e toe loop si stava completamente abbandonando alla musica lasciandolo senza fiato. Poi si ricordò del dialogo in corso con Mila e si schiarì la voce. –Ovviamente Yurio non era affatto contento della cosa e ci ha tenuto a farlo sapere a tutti-

-Posso solo immaginare- Mila aggrottò le sopracciglia. –Non trovi che ultimamente sia ancora più antipatico del solito? Cioè, sul serio. Da quando è rientrato da Mosca, è proprio insopportabile. Oddio, non che sia mai stato gradevole nemmeno prima, ma non so… a volte è come se fosse proprio arrabbiato. Soprattutto con me. E tanto anche…-

-Posso sapere cosa intendi?-

-Beh, ad esempio perché ogni volta che provo a mettermi vicina a lui alla lezione di danza, lui si sposta senza nemmeno degnarmi di uno sguardo. E se poi provo a parlargli, mi risponde a grugniti e monosillabi ostili. Vai a capire che cavolo gli ho fatto!-

-Uhm, sarà preoccupato per la caviglia, non credi?-

-Sì, può darsi ma insomma…- Mila Babicheva abbassò il mento fingendo di sistemarsi la zip della felpa. –Un tempo si sarebbe sfogato con me su questa cosa e poi… È che mi manca, ecco-

Yuuri sorrise e nel vederla così vulnerabile non poté davvero fare a meno di volerle offrire il proprio aiuto. –Se vuoi posso provare a indagare-

-Hm, solo se ti va, eh? Mica ti voglio sulla coscienza-

 

 

 *

 

_aula 12 - ore 15.09_

 

Vera Ivanovich era una donna tutta d’un pezzo e da quando aveva accettato l’incarico ingrato d’insegnante presso la scuola secondaria affiancata allo Sports Champions Club, per forza di cose, il suo pragmatismo le si era indurito ancora più ostinatamente addosso, peggio del calcare incrostato sulle piastrelle del bagno in comune del condominio a cui tornava ogni sera. Strizzata nel suo vestito a losanghe esplose, la donna richiuse il libro di testo e, guardando di sottecchi l’unico allievo presente nell’aula ormai vuota, cominciò a far tamburellare la penna sulla copertina mezza distrutta.

-Non so come la vedi tu, ma è evidente che incontrarci una volta alla settimana non sta funzionando per niente- La donna sollevò un angolo della bocca per poi lasciarlo ricadere bruscamente. – Ti ricordo che mancano meno di cinque mesi a Giugno e dal momento che per la commissione d’esame sei uno studente come tutti gli altri, faresti meglio a prendere la cosa molto più seriamente-

Con la faccia mezza sprofondata nel palmo di una mano e l’aria di chi stava per morire di sonno da un momento all’altro, Yuri Plisetsky si limitò a guardare fisso davanti a sé con ostinazione palesemente scazzata.

-Cosa credi, in diciassette e passa anni d’insegnamento sai quanti ne ho visti di giovani promesse come te?- Vera Ivanovich si lasciò scappare una risatina un po’ troppo sprezzante. –Vi credete tutti troppo furbi per dedicare tempo allo studio e poi, a carriera finita, vi ritrovate con un pugno di mosche, mille rimpianti, la schiena spezzata e, se vi va bene, una manciata di medaglie piene di polvere. Bella roba-

Yuri sollevò un occhio da sotto il ciuffo e squadrò l’insegnante con sufficienza. –C’è altro o posso andare?-

Il petto straripante di Vera Ivanovich si gonfiò indispettito rischiando di far schizzare bottoni per tutta l’aula. –Vai, vai. Ma guarda che quando torni da Bratislava la verifica non te la abbona più nessuno. Quindi ti consiglio di andare a casa e di rifletterci su-

Plisetsky si tirò su dal banco spingendo via la sedia con una pedata trattenuta a stento e poi, ficcando senza il minimo riguardo libri e quaderni nello zaino, lasciò Vera Ivanovich a sbollire il nervoso. La donna non lo avrebbe mai confessato, ma aveva un gran debole per il ragazzo di Mosca. Perché anche se avrebbe continuato a dargli del somaro, Vera Ivanovich sapeva riconoscere uno studente dotato a prima vista. Ed essere per l’ennesima volta testimone (e in qualche modo complice) di tutto quel potenziale accademico gettato in pasto allo spietato tritacarne dettato dalle competizioni agonistiche, da qualche tempo non le dava più pace. Vera Ivanovich scosse la testa, aprì la finestra e poi, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il fiume, si accese una sigaretta.

Percorrendo il corridoio con il cappuccio della felpa ben calato sugli occhi, Yuri ignorò la curiosità degli altri ragazzi che, come al solito, lo fissavano manco fosse un alieno ricoperto di tentacoli fluorescenti. Cominciò a rallentare solo quando si ritrovò nell’atrio del piano inferiore e lì, sotto il neon delle squallide plafoniere avvitate al soffitto, tentò di fare il punto della situazione. Vera Ivanovich lo odiava, gli esami a Giugno non glieli levava nessuno, gli Europeans erano dietro l’angolo e la fottuta caviglia del cazzo gli faceva sempre un male porco. Soprattutto, Yuri Plisetsky si sentiva solo. Perfino più del del solito. Senza rendersene conto sfilò il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, aprì la finestra della chat e si soffermò sull’ultimo messaggio che lui e Otabek si erano scambiati. Risaliva a più di una settimana prima. Prima di Mosca. Poi più nulla. Plisetsky rimase con il pollice sospeso sul tasto con l’icona della chiamata e alla fine, mordendosi le labbra e sentendosi abbastanza patetico, lasciò l’azione incompiuta.

Prima che riuscisse a rimettere via il telefono però gli arrivò la notifica di un nuovo messaggio e, per la prima volta da quando era rientrato a San Pietroburgo, per una manciata di secondi Yuri smise di essere di pessimo umore. Poi purtroppo riconobbe il nome del mittente e tirò giù una bestemmia memorabile.

 _yuri.plisetsky_ : che vuoi?

 _y_katsuki_ : Hai finito con le lezioni per oggi?

 _yuri.plisetsky_ : Hm, forse. Perché?

 _y_katsuki_ : Ti va di accompagnarmi al _Sever_ *****? L’altro giorno ho provato a comprare un _tula******_ allo zenzero, ma credo che la commessa ed io non ci siamo capiti.

 _yuri.plisetsky_ : Sei tu che come al solito non capisci un cazzo, Katsudon. È che a noi russi i turisti stanno parecchio sulle palle, vedi di mettertelo in quella testa vuota

 _y_katsuki_ : ma io non sono un turista.

 _yuri.plisetsky_ : E allora piantala di vestirti come un coglione

 _y_katsuki_ : …

 _yuri.plisetsky_ : scusa, perché non ti fai accompagnare da Viktor? Così oltre ai _tula_ puoi anche provare in prima persona l’accoglienza da diabete che gli riserva ogni volta il personale del _Sever_

 _y_katsuki_ : Viktor dice di voler restare ancora per qualche ora al club per lavorare sulla coreografia, così ecco, pensavo…

 _yuri.plisetsky_ : Pensavi male, sono già alla fermata dell’autobus. Sbrogliatela da solo. Ciao

 _y_katsuki_ : Lo sai che hai una scarpa slacciata?

 _yuri.plisetsky_ : E tu che cazzo ne sai, scusa??

 _y_katsuki_ : Sono dietro di te.

 

 

*

 

 

_ Palazzo Wawelberg,_

_appartamento di Lilia Baranovskaya - ore 17:40_

 

La doccia bollente aveva lavato via il sudore, ma non aveva potuto fare un granché per stemperare il malumore che, nonostante le due ore trascorse a provare ossessivamente la sequenza dei salti dello _short_ nello studio di Lilia fottendosene alla grande delle raccomandazioni del fisioterapista di tenere la caviglia a riposo assoluto, da giorni lo seguiva ovunque come un’ombra del cazzo.

Dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata sbrigativa allo specchio, Yuri Plisetsky si assicurò l’asciugamano attorno ai fianchi e sbuffando lasciò il bagno in condizioni pietose. Le due mummie grazie a dio erano state convocate al club per una riunione tecnica e per qualche ora l’appartamento sarebbe stato solo suo e di Potya. In altre circostanze, avrebbe festeggiato la cosa optando di corsa per una sacrosanta partita a _Cryostasis*******_ , solo che una volta tornato in camera sua, Plisetsky fu visitato dall’allucinazione del grugno di Vera Ivanovich che lo scrutava con disapprovazione dalla carta da parati e così, seppur di malavoglia, si decise a tirare fuori il libro di biologia dallo zaino, sbatterlo sulla scrivania (facendo così schizzare Potya fuori dalla porta con la coda gonfia e lo sguardo indignato) e tentare di mettersi la coscienza a posto.

Abbandonando l’asciugamano bagnato a terra, Yuri afferrò una maglietta nera dal cassetto dell’armadio e poi prese a infilare le gambe indolenzite dentro i pantaloni della tuta che da quella mattina giacevano aggrovigliati tra le lenzuola del letto. Mentre assicurava morbidamente i capelli sopra la nuca con un paio di giri di elastico, ripensò alla conversazione che aveva appena avuto con Katsuki senza riuscire a interpretare il retrogusto che da allora gli era rimasto in bocca. Non si riferiva alla bomba di zucchero e zenzero del _tula_ che avevano condiviso al tavolino della pasticceria, quanto al suo essersi confidato proprio con uno sfigato come Yuuri. Non riusciva credere di avergli parlato di quello che era successo all’aeroporto di Mosca e soprattutto non sapeva perché diavolo avesse tirato fuori la faccenda di Mila. Probabilmente a furia di sedute riabilitative e paracetamolo si stava rincoglionendo.

-Aspetta, ma ha espressamente detto questo?- La forchetta di Yuuri era rimasta bloccata a mezz’aria con una sezione di dolce sospesa in equilibrio precario.

Yuri aveva aperto la bocca fissando l’altro con sopportazione. Ma poi, sempre più indeciso, aveva serrato le labbra in una linea dura e non era riuscito a rispondere.

-Non l’ha fatto, giusto?-

-Però non lo ha nemmeno negato!-

-Yurio, io non credo che Otabek abbia mai pensato di usarti per arrivare a Mila… Per quel poco che lo conosco, non è da lui fare una cosa del genere. Tra l’altro… dubito che abbia un debole per lei, sai?-

-Ah no? E allora come te la spieghi quella volta a Barcellona che dopo l’allenamento pubblico sono rimasti per un’ora e passa sugli spalti a bisbigliare come due facoceri in calore?-

-Ero dietro di loro- Yuuri gli aveva sorriso. –Otabek-kun non ha fatto altro che parlare di te. Ti ammira moltissimo, sai-

-E poi quando…- Plisetsky aveva piantato i denti della forchetta dentro la superficie spugnosa del _tula_ per poi bloccarsi all’improvviso. –Aspetta, cosa?-

Le sopracciglia di Yuuri Katsuki si erano inarcate leggermente al di sopra della montatura blu degli occhiali. –Posso chiederti come vi siete lasciati a Mosca?-

Yuri aveva perso interesse nel torturare senza sosta la sua porzione di _tula_ e, abbandonando la forchetta sul tavolo, aveva infilato le mani nelle tasche della felpa. Dopo un breve silenzio, si era limitato a scrollare le spalle e a lanciare un’occhiata scomoda al via vai distratto dei passanti oltre la vetrina della pasticceria. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare a Yuuri quello che nemmeno lui era ancora riuscito a interpretare? Perché quella mattina di una settimana fa davanti a gate del terminal A dell’aeroporto _Šeremét'evo_ , con la mano di Otabek stretta attorno al proprio polso, per una frazione di secondo o due, Yuri aveva temuto di essere sul punto di beccarsi un pugno in piena faccia. Invece al culmine della tensione tra loro, Altin aveva dischiuso lentamente le dita lasciandolo andare, aveva poi distolto l’incendio del proprio sguardo e infine, ordinandogli a bassa voce di avviarsi alla sua uscita, gli aveva voltato le spalle sparendo tra la folla per abbandonarlo lì impalato come un idiota con il cuore a duemila.

-D’accordo, cambiamo domanda. Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che vi siete sentiti?-

Yuri aveva sbuffato infastidito. –Ma cazzo, cos’è, il terzo fottutissimo grado?!-

-Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che non vi siete più parlati da allora?-

Plisetsky aveva aperto bocca pronto a scatenare l’inferno, ma all’ultimo qualcosa a cui non sapeva dare un nome, lo aveva lasciato completamente svuotato e, incapace di ribellarsi, si era ritrovato suo malgrado ad annuire a occhi bassi.

-Yurio, ascoltami per favore…- Yuuri aveva posato la forchetta sul bordo del piatto al centro del tavolino. –Posso sapere perché non lo chiami?-

-Sì certo e per dirgli cosa-

-Per dirgli che dovete parlare. Siete amici, giusto?-

Yuri si era limitato a masticarsi innervosito il labbro inferiore rifiutandosi di guardare il giapponese negli occhi. Poi senza dire niente si era alzato per andare al bancone e dopo pochi minuti era tornato al tavolino con un pacchetto in mano.

-Tieni- La scatola di carta colorata, avvolta da un eccesso di nastri arricciati, era stata lanciata con indelicatezza verso Katsuki.

-Che cos’è…?-

-Visto che ti piacciono tanto questi cazzo di _tula pryanik_ , prova anche questo al latte condensato. E magari vedi di strozzartici-

Senza lasciargli il tempo di processare l’accaduto, Plisetsky aveva poi sfilato il giubbino dallo schienale della sedia e aveva disertato in fretta il campo prima di doversi sorbire l’insopportabile dolcezza nel sorriso di Yuuri Katsuki che gli concedeva una tregua.

In piedi davanti alla scrivania di camera sua, Yuri Plisetsky lanciò un’occhiata maldisposta al libro di testo lanciato tra il delirio di cavi elettrici aggrovigliati, custodie di videogiochi crepate e carte d’imbarco vecchie di mesi. Poi spostò la propria attenzione sul cellulare e afferrandolo si ordinò di non pensare a niente mentre digitava in fretta il testo del messaggio che avrebbe voluto scrivere da più di una settimana. Inspirò profondamente facendo del proprio meglio per non dare peso al nervosismo che gli si dimenava dietro lo sterno e poi deglutendo premette il tasto invio.

 _yuri.plisetsky:_ dobbiamo parlare

Plisetsky rimase a fissare lo schermo e poi sbuffò palesemente insoddisfatto.

 _yuri.plisetsky:_ tipo subito

 

*

 

_ Almaty,  _

_Terrenkur_ \- _ore 17.47_

 

Stava correndo da mezz’ora e aveva finalmente trovato il ritmo perfetto.

Anche se a ogni respiro l’aria gelida della sera gli penetrava nei polmoni fino a fargli male e stesse ormai facendo buio, Otabek non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi. Non prima di aver raggiunto la sommità della collina e aver dato un senso alla giornata.

Otabek Altin amava correre. Amava il momento in cui la resistenza iniziale del proprio corpo iniziava a sciogliersi e sentiva i muscoli delle gambe temprarsi a ogni falcata. Non c’era nulla che lo calmasse di più al mondo. Nemmeno un lungo giro in moto sarebbe servito a distendergli i nervi allo stesso modo. E solo Otabek sapeva quanto avesse bisogno di smettere di pensare. Perché da oltre una settimana il suo umore era più irrequieto del vento che in inverno spazzava senza sosta le strade di Almaty. Da quando aveva permesso alla propria mano di serrarsi attorno al polso di Yuri e ai suoi occhi di svelare l’inquietudine che lo stava consumando, Otabek Altin si era convinto di aver rovinato tutto. Era convinto che l’improvviso silenzio tra loro fosse dovuto al disprezzo scatenato dall’impulsività del proprio gesto. Yuri Plisetsky aveva visto, aveva capito quello che fino a quel dannato momento di debolezza, Otabek aveva tentato in tutti i modi di celare perfino a se stesso. E non gli era piaciuto per niente. Merda, non avrebbe mai dovuto accettare l’invito di andare a Mosca. Che cazzo gli era saltato in testa? E ora il solo ripensare a quei giorni trascorsi assieme, alla strana, sconosciuta felicità di voltarsi e trovare lo sguardo di Yuri Plisetsky ad attenderlo, al terrore che aveva provato nel percepire il calore di quel corpo, così acerbo, così pericoloso, disteso nel letto contro il proprio fianco, lo colmava ora di un rimorso a tratti insostenibile.

Altin indurì la mascella e abbassando il mento sullo sterno coprì l’ultimo tratto della salita con un’accelerazione quasi rabbiosa.

Fu solo una volta arrivato ansante in cima alla collina che Otabek, aprendo con gesto brusco la zip della tasca della felpa per fermare il cronometro, si rese conto di aver dimenticato il telefono a casa.

 

 *

  
_ San Pietroburgo, _

_Palazzo Wawelberg_

_camera di Yuri Plisetsky_ \- _ore 18.03_

 

_“L’apparato del Golgi (spesso chiamato semplicemente Golgi) è un organulo di composizione lipo-proteica scoperto nel 1898 dal medico e microscopista italiano Camillo Golgi, che lo identificò come una delicata struttura localizzata nella cellula in posizione paranucleare.”_

_Dio che palle…_

_“La struttura si evidenzia trattando le cellule con sali d’argento. Viene detta “zona di Golgi” la zona di citoplasma nella quale risiede l’apparato.”_

_Ma come cazzo si fa a memorizzare sta roba senza farsi schiumare il cervello, dai!_

_“L’apparato del Golgi venne evidenziato nel 1896 attraverso un’impregnazione cromoargentina effettuata su cellule nervose del gatto.”_

_Aspetta, cosa!?_

_“Camillo Golgi notò così che una zona del reticolo endoplasmatico interno presentava una maggiore addensazione del metallo e la descrisse come apparato reticolare interno.”_

_Sì, ma cosa è successo al gatto, scusa?_

_“La struttura dell’Apparato reticolare interno fu poi osservata tramite la microscopia elettronica e all’organulo fu dato il nome di Apparato del Golgi.”_

_No, veramente non ce la posso fare… Nemmeno gli esercizi di sbarra a terra di Lilia sono pallosi come questa rottura di cazzo colossale._

Yuri Plisetsky stirò le braccia verso il soffitto esibendosi in uno sbadiglio a rischio dislocazione permanente della mandibola. Poi, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, parcheggiò le dita di una mano sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta, afferrò una matita e prese a mordicchiarne il legno poroso con evidente fastidio.

_“Esso è formato da cisterne membranose appiattite, impilate le une sulle altre, deputate alla glicosilazione, cioè alla produzione di glicolipidi e glicoproteine.”_

Yuri non ci fece quasi caso ma, quando i suoi polpastrelli incontrarono la finissima morbidezza bionda che da poco più di un anno gli ricordava con orgoglio che il confine tra infanzia ed età adulta era stato ufficialmente superato, le sue gambe si tesero leggermente sotto la scrivania.

_“Inoltre l'organulo, sempre tramite l'aggiunta di specifici residui chimici (siano essi oligosaccaridi o gruppi fosfato o altri complessi), indirizza le biomolecole al loro destino all'interno dell'economia cellulare. In particolare, per quanto riguarda quest'ultima categoria di attività svolte dall'organulo...”_

Senza che se ne rendesse conto, l’attenzione di Yuri Plisetsky, già pesantemente provata da ben quattro minuti filati di lettura, prese a sovrascrivere il testo di biologia con appunti tecnici sulle transizioni del _free_ , una gran fame e soprattutto con un susseguirsi di immagini apparentemente senza senso.

Cuoio nero che scricchiolava sotto le dita. L’indice di una mano che scorreva lentamente lungo il sottile manico ad ansa di una tazza del servizio da tè della nonna.

_“… il suo ruolo è essenziale nella formazione dei lisosomi, le cui idrolasi sono indirizzate al loro destino tramite l'aggiunta di gruppi fosfato, nella sintesi di glicoproteine…”_

La mano di Yuri scivolò pigramente lungo il calore del pube fino a incontrare la base del proprio sesso.

Lana grigia, soffice. Pelle liscia. Ambrata e calda.

_“d_ _i lipoproteine e lipidi complessi. Anche se può variare leggermente a seconda delle cellule studiate…”_

Le dita si chiusero una dopo l’altra e, divertito dal diversivo fuori programma, Yuri si morse il labbro senza nemmeno smettere di leggere. La matita cadde sul pavimento.

 _“_ _in linea di massima la struttura di questo organulo è pressoché uniforme. Esso è costituito da tre tipi di strutture diverse…”_

Gambe che si allungavano sotto le lenzuola. C’era qualcuno al suo fianco? Ne percepiva il tepore, l’odore. Un profumo nuovo, sconosciuto che lo spingeva a voltarsi nel sonno. A cercarlo nel buio. A occhi chiusi.

Seguendo confuso la sequenza frammentata d’immagini e sensazioni, Yuri spinse i fianchi verso l’alto inspirando piano. La piccola ma inequivocabile contrazione dei muscoli dell’addome gli fece capire che l’Apparato del Golgi poteva anche andare a farsi fottere e che soprattutto non sarebbe più riuscito a fermare il lento movimento della propria mano. Così Plisetsky abbassò l’elastico della tuta lungo i fianchi e contemplò con una certa soddisfazione la propria erezione pulsargli contro il palmo della mano chiusa e implorarlo in silenzio.

Capelli scuri. Nerissimi. E la voglia di affondarci dentro le dita.

Le labbra di Yuri Plisetsky si schiusero per lasciar fluire liberamente il respiro sempre più corto. La testa cadde all’indietro oltre lo schienale della sedia, l’elastico che tratteneva i capelli scivolò a terra. Si era reso conto di aver appena divaricato le gambe per inarcare meglio la schiena? Se ne era reso conto eccome.

Un piccolo disco d’argento. Prezioso e sottile tra le sue dita sempre più curiose. E una voce profonda che ora lo chiamava per nome e che gli andava dritta all’inguine.

Incapace di contenere l’impeto del calore che lo attraversava a ondate e che lo costringeva a gemere nell’immobilità della stanza, Yuri immaginò che le dita che ora lo stavano portando velocemente a quello che prometteva di rivelarsi uno degli apici più memorabili della propria formazione di giovane maschio autodidatta, non facesse più parte di sé. Immaginò che la stretta intensa e cadenzata attorno a lui appartenesse a qualcun altro, qualcuno che se lo guardava con avidità quasi rapace. Qualcuno che voleva fargli sentire a ogni nuovo affondo con quanta urgenza lo desiderasse.

Occhi profondi. Attraversati da un incendio. E quelle dita che ardevano tremando serrate attorno al suo polso…

Con la mano libera, Yuri risalì lungo la propria gola nel vano tentativo di tapparsi la bocca e trattenere il nome che minacciava di esplodergli dentro da un momento all’altro. Nonostante una resistenza quasi disperata, la rivelazione finì per traboccare incontenibile, impetuosa, innegabile. Proprio come l’orgasmo tra le sue dita.

-Ota…Otabek…-

Quando dopo qualche secondo di estasi assoluta gli spasmi cominciarono a diradarsi, Yuri Plisetsky riaprì cautamente gli occhi, contemplò il macello che era riuscito a combinare sulla maglietta che aveva addosso e poi in silenzio rimase a fissare sconvolto il muro di fronte a sé.

-Cazzo…-

 

 *

 

_ Almaty,  _

_residenza Altin- ore 18.15_

 

-No, piantala!- Ayat cercò di raggiungere il telecomando attraverso il tavolino per abbassare il volume del televisore con la punta del piede e per poco non scivolò giù dal divano ridendo. –Zainab, ma sei scema? Ti ho detto di no, non le pubblicherò mai quelle foto che abbiamo fatto in piscina! Se le vede Täte di sicuro mi fa un’altra volta una testa così sul dovere morale di opporsi all’oggettificazione del corpo femminile e bla, bla, bla… Scusa, cosa? Chi?? No, dai, non ci credo! Ma veramente?!-

Incastrando il telefonino tra orecchio e spalla sinistra, la ragazzina sfilò l’iPad da sotto un cuscino damascato e aprì il proprio feed su Instagram.

-Ommmioddiooo…- Ayat Altin ingrandì l’immagine sullo schermo fino a mettere a fuoco la sua compagna di scuola Zhanel (gran bella figliola, niente da dire) in piedi davanti allo specchio di camera sua con la bocca a papera e soprattutto con il fondoschiena in primo piano strizzato dentro un paio di jeggins giallo canarino che lasciavano davvero pochissimi misteri su come l’avesse fatta quella pia donna di sua madre. Alla faccia delle gloriose lotte del femminismo di cui Täte le parlava da quando era piccola, insomma. –Cioè no, ti prego ma hai letto i commenti? Chi cavolo è questo _“milk_my_raisins”_?! Ma ti rendi conto che le sta dando pubblicamente della gran vacc…oh, aspetta, aspetta!- Ayat spense velocemente lo schermo dell’iPad, allungò le gambe sul tavolino e bisbigliò piano al cellulare prima di riattaccare. –È tornato adesso. Lascia fare a me, ci vediamo tra poco!-

La porta d’ingresso si richiuse piano lasciando fuori il vento che sibilando scendeva sulla città dall’altopiano del Trans-Ili Alatau, il turbinare delle foglie secche lungo il vialetto e il borbottio sommesso del loro vicino di casa che come al solito ce l’aveva col tempo. Otabek si sfilò le scarpe e tirando su col naso si passò una mano tra i capelli sudati, prima di voltarsi verso il salone e fare del proprio meglio per addolcire il proprio sguardo.

-Non pensavo di trovarti ancora in casa a quest’ora, non dovevi andare da Zainab?- Il ragazzo lasciò la felpa sulla ringhiera delle scale e, una volta raggiunto il divano, prese posto accanto alla sorella. –Cambio di programma?-

Più che consapevole dell’implicita riprovazione nello sguardo con cui suo fratello stava ora contemplando il delirio di quaderni, penne, evidenziatori e libri di scuola abbandonati sul tavolino indiano davanti a loro, Ayat mugugnò qualcosa e cambiò canale. –Stavo per uscire ma, sai com’è, mi è toccato aspettare che tornassi per dirti che Täte deve fermarsi in facoltà anche stasera e che probabilmente rientrerà dopo cena. Com’è andata la sessione di jogging?-

-Bene, grazie… Scusa, ma non potevi mandarmi un messaggio?-

-Te ne ho mandati tipo cinque- La ragazzina si girò per squadrarlo con sufficienza. –Ma visto che qualcuno come al solito si è dimenticato il telefono a casa, non ho avuto molta scelta, ti pare?-

Otabek ricavò un corridoio tra gli oggetti sparsi e poi allungò le gambe accanto a quelle di Ayat. –Potevi lasciarmi un biglietto sulla porta del frigorifero-

-Beh, ecco…-

-Andiamo, Ayat. Non sono nato ieri, cosa vuoi?-

La ragazza lasciò vagare gli occhi chiari per qualche secondo prima di sollevarli e incontrare lo sguardo divertito del fratello. Fin da quando era piccola, non era mai stata capace di nascondergli niente. Nemmeno quando avrebbe voluto. Era sempre stato meglio sputare il rospo. –Posso restare a dormire da Zainab stasera?-

-Non mi sembra una buona idea, Yat-

-Perché scusa?-

-Perché domani c’è scuola e so già per esperienza diretta che tu e Zainab siete capacissime di passare la notte a ridere fino all’alba-

-Dai, stavolta non facciamo tardi, ti preeegooo!-

-Täte cosa ne pensa?-

-Solita storia, dice che per quanto la riguarda ormai sono responsabile delle mie scelte- Ayat roteò gli occhi.

-Sono d’accordo. Solo che non capisco cosa c’entro io- Otabek prese a guardarsi attorno alla ricerca del cellulare. Probabilmente lo aveva dimenticato in camera sua prima di uscire.

-Visto che _äke_ (әке,“papà” in lingua Kazaka) non c’è, sei tu l’uomo di casa attualmente in carica. Fattene una ragione-

-Hm, credimi ci sto provando. Senti, per caso hai visto dove ho lasciato…-

Ayat inclinò il capo di lato lasciando scivolare una lunga ciocca di capelli neri lungo il braccio. Poi infilò una mano nella tasca frontale della felpa ed esibendosi in uno dei suoi migliori sorrisetti da piccola carogna, ne estrasse con deliberata lentezza il cellulare del fratello.

–Per caso cercavi questo?-

-Ayat, che diavolo…?-

-E su, non fare quella faccia. L’ho trovato in cucina e no, non ho sbirciato. Sai cosa m’interessa dei noiosissimi affari tuoi… Oh, guarda, hai un sacco di messaggi. Ci sono i cinque che ti ho mandato io e poi altri due. Boh, un certo Yuri… Ah, aspetta ho capito, è il biondino russo? Quello che hai praticamente spogliato in mondo visione all’exhibition gala di Barcellona e che poi ti ha invitato a Mosca tipo una settimana fa, giusto?-

-Dammi qua- Con uno scatto irrequieto Otabek si riprese il telefono e, nervoso com’era, per poco non lo fece cadere a terra.

-Senti ma com’è che da quando sei andato a trovarlo sei sempre di pessimo umore? Cos’è, per caso avete litigato?-

Otabek Altin serrò la mascella e rilesse i messaggi di Yuri due volte di fila prima di riprendere a respirare.

-Scusa ma si può sapere dove stai andando?- Incredula, Ayat allargò le braccia guardando Otabek alzarsi di scatto dal divano.

-Devo fare una chiamata-

-Sì ma prima rispondimi! Allora posso?!- Ayat fece per aprire bocca e riprendere a perorare la propria causa, ma quando vide il fratello in piedi di spalle che fissava in silenzio lo schermo del telefono, rigido come un palo sul punto di spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, decise che era arrivato il momento di serrare l’attacco decisivo.

Si avvicinò con passo sicuro e poi sollevandosi in punta di piedi localizzò l’icona che stava cercando.

-Guarda, ti faccio vedere. Ecco, vedi? Si fa così-

- _Аят!_ _Бұл не сіккі_?! (Ayat! What the fuck?!)-

Prima che Otabek potesse prevenire quello che stava succedendo era già troppo tardi. La video chiamata era partita e il confronto che temeva, quasi quanto l’assenza di ogni forma di comunicazione tra lui e Yuri, era ormai irrevocabile. Con lo sguardo vitreo fisso sul vetro dello schermo, il cuore che minacciava di sfondargli il petto a ogni nuovo squillo, il terrore e, forse ancora più incontenibile, il desiderio di vedere comparire quegli occhi verdi da un momento all’altro, Otabek Altin non poteva immaginare che dall’altro capo della linea si stava svolgendo una tragedia di ben altre proporzioni.

A metà corridoio Yuri Plisetsky si era levato la maglietta scura di dosso ed era rimasto a studiare ancora una volta con aria sempre più sconcertata il disastro che era riuscito a combinarci sopra. Non riusciva a capire che diavolo gli fosse preso poco prima. Sapeva solo di non essersi mai sentito così e che adesso cercare di negare la cosa non sarebbe servito a un bel cazzo di niente. Aveva quindi preso un respiro profondo e poi aveva proseguito la propria marcia verso il bagno, quando, passando davanti alla porta a vetri della cucina, aveva sentito squillare il telefono e appallottolando la maglia alla meno peggio era tornato indietro per rispondere cristando. Una volta rientrato in camera aveva allungato il braccio per ripescare il telefono sepolto sotto il libro di biologia, ma poi quando aveva messo a fuoco il nome sullo schermo, la bestemmia che aveva già cominciato a sibilare a denti stretti gli era rimasta bloccata in gola.

Facendo appello a tutto l’eroismo richiesto dalla situazione, Yuri raddrizzò la schiena, inspirò un’ultima volta e infine accettò la chiamata.

-Ciao, Yuri…-

-Ehi…-

-Ho visto i tuoi messaggi-

-Hm-

Otabek osservò lo scompiglio di ciuffi biondi davanti agli occhi di Yuri ed esitò. -Ti stavi allenando?-

-Eh? No…non proprio-

-Scusa, forse non è un buon momento-

-No, no, stavo… stavo studiando- Yuri abbassò per un paio di secondi il telefono e, dandosi del coglione, si coprì la faccia con il palmo della mano libera prima di riprendere a parlare. –Senti… riguardo a quello che è successo in aeroporto-

Otabek imputò il vago rossore sulle guance dell’amico, per non parlare dell’inquietudine nel suo sguardo, a un’esplosione d’ira ormai imminente e si preparò al peggio.

-Volevo dirti che io… ecco, cioè…-

-Mi dispiace-

-Nel senso, alla fine sono affari tuoi e poi sai cosa me ne frega della tua scuffia per… Cosa, scusa?-

-Ho detto che mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto afferrarti per il polso e poi… andarmene così-

-Beh, effettivamente sei stato abbastanza stronzo-

-Lo so. Ti chiedo scusa-

-Okay-

-Parlando di Mila…- Otabek si voltò a squadrare Ayat che prendeva di soppiatto il cappotto rosso dall’attaccapanni all’ingresso e si infilava gli stivali.

-Senti, ti ho detto che non me ne frega niente-

-Non ho una cotta per lei-

-Perché tanto ci sono abituato, sai quanti si prendono delle sbandate da paura per quella stordita? Vai a capire che cazzo ci trovat… No, frena, come sarebbe a dire che non hai una cotta per lei?-

-La ammiro e la rispetto come atleta e anche se la conosco poco, credo che sia una persona corretta. Ma tutto qui-

Yuri si ficcò la maglietta sempre più conciata sotto al braccio e restò a fissare Otabek con un certo scetticismo. –Scusa, ma quindi di chi cazzo parlava l’indovina?-

Alle spalle di Otabek Altin apparvero all’improvviso due occhi azzurro cielo dal taglio a mandorla che lo fissavano incuriositi. –Sarebbe questo il famoso Yuri Plisetsky? Ma sai che me lo immaginavo molto più grande?-

-E questa chi sarebbe?- Plisetsky allargò le spalle visibilmente offeso.

-Secondo te?- Otabek sollevò un sopracciglio.

-Aspetta, ma è tua sorella?-

Otabek Altin annuì con palpabile rassegnazione.

A quel punto Yuri prese consapevolezza del proprio stato pietoso, scagliò la maglia della vergogna nell’angolo più remoto della stanza e, reggendo il cellulare in mezzo alle cosce, si precipitò ad arraffare dal cumulo di vestiti sparpagliati ai piedi del letto la prima cosa a portata di mano. Disgraziatamente gli capitò giusto la maglietta che un manipolo di ragazzette ululanti gli aveva regalato con mani tremanti alla conferenza stampa del Grand Prix, quella per intenderci con la foto che lo ritraeva assediato dalla delegazione _Yuri’s Angels_ al gran completo. Con tanto di orecchie da gatto del cazzo in testa, ovviamente.

Stramaledetto fan club di merda.

Quando tornò a sbirciare la scena che si stava consumando all’interno del perimetro dello schermo del cellulare, Yuri prese atto con un certo fastidio che dall’altro capo della linea non se lo stava più cagando nessuno.

-Quindi posso andare?!-

-Ayat, per favore-

-E daiiii!-

-…-

-Ti pregoooo!!!-

Otabek chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. –E va bene, puoi andare. Ma scordati il giro in moto questo fine settimana-

-Evviva, grazie!!!- La ragazzina piantò un bacio sulla guancia del fratello e poi si voltò a guardare in camera con quella che Yuri percepì chiaramente come una vaga ma deliberata aria di sfida. –Ci vediamo, Yuri Plisetsky. Buona fortuna agli Europeans. Bella maglietta-

Yuri si decise a controbattere solo quando fu sicuro di aver sentito la porta di casa sbattere dietro l’uscita di scena di quella ragazzina insopportabile.

-Bel tipo tua sorella-

-Ti avevo avvertito-

-Sbaglio o le sto sui coglioni?-

Otabek Altin cercò di non ridere.

-Ho capito. Le sto sui coglioni-

-È solo il suo modo di fare, Yuri. Secondo me a tredici anni tu eri anche peggio-

-Ah, ci puoi scommettere-

Prima che Yuri potesse terminare la frase, i loro sguardi, che fino a quel momento si erano solo limitati a sfiorarsi di sfuggita, all’improvviso s’incontrarono restando incatenati a lungo. Restarono a scrutarsi in silenzio, fino a quando Otabek a malincuore riuscì a sottrarsi alla corrente dei propri pensieri sperando con tutto se stesso che Yuri non percepisse l’emozione nel timbro della propria voce.

-A proposito di Europeans, come va la caviglia?-

Yuri distolse lo sguardo e ci mise un po’ troppo a rispondere. –Sta che è pronta a farmi portare a casa un altro oro, stai tranquillo. Tu piuttosto, sei riuscito ad atterrare un triplo Lutz o fai ancora concorrenza a quello sfigato di Katsuki?-

-Ci sto lavorando-

-La prossima volta che ci vediamo ti do due dritte. Chiaro, non che io sia tenuto a farlo, ma sai com’è. In fondo mi stai quasi simpatico-

Otabek sorrise e si chiese se Yuri sapesse che era la prima volta che si concedeva di farlo da quando avevano bevuto il loro ultimo tè assieme seduti al tavolo della dacha di Nicolai Plisetsky. E se fosse solamente una sua impressione oppure se ci fosse davvero qualcosa di diverso nello sguardo con cui Yuri ora lo stava guardando.

-Più che altro perché non sbavi dietro a certa brutta gente- Plisetsky sogghignò lasciandosi cadere sul letto.

-Sei sicuro di non essere tu quello che magari ha una passione inconsapevole nei confronti di Mila?-

-È stato bello sentirti, sai? Scusa ma adesso devo proprio andare a vomitare-

Otabek scosse la testa ridendo.

-No, seriamente. Devo rimettermi a studiare-

-D’accordo, ricevuto-

-Otabek?-

-Hm?-

-Che programmi hai domani?-

-Solito massacro, perché?-

-Così…-

-Tu a che ora finisci gli allenamenti?-

-Verso le cinque. Sempre che a Yakov a furia di insultare Viktor a squarciagola non prenda un colpo prima-

-Come stanno andando i preparativi per il gran rientro?-

-Tecnicamente non è certo ai livelli di un anno fa, ma lo sai tu e lo so io: Nikiforov riuscirebbe a ipnotizzare i giudici anche solo sollevando un cazzo di braccio-

-Yuri-

-Cosa-

-Non hai nulla da temere da lui-

Plisetsky sorrise. –Giusto. E non vedo l’ora di dimostrarlo, ti avverto-

-Un’ultima cosa-

-Dimmi-

-Grazie-

-Di cosa, scusa?-

-Dei messaggi di oggi-

-Hm-

-Ti chiamo domani-

-Okay-

-Salutami Mila-

-Vai a farti fottere, Altin-

Yuri Plisetsky riattaccò e non smise di sorridere nemmeno quando si rimise seduto alla scrivania. Poi però, mentre cercava inutilmente di concentrarsi sull’apparato del Golgi, sentì delle voci provenire dalla cucina e, impallidendo come uno straccio bagnato lanciato da un’automobile in corsa, mise a fuoco le due ombre che aveva intravisto dieci minuti prima mentre passava lungo il corridoio dell’appartamento ma che, scombussolato com’era, non aveva registrato proprio per un cazzo.

Seduto al tavolo della cucina, Yakov versò il tè nella tazza di fronte a sé e poi, anche se con molta meno cura nella propria, sprofondando sempre di più contro lo schienale della sedia. –È una cosa normalissima, non fare quella faccia-

Lilia Baranovskaya si limitò a sbattere nervosamente le ciglia pesanti di mascara per poi rivolgere uno sguardo sconcertato su Potya che se ne stava accoccolato sulle sue gambe strette del tutto indifferente alla cagnara in corso.

-Dammi retta, è meglio che la pianti con questa storia della prima ballerina. Yuri è un pattinatore, ha quindici anni e, per tua informazione, è maschio. Fattene una ragione-

-Ma è una cosa aberrante!- Potya voltò lentamente il muso indietro per squadrarla con aristocratico sdegno e a quel punto Lilia comprese di avere esagerato col tono della propria indignazione. –Voglio dire, io non credevo…-

-Cosa? All’esistenza degli ormoni?- Lo sguardo cerchiato da occhiaie oceaniche e ormai irrimediabilmente croniche di Yakov Feltsman soppesò con sufficienza l’espressione stizzita sul volto dell’ex moglie. –Ti ricordo che alleno adolescenti da più di vent’anni, Lilia. Fidati, non hai visto ancora niente. Cristo, non vuoi nemmeno sapere che razza di numeri mi combinava Viktor all’età di Yuri… Buon Dio-

-Basta, per carità…- La donna si portò una mano davanti agli occhi con gesto esasperato, ma pur sempre controllatissimo. –Per oggi ne ho avuto più che a sufficienza, grazie-

-Scommetto che non li avevi calcolati certi imprevisti testosteronici quando te ne sei uscita con l’idea di portarti un quindicenne in casa, eh?-

–Ti avverto, Yakov. Un’altra parola sull’argomento e giuro che… Santo cielo!- Le labbra di Lilia si fecero più bianche della tovaglia sotto la sua tazza di tè ancora intonsa. –Dici che si sarà accorto che siamo rientrati prima del previsto?-

-Beh, francamente- Yakov si levò il cappello e lo lasciò cadere sul tavolo attirandosi immediatamente un’occhiataccia da parte di Lilia. -Dopo tutto il tuo starnazzare mi stupirei del contrario-

-Dio, che situazione imbarazzante…-

-Direi che sulla questione “imbarazzo” se la stia passando molto peggio Yuri in questo momento- Immaginando l’espressione ‘uccidetemi adesso’ stampata sulla faccia del suo allievo nell’altra stanza, il vecchio allenatore non poté davvero fare a meno di lanciarsi in una risata sgangherata.

-Non ci trovo davvero niente da ridere, Yakov Ibragimovich Feltsman!- Lilia si alzò dal tavolo con Potya in braccio. -Come diamine affrontiamo la cosa stasera a cena?!-

Yakov smise di ridere a malincuore e, squadrando le strette fessure da cui lo teneva d’occhio il gatto, decise che era arrivato il momento di concedersi un lungo sorso di tè.

-Allora?!-

-Allora niente. Non faremo proprio un bel niente. Perché, a parte la tua crisi isterica, ti assicuro che non è successo NIENTE di sconveniente. Perciò adesso datti una calmata, vedi di lasciare almeno questa gioia sacrosanta quel povero ragazzo e bevi il tuo accidenti di tè-

Lilia Baranovskaya sollevò il mento visibilmente indignata. Poi tornò a sedersi al tavolo portandosi la tazza alle labbra con fare maldisposto.

-Benissimo, come vuoi. E dal momento che sei perfettamente preparato a gestire certe “dinamiche”, sono sicura che stasera non ti dispiacerà occuparti personalmente del bucato- Annunciò la grande Baranovskaya dopo una pausa volutamente melodrammatica. –Perché ti informo che io quell’orrore di maglietta non lo tocco nemmeno morta, mi sono spiegata?-

 

 

_(continua…)_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
>    
> *Moyka: (Russo,Мо́йка) fiume che attraversa il centro storico di San Pietroburgo.
> 
> **plyushka: (Russo, плюшка) panino dolce tipico di Mosca. Qui potete trovarne un dolcissimo assaggio casalingo.
> 
> ***Rolba: macchina utilizzata per levigare il ghiaccio delle piste di pattinaggio.
> 
> ****Daily: (Russo, АзбукаВкуса) minimarket sulla Prospettiva Nevskij a due passi dall’appartamento di Lilia Baranovskaya.
> 
> *****Sever: famosa pasticceria di San Pietroburgo.
> 
> ******tula pryanik: (Russo, тульский пряник _Tulskii pryanik_ ) dolce allo zenzero tipico della cittadina di Tula le cui origini risalgono al medioevo.
> 
> *******Cryostasis: videogioco survival horror parecchio popolare in Russia.


	10. Capitolo Dieci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove esploriamo i variopinti retroscena dell'ultimo Campionato Europeo di pattinaggio di figura e dove scopriamo quanto sia rischioso lasciare il proprio cellulare sotto lo sguardo di Christophe Giacometti. Dove la fobia di volare di una zia permetterà a Yuri e Otabek di rivedersi a San Pietroburgo e dove l'intervento di Potya salverà (forse) il nostro povero kazako dalla più grande figura di merda della propria vita.

PROSPETTIVA PLISETSKY

 

Capitolo Dieci

 

 

  _“By speech, by silence, and by fragrance, catch the scent of the Beloved everywhere”_

_-Gialal al-Din Rumi_

 

 

_ Bratislava, _

_Ondrej Nepela Arena – seconda giornata dei Campionati Europei, Programma Libero Maschile_

_giovedì, 28 Gennaio – ore 16.20_

Non si respirava mai una bella aria negli spogliatoi prima dell’inizio di una competizione. Nulla comunque a che vedere con l’ostilità, il nervosismo e le tacite occhiate di sufficienza che volavano nell’area deputata al riscaldamento fuori pista degli atleti.

Appoggiato a un divisorio di legno compensato piuttosto instabile, Michele Crispino stava facendo del proprio meglio per riuscire a completare un’ultima serie di slanci laterali, visibilmente rassegnato (più che lusingato) dall’esuberanza di Emil Nekola che, per forza di cose, aveva deciso di mettersi a saltare con la corda proprio di fianco a lui.

-Io solo una cosa voglio sapere…- Crispino sacramentò in puro dialetto partenopeo prima di proseguire. –Io che caspita ho fatto di male per meritarmi ‘sto supplizio senza fine…-

-Aaah! Adoro quando parli in Italiano!!! È così musicale, così delicato… Scommetto che mi hai appena augurato ‘buona fortuna per oggi’, eh? Ho indovinato? Eh, Michi?-

Michele Crispino si limitò a rivolgere gli occhi al soffitto e dare così solo sfogo parziale alla propria esasperazione, deciso a ignorare l’espressione fin troppo divertita con cui sua sorella Sara si stava godendo la scena dal fondo della sala.

Poco lontano, arroccato su una sedia di plastica grigia, Josef Karpisek teneva d’occhio Christophe che, come al solito, stemperava la tensione pre-agonistica proponendo alle telecamere dei cronisti una lenta sessione di stretching deliberatamente oscena. Sdraiato sul tappetino accanto, Nikiforov distendeva con l’aiuto di Yuuri le lombari massacrate dalle dieci ore e passa d’aereo che ci erano volute per raggiungere la capitale slovacca. Aveva ancora sullo stomaco il tramezzino all’aringa in salamoia che aveva buttato giù all’aeroporto di Helsinki. E dal momento che erano passate più di ventiquattro ore da quella scelta infelicissima, stava seriamente cominciando a cedere al più assoluto sconforto gastrico.

-Spingi un po’ di più, _miliy (_ милый, tesoro) _…_ – Viktor si allungò in avanti cercando di raggiungere la parete di fronte con le dita. –Dio mio… credo di averci rimesso almeno cinque vertebre grazie alle “comodissime” poltroncine dell’Aeroflot. Non farmi mai più volare in classe economica, ti prego-

-D’accordo, ma non vorrei farti male…- Katsuki posizionò cautamente i palmi delle mani sotto le scapole di Viktor ed esitò.

Giacometti lasciò scivolare lo sguardo su di loro e trattenne a stento una bassa risata. –Non preoccuparti, tesoro. Ne hai da spingere prima di costringere il nostro Viktor a supplicarti di fermarti-

-Sei proprio un ragazzaccio, Christophe Giacometti. Lo sai che ti meriteresti una gran bella sculacciata davanti a tutti?- Nikiforov si voltò a misurare lo svizzero simulando un’espressione indignata che non convinse proprio nessuno.

-Sai, Viktor? Potrei anche prenderla come una promessa- Giacometti fece l’occhiolino a Yuuri prima di alzarsi e andare a conferire con il proprio allenatore che, annusando la bagarre nell’aria, lo aveva appena richiamato con un implicito ma pur sempre perentorio colpo di tosse.

Yuuri Katsuki rimase a fissare la perfezione ipnotica delle natiche del pattinatore svizzero e poi, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, tornò a stendere le dita sulla schiena di Viktor e, senza dire una parola, cominciò a fare sul serio.

-ой!-

- _Gomen ne_ , Viktor… ti ho fatto male?-

-No, no… solo che non ero pronto a tanta foga. Ma, mmmm… ti prego non smettere-

-Smettere? Ma se non ho nemmeno cominciato?- Yuuri Katsuki attese l’espirazione successiva e poi riprese a darci dentro.

-Oooooh…- Viktor pigolò tutto contento.

Il contendente ungherese aveva seguito sempre più schifato la scena per un po’, prima di decretare che ne aveva avuto abbastanza dei siparietti di quel manipolo di depravati e che era arrivato il momento di cercare uno specchio per controllare lo stato del proprio costume. Una volta svoltato l’angolo del corridoio, superò a passi lenti l’esile figura accovacciata contro la parete. Più che consapevole dello scrutinio silenzioso e tutt’altro che amichevole a cui veniva sottoposto per la terza volta consecutiva negli ultimi due giorni, Yuri Plisetsky tirò fuori un pattino dalla sacca e dopo aver passato il pollice lungo il coprilama, sollevò lo sguardo dall’anonimità della moquette fino a inchiodarlo dritto negli occhi grigi dell’avversario ungherese.

-Serve qualcosa?-

-Non mi serve proprio un bel niente. Soprattutto da te-

-E allora che cazzo hai da guardare?-

-Sai, mi chiedevo… Chissà se ce la fa ad allacciarsi i pattini da solo o se serve che gli chiami la mamma-

Plisetsky si tirò in piedi senza fretta, incrociò le braccia davanti al petto e rimase a fissare l’altro a gambe larghe, cercando di apparire sufficientemente intimidatorio, nonostante un piede infilato alla cazzo di cane dentro un pattino, l’altro avvolto in un calzino tigrato e la manciata di piume fucsia appartenenti al costume del free che gli si stava infilando nel naso.

-Senti un po’, Gulash. Te l’hanno mai detto che sei divertente come una pigna rotante su per il culo?-

-Interessante. È così che vi rilassate voi bambini russi prima di andare a nanna?-

Prima che Yuri “vediamo che faccia hai senza denti” Plisetsky potesse complimentarsi a modo suo con l’ungherese per essere ufficialmente riuscito a superare la linea di sicurezza, un deciso fremito di tacchi si interpose tra i due giovani pattinatori.

Lilia Baranovskaya fulminò il proprio allievo con uno sguardo glaciale. -C’è qualche problema?-

-Nessun problema. A parte quest’emerita testa di cazzo-

-Vorrei ricordarvi che siamo ai Campionati Europei di pattinaggio di figura e non a una partita di hockey campestre- Lilia si girò per soppesare l’espressione divertita sulla faccia lentigginosa dell’atleta ungherese. –Vi inviterei pertanto a moderare i toni. All’istante, grazie-

-Non si preoccupi, signora. Ho di meglio da fare che stare qui a perdere tempo con certa gente. Ci vediamo in pista, Plisetsky- Il pattinatore di Budapest tirò su col naso con fare sprezzante. - _Orosz szar_... (russi di merda)-

Nè Lilia nè tantomeno Yuri parlavano una sola parola Ungherese, ma non fecero di certo alcuna fatica a indovinare il senso generale di quella battuta sibilata un attimo prima che Simpatia Ungherese proseguisse a muso duro verso gli specchi sul lato lungo della sala.

-Guarda che non mi serve il tuo aiuto. So cavarmela benissimo da solo-

-Come no, direi che me ne hai appena dato una prova a dir poco esemplare- Lilia Baranovskaya prese a sistemare le piume attorno al collo di Yuri sollevando un sopracciglio.

-Ma ha cominciato lui!-

-Permettimi di spiegarti una cosa. Non importa chi comincia, importa chi finisce-

-Beh, l’avrei finita eccome se non ti ci fossi messa di mezzo tu-

-Conosco metodi più efficaci per rimettere certi bovari al posto loro-

-Tipo?- Plisetsky non potè fare a meno di ghignarsela mentre ripeteva mentalmente l’epiteto appena coniato da Lilia con palpabile disprezzo.

-Tipo eseguire alla perfezione la magnifica coreografia che ho appositamente creato per te e spedire certa gente dove merita di marcire: agli ultimi posti di ogni cartellone della Storia del pattinaggio di figura-

Yuri Plisetsky lasciò che Lilia terminasse di ravvivargli le piume del costume di Allegro Appassionato e, studiando il sorriso spietato e vagamente sinistro che attraversava il volto spigoloso della sua coreografa, fu costretto ad ammettere che c’erano momenti in cui davvero non poteva fare a meno di ammirare la stronzaggine senza pari di quella donna.

E a dirla tutta, quasi gli spiaceva l’idea di fare le valigie a stagione finita per tornarsene a dividere la stanza con Georgi al dormitorio del club.

 

 

 ~*~

 

_ Hotel Bratislava, _

_Seberíniho 9_

_salone dei banchetti - ore 22.40_

Nell’arco dell’ultima mezz’ora, le porte automatiche all’ingresso dell’albergo non avevano fatto altro che aprirsi e chiudersi per accogliere con la medesima indifferenza di plastica, metallo e vetri appannati il rientro di vincitori e vinti al termine delle competizioni maschili.

Era stata una giornata scandita da sforzi disperati, trionfi meritatissimi e immancabili disfatte, culminate in un podio inedito le cui foto ufficiali avrebbero campeggiato l’indomani sulle prime pagine di tutte le principali testate sportive del mondo e i cui protagonisti erano già diventati oggetto di cavillose analisi tecniche che sarebbero proseguite incessantemente fino all’inaugurazione dei mondiali di Boston.

Il tavolo a cui erano seduti i vincitori dell’oro e dell’argento dell’edizione maschile di quell’edizione era stata meta continua di pellegrinaggi da parte di altri pattinatori, ammiratori, invidiosi e semplici curiosi e solo quando l’eco della frenesia cominciò a stemperarsi, Viktor Nikiforov si abbandonò al primo autentico gesto umano dell’intera giornata. Stirando le gambe sotto la tovaglia con un piccolo lamento, l’uomo si portò una mano dietro la nuca e rivolse l’azzurro del proprio sguardo verso il grande lampadario sopra di loro.

-Sai che cominciavo a temere che questo momento non sarebbe mai arrivato?- Viktor abbassò lentamente lo sguardo sul sorriso divertito del proprio interlocutore.

-Se stai cercando di confessarmi che non vedevi l’ora di restare finalmente tutto solo con me, puoi dirlo senza problemi. Non lo dico a nessuno, promesso-

-Diciamo che se avessi dovuto affrontare un’altra intervista o un altro servizio fotografico sarei probabilmente esploso. Comunque sì, non credo ci sia bisogno che te lo confessi. Avevo una gran voglia di dichiarare conclusa questa lunga giornata in compagnia di una costosissima bottiglia di champagne e del mio antagonista di sempre. E io dico che tu lo sai fin troppo bene- Viktor allungò le dita e tracciò una linea lenta e sinuosa lungo il profilo della bottiglia al centro del tavolo, prima di chiudere la mano attorno al corpo di vetro verde scuro. –Anche se non mi crederai mai, voglio che tu sappia che è stato davvero un piacere trovarmi alla tua destra durante la cerimonia di premiazione. Tra l’altro, ma lo sai che l’inno svizzero non è niente male?-

Christophe Giacometti si passò le nocche di una mano sotto la morbida linea delle labbra e abbassò le ciglia accettando il calice che gli era appena stato offerto. –Hm, non fermarti. Non capita tutti i giorni di sentirsi lodare dallo Zar di Russia in persona-

–Lo sai che detesto essere chiamato a quel modo! Sei perdonato solo perché oggi sei stato semplicemente meraviglioso- Viktor si sporse in avanti e sollevò il proprio bicchiere proponendo un nuovo brindisi. –Ma giuro che se Nekola si attacca un’altra volta alla filodiffusione per lanciare ‘Intoxicated’ potrei seriamente strozzarlo a mani nude su quel magnifico tappeto ottomano!-

Giacometti scoppiò a ridere e alzò un braccio per ricambiare il saluto festante del pattinatore ceco che, in piedi davanti al bancone del bar con un braccio ben saldato attorno alle spalle di un Michele Crispino sempre più affranto, gli sorrideva tutto contento.

-Dio, ti prego. Ma la smetti di incoraggiarlo?-

-Oh insomma, non fare l’isterica. Emil è un amore e lo sai benissimo anche tu- Christophe si portò il calice alle labbra e studiò l’espressione sul volto stanco dell’avversario di una vita intera. Eppure, sebbene orgoglioso di essere finalmente riuscito a spodestare Viktor Nikiforov dal centro del podio, la cosa non gli stava regalando nemmeno lontanamente la soddisfazione che si sarebbe aspettato in quella circostanza. C’era qualcosa in Viktor che non andava ma, anche se ormai era certo che ne fossero più che consapevoli entrambi, Christophe decise di lasciar planare la conversazione su argomenti apparentemente meno delicati. –A proposito, si può sapere dov’è finito il tuo dolcissimo pasticcino giapponese?-

Viktor sorrise assaporando un ultimo sorso di champagne. –Credo sia sulla terrazza a cercare di placare la furia della nostra medaglia di bronzo-

-Mon Dieu, allora direi che questa è la scena dove indossi il mantello da prode cavaliere e corri a salvarlo-

-Oh credimi, Yuuri non ha certo bisogno del mio aiuto. Se la cava molto meglio di me con il nostro Yurotchka ultimamente. In realtà comincio a sospettare che quei due finiranno per diventare molto amici. Dici che dovrei essere geloso?-

–Da quanto ho potuto vedere, direi proprio di no- Christophe ricambiò il sorriso di Viktor prima di tornare a rimirare il risultato della manicure professionale che quella mattina si era regalato dopo l’allenamento ufficiale. –Inoltre dubito che quella bestiolina selvatica di Yuri Plisetsky sia in grado di nutrire qualcosa di diverso dall’odio assoluto nei confronti di qualsiasi altra forma di vita, soprattutto se si tratta di altri pattinatori e, diciamocelo, potenziali avversari-

-Hm, Yuuri ed io non ne siamo poi tanto sicuri, sai?- Viktor inarcò le sopracciglia.

-Aspetta un momento. Mi stai forse dicendo che la sanguinaria Fatina Russa ha un debole per qualcuno?-

-Diciamo che lo stiamo tenendo sotto osservazione-

-Adesso tu mi racconti tutto-

-Non ci sperare, Chris-

-Sei un uomo senza cuore, Viktor Nikiforov-

-Lo sai come siamo fatti noi russi. Siamo persone molto riservate-

Tentato di ricordargli con quanta riservatezza fosse saltato addosso a Katsuki per infilargli dieci centimetri di lingua in bocca davanti alle telecamere del mondo intero durante la Cup of China, Giacometti si limitò a misurare Viktor con sufficienza. Poi notò lo strano oggetto che l’altro aveva appena sfilato dal taschino della giacca e che si girava ora tra le dita con aria malinconica. Consapevole dello sguardo incuriosito di Christophe, Viktor accarezzò il bastoncino avvolto dai fili di lana colorata che Meg Squalodentiaguzzi gli aveva affidato in un gelido mattino invernale nel perimetro di una piazza di Barcellona e dal quale non si era mai più separato.

-Stai cercando di fare un maglione per caso?-

-Qualcosa del genere- Viktor sorrise e si alzò dal tavolo con una serie di gesti fluidi. –Ora, con il tuo permesso, credo sia proprio arrivato il momento di accertarmi che Yuuri non sia stato lanciato giù dalla terrazza dell’albergo-

-D’accordo. Messaggio ricevuto- Giacometti scosse la testa e, sorridendo, comprese di dover lasciare andare Viktor. –A domani, -

-Chris-

-Sì?-

-Non scherzavo poco fa- Nikiforov si chinò in avanti e con un gesto a metà strada tra provocatorio e affettuoso, fece scivolare le dita lungo il tavolo fino a sfiorare il polsino slacciato della camicia di seta di Christophe Giacometti. -Sei stato magnifico oggi-

Christophe rimase in silenzio a osservare Viktor voltarsi di spalle, attraversare la sala e infine scomparire dietro la grande porta a vetri che collegava la sala all’esterno. Attese qualche minuto e quando intravide Katsuki incedere con passo incerto verso gli ascensori sostenuto dal braccio di Viktor, rivolse un cenno a un cameriere di passaggio e prese commiato dai calici vuoti abbandonati sulla tovaglia del tavolo.

 

_*_

 

La notte di Bratislava odorava di pioggia, di umidità e nebbia. La città pulsava sotto un cielo privo di stelle e alla luce fioca dei faretti alogeni, posizionati strategicamente tra i vasi delle piante di rosmarino, la terrazza appariva assolutamente immobile. Fu solo una volta che i suoi occhi si furono abituati alla penombra che, da dietro la sagoma vagamente triste di un ombrellone lasciato solo ad affrontare l’inverno, a Giacometti apparve il balenare di uno schermo di cellulare che a sua volta illuminava il profilo della persona che era venuto a cercare.

-No veramente, tranquillo. È meno peggio di quello che sembra. Devo solo tenerla a riposo e spararmi delle gran sessioni di fisioterapia come se non ci fosse un domani. Yakov dice che se nelle prossime settimane mi vede anche solo avvicinarmi a un paio di pattini mi mette sotto con la macchina. E secondo me non scherza proprio per un cazzo-

Christophe Giacometti prese consapevolezza di non aver mai sentito prima di quella sera la risata del giovanissimo prodigio del pattinaggio russo e non poté fare a meno di trovarla inaspettatamente irresistibile. E mentre osservava con occhi nuovi quel ragazzino ruvido e incredibilmente solo, intravide per la prima volta sotto l’abituale scorza ostile, una calma che mai si sarebbe aspettato da un tipo come Yuri Plisetsky. Una dolcezza in quello sguardo solitamente tanto spietato che lo colsero del tutto impreparato. Non gli serviva avere familiarità con il Russo per intuire che la persona dall’altro capo della linea avesse il potere di tirare fuori un lato che quel ranocchietto spinoso riservava solo a pochi.

-Sì, l’ho chiamato appena sono riuscito a strisciare fuori da quell’incubo di costume. Credimi, con la caviglia che pulsava peggio del _blast beat groove_ di ‘Raining Blood’*, hai presente, giusto? Ecco, non è stato divertente. Praticamente ho dovuto sbudellare la cerniera con i denti e visto che ero tutto preso a cristare come un dannato mi sono anche ingoiato un paio di piume di merda. Insomma un massacro, Lilia era tutt’altro che entusiasta, ti lascio immaginare…- Yuri si ricordò che la donna lo stava aspettando su in camera per fare la conta dei danni e gli vennero i brividi. -Cosa? Eh, a dedushka è quasi preso un colpo quando ha visto che sputavo sangue, ci ho messo due ore a spiegargli che mi ero solo morso un labbro e che no, non gli stavo morendo in diretta per un attacco di polmonite fulminante alla Leo Tolstoj… Aspetta, cosa? Sì certo, credici, come no. Guarda che lo rifarei anche subito, quindi vedi di piantarla di tirarmi questo mega cazziatone che già ci pensa Yakov a rompermi le palle, okay?- Yuri abbassò le ciglia bionde e rimase in ascolto, sfiorandosi appena le labbra con le dita della mano libera, come a voler nascondere il sorriso e il calore che ora le stavano attraversando. –Beh invece io l’ho trovato strafigo. Oddio, magari non proprio mentre succedeva, mi sono veramente cagato sotto, pensavo di finire col culo sul ghiaccio… Secondo me è stato gulash a portarmi sfiga. Chi è gulash?- Yuri si girò per lanciare un’occhiata in sala e dopo una breve perlustrazione individuò l’ungherese che sbraitava contro il suo coach. -Lascia stare, è un frustrato del cazzo… Fidati, sto bene. Ho solo un labbro che sembra una zampogna ucraina ma tutta scena, purtroppo non è nemmeno servito mettermi due punti e… Ma scherzi? Chiaro che mi sono fatto una foto. Aspetta, te la giro-

Mentre la spontaneità di una nuova risata lo raggiungeva attraverso l’aria fresca della sera, Christophe rivide la scena in cui sul finale del programma libero, la caviglia di Yuri Plisetsky aveva ceduto all’entrata dell’ultimo triplo toe loop. Per evitare il peggio, l’atleta russo aveva azzardato una mossa disperata, perdendo rotazione ma scongiurando così una caduta che gli avrebbe precluso il podio. Con un certo sadismo la regia aveva indugiato, al rallentatore, fotogramma per fotogramma, sugli istanti in cui il giovane pattinatore di Mosca aveva spinto ringhiando il proprio corpo ben oltre i limiti dettati dalla gravità e soprattutto dal buonsenso e, sfidando il sussulto che aveva percorso come una scarica elettrica pubblico, giudici, avversari e commentatori, era riuscito a uscire dalla sequenza a testa alta, ma tutt’altro che incolume. Le telecamere si erano accanite sulle gocce rosso acceso cadute sul ghiaccio e poi sul fazzoletto di carta sporco di sangue che Plisetsky aveva tenuto premuto contro la bocca, mentre con sguardo duro attendeva la comparsa del punteggio sui display del kiss & cry. Al suo fianco Lilia Baranovskaya non aveva fatto altro che scrutare in silenzio la mano del proprio allievo serrata attorno alla caviglia dolorante, mentre Yakov Feltsman aveva continuato a sbraitare come una grossa aragosta paonazza appena buttata in un pentolone d’acqua bollente.

Ripensando ancora una volta all’agitazione che nell’intervallo di quell’attesa era calata tra gli spalti, Giacometti abbassò il mento sullo sterno ed emerse a passi lenti dalla penombra.

Il ragazzino biondo sollevò gli occhi di scatto e smise di sorridere all’istante. –Senti, ci sentiamo dopo. C’è qui medaglia eiaculazione precoce d’oro. Vedo che cazzo vuole e lo sfanculo alla velocità della luce, okay?- Yuri lasciò cadere il cellulare sul tavolino di fronte a sé studiando l’entrata in scena del gran figlio di puttana che a quel giro gli aveva fottuto il centro del podio.

-Perdona l’intrusione- Christophe allungò lo sguardo sul display del telefonino del ragazzo prima che lo schermo diventasse nero. –Ti scoccia se mi siedo un po’ con te?-

Yuri si limitò a sbuffare e a recuperare l’impacco del ghiaccio che nel frattempo gli era scivolato dalla caviglia. Christophe Giacometti rimase a osservarlo per qualche secondo e poi, ben consapevole e quasi divertito dal rischio a cui si stava esponendo, prese posto sulla chaise longue accanto al divanetto su cui stava mezzo sprofondato Yuri Plisetsky.

-Ti fa ancora molto male?-

-Tu che dici?-

-Dico che sei completamente pazzo, Yuri Plisetsky-

Yuri sollevò un sopracciglio e studiò con diffidenza il sorriso con cui a sua volta Giacometti lo stava guardando. Quando provò a flettere la gamba destra per tentare di darsi un contegno e issarsi fuori dalla massa di cuscini in cui lo aveva sprofondato Katsuki prima di levarsi dalle palle, la caviglia gli fece capire con una scossa inequivocabile di non essere per niente d’accordo con quel genere di manovre azzardate.

–Sì, ti fa ancora decisamente male... e anche parecchio- Christophe scosse la testa e abbandonando la chaise longue si chinò sul ragazzino russo per offrirgli il proprio supporto. -Sai, ancora non riesco a capire come hai fatto a restare in piedi-

-Si chiama determinazione e resilienza, non so se hai presente ma non credo proprio. E già che siamo sull’argomento lasciami, cazzo!- Imprecando in Russo Plisetsky si divincolò dalle mani dello svizzero e così facendo affondò ancora di più tra i cuscini.

Christophe rimase a contemplare la scena cercando di non ridere. –Posso?-

-Ma fai un po’ come ti pare-

Giacometti afferrò Plisetsky per i polsi e nel sollevarlo si rese conto che quella specie di pulcino arruffato non pesava praticamente niente. –Meglio?-

Yuri gli spinse via le mani per poi cacciarsi entrambi i pugni chiusi dentro tasche della felpa. –Senti, si può sapere cosa vuoi?-

-Nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti, tesoro. Volevo solo vedere come te la passassi dopo la gran scena madre che ci hai regalato oggi-

-Tesoro lo dici a tua sorella. E per la cronaca sto da dio, quindi se non c’è altro, ciao, ti saluto e soprattutto ti comunico che sei libero di sciacquarti dalle palle-

-In realtà c’è dell’altro. Posso tornare a sedermi o vuoi che ti ravvivi un paio di cuscini?-

-Siediti, cazzo!-

Christophe si accomodò di fronte a Yuri, allungando languidamente le lunghe gambe fasciate dal suo nuovissimo paio di pantaloni bianco fumo. –Che dici, abbiamo superato la fase dei convenevoli o preferisci prolungare la cosa ancora un po’? No perché se vuoi possiamo parlare di quanto fosse osceno il costume del norvegese. Qualcuno dovrebbe mettersi una mano sulla coscienza e informarlo che lo shabby chic glitterato finto povero non va più di moda dalla fine degli anni Settanta, ti pare?-

-Per caso ti sembro un coglione?-

-Ma proprio per niente, gioia-

-Allora risparmiami le stronzate e dimmi cosa vuoi, perché fuori dalla pista riesci a dare addirittura più fastidio di quando provi a pattinare. E un’altra cosa- Yuri aggrottò le sopracciglia chiare. –Chiamami gioia un’altra volta e vinci in automatico la borsa del ghiaccio in mezzo agli occhi, chiaro?-

- _Putain_ , ma ti rendi conto che questa è la prima volta che ci rivolgiamo la parola da quando sei entrato nei senior? Davvero imperdonabile!-

-Cosa c’entrano le puttane?- Plisetsky si grattò una spalla con aria confusa prima di tornare sul pezzo. -E comunque imperdonabile il mio culo. Guarda che io avrei continuato a ignorare la tua esistenza in completa serenità. Perciò taglia corto e poi vedi di tornartene nel tuo universo parallelo-

-Avrei una domanda da farti-

Plisetsky studiò lo sguardo ambiguo negli occhi verde nocciola dello svizzero e, preparandosi a sentirsi dire qualcosa di presumibilmente parecchio sgradevole, andò ancora di più sulla difensiva.

-E sarebbe?-

Consapevole di tenere ora la situazione in pugno, l’uomo temporeggiò e prese a sistemarsi i polsini della camicia, mantenendo l’aplomb fino a quando l’aria prese pericolosamente a gonfiarsi della nuova scarica di insulti che rischiava di travolgerlo da un momento all’altro. Allora prese un gran respiro(a dirla tutta un po’ troppo melodrammatico per i gusti di Yuri Plisetsky) e, abbandonando le braccia lungo lo schienale della panca, sollevò le lunghe ciglia dorate.

-Mi dici che cos’ha il nostro Viktor?-

Plisetsky sollevò un unico sopracciglio. -Eh?-

-Andiamo, non fare l’ingenuo- Giacometti accavallò una gamba misurando in silenzio l’espressione sempre più gelida con cui il ragazzino russo lo stava scrutando. -Sei fin troppo attento a questo genere di finezze e quindi sono certo che anche tu avrai notato che qualcosa semplicemente non quadra nel suo modo di pattinare-

Yuri prese a tormentarsi con la punta della lingua il taglio che si era aperto poche ore prima in streaming mondiale, cacciandosi non meno di sei denti dentro il labbro piuttosto di cadere e, assieme al gusto metallico del proprio sangue, rimase a valutare le insinuazioni dello svizzero in silenzio ostinato.

-D’accordo, lo prendo per un sì- Christophe sollevò un braccio e segnalò la propria posizione alla figura appena apparsa nella cornice della grande porta a vetri. Il cameriere si avvicinò e, con gesti dettati da anni di esperienza nel campo della ristorazione, trasferì il calice di champagne dal vassoio per posarlo con delicatezza sul tavolino. –Prendi qualcosa? Magari un bel bicchiere di latte per accelerare la guarigione della caviglia?-

-Ma vai a farti fottere, Giacometti-

-Mmmmm, beh questa sì che sarebbe una degnissima conclusione di campionato- L’uomo rise piano fingendo di non notare la vampata di imbarazzo e insofferenza che aveva preso ad agitarsi sul volto dell’adolescente russo, prima di ringraziare il cameriere e congedarlo con un sorriso. –Comunque, non volevo in alcun modo metterti a disagio. Ti chiedo di scusarmi se per caso l’ho fatto senza rendermene conto-

-Ma sai quanto me ne può fregare di chi o cosa ti scopi?-

-Mi riferivo alla mia domanda su Viktor-

-Ah-

Christophe dovette fare ricorso a un lungo sorso di champagne accompagnato da una considerevole dose di stoicismo, una delle risorse che nemmeno sapeva di poter annoverare tra le proprie virtù, per non scoppiare a ridere e giocarsi così ogni possibile interazione futura con Yuri Plisetsky.

-Okay, ricordami solo per un attimo perché diavolo dovrei avere la minima voglia di venire a raccontare proprio a te quello che penso di Nikiforov? È stato fermo ad allenare quel caso umano di Katsuki per un’intera stagione quindi, per come la vedo io, l’argento di oggi è un risultato più che accettabile. Il resto dell’analisi tecnica lo trovi sotto la categoria “fatti i cazzi tuoi”, accomodati pure-

Christophe annuì sorridendo e scelse di ignorare il nemmeno troppo velato avvertimento appena sibilato da Plisetsky. -Più che soddisfacente, certo… Eppure è proprio questo che non mi torna, capisci? Viktor e il termine “accettabile” semplicemente non hanno alcun senso. Qualcosa è cambiato…-

-Che cosa vuoi dire?-

-L’atleta che ho visto pattinare in questi due giorni non è il Viktor Nikiforov che sogno di superare da una vita intera. Tecnicamente è stato ineccepibile come sempre però… io non so spiegartelo in maniera logica, ma ieri e oggi ho visto una sorta di conflitto nel fluire delle sue transizioni, come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo trattenesse dall’abbandonarsi e lasciarci tutti a bocca aperta-

Yuri spostò lo sguardo sulla busta del ghiaccio istantaneo e prese a sistemarla per l’ennesima volta con movimento un po’ troppo brusco. La verità era che Giacometti non solo si era spiegato benissimo, ma ci aveva preso proprio in pieno. Perché il cambiamento in Viktor lo aveva visto anche lui eccome. E soprattutto lo aveva visto Yakov che, sempre più spesso, durante gli allenamenti al club non si prendeva nemmeno più cura di abbaiare correzioni e cazziatoni diretti a Viktor. Il vecchio da qualche tempo si limitava a osservarlo come si guarda un televisore sintonizzato male, poi spostava l’attenzione altrove e scaricava la propria frustrazione sul primo che gli capitava sotto tiro.

-Spiacente. Non so di che cazzo stai parlando-

Christophe sospirò e annuendo virò verso una tattica diversa. –Posso sapere cosa ne pensi di Yuuri?-

Yuri scrollò le spalle soffiandosi via con un certo fastidio il ciuffo di capelli dalla faccia. -Penso che lui e quel rincoglionito di Viktor sono fatti l’uno per l’altro. E nel caso te lo stessi domandando, no, non è un complimento-

-Sai, conosco Viktor da molto tempo e mai mi sarei aspettato che potesse esistere al mondo qualcuno in grado di trasformarlo in un maritino devoto. Peccato, è evidente che ho davvero sottovalutato la finissima arte della seduzione nipponica-

-No guarda, me ne vado a letto prima di sentirmi male- Yuri posò il piede a terra valutando la tenuta della caviglia mentre si alzava cautamente dal divanetto.

-Ancora una cosa-

-Senti, ricomincia a parlare di scrofe e uomini pelati in calore e giuro che-

-Volevo farti i miei complimenti. Sei davvero riuscito a stupirmi oggi-

-Sì, beh e invece tu hai avuto solo un gran culo, perciò vedi di risparmiami le cazz…-

-Lo so-

-Cosa?-

-Se non fosse stato per il tuo infortunio, dubito che né io né Viktor saremmo stati in grado di superarti. E ti posso garantire che su questo piccolo ma cruciale dettaglio chiunque abbia un minimo di conoscenza tecnica è d’accordo con me-

Yuri rimase in piedi a fissare Giacometti in silenzio fino a quando le sue labbra si distesero nell’accenno di un mezzo sorriso, subito ricambiato da una lenta strizzata d’occhio da parte dello svizzero.

-Perciò vedi di riprenderti in fretta perché, a meno che a Viktor non torni la voglia di fare sul serio, sul ghiaccio di Boston ce la vedremo tu ed io-

-Come al solito ti stai eccitando a vuoto, Giacometti- Plisetsky girò la schiena al suo interlocutore, smadonnando a labbra strette contro la caviglia mentre si dirigeva verso la porta a vetri zoppicando. –Perché contrariamente a me, tu ai Mondiali la cerimonia di premiazione e soprattutto il podio li vedrai solo dallo schermo della green room-

-Allora sogni d’oro, Yuri. Oh, me lo faresti un altro favore?- Giacometti sorrise di gusto e, accarezzando con lo sguardo le luci di Bratislava che sembravano respirare lungo l’orizzonte, si portò elegantemente il bordo del calice alle labbra. –Ricordati di salutarmi quel gran bell’esemplare di maschio kazako di Otabek Altin la prossima volta che lo senti, hm?-

Plisetsky mancò la maniglia della porta e per poco non si prese una gran facciata al centro della vetrata. Quando dalla sala interna, richiamato dal trambusto che proveniva dalla terrazza, Yakov Feltsman vide il proprio allievo voltarsi lentamente indietro e fulminare Giacometti con afona indignazione, l’allenatore sospettò che quell’accidenti di satiro fuori controllo di uno svizzero si fosse preso qualche libertà di troppo con Yurotchka e decise che era davvero arrivato il momento di fare due chiacchiere a tu per tu con Karpisek.

Da qualche tempo per i suoi solidi parametri vecchia scuola sovietica c’erano decisamente fin troppi ormoni in subbuglio nell’aria.

E che diamine.

 

 ~*~

 

  _San Pietroburgo_ _,_

_venerdì 26 Febbraio – Palazzo dei Dodici Collegi (_ _здание Двенадцати коллегий), sede dell'Università di Stato_

_ore 15.40_

 

Era impossibile restare indifferenti di fronte alla passione con cui la relatrice stava illustrando i passaggi delle sue ultime ricerche sul ritrovamento della cosiddetta “Principessa di Ukok”*. Dietro le spalle minute della donna si stagliava ora l’immagine ingrandita dello splendido tatuaggio che adornava il braccio sinistro della ragazza, un cervo mitologico dalle corna elaborate e il becco da grifone, preservato miracolosamente intatto dal ghiaccio per più di 2500 anni.

-Possiamo pertanto affermare che presso la cultura _Pazyryk_ la tradizione del tatuaggio implicasse significati non solo esoterici ma anche sociali, in quanto il numero e la fattura dei tatuaggi di ciascun individuo permetteva di comunicare informazioni fondamentali quali l’età, il proprio rango e la propria funzione all’interno del gruppo. Sia in vita, sia nella vita dopo la morte. Alla luce di quanto finora discusso possiamo quindi ipotizzare con ragionevole convinzione, e non ve lo nascondo, con innegabile emozione, che questa giovane donna di venticinque anni, la quale vi ricordo è stata seppellita all’interno di un tumulo funerario unico in cui sono stati rinvenuti ben sei cavalli, suppellettili e ornamenti di pregio e perfino semi di coriandolo, onori che sappiamo essere solitamente riservati a guerrieri e membri della famiglia reale, rivestisse un ruolo di straordinario prestigio all’interno della propria comunità-

Otabek Altin si voltò a studiare in silenzio le espressioni severe ma attente delle persone presenti in sala e non poté fare a meno di provare il più profondo moto d’orgoglio nel prendere consapevolezza che l’esile donna in piedi dietro alla cattedra, anche se a volte litigava con il proiettore e spesso rischiava di perdere le staffe per l’eccessivo entusiasmo, da più di un’ora li teneva tutti in pugno. Non riusciva a credere che quella fosse la stessa donna che un paio di giorni prima era entrata in panico quando aveva realizzato che se voleva partecipare alla conferenza a cui era stata invitata a intervenire alla Leningrad State University, avrebbe dovuto per forza di cose affrontare la sua paura più grande: salire su un accidenti di aereo. La cosa era degenerata a tal punto che al momento di prenotare i voli, Ayat gli aveva assestato un calcio in uno stinco sotto il tavolo.

-Guarda che non resta altro da fare- Lanciando un’occhiata frettolosa alla porta del bagno dietro la quale si era barricata la donna, la ragazza lo aveva poi fissato fino a costringerlo a guardarla dritta negli occhi. –Devi accompagnare Täte a San Pietroburgo-

Otabek aveva distolto lo sguardo per mettere a fuoco le date dei voli sul portatile, sforzandosi di non lasciare trasparire il tumulto dei propri pensieri.

-Lo sai anche tu che Täte aspetta questa occasione da una vita intera. Quindi adesso tu fai quello che ti dico, aggiungi un passeggero alla prenotazione e dopodomani, se sarà necessario, carichi la zia di peso su quel dannato aereo per la Russia e ti assicuri che ci arrivi viva e soprattutto sana di mente, mi sono spiegata?-

-Non lo so, Ayat-

-Ma allora devo proprio picchiarti?-

-Non sei mai rimasta da sola per due giorni di seguito-

Fratello e sorella si guardarono e giunsero all’unisono alla soluzione della questione:

-Zainab-

-Tanto avevo già in programma di passare il fine settimana da lei e… - Ayat aveva scrollato le spalle prima di inclinare la testa e studiare il fratello a occhi stretti. –Aspetta un momento, sbaglio o a San Pietroburgo ci vive anche quel tuo amico biondino? Sai, quello basso-

-Se non ti dispiace la persona in questione ha un nome e un cognome e non è basso. E comunque cosa c’entra?-

-Siamo sulla difensiva, hm?- Le labbra della ragazzina si erano distese in uno strano sorriso che era riuscito a innervosire Otabek. –Oh beh, sono sicura che sarai contento di rivederlo, sentiti libero di ringraziarmi quando ti rendi conto del favore che ti ho appena fatto-

Ovviamente Otabek Altin si era guardato bene dal ringraziare la sorella, l’aveva informata che Yuri era troppo occupato con gli allenamenti in vista dei mondiali e che non gli sembrava il caso di disturbarlo. Tutto sotto controllo insomma. Peccato che ora, seduto nell’ultima fila di poltrone della sala conferenze dell’Università Statale di San Pietroburgo Otabek non faceva che tormentarsi chiedendosi cosa diavolo poco più di un’ora prima lo avesse spinto a mandare ogni tentativo di stoicismo in vacca e a condividere la propria posizione accompagnata da un laconico “chiamami”.

Fu mentre Tate stava intraprendendo una lunga e articolata esposizione sulle pratiche sciamaniche delle popolazioni degli Altai e sul ruolo delle donne come mediatrici tra il mondo degli spiriti e il mondo degli esseri umani, che il cellulare prese a vibrargli come una scarica elettrica all’interno della tasca dei jeans facendolo sobbalzare.

-Tu lo sai di essere un gran coglione, vero?-

Al suono di quella voce, Otabek non poté fare a meno di sorridere e alzarsi dalla poltrona per dirigersi verso l’uscita. –Dove sei?-

-Dove cazzo sei tu?! Sto girando da dieci minuti e qui c’è pieno di gente che continua a guardarmi male-

-Descrivimi cosa vedi- Altin mormorò a bassa voce nel ricevitore e scusandosi con l’uscere scivolò fuori dalle porte della sala.

-Cosa vuoi che veda, ci sono solo libri e statue in questo cazzo di corridoio. Ma non potevi…-

-Ho capito. Resta dove sei-

Quando svoltò nel lunghissimo corridoio principale, Otabek scandagliò i gruppi di persone che entravano e uscivano dalle aule laterali fino a quando, nascosto sotto il cappuccio della felpa, finalmente lo vide. Asserragliato in un angolo tra due librerie, Yuri Plisetsky tormentava nervosamente con la punta di una scarpa lo zoccolo degli scaffali facendo tremare le vetrine e attirando su di sé più di un’occhiata di disapprovazione.

-Beka, ma ci sei?-

Altin si avvicinò lentamente e sorrise abbassando il cellulare. Si fermò alle spalle di Yuri, lasciandosi cullare per un lungo momento da quella parte di sé che avrebbe voluto prolungare all’infinito l’istante che precedeva il loro incontrarsi di nuovo dopo quasi un mese. E soprattutto, dopo il timore di aver perso Yuri con quel suo gesto inconsulto all’aeroporto di Mosca. Poi vide l’amico di profilo che si mordicchiava le labbra visibilmente a disagio e, prendendo un respiro profondo, pose fine all’attesa di entrambi con un ultimo passo.

–Yuri-

Plisetsky sobbalzò voltandosi di scatto e rischiò di lanciare in aria il telefono che ancora teneva all’orecchio. –Cristo!-

Nel corridoio calò all’istante un silenzio sbigottito e per un’interminabile manciata di secondi la colorita e vagamente sacrilega imprecazione di Plisetsky attirò su di loro lo scrutinio di professori e studenti e perfino la palpabile disapprovazione da parte dei bidelli. Yuri Plisetsky abbassò la voce ma non certo lo sguardo di sfida, mentre afferrava Otabek per un braccio per tirarlo con sé nella penombra tra le due librerie. –Adesso prova a spiegarmi cosa ci fai qui e perché cazzo non mi hai detto niente, dai muoviti-

Otabek Altin guardò Yuri abbassarsi il cappuccio della felpa e tentò di farsi coraggio. -Täte è stata invitata a tenere un intervento dal rettore del dipartimento di Storia dell’Università di San Pietroburgo e, per motivi che sarebbe troppo lungo spiegarti adesso, ho pensato che fosse meglio accompagnarla. Ha qualche problema con gli aerei. È stata una decisione dell’ultimo minuto-

-No aspetta, frena. Mi stai dicendo che tua zia è qui?-

-È di là nella sala conferenze-

-Ah…okay- Yuri si portò le dita di una mano dietro l’orecchio per levarsi i capelli dal volto e Otabek si chiese se fosse solo una sua impressione oppure se fosse più teso del solito. Poi studiò i pantaloni tecnici, le scarpe allacciate di fretta, il borsone a tracolla e soprattutto le guance arrossate dell’amico.

–Vieni dal club?-

-No guarda, ero a un corso di arpa celtica. Ovvio che ero al club ad allenarmi, mica penserai che io abbia una vita, no?- Plisetsky si chinò a sistemarsi i lacci delle scarpe guardando Otabek dal basso con espressione divertita. –Allora quanti giorni ti fermi?-

Otabek Altin esitò, non tanto a causa della domanda, ma perché la visione di Yuri che lo guardava in ginocchio gli fuse all’istante ogni residuo di processo razionale che era riuscito non si sa come a sopravvivere fino a quel momento.

-Oi, ma ci sei?-

Altin aggrottò la fronte e schiarendosi la voce come meglio poteva distolse lo sguardo. –Fino a domani sera-

-Hm. Dici che tua zia se la prende se ti porto a fare un giro?-

Otabek sorrise. –Ne dubito. Tate ha già in programma di passare il resto della giornata chiusa dentro la biblioteca dell’università e la serata in compagnia di colleghi e altri ricercatori a casa del rettore-

Yuri sgusciò fuori dal loro nascondiglio temporaneo per fermarsi a contemplare a gambe larghe la parata di ritratti ad olio che tramandavano ai posteri i nomi e i volti dei magnifici rettori che nei secoli si erano susseguiti alla guida della più grande e antica università di tutta la Russia. Il tepore del sole pomeridiano filtrava in enormi pozze di luce dalle finestre, accendendo d’oro gli intarsi elaborati del parquet sotto le sue scarpe leopardate.

–Dai, Altin- Plisetsky si voltò indietro sbadigliando. –Vediamo di levarci dalle palle-

 

*

 

La camera di Yuri era buia e, fermo sulla soglia con il cuore che gli pulsava come il rullante di una batteria dietro entrambe le tempie, Otabek non sapeva bene cosa fare.

-Dai entra e non guardare il casino, okay? Stamattina sono uscito di casa all’alba e non mi aspettavo certo visite-

Quando Plisetsky scostò le tende dalla finestra, Otabek comprese all’istante a cosa si riferisse ma, essendo un signore, si ripromise di non darlo troppo a vedere. Facendosi largo tra mucchi di vestiti abbandonati sul tappeto, quaderni e testi scolastici che sembravano precipitati dal soffitto, bucce d’arancia e bottiglie vuote di bevande isotoniche che avevano mancato il cestino nell’angolo, Altin si fermò al centro di quel delirio.

-Senti ti serve il bagno?-

-Cosa scusa?-

-Nel caso vedi di andarci adesso. Sta in fondo al corridoio- Yuri cominciò ad aprire e chiudere cassetti collezionando indumenti alla rinfusa. Poi passò accanto a Otabek e sfilò un asciugamano dalla sedia alle sue spalle sfiorandolo accidentalmente con il braccio. –No perché sai, con tutto il largo preavviso che mi hai dato, per venirti a prendere ai Dodici cazzo di Collegi, non mi sono nemmeno fatto una doccia dopo gli allenamenti. E comincio seriamente a darmi fastidio da solo, non so se mi spiego-

Tutto quello che Otabek Altin aveva notato, era che Yuri aveva i capelli umidi e la punta del naso arrossata. E che soprattutto sembrava essersi alzato di almeno un paio di centimetri dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto.

-Stai bene? Perché stai sorridendo, scusa?- Yuri lo fissò perplesso ma non ricevendo risposta se non una serie di monosillabi senza particolare forma né senso, optò per proseguire con la tabella di marcia. –Vabbè, tempo scaduto. Trovati qualcosa da fare per i prossimi cinque minuti. Ah, se hai fame la cucina è di fronte all’ingresso, ma vedi di non toccare il tè alla vaniglia di Lilia, se non vuoi scatenare l’apocalisse. Credimi, quella donna sarebbe capace di uccidere per molto meno, quindi dammi retta: non toccare quel cazzo di tè, chiaro?-

Il telefono di Yuri prese a vibrare e il ragazzo schizzò come un razzo lungo il corridoio sbattendo dietro di sé la porta del bagno, prima che Altin potesse cogliere gli stralci del dialogo in corso. E in particolar modo il cazziatone da paura che Yakov gli stava tirando per essere sparito dal club senza nemmeno terminare il riscaldamento.

Lasciato improvvisamente da solo Otabek cominciò a prendere consapevolezza di non essere minimamente preparato a gestire uno scenario del genere. Poco prima di lasciare Almaty quella mattina si era rassegnato all’idea che non ci sarebbe stata l’occasione di rivedere Yuri a San Pietroburgo e ora, per un suo momento di debolezza, si trovava nel campo minato dell’appartamento di Lilia Baranovskaya sulla Prospettiva Nevskij. E prima ancora che potesse elaborare la gravità della cosa, se ne stava lì impalato come un idiota al centro della camera da letto di Yuri Plisetsky.

Merda… Aveva bisogno di sedersi.

Mentre con sforzo più che comprensibile tentava di raggiungere il letto senza calpestare niente, Otabek Altin continuò a raccontarsi di essere perfettamente in grado di ignorare il rumore della doccia che lo raggiungeva da dietro la porta del bagno. Ovviamente tale proponimento, per quanto eroico, si rivelò un colossale fallimento e sospirando il ragazzo si passò una mano davanti agli occhi nel tentativo di ritrovare il minimo di concentrazione necessaria per attraversare il pavimento senza ammazzarsi e soprattutto senza pensare a Yuri che si spogliava a pochi metri da lui.

Il letto di Yuri Plisetsky, più che un luogo deputato alla quiete e al riposo, faceva pensare a un campo di battaglia dilaniato dalla guerra. Coperte e lenzuola erano state calciate rabbiosamente in un angolo, il cuscino giaceva in un pietoso ammasso informe sul pavimento (inspiegabilmente a più di un metro di distanza dalla sua postazione originaria) e mentre Otabek cercava di ricavarsi un minimo di spazio vitale, si trovò a dover arginare presenze piuttosto inquietanti, tra le quali spiccavano per originalità un vocabolario che aveva perso mezza copertina, una tazza giapponese e perfino un cacciavite. Lasciando scorrere lo sguardo lungo il coprimaterasso mezzo sfatto, Otabek Altin tentò inutilmente di resistere alla tentazione di sfiorare le pieghe a righe bianche e grigie. Non appena il palmo della sua mano stabilì un lieve ma fin troppo concreto primo contatto, fu impossibile non immaginare il calore del corpo di Yuri disteso sotto le proprie dita. Scuotendo la testa, Altin ritrasse bruscamente la mano e cercò il sostegno della parete con la schiena. Mentre terminava la manovra mormorando in Kazako e dandosi ufficialmente del depravato, si ritrovò qualcosa tra le mani. Ci mise qualche secondo ma alla fine realizzò di avere appena riesumato la T-shirt in cui Yuri aveva dormito la notte precedente. Prima che potesse convincersi che la cosa migliore da fare fosse rimetterla subito dove l’aveva trovata, Otabek si inumidì le labbra avvicinando lentamente le fibre del tessuto al proprio volto e, prima che potesse trattenersi, chiuse gli occhi arrendendosi al profumo di Yuri. Con la nuca premuta contro il muro e la bocca socchiusa, Altin prese consapevolezza che qualcosa gli aveva appena urtato una gamba e quando riaprì gli occhi, mise lentamente a fuoco un paio di enormi pupille celesti che lo stavano soppesando in silenzio accusatore.

Potya: _e tu saresti?_

Otabek: _…_

Potya: _E come ti permetti di sniffare la maglietta del mio umano a quel modo? Ma non ti vergogni?_

Otabek: … _Potya?_

Potya: _Esigo di vederci chiaro in questa storia. Dio solo sa che ne sarebbe di questa gabbia di matti se non ci fossi io a supervisionare ogni cosa._

Socchiudendo gli occhi con aria vagamente sinistra, Puma Tiger Scorpion Primo soppesò la distanza che lo separava dall’intruso dal pelo scuro e poi, rizzando la coda in perentorio segno d’indiscussa superiorità, spiccò un salto vibrante di sdegno felino, ma pur sempre elegantissimo.

Potya: _Aspetta un momento, io ti ho già visto da qualche parte… Ah ma certo, sei l’umano sempre troppo serio con cui Yuri parla di continuo attraverso il suo rettangolo luminoso, dico bene?_

Otabek rimase assolutamente immobile, lasciando che Potya alternasse annusate strategiche e lunghe occhiate sospettose. Fino a quando accadde qualcosa di assolutamente imprevedibile: con uno sbadiglio regale, il gatto si accomodò tra le gambe di Otabek Altin, chiuse gli occhi e dichiarò conclusa l’ispezione preliminare.

Quando poco dopo Yuri tornò in camera fresco di doccia con indosso una maglia blu a collo alto e un paio di jeans neri, per poco non inciampò nel borsone dei pattini. In silenzio incredulo, lasciò scivolare lo sguardo da Potya a Otabek un paio di volte, prima di incrociare le braccia davanti al petto e scoppiare a ridere.

-Non ci credo, mi dici come hai fatto a conquistare Potya in così poco…- Plisetsky smise di ridere e poi inclinò perplesso la testa di lato senza nemmeno terminare la frase. –Beka, che cazzo ci fai con la mia maglietta in mano?-

Otabek sperò che esistesse il modo di uscire da quella situazione evitando di perdere completamente la faccia ma, sentendosi ormai tradito dal rossore che gli stava mandando a fuoco gli zigomi, abbassò lo sguardo costernato, quasi a supplicare il gatto di inventarsi qualcosa. Dal canto suo, più che consapevole della necessità del suo intervento divino, Potya si voltò pacatamente indietro a rassicurare il suo giovane umano, poi strofinò con magnanimità il muso sulla mano del ragazzo sempre troppo serio (e ora anche troppo teso) e infine modulò un miagolio di indiscutibile approvazione.

 

 

_(continua…)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> *Raining Blood: per chi volesse immedesimarsi con la caviglia infortunata del Plisetsky: [mettersi le cuffie col volume a palla XD](https://youtu.be/x3HRaDov0Qg)
> 
> **Principessa di Ukok: Tempo fa sono incappata per caso in un documentario su questo straordinario ritrovamento archeologico/antropologico e non potevo non citarlo. Per coloro che volessero saperne di più della “Siberian Ice Maiden” consiglio giusto un paio di link introduttivi:  
> 1) [articolo in Italiano](http://lastoriaviva.it/la-principessa-siberiana-i-suoi-tatuaggi-e-altre-storie/)  
> 2) [estratto del documentario in Inglese](https://youtu.be/7y4GBzY4eMg)


	11. Capitolo Undici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove assistiamo al terzogrado della morte eroicamente subito in nome dell'amicizia da Mila Babicheva ad opera di Lilia e dove finalmente scopriamo cosa è successo tra Yuri e Otabek dopo la scena madre della maglietta. Dove i nostri bambini quasi si illudono di riuscire a trascorrere qualche ora in sacrosanta pace ma vengono disgraziatamente intercettati dai Victuuri e dove una cena a casa di Viktor si trasforma nel prologo di una magnifica promessa estiva. Dove infine Yuri e Otabek a pochi passi dal club si scambiano la promessa di rivedersi ai mondiali di Boston e dove il Plisetsky comincia a scendere a patti con il profondo cambiamento che sempre più prepotentemente lo spinge a guardare Otabek Altin come qualcosa che non aveva minimamente preso in considerazione.

 

 

WARNING: L’autore con questa umilissima premessa si premura di informare il gentile lettore che dal prossimo capitolo usciremo ufficialmente dal rischio friendzone. In altre parole, godiamoci l’innocenza prima della tempesta ormonale, gente. XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

PROSPETTIVA PLISETSKY

 

Capitolo Undici

 

 

 

_ San Pietroburgo _ _,_ _Yubileyny Sports Palace_

_venerdì 26 Febbraio_

_ore 15.05_

 

 

 

-Te lo chiedo per l’ultima volta- Le labbra di Lilia svanirono in una piega di disappunto addirittura più profonda del solito. -Dov’è?-

Fino a quel momento Mila Babicheva si era quasi illusa di essere riuscita a farla franca, ma una volta messa di fronte allo sguardo pietrificante a cui la stava sottoponendo la Baranovskaya, non fu più poi tanto sicura di essere in grado di coprire l’evasione di Yuri dal club ancora per molto.

-Gliel’ho detto, non ne ho proprio idea…- La ragazza scrollò le spalle e cominciò a incidere il parapetto del bordo pista con l’unghia del pollice. –Quindi se non c’è altro, io dovrei proprio tornare ad allenarmi-

-Lo sai? Stai seriamente cominciando a darmi fastidio- Lilia esaminò i segni lasciati da Mila a scapito della gomma della barriera che le separava e le diede mentalmente della disadattata. –Guarda che vi ho visti parlare poco prima che sparisse nel nulla-

 Mila deglutì. -Mi pare che abbia detto che doveva andare da qualche parte ma non ne sono sicura. Ha controllato i bagni?-

-Ho capito. Mi prendi per una sprovveduta-

 Mila Babicheva lanciò un’occhiata attraverso la pista invasa di gente e, per la brevissima durata di un respiro mezzo strozzato, incrociò la comprensione e il sostegno di cui aveva bisogno nello sguardo di Yuuri Katsuki. –Ecco, forse ha avuto un imprevisto, forse doveva incontrare qualcuno, non so, un amico…-

-Sciocchezze- Lilia socchiuse gli occhi. –Yuri non ha amici-

Offesa a morte dal cinismo gratuito di quell’affermazione, Mila tornò a voltarsi decisa a sfidare il gelo degli occhi della Baranovskaya. Avrebbe voluto dirle che si sbagliava, perché Yuri non era una macchina da guerra senza anima e senza alleati al soldo della Federazione Russa, perché non era il burattino di nessuno e perché, contrariamente a quello che Lilia poteva pensare in tutta la sua cattiveria allo stadio terminale, almeno su un’amica al mondo Yuri Plisetsky avrebbe potuto contare. Sempre.

Sorpresa da tanta fermezza, Lilia Baranovskaya sollevò un sopracciglio e ammise di aver sottovalutato quell’insulsa ragazzetta di periferia.

-Torna pure ad allenarti, Babicheva- Lilia incrociò le braccia più rinsecchite e spoglie dei rami di un albero in pieno inverno.–Ma ti assicuro fin da ora che non finisce qui-

Mila si allontanò in silenzio e raggiunse Georgi dal lato opposto della pista, accettando più che volentieri il sostegno del braccio del compagno di squadra attorno alla vita.

-Tutto bene?-

-Mi spiace spezzarti il cuore, Gosha. Ma è proprio arrivato il momento di dirtelo: la Baranovskaya è una donna orribile-

-Io la trovo semplicemente meravigliosa…- Popovich inclinò la testa di lato e sospirò con ardore. -Dici che se glielo chiedo me lo coreografa un free?-

-Sì certo, magari prova a metterti in ginocchio su un tappeto di vetri rotti con la testa su un vassoio d’argento e vediamo come va-

Georgi sorrise trasognato, completamente perso nel un vortice dei propri pensieri, finché, consapevole dello sguardo schifato di Mila, comprese di doverci dare un taglio con le fantasie sadomaso e si schiarì la voce un paio di volte. –Senti ma non trovi che Yuri sia strano ultimamente? Non era mai successo che saltasse gli allenamenti per precipitarsi a incontrare qualcuno. Di solito quella sei tu-

-Sì beh, grazie tante per avermelo ricordato. E comunque…- Mila si raccolse i capelli in una coda alta fino a scoprire l’undercut fresco di rasoio elettrico. –Io dico che vale la pena di correre qualche rischio quando si tratta di Otabek Altin, non credi?-

I due ragazzi si scambiarono un eloquente sguardo d’intesa. Quando di lì a poco Aleksey sfrecciò loro accanto sibilando le solite prevedibili oscenità, Popovich e la Babicheva gli risposero in coro con un meritatissimo “Ma schiantati, Lyosha!”.

Lilia rimase a osservare la scena in silenzio, ignorando con palpabile insofferenza il sopraggiungere di Yakov.

-Vacci piano con Mila. Probabilmente ti ha dato tutt’altra impressione, ma è una gran brava ragazza. E soprattutto…-Feltsman tossì un paio di volte sistemandosi il cappello. –Devi sapere che vuole molto bene a Yuri-

La Baranovskaya non si degnò nemmeno di rispondere, terminò di infilare le mani nei guanti di cashmere e infine si voltò a mortificare l’ex marito con la consueta durezza colma di irritazione e pietà.

-Sei il solito sentimentale. Per questo poi gli allievi migliori ti scappano da sotto il naso-

Tirandosi su lo scollo di pelliccia, Lilia girò i tacchi e lasciò Yakov a digerire l’eco di quelle parole in completa solitudine.

 

 

_~*~_

_ Palazzo Wawelberg _

_appartamento di Lilia Baranovskaya, camera da letto di Yuri Plisetsky_

_ore 16.05_

 

Una volta dispensato il proprio intervento divino, Potya era finalmente in procinto di concedersi un sacrosanto momento di auto-gratificazione. Stava facendo la pasta con grande impegno sulla trapunta tra le gambe del ragazzo sempre troppo serio, quando l’aria nella stanza aveva cominciato a farsi improvvisamente un po’ troppo tesa.

Yuri era rimasto a fissarli con un contegno indecifrabile e quando mosse il primo passo verso il letto, Potya percepì una scossa elettrica attraversare l’umano a cui era stato concesso l’immenso privilegio di fargli temporaneamente da trono. Temendo che stesse per scatenarsi una zuffa degna delle peggiori carneficine che di tanto in tanto si consumavano tra i randagi del vicolo dietro casa, Puma Tiger Scorpion Primo rizzò le orecchie comprensibilmente allarmato.

Ormai certo di essersi irrimediabilmente appena giocato il rispetto di Yuri, Otabek serrò i pugni e si preparò al peggio. Senza rendersene conto, cominciò a incidere nella propria memoria alcuni dettagli solo all’apparenza superflui ma a cui, senza che potesse ancora saperlo in quel momento, avrebbe ripensato infinite nel corso della propria vita: il disegno geometrico del tappeto, la macchia d’inchiostro sulla copertina del quaderno che spuntava da sotto il letto, le cicatrici sulla pelle bianchissima dei piedi di Yuri ora fermo davanti a lui.

Ripensò alla prima volta che aveva guardato con ammirazione quel ragazzino russo durante il campo estivo organizzato da Yakov Feltsman e ripensò a tutte le volte che da allora aveva atteso di rivederlo scendere in pista, maturare stagione dopo stagione e finalmente diventare un temibile avversario da affrontare sul ghiaccio. Ripensò al momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incontrati nell’atrio del Princess Hotel di Barcellona e ripensò a quel pomeriggio nel bosco quando la neve aveva cominciato a cadere e il suono ovattato delle loro risate, intrecciate come fili invisibili di seta nell’aria gelata, gli aveva fatto quasi credere che stavano davvero diventando amici.

Incontrare Yuri a San Pietroburgo era stato un errore.

E lui avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Otabek Altin abbassò il mento sullo sterno e rimase a sprofondare nella viscosità del proprio rimorso, fino a quando una lieve pressione lungo la gamba lo riportò alla realtà della camera da letto del ragazzo per cui, ora lo sapevano entrambi, aveva finito suo malgrado per provare qualcosa di molto meno innocuo di una semplice amicizia, alla prova della sua debolezza ancora stretta tra le sue mani e, soprattutto, al ginocchio di Yuri che ora premeva contro di lui. Sforzandosi di tenere sotto controllo il proprio respiro e la tempesta dei propri pensieri, si chiese a chi appartenesse il fremito che aveva appena percepito scorrere tra i loro corpi ormai vicinissimi.

Plisetsky teneva lo sguardo fisso su Otabek. Deglutì un paio di volte cercando di ignorare la tensione che stava coinvolgendo ogni fibra del proprio essere e la corsa burrascosa delle pulsazioni che rischiavano di mandargli a fuoco il torace. Non riusciva a dare un nome a quello che stava provando, non era in grado di predire quale scenario aveva appena scatenato con quel gesto dettato più dall’istinto che dalla logica, né tantomeno quale genere di rivelazione avrebbe trovato negli occhi di Otabek Altin.

Di una cosa sola era però ormai certo: non voleva fermarsi.

-Otabek…- Facendo ricorso a una sfrontatezza sulla quale a dirla tutta per una buona volta non poteva proprio contare, Yuri dischiuse le labbra. –Guardami-

Otabek Altin sollevò il mento e si preparò spiritualmente ad affrontare il momento che da mesi aveva temuto e in fondo desiderato ma, invece di scontrarsi contro un muro di disprezzo allo stato puro, la sua inquietudine vacillò incerta davanti alla vista delle guance arrossate sul volto di Yuri.

Incapaci di articolare il tumulto che ora rendeva difficile perfino la più naturale delle azioni come il riuscire a continuare a respirare, i due ragazzi rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio. La stanza attorno a loro prese a perdere contorni e definizione, lasciandoli sospesi in un luogo in cui nessuno dei due aveva mai messo piede prima di quel momento. Prima che l’incontro dei loro sguardi li spogliasse di ogni difesa, di ogni riparo. Prima che finalmente si vedessero davvero. La mano di Otabek si mosse piano verso quella di Yuri, mentre le sue labbra si schiudevano a dare voce al fuoco che il ragazzo ora intravedeva anche nel verde acceso degli occhi di Yuri.

Ancora un ultimo respiro e nulla sarebbe mai più stato come prima tra loro due. Ancora un ultimo respiro e Otabek avrebbe sfiorato la pelle di Yuri. O perlomeno quello avrebbe dovuto essere lo sviluppo della scena successiva, se solo l’universo non fosse stato affetto da cinismo cronico e se soprattutto non avesse avuto una trama leggermente diversa in riserva per loro quel giorno.

-Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky, sei un moscovita morto!-

Il volto di Otabek Altin perse almeno tre gradazioni di colore nel giro di un millisecondo, mentre Yuri, con una mano premuta davanti alla faccia, come sempre affrontava l’emergenza a modo suo: bestemmiando.

-Vieni subito fuori, lo so che ci sei! E cos’è questo macello che hai lasciato per terra!- La voce di Lilia tuonò lungo le pareti del corridoio (effettivamente costellato di pozzanghere) con la stessa cattiveria di tenebra scatenata dall’entrata in scena della Fata Carabosse* nel prologo della Bella Addormentata. In altre parole, il male supremo. –Giuro che questa volta ti tengo schiacciato a terra come un geco in spaccata frontale fino a quando ti passa la voglia di mollare gli allenamenti e andartene a zonzo per la città come se avessi diritto di avere una vita! Ma roba da matti-

Otabek scandagliò gli occhi di Yuri con aria prima interrogativa e poi sempre più incredula. Possibile che Yuri Plisetsky si fosse messo nei casini per lui? Yuri distolse lo sguardo e, spingendo le dita di un piede contro l’ordito del tappeto fino a farsele scrocchiare una dopo l’altra, lasciò che la vera risposta, nonostante la gran scrollata di spalle, trapelasse dal sorriso che ora gli stava tingendo le labbra. Otabek Altin era quasi riuscito a chiedere a Yuri di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi, quando, in un turbine furibondo di guanti di cashmere, stringhe cerate che frustavano il cuoio degli stivali a ogni falcata e kalashnikov al posto degli occhi, Lilia Baranovskaya apparve sulla porta della stanza come la più terrifica delle Erinni, costringendo Plisetsky a schizzare verso la scrivania alla frenetica ricerca di un alibi e Altin a scattare in piedi mandando accidentalmente Potya in orbita assieme alla maglietta di Yuri.

-Che diavolo sta succedendo qui dentro?- Incredula, la donna lasciò scorrere il gelo del proprio scrutinio da un ragazzo all’altro. –Devo dire che da lei non mi sarei mai aspettata un comportamento del genere, Signor Altin. Come le è saltato in testa di traviare un ragazzino minorenne a questa maniera? E in casa mia per giunta-

Otabek chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo fece del proprio meglio per morire il più velocemente possibile senza darlo troppo a vedere. Fermo di spalle davanti alla scrivania, Yuri si ritrovò in mano lo stramaledetto testo di biologia e, ricordandosi del numero che aveva combinato durante il tentativo di ripassare l’apparato del Golgi, mandò definitivamente a fanculo l’opzione ‘manteniamo un profilo basso e nessuno si farà male’.

-Si può sapere di cosa stai blaterando? Vedi di darti una calmata e anche veloce, Otabek non ha fatto proprio un bel niente- Plisetsky infilò nervosamente il libro dell’infamia sotto una catasta pericolante di quaderni e si voltò ad affrontare Lilia di petto. –E guarda che tra pochi giorni faccio sedici anni, quindi piantala con questa storia del ragazzino, okay?-

-Per tua informazione a sedici anni per me e per la legge di questo paese resti ancora un accidenti di minorenne- Lilia sollevò un sopracciglio descrivendo una sottile linea curva per nulla divertita. –E comunque io starei ancora aspettando una spiegazione riguardo alla tua inqualificabile fuga dal club di oggi-

Prima che Yuri potesse partire all’attacco, Otabek si frappose tra allievo e coreografa con il nobile intento di immolarsi in nome della pace nel mondo.

Il ragazzo kazako prese un respiro profondo e fece un passo in avanti. -Se posso, io…-

-Beka, tu restane fuori- Plisetsky lo spinse da parte con una spallata. –Lasciala a me che questa morde-

-Yuri Plisetsky, bada a come parli, sai!-

-Stai facendo un casino assurdo per un paio di ore in meno su dodicimillemila di allenamenti, cioè renditi conto delle cazzate che stai sparando. Nemmeno Yakov è mai arrivato a questi livelli-

-Tu continua così e li vedrai eccome i risultati. E anche molto in fretta - Gli occhi di Lilia divennero due fessure crudeli. -O forse hai dimenticato le legioni di giovani pattinatori già pronti a rimpiazzarti?-

Mentre il gelo calava inarrestabile lungo le pareti della stanza, Yuri fissava Lilia con un misto di muto rancore e fragilità assoluta. In altre parole si manifestò quella combinazione di fattori estremi che persuase Otabek Altin a deporre la sua leggendaria imperturbabilità e a rischiare fondamentalmente la vita.

-Credo di dovere delle scuse a entrambi- Il kazaco sostenne lo sguardo di Lilia che soppesava in silenzio quell’inqualificabile atto d’insubordinazione. -Sono stato io a chiedere a Yuri di incontrarci e di questo mi prendo ogni responsabilità-

Alle sue spalle Yuri mugugnò qualcosa di indistinto (ma senz’altro sgradevole) mentre Lilia sollevava il mento impassibile.

-Prego, proceda. Ha tutta la mia attenzione-

Quando Otabek ebbe terminato di esporre la successione degli avvenimenti che erano risultati nella decisione di Yuri di allontanarsi dal club, Lilia Baranovskaya aveva già rinunciato alla maggior parte dei propri istinti omicidi. La donna si soffermò sulla costernazione che traspariva dal volto del ragazzo kazaco e poi sul broncio da bambino di Yuri e alla fine si ricordò che anche lei un tempo era stata molto giovane.

-Certo che ne ha di fegato, Signor Altin- Lilia guardò Otabek dritto negli occhi. -Ma devo dire che apprezzo l’onestà le rarissime volte che mi capita di incontrarla. Se solo ce ne fossero di più di gentiluomini come lei in circolazione-

Sentendosi addosso lo sguardo pieno di sufficienza di Lilia, Yuri allargò le braccia visibilmente offeso. –Beh? E adesso cosa ho fatto?-

La donna scosse la testa e voltando loro la schiena si avviò verso la porta. –Se non c’è altro da dire, direi di dichiarare conclusa questa discussione con una bella tazza di tè. Vorrei saperne di più di sua zia Amina, perché sa, prima di dedicarmi anima, corpo, sudore e sangue al balletto, per un periodo ho frequentato la Leningrad State University e…-

Plisetsky lanciò un’occhiata scoglionata a Otabek e gli fece cenno di prendere la sua roba.

-Sì certo, molto interessante, Lilia. Peccato che Otabek ha da fare e quindi stavamo uscendo. Perciò ciao, divertiti eh?-

-Ma insomma, non prendete nemmeno una tazza di tè? Me ne hanno regalato uno davvero eccezionale alla vaniglia giusto l’altro ieri, tu non capiresti un accidenti naturalmente, ma Otabek lo deve provare assolutamente!-

Sentendosi chiamare per nome, Otabek Altin non poté fare a meno di indugiare e sentirsi in dovere di accettare l’invito.

-Non pensarci nemmeno- Yuri gli sibilò mentre percorrevano il corridoio dietro a Lilia. –Tu. Io. Fuori. Adesso. Niente tè. Ricevuto?-

Altin prese la giacca dall’attaccapanni all’ingresso e, chiedendo a Yuri di concedergli un minuto, seguì la donna in cucina. –Mi dispiace, oggi non posso fermarmi. Le chiedo scusa per avere provocato tutta questa confusione con le mie azioni. Non era mia intenzione-

Fermo davanti alla porta di casa, un incredulo Yuri Plisetsky fissò Lilia sorridere a Otabek e congedarlo addirittura con un tocco leggero e benevolo su un braccio.

-Oh suvvia, non ci pensi più e si ricordi che per lei l’invito per un tè resta sempre valido-

Nel frattempo in camera da letto, Potya stava sgusciando fuori dalla maglietta di Yuri e, guardandosi attorno ancora sdegnato per il trattamento appena subito ad opera dell’umano sempre troppo serio di cui si era chiaramente fidato troppo in fretta, per una volta si trovò allineato con il quesito grossolano (ma più che legittimo) che attanagliava la mente del proprio giovane umano mentre fissava Lilia e Otabek che si salutavano come due vecchi amici.

Che cazzo stava succedendo?

 

 

_~*~_

 

 

_ore 17.14_

Dietro la schiena larga della proprietaria della tintoria, il nastro trasportatore si mise in movimento con un ronzio monotono e, dopo qualche secondo d’attesa, rallentò cigolando fino a lasciare ondeggiare nel vuoto una fila di camicie. La donna di mezza età si scostò dagli occhi i ricci impregnati dall’odore acre del percloroetilene e poi, inforcando gli occhiali, controllò sbuffando il codice appuntato con uno spillo sul cellophane.

-Gliele avvolgo nella carta come al solito?- Chiese con l’entusiasmo di un condannato a morte.

-Spasibo… molta… molta gentila, signorina-

-Signora-

-….-

Gli occhi della donna tremolarono come due tuorli d’uovo prossimi alla scissione nucleare, mentre si chinava a sfilare tre fogli di carta velina da sotto il bancone, domandandosi perché diamine Viktor Nikiforov, suo affezionato cliente da una vita intera, si ostinasse a mandare quello squinternato del suo nuovo amico a fare pratica di conversazione proprio con lei. Da ragazzina, quando i suoi genitori erano stati costretti a levarla dalla scuola del paese per mandarla a lavorare in città, il padrone della tintoria non aveva mai perso occasione di deriderla per quel suo dialetto decisamente troppo rustico per la raffinata clientela di San Pietroburgo. E in fondo da allora le cose non erano mai migliorate, in quanto la donna sapeva che non sarebbe mai diventata un luminare di retorica, né di poter competere con l’eleganza né con l’intelligenza della maggior parte dei suoi clienti. Eppure, alla faccia della vecchia carogna da cui aveva finito per ereditare la tintoria, della retorica e di San Pietroburgo, lei per una buona volta una cosa l’aveva capita fin da subito: il ragazzo che aveva di fronte, per quanto volenteroso, non avrebbe mai parlato in Russo. E Nikiforov avrebbe fatto meglio a farsene una ragione e a imparare il Giapponese.

-Fanno milletrecento rubli. Buona giornata-

Una volta sopravvissuto alla penosa procedura del ritiro settimanale delle camicie, Yuuri Katsuki svoltò nella tranquillità della zona pedonale della _Malaya Sadovaya_ _Ulitsa_. Proseguendo in direzione dell’ _Emporio Yeliseyevy_ _**,_ ne ammirò come sempre già da lontano l’imponenza, la morbida sensualità delle statue allegoriche poste a guardia di ciascun angolo e il guizzare dei fregi in bronzo ricoperti dalla patina verde azzurro lasciata dal trascorrere del tempo. Avvicinandosi alla Prospettiva Nevskij, Yuuri stava pensando con un misto agrodolce di gratitudine e malinconia a quanto San Pietroburgo sarebbe piaciuta a Minako sensei, a quanto le mancava Yuuko e a quanto tempo era trascorso dall’ultima volta che aveva riso con suo padre, quando il suo sguardo si soffermò sulla figura che gli stava sorridendo da uno dei lampioni della via.

-Avevi detto che mi avresti aspettato per fare la spesa e… Aspetta un momento…- Sempre più confuso, Yuuri Katsuki sbatté le palpebre tre volte di seguito. –Viktor, perché hai preso tutto quel pane, scusa?-

-Com’è andata la lezione di oggi?-

Yuuri sospirò e scosse la testa. –Ti prego, preferisco non parlarne…-

-Vieni qui, _zaichik moy_ (mio coniglietto)- Nikiforov si avvicinò e gli avvolse amorevolmente le spalle in un abbraccio. Poi sfilò il telefono dalla tasca del cappotto cammello e, senza dire una parola, cominciò a far scorrere il pollice lungo gli ultimi aggiornamenti caricati dai suoi contatti Instagram.

-Se si tratta di un’altra foto di Chris in costume da bagno io…-

-Shhh…- Viktor sussurrò piano all’orecchio di Yuuri. –Sei curioso di vedere l’imprevisto che questa mattina ha costretto il nostro Yurotchka a sospendere gli allenamenti?-

Viktor Nikiforov si era ora soffermato su un autoscatto pubblicato appena dieci minuti prima sull’account di Yuri Plisetsky e rimase in attesa che il suo Yuuri metabolizzasse le interessanti implicazioni appena trapelate.

-Cosa?!?-

-Hai capito il nostro Yuri?-

-Ma… come… quando…-

-Non so come la vedi tu- Viktor prese a ingrandire i dettagli fino a mettere a fuoco lo sguardo vagamente ambiguo con cui Yuri aveva sfidato l’obiettivo e soprattutto l’espressione in qualche modo impacciata sul bel viso di Otabek Altin in piedi al suo fianco. –Ma io dico che questa sera avremo gente a cena-

-Non dirmi che li hai già invitati!-

-Certo che no, per chi mi hai preso?- Viktor posò un bacio sulla guancia di Yuuri e ridacchiò.

-Grazie al cielo, credevo…-

-Non mi sognerei mai di prendere un’iniziativa del genere senza di te-

-Aspetta, cosa?-

-Dai, Yuuri! Facciamolooo!-

-Non per rovinare i tuoi piani, ma sono costretto a ricordarti che Yurio ha l’abitudine di ignorare ogni tuo tentativo di messaggio o di chiamata, perciò non credo che…-

-Infatti stiamo andando a invitarli di persona-

Viktor indicò l’insegna alle spalle dei ragazzi e applaudì entusiasta quando Yuuri si voltò a fissarlo sbigottito.

-Sono al _Biblioteka_ ***?!-

-Convenientemente a meno di cinque minuti da qui- Viktor strizzò l’occhio a Yuuri un attimo prima di prenderlo sottobraccio e trascinarlo tutto allegro verso la Prospettiva Nevskij.

 

_*_

 

_ore 18.28_

 

Né Yuri né tantomeno Otabek riuscivano a comprendere come fosse potuto succedere ma, mentre il crepuscolo già calava con la malinconia e la vaporosità di un velo lungo gli edifici e sopra la frenesia della città all’ora di punta, i due ragazzi si erano ritrovati a passeggiare fianco a fianco lungo gli argini della _Fontanka_ ****.

Non era nemmeno trascorsa un’ora da quando, seduto a un tavolo del _Biblioteka_ , il locale in cui Yuri lo aveva trascinato per distendere i nervi con una meritata merenda ristoratrice dopo i fin troppi colpi di scena che avevano scandito quella giornata, Otabek Altin si era finalmente concesso di riprendere fiato. Con la schiena appoggiata alla vetrina, Yuri gli aveva appena allungato un auricolare attraverso il tavolo per sottoporgli la traccia musicale che stava prendendo in considerazione per lo short della stagione successiva. Mentre la melodia era andata a sfociare in un crescendo di note incalzanti e Yuri aveva cominciato a tracciare con la punta dell’indice tra il bicchiere della sua bibita e il piatto stracolmo di blinis le possibili transizioni e le combinazioni di salti con cui avrebbe voluto enfatizzare l’intensità di quel passaggio, Otabek non aveva potuto fare a meno di sollevare gli occhi dal tavolo e lasciarsi rapire dalla concentrazione che traspariva dal volto dell’amico. Ma poco prima che l’accenno del suo sorriso avesse potuto prendere forma, l’improvvisa comparsa di Nikiforov e Katsuki che li salutavano tutti contenti al di là della vetrina, lo aveva costretto a balzare in piedi e a rivivere suo malgrado la scena del bar di Barcellona, dove per la prima volta Otabek si era illuso di essere finalmente riuscito a guadagnarsi un momento di sacrosanta solitudine con Yuri Plisetsky.

Quello che era seguito a quell’ennesima interruzione era stato un surreale concatenarsi di imprecazioni (da parte di Yuri), silenzio (da parte sua) e fin troppi sorrisi (da parte di Viktor e Yuuri), culminati ancora una volta in un invito a cena che Yuri, pur di levarseli di torno il più rapidamente possibile, aveva finito per accettare.

Invito che ora, a ormai pochi isolati dall’appartamento di Viktor, entrambi avevano cominciato a presagire essere un tantino troppo sospetto.

-Senti, mangiamo e ce ne andiamo- Yuri aveva mugugnato all’entrata del palazzo attraverso la sciarpa che Otabek aveva insistito per prestargli dopo aver contato ben cinque starnuti nell’arco dell’ultimo quarto d’ora. –Appena ti do il segnale tu ti alzi, saluti, se proprio non puoi farne a meno ringrazi e poi ci sciacquiamo dalle palle, tutto chiaro?-

Otabek rimase in silenzio a guardare Yuri che, in piedi davanti all’ascensore di vetro e ferro battuto, cristava contro la lentezza di quel cimelio in puro stile Liberty e cominciò a prendere piena consapevolezza di essersi cacciato in un casino non da poco. Una volta entrati nella cabina, Yuri premette il tasto del terzo piano e lanciò un’occhiata irrequieta in direzione di Otabek. Stava cercando in tutti i modi di non ripensare a quello che era successo poco prima nella sua stanza, a quello che forse aveva intravisto negli occhi scuri dell’amico, al turbamento che lo aveva scosso e alle mille domande che gli pulsavano per la testa ma che non sapeva ancora articolare. Quando si rese conto che Otabek lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi, Plisetsky sentì il cuore schizzargli in gola e la faccia andargli clamorosamente a fuoco. Così non appena l’ascensore si arrestò con un ultimo scossone, Yuri tentò di schizzare fuori senza prendere in considerazione una semplice legge della Fisica che spiega come dove c’è un corpo non ce ne può stare un altro e finì per andare a sbattere contro Otabek che nel frattempo stava facendo del proprio meglio per aprire la porta e uscire per primo.

Quando Yuuri Katsuki apparve sulla soglia dell’appartamento, fu costretto a controllare lo stato delle lenti degli occhiali prima di riuscire a dare un senso alla scena che gli si era appena presentata sul pianerottolo. Incastrati nella cornice di ferro battuto e illuminati dalla luce fioca dell’ascensore, Yuri e Otabek sembravano completamente paralizzati. Con il torace spremuto contro la giacca di pelle di Otabek Altin, Yuri sollevò lo sguardo e fissò il kazako in uno stato di completo ed evidente cortocircuito.

-Ehilaaaa, entrate o preferite che vi serviamo la cena nell’ascensor… Ahia!-

Yuuri Katsuki aveva appena assestato una gomitata nel fianco di Viktor che nel frattempo si era affacciato alle sue spalle per vedere cosa diavolo stesse succedendo. Pungolato dalla voce molesta di Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky si divincolò fino a sgusciare fuori da quella colossale figura di merda e, prendendosela con gli ingegneri di ascensori del secolo scorso, optò per sistemarsi i vestiti a forza di manate e oscenità. Alle sue spalle Otabek richiuse la porta della cabina, sforzandosi di completare l’azione nella maniera più neutrale possibile e di placare la propria tensione prima di affrontare il resto della serata.

Non appena mise piede nell’appartamento, Altin fu accolto dall’abbaiare festante di Makkachin e dal profumo di cibo. Mentre si chinava per accogliere il chiassoso benvenuto canino, Otabek ammirò il grande open space accarezzato dalla luce calda delle lampade di vetro bianco che scendevano dal soffitto illuminando la semplice eleganza del parquet a spina ungherese. Senza averne intenzione, si ritrovò a paragonare la ricercatezza disinvolta della casa di Viktor Nikiforov con la sobrietà post-sovietica impregnata dall’inestinguibile odore di cavolo dell’appartamento di Nicolai Plisetsky incastonato nel brulicare incolore dei palazzoni della periferia di Mosca.

-Vuoi darmi la giacca, Otabek-kun?-

La voce di Yuuri Katsuki lo richiamò fuori dai propri pensieri e, sentendosi vagamente a disagio, Otabek Altin annuì spogliandosi in silenzio. Dal canto suo Makkachin, ancora su di giri per l’arrivo degli ospiti, abbaiò un’ultima volta e poi prese a zampettare scodinzolando tutto allegro alla ricerca di altri umani da sbavare. Il gipsy swing della [Avalon Jazz Band](https://youtu.be/-hU_X6Vr1MY) aveva preso a scaldare l’ambiente tra le proteste di Yuri Plisetsky, già appollaiato sul divano, e l’indifferenza divertita del padrone di casa.

-Ah, Otabek…- Viktor posò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo kazako conducendolo verso la tavola apparecchiata. –Lo sai? Non mi sarei mai aspettato di rivederti prima dei mondiali di Boston. A proposito, congratulazioni per l’argento dei Four Continents. Stai diventando davvero pericoloso, lasciatelo dire-

Otabek studiò impassibile il volto di Viktor e, non sapendo come interpretare quell’ultima frase lasciata sfumare nell’ambiguità di una risatina sommessa, per non parlare del braccio che ora gli stava scivolando lungo la schiena, decise di risolvere la questione recapitando nelle mani di Nikiforov la bottiglia di spumante rimediata al volo in un’enoteca sulla Prospettiva Suvorovsky e ristabilire la distanza di sicurezza. Grazie a dio la manovra sembrò andare a buon fine. O perlomeno quella fu la pia illusione che per un paio di secondi gli fece sperare di essere riuscito a eludere l’attenzione del russo.

-Oooh, ma non dovevi disturbarti! Sei proprio un tesoro- Viktor accettò con fin troppo entusiasmo il contributo alla serata e, senza lasciare a Otabek il tempo materiale per processare quello che stava per abbattersi su di sé, inclinò il capo di lato per dimostrargli tutta la sua riconoscenza. –Mmm… e sai anche di buono-

Altin indietreggiò prima che Viktor riuscisse a sfiorargli lo zigomo destro con un bacio, per carità, castissimo, ma decisamente fuori luogo per i suoi standard antisociali messi già a durissima prova. La verità era che dopo l’iniziazione bolscevica impartitagli ad opera di Nicolai Plisetsky, Otabek aveva compreso a proprie spese che in Russia era sempre meglio non abbassare mai troppo la guardia.

-Cazzo, ma la smetti di stare addosso alla gente come un tafano?!- Da dietro il profilo dello schienale del divano azzurro, spuntarono gli occhi di Plisetsky. Erano molto verdi, molto attenti e, nemmeno troppo velatamente parecchio incazzati. –Dai Beka, siediti prima che… E basta, Makkachin, stai giù! Cristo, Viktor. Ma lo sai che il tuo stupido cane sta diventando anche peggio di te?-

-Ommmioddiooo! Hai sentito, Yuuri? Il nostro Yurotchka ha un modo tutto suo per chiamare Otabek! Che tenerezza, credo di aver bisogno di sedermi-

Yuuri Katsuki lanciò un’occhiata assassina a Viktor, che tutto contento si accingeva a stappare la bottiglia portata da Otabek, e capì che se non fosse intervenuto in fretta, le cose non avrebbero fatto che degenerare fino a un punto di non ritorno. Per fortuna Makkachin aveva ripreso a distrarre Yurio prima che la sua furia potesse esplodere (e soprattutto prima che qualcuno potesse notare quanto si fosse fatto rosso in viso), ma sapendo fin troppo bene che la tregua non avrebbe retto ancora per molto, Katsuki si precipitò ad afferrare tre calici dalla mensola sopra il piano di lavoro della cucina ed entrò in azione.

-Hm, Otabek-kun… gradisci un aperitivo prima di cena?- Yuuri strappò lo spumante dalle mani di Viktor e, tornando a sorridere al loro ospite, cominciò a riempire il primo bicchiere.

-No grazie-

-Andiamo, voglio dire, ad esclusione del mucchietto d’ossa petulante parcheggiato sul divano, qui siamo tutti maggiorenni, no?-

-Ehi!-

Nikiforov ignorò la protesta di Yuri Plisetsky e porse uno dei calici a Otabek. –Niente di meglio di un bel brindisi per dare davvero inizio alla serata-

Otabek sostenne lo sguardo di Viktor fino a quando il russo se ne fece una ragione: non sarebbe riuscito a smuovere quel ragazzo nemmeno se si fosse messo a piangere.

Yuuri Katsuki si sbracciò dalla porta aperta del frigorifero cercando di sovrastare la musica. -Se preferisci c’è del succo di melograno… Ne teniamo sempre una bottiglia per Yu…-

-Ma quella grandissima troia impestata di tua madre! E piantala, cazzo!-

Yuuri, Viktor e perfino Otabek trasalirono travolti da tanta fiele e fu solo quando si furono voltati tutti e tre verso il divano che compresero a chi fosse diretta. Viktor scoppiò in una risata fragorosa attirandosi così addosso lo sguardo furibondo di Yuri Plisetsky che, in una baraonda di cuscini, bestemmie e calzini probabilmente inghiottiti per sempre dalla fodera del divano, lottava disperatamente per liberarsi dall’insistenza del muso di Makkachin infilato fino alle orecchie tra le sue gambe.

Otabek guardò Yuuri Katsuki correre in soccorso della dignità ferita di Yuri e decise che forse lo spumante non era poi una cattiva idea. Mentre le effusioni di Makkachin venivano prontamente dirottate su uno spuntino fuori programma in cucina, Viktor aveva già buttato giù un paio di bicchieri e non la finiva più di sbellicarsi dalle risate.

-Ma la vuoi finire? Il tuo cane è un pervertito di merda ed è tutta colpa tua!-

-Ma no, Yurotchka. Ti assicuro che Makkachin voleva solo dimostrarti il suo affetto- Giù altre risate trattenute a stento.

-Beh io non vado a infilare la faccia in mezzo alle cosce della gente per dimostrare il mio affetto, cazzo-

Viktor si accomodò a tavola senza alcuna fretta e, appoggiando la guancia al palmo della mano, restò a godersi le conseguenze che la sua prossima osservazione avrebbe sicuramente scatenato. -Non sai cosa ti perdi, tesoro-

Plisetsky rimase a fissarlo incredulo e poi, sopraffatto dalla rabbia e da uno scompiglio che non sapeva descrivere ma che gli era andato dritto come un treno alla zona appena offesa da Makkachin, voltò le spalle a tutti e rimase a fissare il pavimento in un silenzio sempre più testardo. Quando avvertì la pressione di qualcosa che si sedeva al suo fianco, era ormai pronto a uccidere. Solo che tutti i suoi buoni propositi si sciolsero come la neve sul tetto della dacha del nonno non appena il tepore di Maggio allungava le giornate e alleggeriva l’aria dopo i rigori dell’inverno. Otabek non lo stava nemmeno guardando ma Yuri si sentì improvvisamente spogliato di ogni difesa. Quello che lo confondeva davvero era che la cosa invece di mandarlo in panico lo stava facendo sentire completamente al sicuro.

-Non farci caso. I cani sono fatti così-

-Hm-

-Yuri-

-Cosa-

Otabek si concesse un momento prima di riprendere a parlare. -Posso vedere la tua caviglia?-

-Te l’ho detto, è tutto a posto-

Otabek Altin si voltò a guardarlo finché Yuri allungò sbuffando la gamba attraverso i jeans del kazaco. Per un po’ riuscì a rimanere impassibile ma non appena avvertì il calore delle mani di Otabek premere con decisione sulla sua pelle, qualcosa lo costrinse a irrigidirsi di colpo e a distogliere velocemente lo sguardo.

-Otabek! Non sapevo di queste tue doti da chiropratico, ma lo sai che sei veramente un ragazzo d’orooo?- Nikiforov passò alle loro spalle con la ciotola dell’insalata.

Katsuki sbattè vigorosamente il coperchio della pentola sul piano di lavoro, riuscendo così a richiamare l’attenzione di Viktor. -Mi dai una mano con la zuppa?!?-

Otabek spinse il palmo della mano fino a flettere l’articolazione all’indietro e, dopo un’attesa di qualche secondo, finalmente annuì sollevato.

-Visto? Come nuova. Scommetto che sotto sotto ci speravi che fossi ancora fuori gioco-

-Non scherzare- Altin sollevò lo sguardo e con aria serissima rimase a studiare il volto di Yuri. –Non proverei alcuna soddisfazione a batterti a causa di un infortunio-

Le labbra di Yuri si distesero in un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto, mentre la sua mente già correva impaziente a fianco di quella di Otabek verso i prossimi campionati mondiali.

Per un momento Viktor contemplò la scena con uno sguardo pieno di tenerezza e perfino con un filo di malinconia. Poi, ricordandosi dei fuochi d’artificio che quei due erano riusciti a scatenare sotto il naso di tutti all’exhibition gala del Grand Prix di Barcellona, gli tornò la voglia di scatenare ancora una volta lo sguardo colmo di fastidio di Yuri Plisetsky.

-Su bambini, basta giocare adesso. Lavatevi le mani e venite a tavola-

 

 

_~*~_

 

_Parco Knyaz’Vladimirskly Sobor, giardino pubblico antistante_ _il Yubileyny Sports Palace_

_sabato 27 Febbraio_

_ore 11.34_

-Si può sapere perché non mi hai svegliato?-

Otabek lasciò scorrere le dita tra le frange della sciarpa che Yuri gli aveva appeno restituito e poi volse lo sguardo in direzione delle cupole appena spruzzate di neve della cattedrale di _Vladimir_ che spuntavano come un miraggio oltre le cime spoglie degli alberi. Il cielo sopra di loro era terso e l’erba sui prati del piccolo giardino pubblico sembrava vibrare sotto l’iridescenza di un finissimo manto di brina. Yuri se ne stava seduto su una delle altalene dell’area destinata ai bambini a calciare zolle e fondamentalmente a rendere il loro ultimo incontro ancora più difficile.

La cena della sera precedente si era svolta in un’atmosfera inaspettatamente serena, tanto che Otabek, riscaldato dalla zuppa, dal racconto tragicomico dell’arrivo di Yuri a Hasetsu alla ricerca di Viktor e dall’affetto con cui Yuuri Katsuki gli aveva parlato della sua famiglia, aveva finito per sentirsi quasi a proprio agio.

-Oi, a proposito Katsudon- Yuri aveva sbadigliato con la bocca piena di biscotti allo zenzero. –Comunque invece della solita zuppa di sedano rapa, avresti anche potuto prepararci una bella cena giapponese, no?-

–Ecco…- Yuuri aveva annuito imbarazzato. -Ho pensato che forse Otabek-kun avrebbe preferito qualcosa di meno…complicato-

-Quante cazzate, Beka è troppo educato per fare lo schizzinoso. Si sarebbe mangiato qualsiasi cosa. Oddio, magari non sarebbe arrivato a mandare giù quello schifo di fagioli marci che hai portato dal Giappone spacciandomeli per una vera prelibatezza. Cristo, a tutto c’è un limite- Al solo pensiero del tanfo di morte della sua prima (e di certo ultima) ciotola di _nattō*****_ , a Plisetsky era passata la voglia di affondare per la sesta volta consecutiva le mani nel vassoio dei dolci.

-Giusto! Ma lo sapete cosa dobbiamo fare a-s-s-o-l-u-t-a-m-e-n-t-e?- Viktor si era portato l’indice davanti alle labbra, segno che a suo parere era appena stato visitato da una delle sue leggendarie illuminazioni fuori di testa. –A stagione conclusa andiamo tutti insieme a trascorrere una meravigliosa settimana a Yu-topia! Che ne dite?!-

-Dico che sei un coglione- Plisetsky aveva risposto senza esitare nemmeno per mezzo secondo. –Cosa ti fa pensare che Otabek sarebbe anche solo lontanamente interessato a sbattere nel cesso una settimana intera della propria esistenza per andare a crepare di noia a Hasetsu assieme a voi due?-

-Yuuri, ma lo hai sentito? Guarda che se non la smetti tiro subito fuori le foto compromettenti che provano quanto ti sei “annoiato” a startene beatamente a mollo per delle ore nella vasca esterna delle terme, sai? Per non parlare delle ciotole di katsudon preparato dalla mamma di Yuuri che ti sei ingurgitato- Viktor aveva incrociato le braccia in segno di altezzosa protesta. –Tu non dargli retta, Otabek. Sono sicuro che Hasetsu ti piacerà moltissimo!-

Per nulla intimidito dalle minacce di Viktor, Yuri si era abbandonato a un nuovo sbadiglio poco prima di voltarsi a fissare Katsuki con sufficienza. –Mi dici come fai a sopportarlo?-

La conversazione era poi lentamente migrata dalle utopie estive alle fin troppo reali questioni tecniche di cui ogni pattinatore professionista sentiva per forza di cose l’obbligo di dover argomentare senza averne particolarmente voglia. Vinto dalla noia e dal sonno (si era pur sempre svegliato alle cinque del mattino), Plisetsky era scivolato verso il divano e prima che qualcuno potesse notare la sua assenza da tavola, lui già se la dormiva sereno come un bambino, del tutto incurante del muso di Makkachin che russava ai suoi piedi. Riposavano così bene che alla fine nessuno se l’era sentita di svegliarli. In particolare Otabek Altin. Mentre Yuuri rimboccava i due bozzoli addormentati sotto una coperta, Viktor aveva insistito per accompagnare Otabek fino in strada e la serata si era conclusa con una stretta di mano e il brontolio del motore diesel del taxi che lo riportava da Täte.

-Mi dici cosa è successo ieri sera?- Yuri si stava sistemando i pantaloni della tuta, effettivamente in condizioni abbastanza pietose dopo tre ore di allenamento in pista.

-Niente- Otabek studiò la porosità del legno della panchina su cui era seduto. –Ti sei addormentato-

-Intendo dopo-

-Sono tornato in albergo-

-Hm- Yuri controllò l’ora sul telefono e si morse le labbra. –Tua zia ti ha fatto storie?-

-Täte non è quel genere di zia- Otabek sorrise. -Torna dentro. La tua pausa è quasi finita-

Yuri sollevò lo sguardo dall’erba congelata senza capire perché si sentisse improvvisamente mancare il respiro. Fu solo quando vide Otabek avvolgersi la sciarpa attorno al collo che finalmente ne comprese la ragione: non voleva vederlo andare via.

-Senti, Beka…- Plisetsky fermò l’altalena piantando un piede a terra. –Mi dici perché alla fine ieri hai deciso di mandarmi quel messaggio dai Dodici Collegi?-

–Perché volevo vederti- Otabek prese un respiro profondo. –E perché volevo darti questo-

Gli occhi di Yuri Plisetsky seguirono Otabek mentre si alzava dalla panchina per raggiungere le altalene. La mano del kazaco esitò solo un momento prima di scomparire nella tasca interna della giacca di pelle e riemergerne poco dopo con una busta.

-Che cos’è?-

-Il tuo regalo di compleanno-

Yuri aprì il palmo della mano e rimase a fissare incredulo il proprio nome scritto a mano sulla busta di carta azzurra.

-Posso aprirla?-

-Il tuo compleanno è tra tre giorni-

-E dai, che palle…- Yuri sbuffò cercando di nascondere la propria sorpresa. Non riusciva a credere che Otabek conoscesse la sua data di nascita.

-D’accordo, puoi dargli un’occhiata veloce-

Dalla busta emerse un biglietto per l’ultima data del tour dei Korea e Yuri si ritrovò a rimirare quella rarità assoluta a bocca spalancata.

-Non sentirti in alcun modo obbligato a…-

-Ma sei scemo?! Cazzo, stasera vado a casa e faccio subito il biglietto per Almaty!-

Yuri balzò giù dall’altalena e saltellò tutto elettrizzato verso Otabek con una gran voglia di abbracciarlo. Quando però riconobbe la profondità di quegli occhi neri che lo guardavano si bloccò di colpo.

-Beh… hm, grazie… È un regalo davvero fighissimo-

-Yuri-

Le labbra di Yuri tremarono appena. -Sì?-

-Devo andare-

-Lo so…-

-Un’ultima cosa- Otabek Altin si sfilò la sciarpa e gliela porse. –Tienila tu. Sta molto meglio a te-

In preda alla confusione e a qualcosa di forse più sotterraneo e malinconico, Yuri rimase a studiare l’indumento di lana grigio antracite appena tornato tra le sue mani.

–Ci vediamo tra un mese-

Yuri Plisetsky annuì e seguì con lo sguardo Otabek che camminava di spalle verso l’entrata della metropolitana appena fuori dalla recinzione del parco. Altin si girò indietro un’ultima volta sollevando la mano e prima che Yuri potesse rispondere al saluto, era già sparito giù per le scale.

Mentre correva attraverso il parcheggio dello _Yubileyny Sports Palace_ , Yuri stringeva forte nella mano il suo regalo di compleanno e poi, una volta arrivato in prossimità dei cancelli del club, rallentò come se per un momento non sapesse più dove si trovava. Non era in grado di decifrare quello che gli stava succedendo. O forse la verità era che non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di affrontarlo. Sapeva solo che Otabek Altin gli mancava già. Gli mancava come la risata del nonno, l’odore del mare di Hasetsu, il mormorio sommesso della pioggia fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza a Mosca.

Yuri Plisetsky cercò di riprendere fiato, respirando a occhi chiusi attraverso la morbidezza delle maglie di lana e, nel riconoscere il profumo di Otabek, sorrise.

 

_(continua….)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fata Carabosse: Per chi desiderasse immedesimarsi con Yuri e Otabek alle prese con la furia di Lilia, consiglio la memorabile interpretazione di Carabosse portata in scena da Madame Monica Mason. Fatevi coraggio, aprite questo [link](https://youtu.be/B4jtLP0OYb8) e saltate direttamente al minuto 1:23  
> Avvertenza: Il primo che prova a paragonare Beka con la Fata dei Lillà le prende XD
> 
> **Emporio Yeliseyevy: (Russo, Магазин Купцов Елисеевых) famosissimo edificio in stile Art Nouveau che ospita lo storico locale comprendente una pasticceria, un ristorante e la famosissima food hall gastronomica. Fondato dal servo della gleba Peter Eliseev, poi affrancato dal Conte Sheremetev grazie al suo talento di giardiniere. Eliseev riusciva in particolare a soddisfare l’inesauribile appetito di lamponi dei suoi padroni e dei loro ospiti perfino in pieno inverno. E parliamo di inverno russo, gente. Rifatevi gli occhietti [qui](http://www.kupetzeliseevs.ru/en/). 
> 
> ***Biblioteka: locale moderno sulla Prospettiva Nevskij molto popolare tra i giovani di San Pietroburgo. Una curiosità: perdendomi come al solito in ore e ore di ricerche spasmodiche, ho notato come la pavimentazione del marciapiede dell’art ufficiale che ritrae Yuri e Otabek sorpresi da Viktor e Yuuri in un Cafe di San Pietroburgo sia identica a quella antistante al [Biblioteka](http://en.ilovenevsky.ru/). Lasciatemi pertanto l’illusione di aver scovato la location reale di quella scena meravigliosa, ecco.
> 
> ****Fontanka: (Russo, Фонтанка) canale affluente del fiume Neva che attraversa il centro della città.
> 
> *****nattō: (Giapponese, 納豆) alimento tradizionale giapponese prodotto attraverso la fermentazione dei fagioli di soia. Solo per intenditori, datemi retta.


	12. Capitolo Dodici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove scopriamo che i solidi principi della Chiesa Unita del Canada stanno costando davvero molto al povero JJ e dove l’ennesima fuga del Plisetsky si traduce in una scena surreale all’interno di un supermercato di Boston. Dove un fraintendimento espone Yuri molto più di quanto avesse previsto e dove il suo fastidio nei confronti di Leroy e una maglia troppo larga culminano nella catarsi che aspettavamo tutti da un anno e mezzo. Dove infine intuiamo assieme a Viktor che Giacometti avventurandosi negli spogliatoi maschili durante una pausa delle prove dei campionati mondiali abbia trovato molto, molto più di quello che era andato a cercare.

 

L’autore dedica con immenso amore questo capitolo all’Eroe del Kazakhstan nel giorno del suo compleanno e si augura che assieme a lui anche il lettore apprezzi il regalo che lo attende al suo interno <3

In altre parole, ci siamo, gente!

Uscitemi i popcorn.

 

 

 

 

 

PROSPETTIVA PLISETSKY

 

Capitolo Dodici

 

 

 

  _I want to see you._

_Know your voice._

_Recognize you when you_

_first come 'round the corner._

_Sense your scent_

_when I come into a room_

_you've just left._

_Know the lift of your heel,_

_the glide of your foot._

_Become familiar with the way_

_you purse your lips_

_then let them part just the slightest bit,_

_when I lean in to your space_

_and kiss you._

_I want to know the joy_

_of how you whisper: "More"_

 

 

-Mawlana Jalal-al-Din Rumi

 

 

 

*

 

 

_ Marriott Boston Copley Hotel _

_110 Huntington Avenue_

_Boston, MA 02116, USA_

 

_domenica, 27 Marzo – ore 18.40_

E così per i prossimi cinque giorni quella specie di cubo asettico sarebbe stata la sua stanza.

Jean Jacques Leroy studiò l’anonimità delle pareti color crema, l’eccezionale bruttura della moquette che attraversò senza nemmeno levarsi le scarpe e, resistendo all’impulso di buttarsi di faccia sulla trapunta, lanciò il borsone dei pattini ai piedi del letto. La vista dalla finestra gli ricordava così tanto Toronto che, mentre in lontananza le prime luci della sera rabbrividivano lungo la corrente scura del fiume Charles, il sorriso di JJ vacillò fino a sfumare in uno sguardo che stava sempre molto attento a non mostrare in pubblico. Il ragazzo canadese scivolò sul tessuto verde muschio della poltrona alla sua sinistra e strinse il cuscino sotto il mento. Non gli piaceva restare da solo. Non gli era mai piaciuto. Ma quella sera era anche peggio del solito.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta, Jean raddrizzò la schiena e, schiarendosi la voce, si ricordò di essere un re.

-Entra, _maman!_ Ho lasciato socchiu…-

Prima ancora potesse terminare la frase, la maniglia scattò e la stanza si saturò della presenza spazientita di Nathalie Leroy.

-Non so tu ma tuo padre ed io stiamo seriamente valutando di trasferirci al Westin- La donna si sbottonò il soprabito e ispezionò l’arredamento con aria sempre più contrariata. –Non riesco proprio a capire perché diamine ci abbiano messi su due piani separati-

Jean Jacques seguì l’aggirarsi inquieto di sua madre e non poté fare a meno di sospirare. –Non preoccuparti. Me la caverò-

Nathalie si fermò al centro della stanza con le mani piantate sulla generosità dei fianchi più che pronta a controbattere, ma quando ebbe dato un’occhiata al figlio, tutta la sua belligeranza si sciolse come una grossa noce di burro lasciata al sole. –Cosa c’è, _ma puce_ … Qualcosa non va? Ti senti solo? Vuoi che ti disfi le valigie?-

Al sentirsi chiamare ‘mia pulce’, JJ capì al volo di dover correre ai ripari prima che la serata inforcasse la deriva della terapia familiare in trasferta.

-No, no… Ci penso io. Sono solo stanchissimo, tutto qui-

-Tu non me la racconti giusta- Nathalie Leroy nel frattempo si era avvicinata alla poltrona per riempirsi gli occhi dell’immagine di quel figlio amatissimo. –È successo qualcosa con Isabella, vero?-

A sentire pronunciare quel nome e nel vedersi riflesso negli occhiali della madre tutta la determinazione di JJ fu travolta da uno scossone inatteso e prima che potesse impedirlo si ritrovò senza alcuna difesa. Altra cosa che non gli piaceva per niente. Erano trascorsi a malapena due giorni dall’ultima volta che aveva salutato la sua Isabella, ma a lui mancava come se non la vedesse da mesi.

-Lo sapevo- Nathalie si sedette sul letto. –Mi basta guardarti per capire come stai. Adesso mi racconti tutto-

JJ scosse la testa e, deciso a non lasciare trapelare più nulla, abbracciò il cuscino con così tanta foga che rischiò di fare partire le cuciture e causare un’esplosione di piume per tutta la stanza.

-Avete litigato per caso?-

A quel punto gli sforzi disperati del povero Jean Jacques franarono e a occhi bassi il ragazzo confessò tutto quanto. Ovvero che dopo l’ultimo pranzo domenicale trascorso assieme, lui e Isabella in camera sua ci erano andati parecchio vicini a infrangere gli accordi prematrimoniali sanciti dalla Chiesa Unita del Canada. Quello che tralasciò di condividere era che da allora non faceva che pensare dalla mattina alla sera a quei dieci minuti di passione proibita.

-Tutto qui?-

-Come sarebbe a dire “tutto qui”?! Mi sento da schifo!-

-Senti, Jean… Parliamoci chiaro. Sai bene come la pensiamo tuo padre ed io su questo genere di cose- La donna tossì un paio di volte in evidente imbarazzo. –Ma insomma… siamo stati giovani anche noi, cosa credi-

Gli occhi di JJ si spalancarono increduli. -Mi stai dicendo che tu e papà…-

-Assolutamente no!- Il viso tondo di Nathalie Leroy si fece più paonazzo del logo del Marriott stampato sulla brochure dell’albergo che, nell’alterazione del momento, per poco non le scivolò di mano. –Al giorno del matrimonio ci si deve arrivare puri, lo sai benissimo-

Poi però scorgendo l’ombra della desolazione impossessarsi del volto del figlio, la donna smussò gli spigoli della propria arringa e finì per arrendersi a un bisogno molto più urgente: assicurarsi che JJ restasse motivato in vista del campionato.

-Perché la prossima settimana non porti Isabella a quel bel ristorante italiano dietro l’università?-

-Dici quello dove fanno quella parmigiana di melanzane da urlo?- La gioia del ragazzo si infranse subito in tutta la sua commovente purezza contro la dura realtà di una fidanzata perennemente a dieta. –Eh, guarda non lo so mica sai-

Nathalie rimase a guardare fissa il figlio per dieci secondi buoni. –Jean, non mi stai seguendo-

JJ si passò la mano tra i capelli allentando la morsa sul cuscino ormai completamente sformato. -La parmigiana di melanzane non c’entra, giusto?-

-No, direi di no. Mi pare che abbiate qualcosa di molto più urgente da discutere, o sbaglio?- La donna sollevò le sopracciglia e rimase in paziente attesa che l’unico vero argomento di quella conversazione entrasse finalmente in circolo.

-Non lo so, mamma. Non ne abbiamo più parlato da Barcellona…-

-Come sarebbe a dire? Non dirmi che hai cambiato idea!-

–Certo che no, io voglio sposare Isabella, più di ogni altra cosa!- JJ deglutì con fatica. –Ma io le avevo promesso una medaglia d’oro, capisci? Non posso chiederle la mano con un misero bronzo al collo. È avvilente!-

Nathalie prese le mani del figlio tra le sue e aspettò che lui sollevasse lo sguardo. –Ed è proprio per questo che tuo padre ed io siamo sicuri che alla fine dei Worlds al centro del podio ci sarai tu-

Con il petto gonfio d’orgoglio, Jean Jacques ricambiò il sorriso della madre e poi, abbandonando il cuscino a una rovinosa caduta verso la moquette, la strinse forte in un abbraccio colmo di determinazione. Poi però si rese conto che a furia di parlare di parmigiane di melanzane e di matrimonio gli era venuta una gran fame e propose di scendere a reclamare in anticipo la cena offerta dall’ISU.

Dal canto suo, mentre seguiva il figlio lungo il corridoio dell’albergo, Nathalie Leroy non riusciva a credere di essere quasi arrivata a confessare a Jean quel paio di infrazioni piuttosto pesanti che erano scappate a lei e Alan ben prima di che tra loro si cominciasse anche solo a parlare dell’opzione matrimonio.

 

*

 

_ore 20.15_

Yakov Feltsman aveva la gola secca, i piedi gonfi come due insaccati estoni, un’emicrania da manuale e l’umore irrimediabilmente devastato dalle otto ore e passa trascorse a tentare inutilmente di dormire sull’ultimo volo che aveva trasferito la squadra russa da Parigi al Boston Logan International Airport.

Appena ebbe localizzato il tavolo a loro riservato, prese a farsi largo tra la mandria starnazzante di atleti, allenatori e tecnici vari che stava invadendo la sala del ristorante e puntò imprecando la prima sedia disponibile. Disgraziatamente, prima che potesse finalmente lasciarsi crollare a peso morto, levarsi le stramaledette scarpe sotto la tovaglia e barricarsi felice dietro il menu, Mila cominciò a sbracciarsi come un direttore d’orchestra posseduto dal demonio alle spalle della squadra coreana.

-Coach Yakov! Coach Yaaaakov!-

Dannazione a me e al giorno che ho accettato di trascinarmi dietro questo carrozzone di casi umani, brontolò il vecchio allenatore osservando Mila Babicheva saltellare tra i tavoli ed evitare all’ultimo uno scontro con Alan e Nathalie Leroy che lasciavano il ristorante.

-Che diavolo c’è adesso?-

-Tanto per cambiare c’è che Yuri è un deficiente!- Mila si guardò attorno sempre più impensierita. –Lo abbiamo cercato dappertutto ma niente, proprio non riusciamo a trovarlo… Oddio, coach… e se lo abbiamo lasciato sul pulmino come quella volta al JGP Slovakia?!-

-Cos’è, il fuso orario ti ha sciolto quell’ultimo grumo di cervello che ancora ti restava incollato al cranio?- Feltsman si passò il palmo della mano sudata sulla pelata. –Ti ricordo che abbiamo fatto il check-in meno di dieci minuti fa e che Yuri non solo era al bancone dell’albergo di fianco a te, ma ti ha dato pure della rincoglionita quando ci hai messo mezz’ora a trovare il passaporto dentro quel delirio che chiami borsa. Ce la fai a ricordarti la sequenza degli eventi da qui in poi o ti serve un grafico della cronologia?-

-Ah già è vero- La ragazza si sistemò la borsa a tracolla minimizzando la cosa con una scrollata di spalle. –Però Yuri è sparito sul serio. Lilia è furibonda perché come al solito quel cretino non risponde al telefono-

Yakov proprio non riusciva a capire perché diavolo certa gente dovesse per forza fare una tragedia di ogni minima sciocchezza e perché Mila e soprattutto Lilia non riuscissero a capire che Yuri non era più un bambino da tenere sempre per mano. Figuriamoci, non lo era mai stato nemmeno a sei anni. Possibile che quel povero cristo non potesse mai godersi cinque minuti in sacrosantissima pace?

-Vedrai che sbucherà fuori non appena gli viene fame- Feltsman borbottò scorrendo la lista delle zuppe. –Perciò adesso vedi di sederti e piantala di dare spettacolo che non è giornata-

Mila Babicheva mise il broncio e in silenzio prese a incanalare il proprio risentimento ai danni dei poveri fiori al centro del tavolo. Per quanto lo riguardava, Mila avrebbe potuto anche mangiarseli uno per uno quei caspita di gerani artificiali, l’importante era che restasse zitta e che la finisse di martellargli gli attributi per almeno la prossima mezz’ora. L’emicrania stava finalmente iniziando a concedergli una tregua quando Vitya e la mammoletta nipponica, avviluppati peggio di due anguille siamesi in preda alle convulsioni, presero a salutarlo tutti raggianti dall’entrata del ristorante.

Yakov Feltsman lasciò perdere le zuppe e, mandando in vacca le raccomandazioni del medico, passò direttamente alla pagina dei superalcolici.

 

 

*

 

I supermercati americani erano una dimensione parallela completamente fuori di testa. Corsie intere straripanti di sacchetti di patatine di qualsiasi gusto e dimensione, carrelli al cui interno si sarebbe potuta trasportare tranquillamente una famiglia intera, gatto e cane compresi, e scaffali di bibite dai nomi assurdi. Ma visto che della Sprite al cetriolo non c’era nemmeno l’ombra, da degno erede del pragmatismo post sovietico, Plisetsky liquidò la questione decretando che il Massachusetts fosse un gran fallimento sociale.

Sbattendosene alla grande degli sguardi incuriositi che attirava, Yuri si aggirava come spesso faceva il nonno borbottando da solo, le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacca leopardata e il cappuccio ben calato sugli occhiali scuri. Poco prima da una delle scale mobili dell’albergo aveva adocchiato con orrore la delegazione delle Yuri’s Angels che lo aspettava nella lobby con striscioni, peluche e cazzate varie e così, usando come scudo un gruppo di turisti oversize in sandali e bermuda, si era poi prontamente fiondato fuori dalla porta dell’ingresso alla velocità della luce.

Per un po’ era rimasto a gironzolare tra i passanti di Harcourt Street e a lanciare di tanto in tanto un occhio al via vai di taxi che scaricavano nuovi ospiti davanti al Marriott. Dopo un po’ però aveva cominciato a rompersi seriamente le palle e realizzando di essersi scordato lo spazzolino da denti nel bagno di Lilia come un’idiota, aveva deciso di cambiare aria e rimediarne uno allo Star Market sull’altro lato della strada.

Mentre passava in rassegna il fascino dell’oscenità del capitalismo occidentale in tutta la sua gloria, Yuri non faceva che chiedersi dove diavolo fosse finito Otabek. A quell’ora sarebbe già dovuto essere arrivato in albergo da un pezzo e invece della squadra kazaca non c’era ancora alcuna traccia. Beka non aveva neppure visualizzato i messaggi (dodici, per la precisione) che gli aveva inviato a raffica da quando era atterrato all’aeroporto di Boston e la cosa stava cominciando a metterlo di pessimo umore. Fermo tra il corridoio degli articoli per neonati e quello degli integratori per madri sull’orlo del genocidio, Yuri sfilò il telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e ignorò l’ennesima chiamata di Lilia sbuffando. Quando sollevò gli occhi dallo schermo intravide un ragazzo di spalle chino davanti a uno scaffale laterale. Aveva i capelli neri e un undercut che per una manciata di secondi gli aveva fatto schizzare il cuore in gola. Quando mise meglio a fuoco le ridicole toppe cucite sul giaccone rosso, Plisetsky bestemmiò tra i denti deciso a evitare a tutti i costi ogni contatto visivo, trovare la corsia dei cazzo di spazzolini da denti, tornare in albergo a cercare Yakov e chiedergli che cazzo ne fosse stato del team Kazakhstan. All’ultimo però notò un dettaglio esilarante e capì che sarebbe stato un gran coglione a lasciarsi scappare un’occasione del genere.

-In fondo avrei dovuto capirlo che eri il classico tipo da pugnette compulsive pre-agonistiche- Yuri appoggiò un tallone contro il congelatore a isola alle sue spalle. -Però non ti facevo così disperato-                               

JJ nel frattempo era balzato in piedi rischiando di tirarsi addosso l’intero espositore di preservativi, gel stimolanti e bottigliette di lubrificanti e si voltò indietro con la morte nel cuore. Una volta messo a fuoco lo sguardo di compatimento di Yuri Plisetsky, il canadese provò a ridacchiare senza peraltro riuscire a convincere nessuno. -No, no, ti assicuro che non è quello che sembra…-

–Certo, come no. E adesso magari te ne uscirai dicendo che pensavi di essere nella sezione dei succhi di frutta- Plisetsky lasciò scivolare la propria attenzione sul dosatore di plastica rosa shocking rimasto clamorosamente in mano a Jean Jacques Leroy. -Guarda che lo so benissimo a cosa serve quella roba-

-Ah, e com’è che lo sai? Stiamo diventando grandi, Yuri-chan?-

Yuri si levò gli occhiali e sfidò il ghigno del canadese con una pragmatica miscela di disprezzo e sufficienza, una raffinatezza appresa per osmosi grazie a mesi di convivenza con Lilia. Avrebbe voluto lanciargli in faccia tutta la sua competenza in campo di lubrificanti, ma poi si rese conto che per farlo avrebbe dovuto raccontargli di quella volta che, entrando a recuperare la palla di gomma di Makkachin nella camera di Yuuri e Viktor, per poco non si era ammazzato mettendo un piede sul dispenser industriale di gel alla ciliegia rotolato chissà quando sul tappeto ai piedi del letto. Cazzo, certe cose era proprio meglio dimenticarle.

-Comunque ti posso assicurare che hai frainteso- JJ ripose la bottiglietta e ridendo cercò di mettere un minimo di distanza tra sé e i ripiani incriminati. –Stavo solo facendo un po’ di ricerca per un amico, tutto qui-

-Un amico? Cos’è, per caso hai fatto due chiacchiere con Giacometti e hai deciso di convertirti?- Yuri sollevò un sopracciglio scansionando piuttosto incredulo il canadese dalla testa ai piedi.

-Convertirmi? In che senso, scusa?-

-Cristo santo, Leroy. Lascia perdere prima che assieme a tutto il resto ti si surriscaldi anche il cervello- Yuri Plisetsky si rimise gli occhiali e gli girò le spalle. –Divertiti coi tuoi succhi di frutta-

JJ afferrò il cestino con le barrette sportive e le bibite isotoniche dal pavimento e gli corse dietro. -No, aspetta, ho finito. Vengo con te-

Eh no, cazzo… pensò Yuri ruotando gli occhi verso i pannelli di cartongesso che ricoprivano il soffitto. JJ lo seguì blaterando stronzate fino alla corsia dei dentifrici, costringendo Plisetsky ad afferrare il primo spazzolino che gli era capitato a tiro e mettere fine a quel calvario in tempo record.

-Insomma quella volta ho dovuto cambiare i lacci all’ultimo minuto e se non fosse stato per Otabek che ne aveva un paio di riserva me la sarei vista proprio brutta, ti rendi conto?-

-Secondo te su una scala da uno a ventimila quanto posso essere interessato alla cronistoria delle tue gare da dilettante? Guarda, ti risparmio la fatica: un cazzo di zero assoluto-

-Dai, Yuri-chan. Sono sicuro che in realtà stai morendo dalla curiosità di sapere cosa abbiamo combinato io, Otabek… - JJ gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla costringendolo a fermarsi. –…e Leo quando ci allenavamo assieme a Detroit. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare le cose che potrei raccontarti-

-Stammi a sentire, non me ne frega un cazzo di te, di Detroit e della tua logorrea cronica, perciò no, non voglio sapere proprio un bel niente. E già che ci siamo- Plisetsky si voltò a fissare le dita di JJ ed entrando in modalità distruzione di massa si assicurò che l’idiota fosse ben consapevole di quanto fosse ormai prossimo alla morte. –Chiamami Yuri-chan un’altra volta e giuro che domani durante le prove ti metto sotto con i pattini e lo faccio passare per un incidente, chiaro?-

Yuri scostò la mano di JJ con gesto irritato e poi marciò verso le casse rischiando di travolgere il barboncino della signora in fila davanti a lui. Il canadese rimase a guardare la scena e sorridendo decise di togliersi ancora un ultimo sfizio.

-Beh, raccontami qualcosa di te allora- JJ tornò ad affiancarlo. –Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto cosa è successo tra te e Otabek a Barcellona-

-È successo che non hai ancora capito che devi farti i cazzi tuoi-

-Voglio dire, non mi sarei mai aspettato che tu e Beks sareste diventati tanto amici. Oddio, pensandoci bene nemmeno lui è un tipo facile, ma insomma… non l’avrei mai detto-

Yuri Plisetsky continuò a guardare male la cassiera pur di non doversi sorbire il ghigno da deficiente stampato attraverso la faccia di JJ. –E allora perché non vai a chiederlo direttamente a lui? Accomodati, a quest’ora lo trovi in albergo di sicuro-

-Oh non credo proprio. Beks non sarà dei nostri prima di domani mattina-

-Eh?-

-Non lo sai? Gli hanno cancellato la coincidenza da Londra-

Plisetsky si voltò a studiare Leroy con espressione confusa. –E tu come cazzo fai a saperlo, scusa?-

-Ma come, Otabek non ti ha detto niente?- Leroy sorrise scorgendo la furia trattenuta a stento nelle iridi degli occhi di Yuri Plisetsky ormai ridotti a una punta di spillo verde fiele. –Aspetta, ti trovo i dettagli del nuovo volo-

Jean sfilò il telefono dalla tasca del giaccone rosso per mostrare a Yuri le prove chiamate in causa, ma piuttosto che dare a JJ la soddisfazione di farlo sentire un coglione, Plisetsky indurì lo sguardo, agguantò sacchetto e scontrino e si diresse deciso verso l’uscita senza nemmeno degnare di mezza occhiata lo schermo del cellulare che il canadese teneva in mano. Leroy sorrise, svuotò il proprio cestino e, scuotendo la testa, offrì una strizzata d’occhio alla cassiera sempre più perplessa.

Non aspettò certo che il semaforo lo autorizzasse a farlo. Yuri Plisetsky attraversò la strada di corsa scatenando dietro il suo passaggio più di un’animata strombazzata di clacson.

Una volta inforcata la porta girevole del Marriott, Plisetsky esplose.

-Ma crepa, segaiolo faccia di merda!-

 

 

~*~

 

 

  _TD Garden_ _Steriti Practice Rink_ _,_

_561 Commercial Street, Boston, MA 02109_

_prove ufficiali dello short maschile_

_lunedì, 28 Marzo - ore 9.05_

 

La giornata era partita male.

Tanto per cominciare, visto che aveva trascorso la notte a guardare tutta la quinta stagione di _American Horror Story_ , quella mattina Plisetsky non aveva sentito la sveglia ed era stato tirato giù dal letto da Lilia che a momenti gli fracassava la porta a colpi di _ronde de jambe_ doppi. La colazione del Marriott si era rivelata un’indecenza a base di cereali multicolori, salsicce rinsecchite, litri di ketchup come se non ci fosse un domani, maionese light per vecchi con le coronarie intasate e, roba da matti, nessuna traccia di _smetana_. Infine, per completare il quadro, pioveva e ovviamente lui non si era portato dietro nemmeno un cazzo di ombrello.

Seduto a gambe incrociate su una delle panche dello spogliatoio dello Steriti, con una mano Yuri si stava strofinando energicamente i capelli bagnati fradici con l’asciugamano che aveva fregato in albergo e con l’altra digitava sul cellulare la risposta al messaggio che aveva appena ricevuto. Nemmeno si era reso conto del piccolo sorriso che da un paio di minuti gli si stava addolcendo il viso

 _yuri_plisetsky_ : Sai, stavo cominciando a pensare che quest’anno avessi deciso di boicottare i Worlds

 _Altin.otabek_ : Credimi, per un momento ci ho quasi pensato.

 _yuri_plisetsky_ : Meno cazzate, Altin. Vedi di muoverti che qui manchi solo tu

Otabek raggiunse il parcheggio sotterraneo e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Aveva raggiunto il Marriott da dieci minuti e, anche se non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere il tempo di salire in camera per infilarsi sotto la doccia a lavare via la stanchezza e le trenta ore che ci aveva messo per raggiungere Boston, la sua unica priorità era rimettersi in viaggio verso il practice rink dove lo aspettava Yuri Plisetsky.

 _Altin.otabek_ : Sto salendo sulla navetta del TD Garden. Dovrei essere lì tra un quarto d’ora.

 _yuri_plisetsky_ : Negativo. C’è un traffico assurdo. Comunque tranquillo, hai ancora mezz’ora. Ecco, magari comincia ad allacciarti i pattini appena metti il culo sul pulmino. E porta un ombrello. Non so se hai notato, ma ti sei portato dietro il diluvio universale da Londra

Altin passò lentamente il pollice attraverso lo schermo del telefono e poi digitò le quattro parole che si teneva dentro da un mese intero.

 _Altin.otabek:_ A tra poco, Yuri.

Con un fremito impercettibile, Plisetsky si lasciò scivolare l’asciugamano attorno al collo, infilò il cellulare nella tasca della felpa e, tenendo l’elastico tra le labbra, cominciò a raccogliersi i capelli in qualcosa che assomigliava sempre di più a uno chignon uscito da un disastroso frontale con un autotreno.

-Hai sentito Otabek?-

Plisetsky scrollò le spalle fingendo un’indifferenza che il suo interlocutore non si sarebbe bevuto nemmeno da ubriaco. Un’eventualità che considerata la quantità di _Ward Eight_ che si era buttato giù al bar dell’albergo la sera prima non fu nemmeno necessario simulare più di tanto.

-Hm, lasciami indovinare- Nikiforov soppesò il vago rossore sul viso di Yurotchka e si picchiettò le labbra con la punta dell’indice. –Finalmente è arrivato, giusto?-

Yuri lasciò perdere lo chignon e si tuffò di faccia dentro il borsone. Poi, sempre guardandosi bene dal degnare quel rompicazzo di Viktor perfino del minimo sindacale d’interazione visiva, decise che quello fosse il momento migliore per controllare le viti del telaio dei pattini. –Lo sai che stai rischiando un colossale vaffanculo in mezzo agli occhi?-

-Capirai, come se fosse la prima volta- Viktor si sfilò il maglione a collo alto e poi prese a sbottonarsi i pantaloni. –Comunque è stupefacente, appena dieci minuti fa ringhiavi come un mastino e adesso guardati. Sembri un cherubino. Più tardi ricordami di ringraziare Otabek. Non so come fa, ma quel ragazzo riesce proprio a tirare fuori il meglio di te, lasciatelo dire-

-Senti, è volontario questo tuo sfracellarmi i coglioni oppure è una cosa che ti viene in automatico ogni volta che respiri? Che cazzo c’entra Otab…- Innervosito delle continue allusioni, Plisetsky si decise a sollevare il naso dai pattini e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un fuori programma decisamente indigesto. –Ma che cazzo, Viktor! Levami questo schifo dalla faccia!-

Nikiforov si rimirò compiaciuto l’Hollywood style fresco di estetista prima di decidersi a fasciarsi le natiche dentro un paio di leggins tecnici in spandex nero blu, ottenendo un risultato scandaloso. –Hm, troppo estremo? Dici che era meglio un Brazilian?-

La domanda rimase prevedibilmente senza alcuna risposta, dal momento che Plisetsky aveva già disertato schifato lo spogliatoio per andare a finire di prepararsi a bordo pista, disposto ad affrontare le Yuri’s Angels se necessario piuttosto di dover subire l’esibizionismo di Viktor. Quando raggiunse Katsuki impegnato in una telefonata sugli spalti di legno chiaro che correvano lungo la pista, Yuri rimase a seguire irrequieto il passaggio della Zamboni che terminava di levigare il ghiaccio.

-Era Yuuko- Yuuri aveva appena messo via il telefonino e si era voltato per sorridergli. -Mi ha chiesto di salutarti-

-Mm. Le è passato il raffreddore?-

–Sì, solo che nel frattempo si è ammalato Nishigori e dopo tre giorni di _man flu_ lei sta seriamente considerando il divorzio- Katsuki si portò la mano davanti alla bocca e trattenne a stento una risata.

Yuri si lasciò sfuggire mezzo sorriso e pensò che aveva una gran voglia di rivedere Yuuko, le gemelle e perfino quel cagacazzo di Nishigori. Chiaro, non lo avrebbe mai confessato nemmeno morto ma Hasetsu gli mancava. Senza capire perché, spesso si era trovato a ripensare a quella volta che il padre di Yuuri era venuto a raccattarlo con la macchina al tempio sulla collina e poi lo aveva portato a mangiare un gelato in riva al mare. Toshiya non aveva detto una parola, si era limitato a sorridere e a guardare l’orizzonte davanti a loro, ma Yuri lo aveva capito che quello era il suo modo per tirargli su il morale dopo tutte le mazzate che aveva incassato da Bonzo Bastone.

Poi però si ricordò che si era appena bruciato permanentemente la retina per colpa di Viktor e gli passò tutta la poesia.

Ignaro della riconoscenza che segretamente Yurio provava per il gesto di suo padre e soprattutto della tragedia appena consumatasi negli spogliatoi, Katsuki si guardò intorno con aria incerta e poi riprese a parlare sottovoce. –Hai visto a che punto era Viktor? Ormai manca poco…-

–Purtroppo l’ho visto eccome- Plisetsky puntò un pattino contro lo schienale del sedile di fronte e cominciò a stringere prima i lacci e poi anche i denti. –Anzi guarda, oggi tienimelo lontano perché se no a San Pietroburgo ci torni senza di lui-

 

 

*

 

_ore 9.20_

 

Nonostante le sue proteste, Yakov lo aveva trascinato a rilasciare un’intervista estemporanea a una televisione locale e quando la reporter sportiva piena di lentiggini aveva finito con le sue domande del cazzo e lo aveva finalmente lasciato andare, la maggior parte dei pattinatori era già sul ghiaccio da un pezzo.

Yuri intravide Otabek sull’altro lato della pista. Indossava dei pantaloni grigi, una maglia scura piuttosto larga e aveva l’aria stanca. Non ci voleva di certo uno sforzo titanico per capire che non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di aprire la valigia, a differenza di quei vanesi di Phichit e di Christophe che avevano deciso di partecipare alle prove facendo prendere aria ai costumi dello short. Plisetsky si sistemò i guanti, sfilò i coprilama e li spinse in mano a Yakov per poi raggiungere di corsa gli altri. Quando Otabek lo vide, i due si scambiarono un impercettibile cenno del capo e, nonostante la concentrazione richiesta quella mattina, i loro sguardi continuarono a cercarsi attraverso la pista.

Viktor aveva appena terminato di provare il suo short e ora, impegnato a riprendere fiato con il mento sullo sterno e le mani sui fianchi, si stava dirigendo verso la tribuna della giuria per conferire con Yakov. Mentre l’annunciatrice proseguiva con la seconda metà del programma, Altin lo incrociò per portarsi al centro del ghiaccio dove attese l’inizio di _Samarkand Overture_ a occhi chiusi _._

Tutt’intorno gli altri continuarono a ripetere le combinazioni più temute, i salti meno solidi, ognuno isolato nel proprio microcosmo di fatica, incertezze e aspettative. Tutti tranne Yuri Plisetsky che proprio non riusciva a fare a meno di ammirare la fluidità del corpo di Otabek mentre eseguiva il quadruplo salchow e ora navigava senza alcuno sforzo apparente attraverso la complessa sequenza di passi, esaltata in maniera impeccabile dalla drammaticità della musica. Cazzo se era migliorato. Quando Otabek Altin si inclinò per afferrare la lama del pattino sinistro in preparazione della _doughnut spin_ , l’orlo della sua maglia si sollevò scoprendo la pelle tesa dell’addome e poi, sospinto dalla forza del volteggio, salì ancora di più fino a esporre la pelle di cannella del torso del ragazzo. Il tutto era durato solo una manciata di secondi scarsi ma, mentre Otabek proseguiva verso la conclusione della coreografia senza curarsi del momentaneo incidente e completamente ignaro dell’effetto scatenato dalla sottile linea scura che gli correva appena sotto l’ombelico, Plisetsky a momenti aveva rischiato di finire in braccio a Seung-gil e, per evitare la collisione, all’ultimo aveva dirottato l’uscita dal suo _toe loop_ contro il bordo pista, finendo di culo in una pozza di ghiaccio sciolto.

Mentre si tirava su dandosi del deficiente da solo e cristava contro i pantaloni bagnati fradici, qualcuno pensò che afferrarlo per un braccio senza alcun preavviso fosse una buona idea.

-Cavolo che volo!-

-Fottiti, Leroy-

JJ si chinò per guardarlo bene in faccia e fargli capire che era sul punto di scoppiare a ridere da un momento all’altro. -Tutto a posto?-

-Ma mi lasci in pace, cazzo?- Plisetsky si ripulì dal ghiaccio che gli si era attaccato alla maglietta guardando con la coda dell’occhio Otabek che riprendeva fiato dopo la posa finale.

-Si può sapere come accidenti hai fatto a non vedere Seung-gil che ti veniva addosso?- Jean gli bloccò la visuale col suo testone pieno di gel e cominciò a ridere di gusto lanciando un occhio al pubblico sugli spalti. –Mon Dieu, speriamo che qualcuno abbia ripreso tutta la scena-

Yuri lo spinse via con una spallata insultando lui e tutto lo stramaledetto Canada in Russo, ignorò le madonne di Yakov e lasciò la pista incazzato nero un minuto prima della pausa delle 10.

Una volta raggiunto lo spogliatoio era rimasto fermo con le scapole contro la porta a misurare il disastro che aveva combinato sui pantaloni tecnici nuovi di pacca, per non parlare della portata di ben altri fenomeni che c’era solo da augurarsi nessun altro avesse notato. Soprattutto quella testa di cazzo di Leroy. Plisetsky si sistemò il cavallo della tuta e aggrottando le sopracciglia bionde raggiunse l’armadietto dove aveva ficcato il borsone con il cambio.

Qualcuno era appena entrato dietro di lui ma per come si erano messe le cose quella mattina, Yuri Plisetsky si sarebbe fatto cavare gli occhi piuttosto di dover interagire con anima viva. Poi però si sentì chiamare per nome e si bloccò per una frazione di secondo.

-Sto bene-

Otabek gli passò accanto per andare a prendere la bottiglia dell’acqua che si era dimenticato dentro lo zaino. In silenzio prese un lungo sorso e poi asciugò via le gocce che gli erano scese sul mento con le nocche di una mano. -Cos’è successo?-

-Secondo te? Sono caduto, no?- Yuri sollevò le spalle continuando a rovistare dentro la sua sacca. Merda, ma dove cazzo aveva messo la tuta di ricambio?

-Mi dici perché hai dato quello spintone a Jean?-

-Perché è uno stronzo. E guarda che oggi gli è anche andata di lusso, la prossima volta una craniata sul setto nasale non gliela leva nessuno-

Otabek Altin rimase a osservare Yuri che lanciava con rabbia oggetti vari sul pavimento dello spogliatoio.

–Yuri, cosa c’è?-

-C’è che ho il culo bagnato fradicio, mi sto congelando le palle e non trovo i miei fottutissimi pantaloni, ecco cosa c’è-

-Ho come la sensazione che tu sia arrabbiato con me-

-Ma cristo dio…-

-Sei arrabbiato con me sì o no?-

Plisetsky sbatté la porta dell’armadietto prima di voltarsi indietro e guardare Otabek dritto negli occhi. In mano reggeva gli stramaledetti pantaloni finalmente riesumati dal fondo del suo borsone. –Ti costava tanto dirmi che ti avevano cancellato il volo da Londra?-

Altin osservò Yuri che si slacciava i pattini imprecando a ogni passante. –Non avresti potuto farci niente in ogni caso-

-Giusto. Peccato che però a farlo sapere a quella merda di JJ non ti sei fatto proprio nessun problema -

-Scusa?-

-Dai cazzo, Beka- Yuri cominciò a strapparsi i pantaloni bagnati di dosso a suon di calci e pedate. –Cos’è, hai mandato messaggi a Leroy mentre dormivi?-

-Non ho potuto mandare messaggi a nessuno, tantomeno a Jean. E il motivo…- Otabek fece del proprio meglio per non fissare troppo a lungo la perfezione delle cosce di Yuri e perdere completamente il filo del discorso. –Il motivo è che il Wi-Fi di Heathrow e il mio telefono si sono ignorati per sette ore consecutive-

-Ah…- Yuri rimase a guardarlo in mutande. –Aspetta, ma quindi come faceva JJ a sapere…-

-Immagino che abbia visualizzato la IG story del mio coach con la foto del cartellone dei voli in partenza-

-Ma che pezzo di merda…-

-Credo sia stato un fraintendimento, tutto qui-

-Fraintendimento il mio culo. Stai sempre a difenderlo e nemmeno te ne rendi conto, cazzo-

-Non lo sto difendendo-

-Come no- Plisetsky cacciò un piede dentro una gamba dei pantaloni asciutti. –Comunque se ci tieni così tanto a restare amico di certa gente fai come ti pare-

-Yuri…-

-Ma t’informo che la prossima volta che Leroy prova anche solo a parlarmi di quanto ve la siete spassata quando vi allenavate assieme giuro che gli spacco la faccia. Anzi, lo dico anche a te: non me frega proprio un cazzo di niente, chiaro?-

Otabek studiò i movimenti di Yuri che bestemmiando terminava di rivestirsi e sentì il cuore salirgli fino in gola. Possibile che Yuri Plisetsky fosse geloso?

-Non ce n’è davvero bisogno- Mormorò piano. -Credimi-

Plisetsky si girò indietro con un’aria che non prometteva niente di buono e prima che Otabek potesse rendersi conto della furia che gli si stava abbattendo addosso, si ritrovò sbattuto contro la fila di armadietti alle proprie spalle. Yuri lo teneva fermo con i pugni serrati attorno al tessuto bagnato della maglia e in flash rivide il momento in cui il suo ginocchio si era spinto contro la gamba di Otabek, il preciso istante in cui i loro occhi si erano trovati nel silenzio della sua camera da letto. E come allora qualcosa tornò a incendiargli lo sguardo. Nel riconoscere quel turbamento improvviso, Otabek provò a dire qualcosa ma il tono calmo della sua voce si perse contro l’impatto rabbioso della bocca di Yuri Plisetsky sulla sua. Yuri spingeva il petto contro di lui con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo ma, una volta sfogata l’aggressività di quella prima carica non premeditata, cominciò a entrare sempre più nel panico. Non sapeva bene cosa fare e, sfregandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra, continuò di fissare Otabek con aria di sfida.

 

Non ci poteva credere.

Aveva appena dato il suo primo bacio.

Negli spogliatoi dello Steriti rink.

A Otabek Altin.

 

Cazzo.

 

Quando avvertì le mani di Otabek chiudersi con fermezza attorno alle sue spalle per allontanarlo, per un momento Yuri abbassò il mento senza riuscire più a nascondere l’agitazione che lo stava consumando e, ancora più incalzante, la paura di avere appena fatto una colossale cazzata.

-Senti, Beka. Io…-

Otabek rimase a guardarlo in silenzio e poi, dopo quella che a Yuri sembrò un’eternità, la sua mano cominciò a risalirgli lungo il collo fino a sfiorargli la pelle del volto. La durezza si sciolse dalle labbra di Yuri non appena il lento passaggio del pollice di Otabek prese a esplorarlo, a rassicurarlo, a lambire via ogni traccia di tensione. Yuri non si era nemmeno accorto di avere chiuso gli occhi. Riaprendoli di scatto tentò di rimettere a fuoco la situazione e quando trovò il sorriso di Otabek ad attenderlo, tutta la paura, tutta la rabbia che lo avevano consumato solo fino a pochi secondi prima gli scivolarono via dal petto.

E finalmente riprese a respirare.

Sentì entrambe le mani di Otabek esitare sul suo volto, le dita inoltrarsi poi fino alla pelle sensibilissima alla base della nuca e scatenare una reazione a catena che gli attraversò tutto il corpo, costringendolo a mordersi le labbra nel tentativo di trattenere i brividi che gli stavano correndo lungo la schiena, come quando da piccolo correva a torso nudo sotto la pioggia nel giardino della _dacha_ del nonno. Il profumo della sua pelle, l’incendio negli occhi di Otabek lo stavano mandando fuori di testa, non riusciva a smettere di perdersi e poi ritrovarsi nella profondità di quello sguardo, non riusciva a lasciarlo nemmeno per mezzo secondo. E quelle labbra, così vere, così vicine.

-Hai… hai intenzione di darmi questo cazzo di bacio… o devo prendermelo io?- Plisetsky mormorò con le guance in fiamme.

Otabek gli inclinò dolcemente la testa di lato e, abbassando le ciglia nere, solleticò la bocca di Yuri con il calore di un sussurro. –Magari questa volta cerca di non tirarmi una testata-

Yuri ricambiò il sorriso di Otabek e poi, sfidandolo con una faccia da schiaffi perfino più insolente del solito, lo strattonò per la maglia che stringeva ancora tra le dita. –Hm, strano. Perché mi stai dando tutta l’impressione che la cosa ti sia piaciuta parecchio-

Otabek sibilò qualcosa in Kazaco, circondò il torace di Yuri per tirarlo a sé con un’urgenza che non poteva, che non voleva più trattenere un secondo di più e nella foga del suo desiderio lasciò entrambi completamente senza fiato. Quando le sue labbra si schiusero, prima ancora che avesse il tempo di chiudere gli occhi, si trovò l’impazienza di quelle di Yuri addosso. Le loro bocche si cercarono, risero piano, si chiamarono per nome e infine si arresero l’una all’altra.

Yuri Plisetsky sapeva di tempesta, di temporali estivi, di erba selvatica e lo stringeva a sé con un’impazienza feroce, aggrappandosi al suo collo con entrambe le braccia, quasi come se avesse paura di cadere, come se non potesse sopportare che tra di loro restasse anche la minima distanza a dividerli. Otabek affondò le mani nel biondo pallido di quei capelli umidi che così tante volte aveva immaginato di sfiorare e finì per distruggere quello che restava del fragile chignon già messo a dura prova dall’impeto con cui Yuri continuava a spingerlo contro gli armadietti.

Yuri sentì la bocca di Otabek indugiare sull’angolo esterno delle sue labbra e poi scendere con un piccolo, irresistibile gemito lungo la sua gola scatenandogli una pelle d’oca memorabile. A occhi chiusi lasciò cadere la testa di lato e, spingendo i fianchi in avanti, cercò quelli di Otabek.

-Yuri… aspetta-

-No che non aspetto- Yuri sentì le dita di Otabek chiudersi con decisione attorno alla sua vita. -Non vedi che non ce la faccio più, cazzo-

-No, ascolta… Non hai sentito un rumore?-

A quel punto la ormai più che palese impazienza che premeva contro l’addome di Yuri Plisetsky subì un tracollo durissimo. –Merda… cosa?-

Gli occhi scuri di Otabek scansionarono imperturbabili la penombra dello spogliatoio deserto mentre le sue mani restavano ben salde a protezione del corpo e della dignità di Yuri.

-Oi, Altin. Guarda che se ti stai cagando sotto e non sei pronto a fare sul serio non c’è bisogno di inventarsi i fantasmi, mi sono spiegato?-

Quando Otabek riportò lo sguardo su di lui, Plisetsky capì di avere appena detto una cazzata di proporzioni siderali e per la prima volta in vita sua comprese cosa significasse sentirsi completamente vulnerabili.

Quello che lo costrinse a sorridere fu scoprire che la cosa non gli stava dispiacendo nemmeno un po’.

 

 

*

 

 

Fuori dalla porta dello spogliatoio la pausa era ormai quasi terminata. La musica generica sparata dagli altoparlanti per sedare gli animi a suon di pop americano fu interrotta senza tanti complimenti dalla voce nasale di un uomo che annunciava la ripresa delle prove in cinque minuti.

Viktor Nikiforov gustò l’ultimo sorso di tè dalla tazza del thermos che Yuuri aveva preparato quella mattina in albergo e, scostandosi i capelli dagli occhi, rimase a osservare gli altri che si toglievano i coprilama, buttavano giù un ultimo boccone in corsa, affidavano porta-fazzoletti e bottiglie di plastica ai rispettivi coach e tornavano in pista a muso duro.

Quando Christophe gli passò accanto per levarsi la felpa, Viktor si voltò a guardarlo con aria interrogativa.

-Hai risolto?-

Giacometti controllò la chiusura dei pattini dandogli le spalle. –Tutto a posto, gioia-

-Uh, meno male- Nikiforov ridacchiò –Per un attimo ho pensato che lo avessi perso sul serio e che i video da ricatto di ieri notte fossero già finiti nelle mani dell’ISU. Dio, sai le risate?-

In realtà Christophe si ricordava poco o niente della serata precedente. L’ultima immagine a cui poteva fare vagamente riferimento era quella di una _lip synk_ atroce di _“I’m coming out”_ inflitta da lui e da Viktor ai danni degli avventori del bar del Marriott. Poi, addio bambini, solo pietoso oblio fino al suono della sveglia.

-Certo che ce ne hai messo di tempo con la tua caccia al tesoro nello spogliatoio, stavo per venirti a cercare- Nikiforov appoggiò la guancia sul palmo della mano. –Alla fine l’hai trovato sulla panca vicino alle docce dove aveva detto di averlo visto Yuuri?-

-Hm, hm… Proprio lì- Lo svizzero sventolò il cellulare e poi si abbandonò a un sorriso un tantino troppo ambiguo. Persino per gli standard di Chris.

Viktor rimase a studiare Christophe Giacometti che si voltava a lanciare un ultimo sguardo divertito in direzione degli spogliatoi maschili e cominciò a sospettare che dietro quella porta chiusa fosse appena successo qualcosa di grosso.

 

 

_(continua…)_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Con somma gioia vi invito a visionare e lasciare il vostro amore alla splendida art realizzata dalle manine talentuose di [Agape](https://ainitsuite-agape.tumblr.com/) in quanto senza saperlo abbiamo descritto esattamente [la stessa scena](https://ainitsuite-agape.tumblr.com/post/179517459644/otabek-altin-week-28th-october-day-4-au) <3
> 
>  
> 
> 2) Questo invece è il brano che ho continuato ad ascoltare in loop mentre scrivevo la scena citata qui sopra. E niente, da questo si può facilmente dedurre perché ci ho messo un anno e mezzo per arrivare a uno straccio di bacio. Sopportate i miei feels XD 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Iron & Wine - Naked as we came](https://youtu.be/fv5cDEfNgqg)
> 
>  
> 
> Testo:
> 
> She says «wake up, it’s no use pretending»  
> I’ll keep stealing, breathing her.  
> Birds are leaving over autumn’s ending.  
> One of us will die inside these arms.  
> Eyes wide open, naked as we came  
> One will spread our ashes ‘round the yard  
> She says «If I leave before you, darling  
> Don’t you waste me in the ground»  
> I lay smiling like our sleeping children.
> 
> One of us will die inside these arms  
> Eyes wide open, naked as we came  
> One will spread our ashes round the yard
> 
>  
> 
> Traduzione:
> 
> «Svegliati», mi dice, «è inutile far finta»;  
> io continuerò a rubarla, a respirarla.  
> Gli uccelli volano via; l’autunno è quasi finito.  
> Uno di noi due morirà stretto tra queste braccia,  
> con gli occhi spalancati, nudi come venimmo al mondo;  
> uno di noi spargerà le nostre ceneri intorno al cortile.  
> «Tesoro», mi dice, «se dovessi andarmene prima di te,  
> non lasciare che io giaccia sprecata nella terra».  
> Io mi sdraio sorridendo, come i nostri bambini quando dormono.  
> Uno di noi morirà stretto tra queste braccia,  
> con gli occhi spalancati, nudi come venimmo al mondo;  
> uno di noi spargerà le nostre ceneri intorno al cortile.


End file.
